Lost Galaxy New Beginnings
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: Leo Corbett finds himself at adventures door when he becomes the Red Galaxy Ranger. Mike has now returned as the Magna Defender but the team lost Kendrix. Karone is now the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Can the Rangers defeat Trekeena.
1. Quasar Quest Part1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Well here is the start of the Lost Galaxy Saga of New Beginnings. If you want to know how it all began read Power Rangers New Beginnings up to Space Rangers New Beginnings.

**Quasar Quest Part1**

Six months have past since the final battle against Darkla. Jason and Kimberly finally got married. The Ranger Sentinels and Space Rangers are now all moving on with there lives. (You'll find out in Dino Thunder what they've been doing) But now a new Adventure begins for a new group of Rangers. Here is the Beginning of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy New Beginnings.

On a distant planet of Mirinoi a girl named Maya and the rest of the tribe she lived with were all sitting in front of a stone holding the Five Quasar Sabers.

"Behold the five Quasar Sabers these five legendary Sabers were placed in this stone five thousand years ago and since then the five best warriors all try there luck in removing the swords from the stone. Now let us see if these five Warriors can pull the sabers from the stone." The wise man of the Village said

The five warriors one by one tried to pull the sabers out of the stone but none of them could pull out the sabers. Just then strange bug like creatures known as Stingwingers appeared out of nowhere. Then a monster named Furio appeared.

"Yes the Quasar Sabers they will belong to Scorpius." Furio said

The people of the tribe ran off while being attacked by the Stingwingers. Meanwhile on Terra Venture Mike Corbett was walking along with Commander Stanton

"Are we nearly ready to leave?" Commander Stanton asked

"Almost we're just waiting on the last passengers." Mike said

"Good then after the final training mission we leave to find a new world." Commander Stanton said

Then Mike and Commander Stanton walked into the Central Command.

"Kendrix how are the experiments going?" Commander Stanton asked

"Good these are the last of the plants. We're a head four minutes." Kendrix said

"Only four minutes?" Commander Stanton asked

"You're running a little late today." Mike said

Kendrix just rolled her eyes and went back to work. Meanwhile back on earth at the airport to take the chosen people to Terra Venture a muscular male with short brown hair wearing a Black singlet under a Red shirt, Blue Jeans and brown boots. His name is Leo Corbett was thrown out of the airport.

"Come back when you have a passport." One of the security guards said

"Fine." Leo said

Leo then walked off. A bit later in the city in an ally Leo walked down and kicked some boxes.

"This is so unfair. Why Mike why can't I go with you. You're the only family I have left." Leo thought.

Just then a woman was walking down the alley when some thugs showed up.

"Hand over your passport." One of the thugs said

Just then Leo kicked the guy to the ground. Then turned to the lady.

"It's ok." Leo said as he took the passport.

Leo then faced the men.

"You want this?" Leo asked

The thugs tried to grab it off Leo but Leo fought back and started fighting the Thugs until one thug grabbed him and the head thug took the passport but what they didn't know is that Leo took the passport out of the envelope and put it in his pocket. The thugs then ran off and Leo walked up to the woman.

"Here." Leo said handing the woman her passport.

"Thank you." The woman said

"You're welcome. You better get going the last shuttle is about to leave." Leo said

"Aren't you going?" The woman asked

"No I wasn't chosen." Leo said

"That's too bad the new world could use young men like you." The woman said

The woman said goodbye and walked off. Leo picked up his bag and then heard clapping.

"She's right. You do deserve to go to the new World and I have a feeling Terra Venture is going to need you Leo." A voice said

"Who's there?" Leo asked

Just then a Muscular man with Short almost crew cut Dark Brown Hair wearing a Black Sleeveless Shirt under a White Sleeved shirt, Black Jeans and Black Boots walked out of the wall.

"How did you do that? And who are you?" Leo asked

"An old ninja trick. My name is Jason Lee Scott. I've been watching you for sometime Leo." Jason said

"How do you know my name?" Leo asked

Just then Jason transformed into the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

"No way." Leo said

"Way." Jason said as he powered down.

"But that doesn't answer my question." Leo said

"I've been watching you since I sensed the energy of the Red Ranger with you. Your destiny doesn't lie here on Earth it's out there on Terra Venture." Jason said

"But I wasn't chosen." Leo said

Just then Jason handed Leo a Package. Leo then opened it and inside was a Communicator and a passport.

"What is this?" Leo asked

"A Communicator I'll help you on your journey from here if you need it. But also this Passport is yours. But I need you to sneak aboard the ship and find these two. There names are Kai and Kendrix." Jason said showing Leo a picture of them.

"Why?" Leo asked

"Show them this Passport and they'll help you out. Good Luck Leo and may the powers of the Red Quasar Saber protect you." Jason said

Jason then teleported away. Leo looked on and then opened the Passport and it had his picture in it and his details. Leo then put the Communicator on his wrist. Then he remembered Jason's words.

"Your Destiny doesn't lie here on Earth it's up there on Terra Venture." Jason said

"My Destiny lies on Terra Venture." Leo said

Leo then ran off. Meanwhile back at the Airport Leo looked on.

"Sorry Mike but my destiny lies on Terra Venture." Leo thought.

Leo then accidentally knocked some boxes over and the guards started chasing him. Leo then managed to sneak onto the baggage cars. Meanwhile back on Mirinoi Furio tried to pull out the Quasar Sabers.

"These things are stuck fast." Furio said

"Because you are not the chosen one." The wise man said

"How dare you defy me I will have the Quasar Sabers." Furio said

Meanwhile inside a Space Shuttle. Leo managed to sneak on board and into a seat.

"Nice view?" Leo asked

"Yeah." The boy next to him said

Leo then looked out the window and saw Terra Venture. A bit later back on Terra Venture. The Shuttle landed and Leo walked out and was noticed by the guards. Leo then ran off and a few minutes later Leo ran into Kendrix and Kai both dressed in battle uniforms.

"Sorry." Leo said

"Watch where you're going." Kai said

"Sorry. Hey your Kai and Kendrix." Leo said

"How do you know our names?" Kendrix asked

"The Original Red Ranger told me. He also told me to show you this." Leo said

Leo then showed Kendrix and Kai a passport. Just then the two guards ran up.

"There you are stowaway." The guards said

"Actually he's with us." Kai said

"What?" The Guards asked

"This Passport is real and also I have a feeling the original Red Ranger wouldn't have asked this man to stowaway unless he knew this man had something special about him." Kendrix said

"Oh sorry people chosen by a Power Ranger are considered very high ranked so sorry." One of the guards said

The two guards walked off.

"Thanks. Oh my name is Leo Corbett." Leo said

"Corbett, are you related to Mike?" Kai asked

"Yeah I am. I'm his younger Brother." Leo said

Just then the communicator on Leo's arm beeped. Leo pressed a button.

"Kai. Kendrix." The voice said

"Who are you?" Kendrix asked

"I'm the Original Red Ranger. I need you two to sneak Leo onto the training mission once there I'll explain everything." Jason said

"Do you have a name?" Kai asked

"I'll show myself to you later but right now you need to get going." Jason said

"Ok." Kendrix said

The three walked off and both Kai and Kendrix put a suit on Leo. The three walked off and entered a ship. Later on the moon the training exercise began and both Leo and Kendrix moved away and then Leo noticed a bomb.

"Look out." Leo said

The two moved and then the bomb exploded. Just then they both took off there helmets.

"She's beautiful." Leo thought.

"He really is handsome." Kendrix thought.

Just then Kai and Mike ran up.

"Are you two ok?" Kai asked

"Leo what are you doing here?" Mike asked

"The Original Red Ranger said my destiny lies on Terra Venture and not on Earth and I believe him." Leo said

"Leo that's nonsense." Mike said

Just then Leo's Communicator beeped.

"Yeah." Leo said

"Oh really Mike." Jason said

"Who are you?" Mike asked

"I'm the Original Red Ranger I choose your brother because I know full well that Terra Venture needs him." Jason said

"Wait you mean my Brother is a Ranger?" Mike asked

"Not yet but he needs your help to become one." Jason said

"What about Kendrix and Kai?" Leo asked

"They too are also destined to be Power Rangers." Jason said

"What about me?" Mike asked

"Your destiny will be revealed later." Jason said

Just then Jason broke communication.

"See I told you." Leo said

Meanwhile back on Mirinoi. Maya was being chased by Stingwingers when all of a sudden she ran into a Portal. Back on the moon Maya fell through the Portal and landed in front of Mike, Kendrix, Kai and Leo. Just then Maya stood up. Just then Stingwingers appeared.

"Whoa." Mike said

Just then a Red Beam of light appeared and blocked the Stingwingers and then the light died down and revealed to be the original Red Ranger holding a Power Sword. Jason then slashed the Stingwingers and then turned into a Red Energy Dragon and struck down all three Stingwingers making them fly back into the Portal.

"You all ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah. But why did you choose my brother?" Mike asked

"Because he has the heart of a Red Ranger and of a Leader." Jason said

"I must get back to save my planet." Maya said

"So you should Maya." Jason said

"How do you know my name?" Maya asked

"I'm the Grandson of Zordon of Eltar. I know all about you and the Quasar Sabers. Yellow Ranger." Jason said

"What?" Maya asked

"Look. I need you, Mike, Kendrix and Leo to enter that Portal. Kai I need you to head to the Astro Megaship museum and tell Alpha I sent you. You guys will need the Astro Megaship along with the mechanic Damon. Then meet these guys back on Mirinoi." Jason said

"Then what?" Mike asked

"You'll know what to do. But remember this you all have to work as a team each one of you have a strength the other needs it is the only way you'll defeat the evil you have to go against." Jason said

The five nodded and Mike, Kendrix, Maya and Leo ran into the Portal.

"But what if Alpha doesn't believe me?" Kai asked

"He will when he sees you wearing this." Jason said

Jason held out a box and five more communicators were inside.

"Once you're on Terra Venture these communicators of yours will only work four you five Rangers. The black one is for Mike when his destiny is revealed. Leo's is the only Communicator that has a stronger signal so he can contact me." Jason said

"Thanks." Kai said as he put on the Blue Communicator and took the box.

"Good luck Blue Ranger." Jason said

Jason then teleported away and Kai looked on in awe.

End of Quasar Quest Part1

**Note: **Well that's the first Chapter of Lost Galaxy New Beginnings before anyone questions something this story will revolve around Leo. His Character might change a little bit and some episodes will change. Karone will make her appearance later in the series. Please Review since most of this is quest work on what these Characters are like.


	2. Quasar Quest Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Quasar Quest Part2**

Back on the Moon Kai was walking along with a box and his gun. Then some soldier's ran past.

"Come one the ship is about to leave." One of the Soldiers said

Kai ran up and joined them. Thinking about what he just learned.

"So I'm destined to be the Blue Ranger." Kai thought.

Meanwhile back on Mirinoi Mike, Maya, Kendrix and Leo walked on.

"So any idea what those things were?" Kendrix asked

"No." Maya said

"What are these Quasar Sabers?" Leo asked

"There five powerful Sabers used by ancient heroes." Maya said

"Well if the Original Red Ranger is right. Three of us along with Kai and Damon are the rangers." Leo said

"Yeah but apparently I've got to help you with your destiny." Mike said

"Yeah." Leo said

Meanwhile inside a ship heading back to Terra Venture.

"I need you to head to the Astro Megaship Museum and meet up with Alpha your going to need the Astro Megaship along with the Mechanic Damon." The Original Red Ranger said

As soon as this lands I'll get right on it." Kai thought.

The ship then landed in Terra Venture. Later Kai made it to the Astro Megaship Museum and walked in. Inside Kai found Alpha.

"I'm sorry but everyone but the museum is closing." Kai said

Everyone walked out just then Damon walked in.

"What's going on?" Kai asked

"Are you Damon?" Kai asked

"Yeah." Damon said

"I'm Kai. I need your help." Kai said

"What kind of help?" Damon asked

"The Original Red Ranger sent me here to collect you and the Astro Megaship and head to Mirinoi." Kai said

"What?" Damon asked

Kai then pulled down his sleeve and showed Damon the communicator.

"He's right the Original Red Ranger did choose him. We must get going." Alpha said

"Let's go." Damon said

"Clearing the birds out." DECA said

The birds were all cleared out and then the Astro Megaship took off towards Mirinoi. Meanwhile back on Mirinoi Mike, Leo, Kendrix and Maya walked on.

"So how did you meet the Red Ranger anyway?" Mike asked

"I met him after I protected a lady's Terra Venture Passport from some thugs." Leo said

"Did you see who he truly is?" Kendrix asked

"Yeah and he's married." Leo said

"We're almost there." Maya said

The three nodded and followed Maya. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship Kai and Damon were looking at the portal.

"We need to go through there." Kai said

"What are you crazy?" Damon asked

"No. But you on the other hand are. The Original Red Ranger told me your destiny is to help us. Now come on." Kai said

"Ok if you put it that way and I did get a cool communicator." Damon said

Damon then flew the Astro Megaship into the portal. Later back on Mirinoi. Mike, Kendrix, Leo and Maya made it to the Village and flipped over the people.

"Sorry but your not taking those Sabers." Mike said

"And you're going to stop me?" Furio asked

"Yeah we are." Leo said

The three then started fighting the Stingwingers. Just then Kai and Damon showed up and started to fight the Stingwingers. Just then Mike fought Furio but got knocked back into the stone. Furio went to attack just then Mike pulled out the Red Ranger Quasar Saber and blocked the attack.

"He pulled out the sword." Leo said

"This must be how I help Leo I pull out the Sword but he becomes the Red Ranger." Mike thought.

Mike then sent Furio flying. Just then Maya, Kendrix, Damon and Kai walked up.

"Well the Original Red Ranger said this is our destiny." Kendrix said

"Let's do it." Kai said

The four then pulled out the other four swords.

"Give me those Sabers." Furio said

"Never." Mike said

"Then I'll just turn this entire planet into stone." Furio said

Just then Furio hit the ground and everything started to turn to stone. The five with the Swords and Leo ran off. As they ran Furio then showed up and split the ground Miek pushed everyone out of the way and fell into the crack. Leo ran up.

"I can't hang on." Mike said

"Mike. Give me your hand." Leo said

"No take the Saber." Mike said

Leo took the Saber.

"I've always been proud of you Leo. I'm sorry for not letting you come along I was wrong." Mike said

"Then why?" Leo asked

"Because I thought you'd be better off on earth but now I see I was wrong. They need you Leo. Now make me and the Original Red Ranger proud." Mike said

Just then the rock Mike was hanging onto broke and Mike fell into the crevice. Then the ground closed up.

"No." Leo said

"Mike." Kai said

The four others ran up.

"You creep." Leo said

"Why thank you." Furio said

"I will never forgive you for what you've done." Leo said

Just then Leo's sword started to glow. Then the other Rangers Swords started to glow. Then all five held up there Swords and lightning hit there swords. Then Leo morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger, Damon morphed into the Green Galaxy Ranger, Kai morphed into the Blue Galaxy Ranger, Kendrix morphed into the Pink Galaxy Ranger and Maya morphed into the Yellow Galaxy Ranger.

"What the?" Furio asked

"This is incredible." Kendrix said

"I've never felt anything like it." Kai said

"We are Power Rangers." Damon said

"Alright." Maya said

"Let's do this for Mike." Leo said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

The five Rangers then started fighting Furio and the Stingwingers. Leo then powered up his saber and slashed Furio. Just then Kai noticed the grey energy heading there way.

"We better get out of here." Kai said

"I agree let's go." Leo said

The Rangers then ran off.

"You will be mine Rangers." Furio said

The Rangers then ran into the Astro Megaship and then it took off into Space and went through the Portal. Back inside the Astro Megaship.

"I can't believe we're Power Rangers." Kendrix said

"You better believe it." A voice said

Just then the Screen turned on and Jason appeared on screen in the Original Red Ranger suit.

"Wait your Jason." Kendrix said

"Correct Kendrix." Jason said

Leo looked at his sword.

"Leo. Your brother isn't dead he will return one day. But remember this. You are the Red Ranger your brother was supposed to pull the saber out of the stone but you were always meant to be the Red Ranger." Jason said

"Thanks." Leo said

"Now that you are Rangers. You might want to know who you're going against." Jason said

"That would help." Damon said

Just then the screen changed and showed a picture of Scorpious and his Daughter Trakeena.

"Who are they?" Leo asked

"These are Scorpious and Trakeena. Be very careful Scorpious is very powerful and will stop at nothing to get those Sabers. Those insect things you fought are known as Stingwingers." Jason said

"What about that weird looking guy that opened the ground?" Kai asked

"That was Furio." Jason said

Then the screen changed back to Jason in normal clothes.

"Good luck Rangers." Jason said

"Um can we contact you if we need help or anything?" Kai asked

"Of course but you'll have to use the Astro Megaship for that. But Leo can talk to me any time dew to his Communicator." Jason said

"Thank you and I'll make you proud by being the best Red Ranger you and Mike know I can be." Leo said

"Now that's what I like to hear. Also there is a video file I want you guys to watch it will show you who the other Rangers are that fought along side me." Jason said

"Thank you Jason and we won't let you down." Leo said

"I know you won't Rangers. Good luck and let the Power Protect you." Jason said

Just then the screen went back to normal.

"This is awesome." Damon said

"I know." Kendrix said

"One question. Were there others Rangers?" Maya asked

"Yeah Mighty Morphin, Sacred Animal, Zeo, Turbo, Space and Zeo Beast or Sentinel Rangers." Alpha said

"Wow do you know where that data file is?" Leo asked

"Yes I do. But now is not the time to watch it come back after you two have reported to command." Alpha said

"Good idea." Kai said

Later back on Terra Venture Kai and Kendrix walked into Central Command.

"Well we're all done and we have everyone so now let us find a new world." Commander Stanton said

"Yes sir." Everyone said

Just then the rockets on Terra Venture started and they headed into Space. Meanwhile on the Scorpion Stinger Furio walked up to Scorpious

"Furio you have failed to get the Sabers." Scorpious said

"Sire I will get those Sabers." Furio said

"You had better." Scorpious said

Furio then walked off and Scorpious looked on.

End of Quasar Quest Part2

**Please Review**


	3. Race to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Race to the Rescue**

On a Planet Stingwingers and one of Scorpious's Generals were dealing with five giant boxes.

"Scorpious will be pleased at the fact I captured the Galactabeasts." The General said

The Stingwingers were trying to keep the Galactabeasts under control. Meanwhile on Terra Venture in the city dome. Leo and Maya were walking around watering the plants. Just then Maya heard something.

"Maya what's up?" Leo asked

"Something is in trouble." Maya said

"What is it?" Leo asked

"I don't know come on." Maya said

Maya and Leo ran off. A bit later they met up with Damon.

"What's going on?" Damon asked

"Maya thinks she heard something." Leo said

"I did hear something." Maya said

"Ok." Damon said

The three walked to the Astro Megaship. In the Astro Megaship the three walked in.

"The navigation systems are down." Damon said

"There not down now." A voice said

All three looked and saw an Asian female with long black hair wearing a Yellow Top, Black pants and white sneakers.

"You're Trini." Leo said

"Correct. Jason sent me to help you guys get the Galactabeasts." Trini said

"Galactabeasts?" Damon asked

"Yes. There five special animals that are connected to the Galaxy Powers." Trini said

"Cool." Leo said

"So there like our version of the Zords?" Damon asked

"Correct. I've contacted Kai and Kendrix and gave them the location they'll meet us there." Trini said

"Thanks." Maya said

"No problem." Trini said

The Astro Megaship took off and headed to the Planet the Galactabeasts were on.

"So what do you guys think about being Rangers?" Trini asked

"It's amazing." Leo said

"I've never felt anything like this." Damon said

"It feels like we can do anything." Maya said

"That's true. But the greatest part about the Power is the gift of helping man kind and not about the power." Trini said

"So true." Leo said

"And don't worry Maya you'll see your planet again one day." Trini said

"Looks like we're here." Damon said

"Good job." Trini said

"So are you going to help us get the Galactabeasts?" Leo asked

"Sorry no that's your job but we will meet again one day." Trini said

"I hope so." Maya said

Trini nodded and teleported off.

"Ok guys let's go." Leo said

The other two nodded and Damon flew the Astro Megaship onto the planet. Later back on the planet the three Rangers walked along.

"Where are they?" Leo asked

"Over this way." Maya said

"Let's go." Damon said

The two males followed Maya. A bit later the three found five giant boxes and heard growling.

"They must be the Galactabeasts." Leo said

"Yeah we need to free them." Damon said

"I'll distract them you two free the Galactabeasts." Maya said

"Good luck girl." Damon said

Maya nodded and jumped out from behind the bush.

"Hey." Maya said

"The yellow ranger." The General said

"Come and catch me if you can." Maya said

Maya then ran off then climbed up a tree and started swinging off. The General and Stingwingers followed them and then the two males walked over to the boxes and Damon tried to open it up. Just then Maya showed up.

"I lost them." Maya said

"Good job." Leo said

Just then the three Rangers got blasted. All three looked and saw a monster named Radster standing in front of them.

"What the?" Leo asked

"I have no idea." Damon said

"Sorry Ranger but you won't be getting the Galactabeasts." Radster said

"Wanna Bet? You guys ready?" Leo asked

"Ready." Damon and Maya said

"Go Galactic." The three Rangers said

The three Rangers then morphed into there Respective Colored Rangers. Just then Kendrix and Kai who are both morphed appeared.

"Thought you guys could use some help." Kai said

"Thanks." Leo said

"Now let's free the Galactabeasts." Maya said

The others nodded and they all started fighting the Stingwingers.

"Damon, go for it." Maya said as she took down a Stingwinger.

Damon then cut the chains to one of the five boxes.

"Kendrix you're up." Kai said as he took down a Stingwinger

Kendrix then cut the chains to one of the five boxes.

"Maya you're turn." Leo said as he took down a Stingwinger.

Maya then cut the chains to one of the five boxes.

"Kai go." Damon said as he took down a Stingwinger.

Kai then cut the chains to one of the five boxes.

"Leo, go for it." Kendrix said as she took down a Stingwinger.

Leo then cut the last chains to the final box. Then all five boxes opened and out walked a Thirty foot tall Red Lion, Blue Gorilla, Green Condor, Yellow Wolf and Pink Cat.

"I'm out of here." Radster said

Radster then teleported away. The five Rangers then looked on at the Five Galactabeasts. The Lion Galactabeast then growled.

"We understand." Maya said

"You understand them?" Damon asked

"Yeah they said thank you and one day they'll return the favor." Maya said

"Alright." Leo said

The five Galactabeasts then teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Scorpion Stinger Scorpious attacked his General.

"Scorpious I'm sorry." The General said

"You have failed me and for that you must be punished." Scorpious said

The General ran off.

"Go after him and bring him back." Scorpious said

Two Stingwingers then chased after the General. Just then Furio walked in.

"Mighty Scorpious what shall I do for you?" Furio asked

"Go to Terra Venture and destroy it before the Rangers return." Scorpious said

"Yes sir." Furio said

Furio then walked off.

"He best not fail me." Scorpious said

Trakeena looked on and smiled. Later back on Terra Venture in the City dome Furio and Radster appeared and all the people started to run.

"Remember we have to destroy this place before the Rangers show up." Furio said

"Yes Furio." Radster said

Both Furio and Radter started blasting Terra Venture. Just then the Armed Forces of Terra Venture showed up.

"Looks like we have company." Furio said

"Yeah." Radster said

"Get off Terra Venture." The leader of the army said

"Sorry no can do." Radster said

Radster and Furio started attacking the armed forces of Terra Venture. Meanwhile back in the Astro Megaship. The Rangers were heading back to Terra Venture.

"Rangers can you hear me?" A Voice asked

"Jason what's up?" Leo asked

Just then Jason appeared on the screen.

"Terra Venture is under attack by Furio and Radster." Jason said

"Who's Radster?" Kendrix asked

"The monster you guys faced as you released the Galactabeasts." Jason said

"Oh." Kai said

"Be careful knowing your luck and my experience the monster will grow after you destroy it." Jason said

"You're kidding." Leo said

"Nope." Jason said

"How big?" Damon asked

"Thirty Stories tall." Jason said

"Oh great." Leo said

"Don't worry I have a feeling your new friends will help you out." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." Leo said

"No problem. Take care." Jason said

"You too." Leo said

The screen then turned off.

"OK guys we've got a job to do." Leo said

"Right." The other four said

Damon made the Astro Megaship speed up. Later back in Terra Venture's City dome. The Armed Forces were having trouble with Radster and Furio until five colored streaks of light showed up and then landed on the bridge as Power Rangers.

"Look the Power Rangers." A Little boy said

"This should even things up." One of the Armed Forces men said

"Destroy them and take there Quasar Sabers." Furio said

"Yes sir." Radster said

Furio then teleported away. The five Rangers then jumped down and started fighting Radster.

"Get everyone away from here." Kendrix said

"Right. Let's go everyone." One of the Soldiers said

Everyone then ran off. Leo then pulled out his Quasar Saber and powered it up and then slashed and destroyed Radster. Just then Radster grew thirty Stories tall.

"Looks like Jason was right." Leo said

"Yeah." Kendrix said

Just then they all heard something and they all looked and saw the Galactabeasts.

"Hey they've come to help." Leo said

"Got that right." A Voice said

"Jason?" Leo asked

"Yep now combine your powers with the Red Lion." Jason said

"I can do that?" Leo asked

"Yes." Jason said

"OK here goes nothing." Leo said

Leo then jumped up and landed on top of the Red Lion's Head. Just then things started to heat up.

"Give him one for me Leo." Damon said

"Come on Leo." Kai said

"Show that Creep." Maya said

"You can do it." Kendrix said

Leo then moved his arms and fire started to erupt from the ground and the Red Lion started to absorb the power.

"Fire Power." Leo said

Just then the Red Lion sent out a beam of Fire while Radster shot a laser with his blaster. But the fire over powered the laser and destroyed Radster.

"Yeah." Leo said

"Great job Leo." Jason said through the communicator

"Thanks." Leo said

"Now you guys have new friends. Good luck Rangers." Jason said through the communicator

"Thanks Jason." Leo said

"That was awesome Leo." Damon said

"Thanks and we have new friends." Leo said

The others cheered. Meanwhile back on the Scorpion Stinger.

"Sorry Scorpious we weren't expecting the Rangers." Furio said

"It's not that. There getting help from Zordon's Grandson Jason the ultimate Ranger." Scorpious said

"Then we better defeat those Rangers before they learn stronger moves." Furio said

"Yes." Scorpious said

"Daddy why not destroy Jason?" Trakeena asked

"He destroyed Darkla and Armada. There is no way we can defeat him." Scorpious said

"Ok." Trakeena said

Later back on Terra Venture in the Rangers room Leo was trying to find the queen of hearts.

"That's not the queen." Damon said

Leo then clicked his fingers and pulled out the queen of hearts from Damon's pocket.

"Looks like you'll be doing dishes for a week." Leo said

"Dang." Damon said

"You were great out there Leo." Kai said

"Thanks Kai. But we still have a long way to go." Leo said

"I agree. Scorpious and Trakeena aren't going to give up easily." Kendrix said

"Remember what Jason said. We all have to work together as a team or this won't work and we'll be defeated." Kai said

"Yeah I remember that. But I have a feeling we'll need all the help the Ranger Sentinels can give us." Leo said

"I agree." Maya said

"Is it just me or did Jason know about the Galactabeasts and the powers we all have?" Damon asked

"It's not you. But being the Leader of the Power Rangers as long as he has I'm not surprised." Leo said

"Neither am I." Kendrix said

"Hey Leo how about a game of cards. Loser has to clean for a week." Kai said

"You're on." Leo said

"We are out of here." Kendrix said

The Rangers laughed as Kendrix and Maya walked off.

End of Race to the Rescue.

**Please Review**


	4. Rookie in Red

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Rookie in Red**

On Terra Venture in the Mountain Dome Leo was training with his Quasar Saber when a Red Beam of light teleported down and revealed him self to be Jason with a bag over his shoulder wearing a Black Singlet and Black Sweat pants holding the Power Sword.

"Wanna Train?" Jason asked

"Sure." Leo said

Jason and Leo started to fight with there swords. Leo was then knocked down.

"Man you are good." Leo said

"Trust me I did the same thing your doing." Jason said

"You were allowed?" Leo asked

"Truth is Zordon allowed me to train with my Sword to get used to it." Jason said

"Great you think I'm just a rookie." Leo said

"Hey I never think that. Sure you have a lot to learn but you have the potential to become a fine Red Ranger and a great leader." Jason said

"Really?" Leo asked

"Sure heck I had trouble understanding friendship and teamwork when I started." Jason said

"I find that hard to believe." Leo said

"It's true. Before I moved to Angel Grove I was teased all the time dew to my eyes going wolf. I was home schooled so I never had any friends." Jason said

"Now that's just cruel." Leo said

Just then both Red Rangers got blasted but only Jason was still standing. The two looked and saw Furio.

"Hello Legendary Ranger." Furio said

"When did I get labeled that?" Jason asked

"Ever since you defeated Darkla and Armada." Furio said

"Wow news travels fast." Jason said

"Now Red Galaxy Ranger, hand over the Quasar Saber." Furio said

"Sorry no can do." Leo said

Furio then attacked but Jason blocked the attack and sent Furio flying. Jason then made his sword glow and sent out a spinning energy blade that hit Furio and sent him flying.

"How did you do that?" Leo asked

"Perks of training." Jason said

Jason then held out his hand and Leo grabbed it and Jason lifted Leo to his feet and let go of Leo's hand.

"You won't win Grandson of Zordon. Once Scorpious gains the Quasar Sabers he'll destroy you." Furio said

"Right. I doubt you'll ever get the Quasar Sabers." Jason said

"I'll be back and you're going down." Furio said

Furio teleported away.

"Ok that was strange." Leo said

"Not really I've had stranger. Especially Goldar. I could defeat him easily then he turned around and said he was the strongest warrior in the universe." Jason said

"I can't believe he said that." Leo said

"That's what I said." Jason said

The two Rangers laughed. Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger Furio walked up to Scorpious.

"You have failed me." Scorpious said

"I'm sorry sir but the Red Galaxy Ranger was with Zordon's Grandson." Furio said

"No. We must think of a plan." Scorpious said

"I have one. I've contacted Horn and he's going to gain all the weapons of Terra Venture and destroy them and then grab the Quasar Sabers for us." Furio said

"Good make sure he does not fail." Scorpious said

"Yes Scorpious." Furio said

Furio teleported off. Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the Mountain Dome Jason and Leo were still training when Jason caused Leo to let go of the Quasar Saber and go to the ground.

"I give." Leo said

Jason just smiled and helped Leo up. Leo then walked over to his Quasar Saber and picked it up.

"I need to change." Leo said

"Then can you give me a tour of this place?" Jason asked

"Sure." Leo said

Both males then walked off. Meanwhile in Central Command Kai walked up to Commander Stanton.

"You wanted to see me sir." Kai said

"Ah yes Mr. Chen have you seen Mr. Corbett?" Commander Stanton asked

"Which one sir?" Kai asked

"What do you mean?" Commander Stanton asked

"Mike or his brother Leo sir." Kai said

"Mike. Have you seen him?" Commander Stanton asked

"No sir the last time I saw him was on the moon training mission. But I'm sure he'll show up one day sir." Kai said

"I hope so. I hate the fact we lost a good man." Commander Stanton said

"Yes sir." Kai said

"Back to work Mr. Chen." Commander Stanton said

"Yes sir." Kai said

Kai went back to work. Meanwhile in the city Jason and Leo were walking around.

"Who knew this place was so high tech?" Jason asked

"Not me, but it works." Leo said

"Do you miss your brother?" Jason asked

"Everyday. But I know I'll see him again." Leo said

"Yeah you will." Jason said

Just then Jason's eyes went wolf.

"Trouble." Jason said

"Where?" Leo asked

"At the armory." Jason said

"Come on." Leo said

The two Red Rangers ran off. Meanwhile back in Central Command the Alarm went off.

"What is going on?" Commander Stanton asked

"It appears the Armory has been broken into." Kai said

"Bring it up on screen." Commander Stanton said

Just then Kai brought it up on the screen and then both Kai and Commander Stanton saw a monster stealing the weapons.

"What is that?" Commander Stanton asked

"I have no idea sir." Kai said

"Get the army down there." Commander Stanton said

"But sir the monster has teleported away." Kai said

"Locate him." Commander Stanton said

"It won't do us any good sir we have no weapons to fight him." Kai said

"Good point." Commander Stanton said

Meanwhile back in the city Jason and Leo ran up to the Armory.

"What the?" Leo asked

"Horn a weapon collector." Jason said

"Ok how did you know that?" Leo asked

"I'm the Gold Ranger it's my job to know." Jason said

"Good point." Leo said

"Come on I have a feeling I know where he went." Jason said

"Where?" Leo asked

"The Power Plant to destroy the weapons." Jason said

"But we'll need the others." Leo said

"If you contact Kai now it will cause Commander Stanton to ask too many questions that Kai can't answer." Jason said

"That's true." Leo said

"Come on. We need to get to the Power Plant now." Jason said

Jason and Leo ran off towards the Power Plant. Meanwhile at the Rangers room. Kai walked in and saw Kendrix, Maya and Damon.

"Where's Leo?" Kai asked

"He's with Jason." Kendrix said

"The Armory was broken into." Kai said

"We know. Jason had his communicator on we heard about it. There heading to the Power Plant. We're waiting for Jason's signal to go there and help." Damon said

"That's not fair." Kai said

"I think it's more to the fact he wants to see what Leo is capable of." Maya said

"Ok that's fair." Kai said

Meanwhile at the Power Plant Jason and Leo ran up and saw Horn and Furio.

"So that's Horn?" Leo asked

"Yep." Jason said

"What's that on the leather?" Leo asked

"Those are the Transdaggers they'll be very helpful to you Rangers if we can get them that is." Jason said

"Let's do this." Leo said

"Not yet we have to deal with these guys first." Jason said as he pointed behind them

Leo looked behind them and saw Stingwingers. The two Rangers then started fighting the Stingwingers. Jason pulled then flipped down off the ledge and turned into a golden energy beam and struck Horn and then struck down all the Stingwingers and landed in front of Furio holding all five Transdaggers.

"Missing something?" Jason asked

"How did you?" Horn asked

"Easy when you know how." Jason said

Just then Leo showed up.

"Great job." Leo said

"Contact the other rangers." Jason said

"On it." Leo said

Meanwhile back in the Rangers' Room. Kai's Communicator beeped.

"Leo?" Kai asked

"Yeah we need your help." Leo said

"Ok we're on our way." Kai said

"Ready?" Damon asked

"Ready." The other three said.

"Go Galactic." The four Rangers said

The four Rangers then morphed into there respective colored Rangers. A bit later back at the Power Plant the four Rangers appeared.

"You two ok?" Kendrix asked

"Yeah." Leo said

"Take these." Jason said

Jason then handed the Rangers the Transdaggers.

"Awesome." Damon said

"You ready to rumble?" Jason asked

"Let's do this." Leo said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said as he pointed his morpher out in front of him

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

"Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger." Jason said

"Go Galactic." Leo said

"Red Galaxy Ranger." Leo said

"So you think two Red Rangers can stop me think again." Horn said

"Don't be so sure about that." Jason said as he pulled out the Power Sword.

"What?" Horn asked

"Magma Talon." Leo said as he changed his Transdagger.

"Transblaster." Damon said as he changed his Transdagger.

"Cosma Claw." Kai said as he changed his Transdagger.

"Delta Daggers." Maya said as she changed her Transdagger.

"Beta Bow." Kendrix said as she changed her Transdagger.

The five Rangers then started fighting the Stingwingers while Jason fought Horn and Furio. Jason then slammed his foot into Furio's face and sent him flying and then kicked Horn down. Horn then pulled out a blaster and blasted Jason but Jason deflected the blasts away with his Sword.

"Nice try." Jason said

"Need any help?" Leo asked

"Thanks." Jason said

"Now what?" Damon asked

"Leo I need you to look deep inside yourself and let the Lion Galactabeast help you." Jason said

Leo stood there and then he started to glow with a Fire aura.

"What's going on?" Leo asked

"Pull out your Saber." Jason said

Leo pulled out the Quasur Saber and it ignited into flames.

"What's happening?" Leo asked

"Charge at Horn." Jason said

Leo then dashed at horn and turned into a Fire Lion and struck Horn and sent him flying.

"What was that?" Kai asked

"That was The Lion Fire Strike." Jason said

"Awesome." Leo said

"Come on he's not done." Jason said

The Rangers ran off and a bit later in the Mountains found a thirty story tall Horn.

"Galactabeasts arise." Leo said

Just then the Lion Galactabeast showed up and Leo hopped on.

"Fire Power." Leo said

Just then the Red Lion fired a Powerful fire beam that destroyed Horn.

"Alright Leo." Kai said

"Yeah." Kendrix said

"Great job." Damon said

"Way to go." Maya said

Later outside the Rangers' Room Jason and Leo who were both now un-morphed were walking along.

"I'm impressed Leo. You managed to keep a level head and even perfect the Fire Lion Strike." Jason said

"Thanks to you." Leo said

"Just remember if you ever need help just contact me." Jason said

"What if I want to train?" Leo asked

"Same thing." Jason said

"Thanks again Jason." Leo said

"No Leo. Thank you for being the best Red Ranger you can be." Jason said

"That's what I'd said I'd do." Leo said

"I just had to make sure. Well bye Leo until we meet again." Jason said

"Bye Jase." Leo said

Jason teleported off and Leo walked off with a smile on his face.

End of Rookie in Red.

**Please review**


	5. Homesick

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Just a reminder that the Couples in this are Leo/Kendrix, Mike/Maya Kai/? And Damon/? Maybe a little Leo/Karone but only friendship remember in Space Rangers New Beginnings she said she liked Carlos and Zhane did tell her to worry about Carlos. But maybe if enough of you want it I might make it that Leo fall out of love with Kendrix and in love with Karone. I don't know.

**Homesick**

On Terra Venture in the pathways outside the Central Command someone walked up to the navigation room and hacked in. In Central Command the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Commander Stanton asked

"Someone has turned off the Engines." Kai said

"What?" Commander Stanton asked

"The signal seems to be coming from the navigation room." Kai said

"Check it out." Commander Stanton said

Kai nodded and walked off. Back in the pathways of Central Command Kai and two guards walked past Damon and up to the Navigation room door. Kai tried to gain access but it didn't work.

"Give me your blaster." Kai said

The guard handed Kai a blaster. Kai went to blast the mini console but Damon stopped him.

"If you blast it I have to fix it." Damon said

Damon then gained access and all four walked in and saw a little kid standing there. Later in the Interrogation Room Commander Stanton walked in.

"Why did you try and stop my ship?" Commander Stanton asked

"Who are you?" Kai asked

"I'm Matthew." Matthew said

"Answer my question." Commander Stanton said

"I stowed away and I just wanted to go home." Matthew said

"By stopping the ship?" Commander Stanton asked

"I'm sorry." Matthew said

"Well we can't do anything about it now. So you'll help Damon." Commander Stanton said

"Yes sir." Matthew said

Later at the Power Plant Damon and Matthew is special protective suits drove up.

"What are we doing?" Matthew asked

"We're going to make sure that everything is okay and changed some energy cylinders around." Damon said

"Do you miss your family?" Matthew asked

"Of course but I have a new family we may not be related but I consider Maya and Kendrix to be my sisters while Kai and Leo are my brothers we all look out for each other." Damon said

"I never thought of it that way." Matthew said

"It's true your away from your family but never forget your family is always with you inside your heart and you'll never be alone." A voice said

Just then both Damon and Matthew looked and saw the Green Panther Ranger doing a ninja spire trick.

"Wow the Green Panther Ranger." Matthew said

"Why are you here?" Damon asked

"I came to check up on the Lost Galaxy Rangers. So while I was waiting for them I figure look around." The Green Panther Ranger said

Damon nodded he knew full well it was Adam but he wouldn't say it in front of Matthew.

"Well I better get going." The Green Panther Ranger said

"Bye." Matthew and Damon said

The Green Panther Ranger then teleported away. Damon and Matthew went back to work but Damon couldn't stop thinking about what the Green Panther Ranger said. It seemed like the message was aimed at him and not at Matthew. Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger.

"Furio have you come up with a plan? Scorpious asked

"Yes your evilness. I'm sending down Gasser to put everyone on Terra Venture to sleep. Then we'll take over Terra Venture." Furio said

"Excellent." Scorpious said

Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the City Dome Gasser showed up and sent out a gas cloud that started to put everyone to sleep. Meanwhile back at the Power Plant Damon's communicator beeped.

"You keep going I'll be right back." Damon said

"Ok." Matthew said

Damon walked off. Just then Matthew noticed the gas and saw everyone falling asleep so he left and headed to Central Command. Meanwhile back in the City All five Rangers showed up now Morphed and both Leo and Maya kicked down Gasser.

"Sorry Gasser but you're not gassing up anything else." Leo said

"Oh yeah I will." Gasser said

Gasser then attacked the Rangers. Meanwhile at the main building Matthew ran in and saw the Stingwingers and Furio. Matthew ran over to the elevator and got inside and the doors closed before the Stingwingers could grab him. Meanwhile the Rangers were still fighting Gasser.

"Man this guy is tough." Leo said

"You said it." Kai said

"Come on guys we can't give up." Maya said

Just then it hit Damon what Adam was trying to tell him.

"That's it the key to unlocking my wind condor strike lies in the power of my heart. Like it was Leo's Courage that unlocked his." Damon thought

Just then Damon started to glow with a Green Aura then he pulled out his Quasar Saber and a green tornado appeared around the blade.

"Way to go Damon." Leo said

"Yeah you unlocked the Wind Condor Strike." Maya said

"Now to take you down." Damon said

Damon then turned into a Green Wind Condor and struck Gasser and sent him flying. Meanwhile back in Central Command Matthew made it in and then managed to stop the Elevator from moving so Furio and the Stingwingers were stuck. Matthew then pressed the alarm button. Meanwhile back in the city Leo's communicator beeped.

"What is it Alpha?" Leo asked

"Rangers, there's trouble in the main control room of Terra Venture but Furio is trapped in the elevator so come back to the Astro Megaship I have something that will help." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Kai said

The five Rangers then took off. Later in the Astro Megaship the five Rangers walked up to a room and saw the Green Panther Ranger.

"Adam." Damon said

"Good to see you figured out what I meant." Adam said

"Thanks." Damon said

"No need for thanks. Anyway these are your Jet Jammers." Adam said

The Rangers then looked on and saw five ranger colored Jet Jammers.

"This is so cool." Leo said

"They should help you get into the Central Control room." Adam said

"Thanks." Damon said

"No problem. Good luck Rangers." Adam said

Adam then teleported away. The five Rangers then hopped into there color Jet Jammer and the hanger doors opened and all five took off. Out in space the five Rangers flew around on there Jet Jammers.

"This is amazing." Kendrix said

"We've got company." Leo said

"Let's take care of this." Kai said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

The five Rangers then used there Jet Jammers to defeat the Stingwingers Leo blasted the final two Stingwingers.

"Come on let's get down there." Leo said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

The five Rangers then flew down. Back in the city in the Main control room. The fie Rangers walked in.

"Oh no everyone is asleep." Kendrix said

"Matthew." Damon said

"I tried to save everyone." Matthew said

"You did a great job stopping the monster from getting up here but we'll take care of the rest." Damon said

"Rangers you have trouble the monster is back." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Leo said

The five Rangers then left. Back in the City the five Rangers ran up and saw a thirty story tall Gasser.

"Great he had to grow tall." Leo said

"Have you known them not too?" Damon asked

"I have no answer for that." Leo said

"Galactabeasts Arise." Damon said

Just then the Galactabeasts appeared and then Gasser sent out a gas cloud but the five Galactabeasts absorbed the gas and got turned into stone.

"Oh no." Maya said

"They've been turned to stone." Kendrix said

"Rangers can you here me?" A voice asked through Leo's Communicator

"Yeah Jason we hear you." Leo said

"Good now use your Transdaggers to fuse the Galactabeasts with even more power it's the only way." Jason said

"Ok here goes nothing." Leo said

The five Rangers then jumped onto there Galactabeast and all five held up there Transdaggers and then five beams of light came out of nowhere and it the Transdaggers and then the five Galacatbeasts transformed into Galactazords.

"What's going on?" Maya asked

"These are your Galactazords. Now you have more power to fight Gasser and Scorpious." Jason said though the communicator

"Thanks." Leo said

"Now go get him." Jason said though the communicator

"Galactazords Combine." Leo said

Just then the Lion Galactazord transformed into the head and body of the Galactic Megazord, The Wolf and Wild Cat Galactazords became the Arms of the Galactic Megazord, The Gorilla Galactazord became the legs and the Condor became the wings. Then all five Zords combined together to create the Galactic Megazord. Then the Galactic Megazord Saber showed up.

"Let's end this." Leo said

"I couldn't agree more Rangers." Gasser said

"Galaxy Megazord Saber full Power." Leo said

Just then the Galaxy Megazord Saber started to glow and then slashed and destroyed Gasser.

"Alright." Maya said

"That was awesome." Kendrix said

"This is great." Damon said

"I'll say." Kai said

"We still have a long way to go guys we best not get over confident." Leo said

The others nodded. Later back in Central Command Kai, Kendrix and Damon along with Matthew and Commander Stanton.

"For your bravery I give you this medal." Commander Stanton said as he put a medal around Matthew's neck.

"Thank you." Matthew said

"No problem." Commander Stanton said

Later in the city Matthew was walking along when the Galaxy Rangers showed up.

"Wow." Matthew said

"Wanna go home?" Damon asked

"You bet." Matthew said

"We'll help you out with that." Damon said

Later back in Central Command.

"Sir we have an incoming message." One of the workers said

"Put it through." Commander Stanton said

Just then the Power Rangers and Matthew appeared on screen.

"Hello we're going to take Matthew back to his family." The Green Ranger said

"Well Matthew goodbye." Commander Stanton said

"Thanks for all this." Matthew said

"No problem." Commander Stanton said

"Bye for now." The Green Ranger said

Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship the communication was cut.

"Shall we head off?" Damon asked

"Yeah. I can't wait to see my mom." Matthew said

"Let's go." Damon said

The Astro Megaship took off for earth.

End of Homesick.


	6. The Lights of Orion

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**The Lights of Orion**

In the Mountain dome Furio was walking along when he noticed a sealed cave.

"Can it be that I found it?" Furio asked

"Found what?" A voice asked

"Trakeena what are you doing here?" Furio asked

"My father is looking for you." Trakeena said

"Please don't tell him I'm here." Furio said

"Well answer my question." Trakeena said

"Oh yes I think I might have found the Lights of Orion." Furio said

"The Lights of Orion perfect." Trakeena said

"Yes and when I give them to your father he will be unstoppable." Furio said

"Perfect. But we'll need one worthy to enter the cave." Trakeena said

"I know who." Furio said

Trakeena smiled and transformed into a Green Armored version of her self.

"I'm ready." Trakeena said

Neither one of the two noticed someone was watching them. The man removed his cloak to reveal Jason wearing a White Sleeveless Shirt underneath a Blue Sleeved open shirt, Black Jeans and Black sneakers.

"What are they up too?" Jason asked

Later out in space Kendrix and Maya who were both morphed were riding around in there Jet Jammers.

"I found the signal it's in the Mountain Dome." Maya said

"Let's go." Kendrix said

The two then flew down into the Mountain Dome. Back in the Mountain dome the two girls jumped out of there Jet Jammers and saw Trakeena and Furio.

"What are you two doing here?" Kendrix asked

"We're here to destroy you Stingwingers attack." Furio said

Just then the Stingwingers appeared and started fighting the two rangers. Just then lasers came out of nowhere and struck the Stingwingers. The girls looked and saw Leo, Kai and Damon all morphed riding along on a Red Lion Cycle, Blue Gorilla Cycle and Green Condor Cycle also known as the Astro Cycles.

"These are amazing." Kendrix said

"Thanks." Leo said

"Yeah there known as the Astro Cycles." Kai said

"There amazing." Maya said

"I'll say." Damon said

"Hey Red Ranger?" Furio asked

"What do you want Furio?" Leo asked

"Do you like Magic tricks?" Furio asked

"What?" Leo asked

Just then Trakeena opened the box and then Furio tapped it and then Trakeena opened it up and inside was Mike.

"Mike." Leo said

"It can't be." Maya said

"Mike." Leo said

"So sorry Red Ranger but we have to go." Furio said

The Stingwingers then loaded the box containing Mike into the back of a truck and they drove off. Leo then hopped on his Astro Cycle and took off after them. The other four followed behind. Jason looked on and sighed.

"He fell for the oldest trick in the book." Jason said

Jason then walked off. Later in the park Leo drove up and saw the truck. Leo walked up and opened the box and helped Mike out.

"Mike, are you ok?" Leo asked

"Yeah I am." Mike said

Just then a laser appeared out of nowhere and struck Mike turning him back into a monster named Mutantrum.

"What the?" Leo asked

Just then the White Tiger Ranger appeared next to Leo and he was holding a silver box.

"What's going on?" Leo asked

"They wanted this and were going to use a fake Mike to lure you to get it." Jason said

"How dare they?" Leo asked

Just then the other Rangers appeared.

"How dare you ruin my plan?" Furio asked

"Hey I like to be annoying." Jason said

"Give me the Lights of Orion. Grandson of Zordon." Furio said

"Sorry but the lights aren't in the box. See?" Jason asked as he opened it.

"What empty?" Furio asked

"Like your head." Jason said

"I actually have to agree with him on that." Trakeena said

Furio then fired a blast at Jason but Jason deflected the blast with Saba. Jason then dashed at Furio and kicked him to the ground.

"You guys take care of Mutantrum." Jason said

"On it." Leo said

Leo then looked over at Mutantrum.

"How dare you impersonate my brother? You will pay for what you've done." Leo said

"Oh I'm so scared." Mutantrum said

"You should be." Leo said

"Leo calm down." Kendrix said

"No let him go. This is something he has to do. You need to understand that his anger needs to be vented out." Jason said as he kicked Furio down.

"Go for it Leo." Kai said

"We're all behind you." Maya said

"Go get him for your brother." Damon said

"And show him that he should never mess with the New Red Ranger." Kendrix said

Leo nodded and pulled out his Quasar Saber and it ignited into flames and Leo charged at Mutantrum and turned into a Fire Lion and then struck and destroyed Mutantrum. Mutantrum then grew thirty Stories tall.

"I'm out of here." Trakeena said as she teleported away

"Same here." Furio said as he teleported away

"Good luck guys." Jason said

"Thanks Jason." Leo said

Jason nodded and teleported back to Earth.

"Galactabeasts Arise." Leo said

Just then the Galactabeasts showed up and the Rangers hopped onto there Galactabeast.

"Zord transform now." Leo said

Just then the Galactabeasts transformed into there Zord forms and then combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord.

"You Rangers can't defeat me." Mutantrum said

"Wanna bet?" Leo asked

"What?" Mutantrum asked

"Condor Missile Mode." Leo said

Just then the Condor Galactazord detached from the back of the Galazy Megazord and landed in the Galaxy Megazord's hands.

"Now Condor Missile Mode fire." Leo said

Just then the Condor Galactazord fired and destroyed Mutantrum. Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger.

"That Grandson of Zordon is getting annoying." Scorpius said

"I agree. But we had reports that the Green Panther Ranger helped the Green Galaxy Ranger unlock his Wind Condor Strike." Furio said

"We must defeat the Galaxy Rangers before they unlock the last three remaining elemental beast strikes." Scorpious said

"I agree sir." Furio said

Later inside the Rangers's room Leo was looking out the window. Kendrix then walked up to Leo.

"You ok?" Kendrix asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about Mike." Leo said

"I'm sure he's still alive." Kendrix said

"I know he is. I just miss him." Leo said

"He's always in your heart Leo." Kendrix said

"That's true." Leo said

Leo then turned around and hugged Kendrix.

"Thank you." Leo said

"My pleasure Leo." Kendrix said

Leo let go of Kendrix and smiled. Kendrix smiled back and they both walked over to the others.

End of the Lights of Orion.


	7. Double Duty

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Double Duty**

Inside the Training Centre. Kendrix and Kai were training. Kai ended up on the ground again.

"Ok I give up." Kai said

"Oh come on one more round." Kendrix said

"No I'm on shift soon." Kai said

"You've just had enough of hitting the mats." Kendrix said

"And I've had enough of hitting the mats." Kai said

Before Kendrix could reply she got a towel thrown into her face. Just then Leo, Maya and Damon walked in.

"Hey Kendrix I didn't know you were a star." Leo said

"What?" Kendrix asked

"Here take a look." Leo said

Leo handed Kendrix a magazine and everyone looked and the picture on Magazine looked like Kendrix.

Oh my god she does look like me. Kendrix said

Not quite you're more beautiful. Leo thought

Meanwhile at Carolyn's Dressing room. Carolyn walked in and closed the door.

"I hate those photographers. Can I take your picture Carolyn and I have your autograph Carolyn. Uh it annoys me." Carolyn said

"Yes but you are the only star on Terra Venture." Her agent said

"That's true." Carolyn said

Her agent mentally shook his head. Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger Furio had appeared with a monster known as Wisewizard.

"So where do you think the Lights of Orion are?" Scorpious asked

"The Lights are hidden inside an ordinary Camera." Wisewizard said

"They had better be." Scorpious said

Later in the park Carolyn was filming a movie when the Rangers pulled up. Just then Wisewizard showed up.

"Oh no." Kendrix said

"We've got to stop him." Leo said

"But how there are too many People around?" Damon asked

Wisewizard then threw a piece of paper at the Camera and then destroyed the Camera.

"Nuts not in this one either." Wisewizard said

"What is he after?" Kendrix asked

"No idea." Leo said

"Get me out of here now." Carolyn said

"Man she's bossy." Kai said

"I'll say." Maya said

"What is her problem?" Kendrix asked

"I have no idea and I don't want to know." Leo said

Just then Wisewizard saw the Rangers and threw a piece of paper at Kendrix's leg and it exploded sending Kendrix flying.

"Kendrix." Leo said

"You ok?" Maya asked

"Yeah but my leg hurts." Kendrix said

"That was a dirty trick." Leo said

"Too bad I'm out of here." Wizewizard said before he teleported away.

Carolyn saw Kendrix on the ground and decided to fake an injury.

"Oh no our star she's hurt." The Agent said

"Faker." Leo thought.

Kendrix stood up but fell over but landed in Leo's arms.

"You ok?" Leo asked

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Kendrix said

The other three awed silently. The Agent saw this and walked over.

"You look like Carolyn this is perfect." The Agent said

"What?" Kendrix asked

"How would you like to take Carolyn's place until her leg is healed?" The Agent asked

"Sure I'll give it a shot." Kendrix said

"Great." The Agent said

"You sure about this?" Leo asked

"I'll be fine you guys worry about Wisewizard." Kendrix said

"Just be careful." Leo said

"I'll try." Kendrix said

Later at the Movie set Carolyn was driven up by her Agent.

"I can't wait to see this. This should be so funny." Carolyn said

Kendrix tried her hardest in the scenes. But her leg hadn't healed from Wisewizard's attack. Later back in the park Kendrix was still trying her hardest to help the movie along but her leg wouldn't let up. Carolyn saw this and felt sorry for Kendrix and walked up to her.

"Why do you keep going?" Carolyn asked

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Kendrix said

"I have to admit whenever things get tough I quit." Carolyn said

"I know things get hard but you just have to believe in yourself. If you quit your letting yourself down. You'll continue to quit and you'll never get anywhere." Kendrix said as one of the staff handed back her glasses.

"So that's why I feel like this like I'm letting everyone down." Carolyn said

"I'm no expert in this but I'm only going to say this once. No matter how many times you fall you have to get back up. Like riding a bike you fall off and you get back on. It's hard I know but if you keep trying you'll start to feel better about yourself and then you'll be able to do the impossible." Kendrix said

"Thanks." Carolyn said

"No problem." Kendrix said

Just then Wisewizard showed up.

"Not again." Kendrix said

"I'm here for the Lights of Orion." Wisewizard said

Wisewizard threw a piece of paper and it destroyed the Camera.

"No they weren't in that Camera either." Wisewizard said

Just then Wisewizard noticed Kendrix.

"So it looks like you need a lesson." Wisewizard said

"More like you do." A voice said

"What?" Wisewizard asked

Just then a pink energy wind appeared and blew Wisewizard to the ground. Carolyn and Kendrix looked and saw the Pink Eagle Ranger.

"Alright." Kendrix said

"Another Ranger?" Wisewizard asked

"Got that right. I'm the Pink Eagle Zeo Beast Ranger." The Pink Eagle Ranger said

"No not one of the Ranger Sentinels." Wisewizard said

"So you've heard of us then." The Pink Eagle Ranger said

"Go Katherine." Kendrix thought.

"I'll deal with you later." Wisewizard said

Wisewizard ran off.

"Why aren't you going after him?" Carolyn asked

"The Galaxy Rangers will handle him." Kat said

Carolyn nodded and looked at Kendrix.

"Kendrix is right. If you doubt yourself you'll never get far." Kat said

"I know but it's hard." Carolyn said

"True. But Kendrix believes in you and if you believe in yourself anything is possible." Kat said

"Really?" Carolyn asked

"Hey trust me. Being a Ranger I know so." Kat said

Carolyn nodded and helped Kendrix up.

"I'll continue the movie." Carolyn said

"That's great." Kendrix said

"Thank you so much." Carolyn said

Both Carolyn and Kendrix looked and noticed that the Pink Eagle Ranger had gone.

"I've got to go." Kendrix said

"Ok and thank you." Carolyn said

"Sure thing. Good luck." Kendrix said

Carolyn nodded and Kendrix limped off. Later in the Woods Wisewizard was fighting the other four now morphed Rangers. Just then Wisewizard tied them up in paper.

"Looks like you're all tied up." Wisewizard said

"Not all of us." A voice said

Wisewizard looked over and saw Kendrix now morphed as the Pink Ranger.

"You won't defeat me." Wisewizard said

"Yes I will and I have my friends to back me up. Even if there tied up there always with me in spirit." Kendrix said

Kendrix then started to glow in a Pink nature aura. Then Kendrix pulled out her Quasar Saber and petals started to dance around the Saber. Kendrix then charged at Wisewizard and turned into a Pink Nature Wild Cat and then Struck and destroyed Wisewizard. This freed the other Rangers and healed Kendrix's leg. Leo ran over to Kendrix and helped her up.

"Way to go girl." Damon said

"Thanks." Kendrix said

"You were amazing." Leo said

"We're not done yet look." Kai said

The Rangers looked and saw that Wisewizard had grown thirty Stories tall.

"Galactabeasts arise." Kendrix said

Just then all five Galactabeasts showed up. Kendrix then hopped onto the Wild Cat Galactabeast.

"Zord Transform now." Kendrix said

All five Galactabeasts transformed into the Galactazords and then combined together to create the Galactic Megazord.

"You Rangers won't win." Wisewizard said

"Don't count on it." Kendrix said

"What?" Wisewizard asked

"Condor Galactazord." Kendrix said

Just then the Condor Galactazord appeared in the Galactic Megazord's hands.

Condor Galactazord Missile Mode fire. Kendrix said

Just then the Condor Galactabeast fired and destroyed Wisewizard.

"Way to go Kendrix." Leo said

"Thanks." Kendrix said

"You were great." Maya said

"Yeah you really saved us." Kai said

Later in the Male Rangers' room the five Rangers were watching TV.

"You did a great job out there." Leo said

"I know but I doubt Carolyn will remember me." Kendrix said

"Hey watch this." Kai said

The two looked over at the TV. Carolyn was holding an Award

"I'd like to thank my friend Kendrix for showing me the importance of keeping a promise and for being a great friend. So this one is for you Kendrix." Carolyn said

"Looks like you were wrong." Leo said

"Yeah." Kendrix said

"You're just a person no one can ever forget." Leo said

Kendrix blushed and smiled. Damon, Kai and Maya all looked on and smiled while secretly planning to get Leo and Kendrix together.

End of Double Duty.


	8. The Blue Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Blue Crush**

In the Command Tower Kai was working when Commander Stanton walked up to him.

"Mr. Chen." Commander Stanton said

"Yes sir." Kai said

"I have a special assignment for you." Commander Stanton said

"What's that?" Kai asked

Later at the Skate rink Kai was taking Commander Stanton's daughter Lucy (I have no idea what his Daughter's name is) Kai was not happy about this assignment.

"You taping me Kai?" Lucy asked

"Yes Lucy." Kai said

Lucy started skating while Kai taped her. Kai then got distracted by a woman with long brown hair wearing a white shirt, white shorts and roller skates.

"Hey Kai you watching me?" Lucy asked

"Sorry." Kai said

Lucy rolled her eyes and started skating again. Meanwhile in the Scorpion Stinger Furio walked up to Scorpious.

"I'm sorry Scorpious." Furio said

"You have one more chance if you fail again I will not hesitate to destroy you." Scorpious said

"Yes sir." Furio said

Furio walked off. Meanwhile back in the Skate Rink Kai was watching Lucy when his communicator beeped.

"Yeah?" Kai asked

"Kai the other Rangers need your help." Alpha said

"I'm on it." Kai said

Just then the woman who Kai was watching skated up.

"Um miss." Kai said

"Yeah." The woman said

"Um can you watch and tape that little girl for me. It's my boss's daughter but I need to take care of something first." Kai said

"Sure thing." The woman said

Kai handed the woman the video recorder and ran off. The woman then started taping Lucy. Later in the park Kai ran up now morphed to the other four morphed Rangers.

"Who is that?" Kai asked

"Quakemaker we have no idea what he's doing here." Maya said

"Then let's get rid of him quickly." Kai said

"I agree." Leo said

The Rangers started to fight Quakemaker. Then Kai used his Water Slash and sent Quakemaker flying. Quakemaker teleported away.

"Oh man I have to get back." Kai said

"Kai are you ok?" Damon asked

"Yeah but I'm watching Commander Stanton's Daughter today." Kai said

"Then go." Kendrix said

Kai then ran off. Later back at the Skate Rink a powered down Kai walked up to Lucy and the woman.

"Thank you." Kai said

"No problem well here's your Camera and it was nice talking to you Lucy." The woman said

"You too and thanks for the drink." Lucy said

"No problem." The woman said

The woman walked off and Kai then took Lucy home. Later in the Male Rangers Room Leo and Damon were both watching Kai as he drifted off into a fantasy.

"Hey Kai food." Leo said

"Oh dang." Kai said

"You ok?" Damon asked as Kai walked over to the sink.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kai said

"More like in love." Leo said

"Yeah I am. You should talk Leo." Kai said

"Hey I'll admit I'm in love with Kendrix. No secret there." Leo said

"He's right but you on the other hand have got it bad." Damon said

"I know." Kai said

Leo walked over to Kai.

"You've never felt like this before have you?" Leo asked

"I know it's stupid to fall in love with someone I don't know." Kai said

"Hey. I fell in Love with Kendrix at first sight." Leo said

"Really?" Kai asked

"Yeah. Look I'm no expert on the subject. But all I can say is follow your heart but don't let it out straight away or you might get hurt." Leo said

"Thanks. Wait did you get that from a veteran Ranger?" Kai asked

"Yeah it's nice to be able to talk to them." Leo said

"I know what you mean I've become friends with Zack." Damon said

"Yeah Jason and I train together every now and then." Leo said

"You two have got an old ranger friend I don't." Kai said

"Neither does Maya." Damon pointed out

"That's true." Kai said

The next day in the city Kai and Kendrix were walking along.

"Do you even know her name?" Kendrix asked

"No." Kai said

"Like you just said don't put your heart out there yet make sure you get to know her first." Kendrix said

"I will." Kai said

"Good now I have to go." Kendrix said

"Later." Kai said

Kendrix walked off. Kai then walked up to the Hotdog stand and got a hotdog. Then he spotted the woman from the Skate Rink.

"Hi." Kai said

"Hi. Kai right?" The woman asked

"Yeah. Let me guess Lucy told you." Kai said

"Yeah she did. Anyway I'm Hannah." Hannah said

"Nice to meet you." Kai said

The two talked. Meanwhile back in the park Furio and Quakemaker showed up

"Now let's shake the Lights of Orion out of ground." Furio said

"With pleasure." Quakemaker said

Furio then teleported away. Just then Quakemaker started making Terra Venture shake. Back in the City Kai and Hannah were walking along when the Earthquake hit. They both started running. Then Hannah spotted someone in a car.

"Oh no. Frank." Hannah said

"Who's Frank?" Kai asked

"A friend of mine." Hannah said

"Oh no that tower's going to fall on his car." Kai said

"We have to save him." Hannah said

"Hang on if we go there we might get hurt as well." Kai said

"We have to help." Hannah said

Just then a Blue Energy blur showed up and grabbed Frank and the package that was inside the car and appeared in front of Hannah and Kai.

"No way the Original Blue Ranger." Kai said

"Thank you." Hannah said

"No problem. When helping people we care about and we love. We always show off amazing abilities we never knew we had but that power can only be used if you understand what it is that drives you." Billy said

"Thanks." Hannah said

The Original Blue Ranger put Frank and the package down and looked at Kai and nodded and teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Park. Leo, Kendrix, Damon and Kai all showed up morphed and started fighting Quakemaker.

"You Rangers can't defeat me." Quakemaker said

"Don't be so sure of that." Leo said

"Oh I am sure of that and trust me you Rangers are finished." Quakemaker said

Meanwhile back in the City Kai looked at Hannah and Frank.

"I have to go and make sure no one else is hurt." Kai said

"Ok and thank you." Hannah said

"I didn't do anything. You two be careful now." Kai said

The two nodded and Kai ran off.

"Go Galactic." Kai said as he pressed his Morpher.

Kai then morphed into the Blue Galaxy Ranger and kept running. A bit later back in the park Kai showed up and kicked Quakemaker down.

"You will pay for that." Quakemaker said

"I don't care. You try to hurt too many innocent people and I will never forgive you for that. Like Leo, Kendrix and Damon. I know what I must do to help. The power to help others that I care about is stronger then any power that you have and I intend to prove it." Kai said

Kai then started to glow with a Water Aura.

"What the?" Quake Maker asked

"Kai did it." Leo said

"He unlocked the Water Gorilla Strike." Kendrix said

Kai then pulled out his Quasar Saber and a jet of water shot out from the hilt of the sword. Kai then charged at Quakemaker and turned into a Water Gorilla and then struck and destroyed Quakemaker.

"Wow." Maya said

"That was awesome." Damon said

"I'll say." Kendrix said

"We're not done yet look." Leo said

All five Rangers looked and saw a thirty story Quakemaker.

"Oh great." Kendrix said

"Galactabeasts arise." Kai said

Just then all five Galactabeasts showed up and then Rangers hopped onto there Galactabeast.

"Zord transform now." Kai said

Just then all five Galactabeasts transformed into the Galactazords and then combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord.

"You Rangers won't win this fight." Quakemaker said

"Oh yes we will." Kai said

"Go for it Kai." Leo said

"Galaxy Megazord Saber full power." Kai said

Just then the Galaxy Megazord Saber started to glow and then struck and destroyed Quakemaker.

"Yeah." The Rangers said

"Great job Kai." Leo said

"Thanks Leo but I had help from Billy." Kai said

"Cool." Damon said

Later back inside the Scorpion Stinger Scorpious was not happy at the fact Furio failed again.

"I guess Furio wasn't so great after all." Trakeena said

"Yes my sweet Daughter. He knows if he comes back I will destroy him." Scorpious said

"Good riddance." Trakeena said

Meanwhile inside a Cave Furio defeated the last of the Stingwingers and then looked around.

"I must prove my loyalty and the fact I'm not a failure. Huh can it be the Lights of Orion have been here this whole time." Furio said

Later back in the male Rangers's room. Kai was cooking while the other four Rangers and Lucy were watching Lucy skate.

"So how are things with Hannah?" Leo asked

"Good." Kai said

"You've been sulking around. Enough with that." Damon said

"Come on Kai." Kendrix said

Just then Commander Stanton showed up and picked up his little girl and thanked the Rangers for looking after her and the two walked off. A bit later the door bell rang again and Kai received a package.

"Who's it from?" Maya asked

"It's from Hannah. The man Frank was her sister's fiancé. I got a piece of the cake." Kai said

"Great now can we have something to eat I'm starving." Damon said

"Sure." Kai said

"Well. Why didn't you ask Leo he can cook?" Kendrix asked

"You can?" Kai and Damon asked

"Yeah Mike taught me after all I was going to live on my own." Leo said

"Now you tell me." Damon said

"You never asked." Leo said

"True." Damon said

Kai, Kendrix, Maya and Leo all laughed as Damon leaned against the table trying to process every thing he just learned.

End of the Blue Crush.

**Note: **I know Leo can't cook but hey it's a fan fiction what are you going to do. I also think I missed a letter in Trakeena's name me not sure.


	9. The Magna Defender

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Magna Defender**

Outside the cave Furio was in Leo now morphed was walking up to it.

"This is the last place I saw Mike." Leo thought.

Leo kept walking. He walked into the cave and saw Furio.

"What Furio what are you doing here?" Leo asked

"Red Ranger. Do you always have to show up and the worst possible times?" Furio asked

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Leo asked

"No. This is your end Red Ranger." Furio said

Furio then attacked Leo. But Leo defended himself with the Quasar Saber. Meanwhile outside the Cave the other Galaxy Rangers now morphed ran up.

"Leo?" Kendrix asked

"Where are you?" Kai asked

"Come on Leo." Maya said

Back inside the Cave Leo got rid of Furio's sword and then fire slashed Furio. Furio then stood up and started glowing.

"If I go down Red Ranger you are coming with me." Furio said

Furio then grabbed Leo and self destructed. Outside the cave the explosion sent the other four Rangers flying.

"Leo." Kendrix yelled

"He can't be gone." Maya said

"He's not look." Damon said

The Rangers looked and saw someone but they had no idea who he is. Leo on the other hand had gained just enough consciousness and looked at who was carrying him and he thought it was Mike before he lost consciousness again. The being put Leo down and looked at the four Rangers then disappeared.

"Who was that?" Kendrix asked

"That was the Magna Defender." A Voice said

"Jason?" Kai asked

Just then Jason dressed in a Red Sleeveless Shirt underneath a White Sleeved open shirt, Black Jeans and Black sneakers walked out of the wall.

"Who is the Magna Defender?" Kai asked

"I'll explain back at the Astro Megaship." Jason said

Jason then walked over and picked up Leo with no problem. The four Galaxy Rangers nodded and they all walked off. Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger Scorpious was not happy just then his new general walked up. His name is Treacheron

"You summoned me master?" Treacheron asked

"Yes it appears your arch rival Magna Defender is back." Scorpious said

"Then I will defeat him again." Treacheron said

"Hold on it also appears that Zordon's Grandson has also appeared. Be very careful." Scorpious said

"Yes master Scorpious." Treacheron said

Treacheron teleported away. Trakeena looked on and smiled. Later inside the Astro Megaship Leo was on the medical bed when he woke up and saw the other Rangers and Jason.

"Hey guys." Leo said

"I'm glad you're ok." Kendrix said

"Same here." Leo said

"So who is this Magna Defender?" Kai asked

"He's a warrior from three thousand years ago. He released the lights of Orion so that no evil would gain them. But then was attacked by Treacheron and buried deep underground. It appears that he's returned thanks to the ground opening up again. But I'm worried that revenge has clouded his mind." Jason said

"Revenge for what?" Leo asked

"I have no clue." Jason said

"Oh." Leo said

"How do you know this?" Maya asked

"The people of Triforia told me the story of Magna Defender. I'm staying in the Astro Megaship until this is all resolved." Jason said

"So you're going to help us?" Kendrix asked

"Only with the Magna Defender nothing else the monsters are yours to deal with." Jason said

"Thanks." Leo said

"I'm heading back to the cave to see what Furio was after." Jason said

"Ok and we'll keep an eye on Leo." Kai said

Jason nodded and transformed into the White Tiger Ranger and teleported away.

"Clever using a color that none of us are." Kendrix said

"It was the best choice." Kai said

Later back at the cave Jason walked into the cave and heard something but didn't see what it was. Jason shrugged and walked over and smashed the rock and picked up a rock.

"What the heck?" Jason asked

"Do they really think the Lights of Orion is in this?" Jason thought.

Jason just walked off. Later in the lab Kendrix was trying to crack the rock while Jason and Leo watched.

"Any idea why they want this rock?" Kendrix asked

"No idea." Jason said

"Or you have an idea but don't want to share it." Leo said

"That one. I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to reveal why they want this." Jason said

"Hey I don't mind I like the mystery." Kendrix said

"You sound like Billy." Jason said

Kendrix just smiled and took the rock and placed it in a suit case.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked

"To another lab." Kendrix said

"I'll go with you. Chances are if the evil beings are after it so is the Magna Defender." Jason said

Kendrix nodded and the two walked off.

"What about me?" Leo asked

"You go get the others." Jason said

"Ok." Leo said

Leo walked off. A bit later in the city Jason and Kendrix were driving to the lab when they got attacked.

"What is that?" Kendrix asked

"Ruptor." Jason said

"Got that right and that box is coming with me." Ruptor said

"Not on your life. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Jason moved his arms until they crossed in front of his body. Just then the Golden Power Staff opened up.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

Jason then transformed into the Gold Ranger and kicked Ruptor. Just then a blast hit Ruptor and sent him flying and both Kendrix and Jason looked over and saw the Magna Defender.

"Magna Defender." Kendrix said

"Give me the box." The Magna Defender said

"No way bull head." Jason said

"I know you're the Grandson of Zordon now hand me the box I don't want to hurt you." The Magna Defender said

"What makes you think you can hurt me?" Jason asked

The Magna Defender the shot a blast at Jason but Jason just stood there and the blast stopped and reflected back at the Magna Defender.

"Like I asked what makes you think you can hurt me?" Jason asked

"Impossible not even Wolf Heart knew how to use a reflection barrier." Magna Defender said

"I hate to tell you but unlike Wolf Heart I completed my quest even unlocked the Cougar Soul." Jason said

"Don't think I won't destroy you Grandson of Zordon." Magna Defender said

Jason just mentally shook his head and opened the box and pulled out the rock.

"You want to know what's in this Rock then go fetch." Jason said as he threw the rock.

"You will pay for that Gold Ranger." Magna Defender said

"Put it on my tab." Jason said

Ruptor ran off to get the Rock. The Magna Defender also went after it. Jason helped Kendrix up just as the other Rangers showed up.

"Are you going to tell us what that was about?" Leo asked

"And who is Wolf Heart?" Kendrix asked

"My uncle. My mother's brother. He died in the 1880s." Jason said

"But how is he your uncle?" Leo asked

"My mother and uncle were both born over Ten thousand years ago. Unlike my uncle I wasn't cursed to live forever until I found my true love. But my mother was placed into a special chamber that kept her at the age of one." Jason said

"Oh." Kai said

"Come on we've got a bull boy to stop." Jason said

The others nodded. Later in the park Ruptor found the stone and then Treacheron and Samuron both appeared.

"Good work Ruptor." Treacheron said

"Thanks." Ruptor said

"Treacheron I should have known." A voice said

"Magna Defender good to see you again." Treacheron said

Just then the Magna Defender showed up.

"You haven't changed." Treacheron said

"No but you have." Magna Defender said

"I defeated you once I can do it again." Treacheron said

"You only defeated me because I was weak." Magna Defender said

Magna Defender then pulled out his sword and jumped up and flipped slashing the rock in half.

"No it's empty." Treacheron said

Just then the Galaxy Rangers now all morphed and Jason still as the Gold Ranger appeared.

"Well if it isn't the Grandson of Zordon." Treacheron said

"Does every evil being know that I'm the Grandson of Zordon?" Jason asked

"Yes after all you defeated the snake empress and overlord Darkla and Armada." Treacheron said

Jason just mentally shook his head.

"Ruptor grow and take care of the Galaxy Rangers. Samuron take care of the Gold Ranger while I handle the Magna Defender." Treacheron said

Samuron went after Jason. Ruptor drank a growth potion and grew thirty stories tall while Treacheron went after the Magna Defender.

"Go guys." Jason said

"Galactabeasts Arise." Leo said

Just then the Galactabeasts showed up and the Galaxy Rangers hopped on top of there Galactabeast.

"Zord transform now." Leo said

Just then the Galactabeasts transformed into the Galactazords and then combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord. The Galaxy Megazord then started to fight Ruptor. Meanwhile Jason blocked Samuron's attacked and then flipped backwards and blasted Samuron with a Golden Beam blast from the Golden Power Staff and destroyed him.

"Well that takes care of Samuron." Jason said

Meanwhile the Megazord was having troubles with Ruptor.

"Condor Galactabeast." Leo said

Just then the Condor Galactabeast appeared in the Galaxy Megazord's hands.

"Condor Galactabeast Missile mode fire." Leo said

Just then the Galaxy Megazord fired a blast from the Condor Galactabeast and destroyed Ruptor. Meanwhile Magna Defender and Treacheron were evenly matched.

"It appears your stronger then before. I shall return another day Magna Defender." Treacheron said

Treacheron teleported away while the Galaxy Rangers and Jason ran up to the Magna Defender.

"Magna Defender listen to me Revenge isn't the answer." Jason said

"I don't need advice from you." The Magna Defender said

"You have to listen to me." Jason said

"No. Now be quiet." Magna Defender said

The Magna Defender jumped away and landed on top of a mountain.

"Magna Defender." Jason growled

Jason walked off with the Galaxy Rangers following. They were all confused about what was going on.

End of the Magna Defender.


	10. Sunflower Search

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Sunflower Search**

In a flash back on the Magna Defender's home planet the Magna Defender was badly injured and was heading towards Scorpious.

"Hello Magna Defender." Scorpious said

"Scorpious." Magna Defender said

"So nice of you to join us now. I believe I have something of yours." Scorpious said

Just then Fish Face appeared with the Magna Defender's son Zika.

"Zika." The Magna Defender said

"Father, help me." Zika said

"Call off your Torozord." Fish Face said

"Torozord stand down." The Magna Defender said

Torozord backed off. Zika then got thrown to one side while Scorpious and his minions attacked the weakened Magna Defender.

"Father." Zika said

"Get out of here Zika." The Magna Defender said

"Father I'll save you." Zika said

"Zika no." The Magna Defender said

On the outskirts of the city in Terra Venture the Magna Defender looked at his son's little dagger.

"Zika I promise you that I will make Scorpious pay." The Magna Defender said

The Magna Defender walked off not knowing he was being watched. Just then Jason walked out of the tree.

"Magna Defender this isn't what your son wants." Jason thought.

Jason then teleported away. Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger Treacheron and Fishface walked in.

"Have you found the Lights?" Scorpious asked

"We believe they are in one of the Sunflower Statues. Fishface here will destroy each one until the lights are found." Treacheron said

"You had better not fail me." Scorpious said

Fishface then teleported away. Meanwhile back in the city Fishface showed up and blasted yet another Sunflower statue.

"Nuts no Lights in that one either." Fishface said

Just then the five Lost Galaxy Rangers showed up all morphed.

"Hey Fishface get off Terra Venture." Leo said

"Sorry no can do Rangers." Fishface said

Fishface then blasted the Rangers. Just then something blasted him. Fishface then looked and saw the Magna Defender.

"Magna Defender." Fishface said

"Fishface." Magna Defender said

The Magna Defender then blasted Fishface and then kept blasting as Fishface was near innocent humans.

"Blast me go on." Fishface said

"No don't do it." Maya said

"There are too many innocent people around." Kai said

The Magna Defender went to blast Fishface but a Red energy Dragon struck him and Fishface sending them both flying. It then stopped and landed on top of the statue pillar and revealed itself to be the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger holding the Power Sword.

Both Magna Defender and Fishface both got shocked with Red Lightning while the Lost Galaxy Rangers got the people to safety.

"Well I'm out of here." Fishface said

Fishface teleported away and Jason jumped down and blocked the Magna Defender's attack.

"How dare you stop me?" Magna Defender asked

"Your out of control your letting your anger of Scorpious cloud your Judgment." Jason said

"Nothing is clouding my judgment. So stay out of my way Grandson of Zordon or you will pay the price." The Magna Defender said as he walked off.

"Like I haven't heard that before and I'm still here." Jason said

Just then the Lost Galaxy Rangers ran up.

"Nice timing." Leo said

"Thanks." Jason said

"What is his problem?" Kendrix asked

"How about we get back to the Male's room and I'll tell you there." Jason said

The Lost Galaxy Rangers nodded and the six Rangers ran off. Later inside the Male Ranger's room all six Rangers were in there now powered down.

"What is the Magna Defender's Problem?" Damon asked

"Three thousand years ago he lost his son to Scorpious." Jason said

"That's awful." Maya said

"It gets worse that angry and the lust for revenge has been burning for three thousand years." Jason said

"That's a lot of Anger." Kai said

"Yeah it is but why are you trying to stop him?" Leo asked

"His son asked me too." Jason said

"But his son died three thousand years ago." Damon said

"I have a wolf soul I can see spirits and talk to them." Jason said

"Ah." Damon said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped.

"Yeah. Jason said

"Jason its Billy. The Magna Defender and Fishface are back. There heading for the second to last Sunflower statue and that's not all something is heading for Terra Venture." Billy said

"It's most probably the Torozord." Jason said

"Well good luck." Billy said

"Thanks." Jason said

The Lost Galaxy Rangers looked at Jason.

"Well what are you waiting for go get him." Jason said

"What about you?" Kendrix asked

"I'll show up when the time is right." Jason said

The Lost Galaxy Rangers ran off. Just then Jason's eyes went wolf.

"Zika." Jason said

"Please help my father." Zika said

"I'm trying Zika but it's hard to get though that heart of stone and ice." Jason said

"I know you can do it. After all you defeated Darkla and Armada if anyone can save my father from his own anger it's you please." Zika said

"I'll do my best." Jason said

Jason's eyes returned to normal then he morphed into the Blue Wolf Ranger and disappeared. Meanwhile back in the city Fishface destroyed the statue just as the Lost Galaxy Rangers now morphed showed up.

"Nuts this one doesn't have the lights of Orion either." Fishface said

"That's enough Fishface." Leo said

"Not on your life Rangers I still have one more Statue left." Fishface said

"Well you're not going to destroy it." Kai said

"As it you can stop me." Fishface said

Fishface then attacked the Rangers. Just then Magna Defender showed up and blasted Fishface. Just then a little girl showed up since she dropped her teddy and Fishface grabbed her.

"Put down your weapon." Fishface said

The Magna Defender just kept a hold of his weapon.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked

"You'll hurt her." Maya said

Just then a Blue Energy Wolf struck Fishface and sent him flying then struck the Magna Defender and sent him to the ground then it stopped to show the Blue Wolf Ranger holding the little girl.

"You ok?" Jason asked as he put the little girl on the ground.

"Yes thank you." The little girl said

"Go on get back to your mother." Jason said as he handed her back her teddy.

The little girl ran over to her mother and then Jason stood up and turned around.

"You've lost it." Jason said

"I don't need your help." Magna Defender said

"Oh really? Why's that?" Jason asked

"You wouldn't understand." Magna Defender said

"Try me." Jason said

"I don't have time for this." Magna Defender said

Just then a bright light crashed into the ground in the park.

"Perfect you're here." The Magna Defender said

Jason sighed. A bit later in the Park the Magna Defender saw the Torozord.

"Now that we are back together nothing can stop us." The Magna Defender said

Meanwhile back inside the Male Rangers' Room the Lost Galaxy Rangers and Jason were sitting around.

"Did he not see that little girl?" Kendrix asked

"Oh he saw her but his heart is so cold he doesn't care who he hurts as long as he can destroy Scorpious." Jason said

"That's nuts." Leo said

"I have to agree with Leo on that one." Maya said

"It maybe nuts but if he doesn't stop he could destroy the whole colony." Kai said

"I agree he's out of control." Kendrix said

"Reminds me of Tommy when he was under Rita's control." Jason thought.

Just then Leo's morpher beeped.

"Yeah Alpha?" Leo asked

"Rangers Fish Face is back." Alpha said

"We're on it." Leo said

"Good luck." Jason said

The Lost Galaxy Rangers ran out. Jason shook his head and teleported back to the Astro Megaship. Meanwhile back in the city Fishface threw his powder bag at the Statue and it blew up but still no lights.

"No." Fishface said

Just then the Lost Galaxy Rangers now morphed ran up to Fishface.

"It's over Fishface." Leo said

"Not by a long shot Red Ranger." Fishface said

Leo then pulled out his Quasar Saber and ignited it into flames then he charged at Fishface and turned into a Fire Lion and then struck and destroyed Fishface before appearing behind him. Just then Fishface grew thirty Stories tall. Meanwhile in the park the Magna Defender saw Fishface.

"Torozord Charge." Magna Defender said

Just then the Torozord appeared and made the Magna Defender grow thirty Stories tall. The Magna Defender started fighting Fishface.

"Defender Torozord." The Magna Defender said

The Torozord then stood up on its hind legs and its front legs became arms then opened up. Just then the Magna Defender hopped inside. The Torozord then closed on the Magna Defender and the helmet opened up. The Defender Torozord then jumped up and went into a spin and then stuck and destroyed Fishface. Meanwhile back in the Scorpion Stinger.

"This is not good now he has his Torozord back." Scorpious said

"Yes Scorpious." Treacheron said

"We will have to make sure we destroy him." Scorpious said

"Or we can let Zordon's Grandson do that since he seems to be so eager to stop the Magna Defender." Treacheron said

"Prefect." Scorpious said

Back in the park the Magna Defender walked along until he spotted Jason leaning against a tree.

"What do you want?" The Magna Defender asked

"Will you just listen? I'm trying to help save you from your hatred your anger. If anything that anger you feel is the fact you let down your own son." Jason said

"You have no idea what it's like to lose someone close to you." The Magna Defender said

"Hang on. What makes you think I don't?" Jason asked angrily.

"What?" The Magna Defender asked

"I lost my mother when I was seven, my father's parents when I was ten, I lost my father my third year of being a Ranger, I lost my mother's step parents the people that adopted her during my fifth year of being a Ranger. All I have left now is my true Grandparents and my wife. So don't assume that I don't know what it's like not to lose someone." Jason said.

"So you know the pain I feel." The Magna Defender said

"For too many years." Jason said

"You must have wanted Revenge?" The Magna Defender asked

"I did have Revenge on the bastard that took my father from me. But you know what I felt worse then I did before I destroyed the bastard. What are you going to do after you defeat Scorpious huh then what?" Jason asked

The Magna Defender looked at Jason then walked off. Jason just looked on and sighed.

"If only you would listen and realize this isn't what your son wants." Jason thought

Jason walked off in the opposite direction of the Magna Defender.

End of Sunflower Search.


	11. Silent Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Silent Sleep**

At the stables Maya was gently brushing a white horse when Jason, Leo and Damon walked up.

"Hey Maya." Damon said

"Hey guys." Maya said

Jason walked up and gently petted the white horse.

"You have a way with animals." Maya said

"Thanks I've always loved riding horses." Jason said

"Then can you help me give these two horses exercise?" Maya asked

"Sure thing." Jason said

Later Maya and Jason were on riding around on the horses.

"Wow Jase you're a natural." Leo said

"It comes with practice." Jason said

"I've been meaning to ask. How did you end up with a wolf soul?" Maya asked

"I was born with it." Jason said

"Cool." Damon said

Jason just shook his head. Meanwhile in the park the Magna Defender walked around thinking about what Jason asked him.

"What are you going to do after you defeat Scorpious huh then what?" Jason asked

"I can't think about that now. I must defeat Scorpious once and for all." The Magna Defender said

The Magna Defender walked off. Later in the city a jellyfish like monster showed up and his name is Chillyfish.

"Ok Terra Venture time for you to go to sleep." Chillyfish said

Just then it started raining down ice needles. Just then the Galaxy Ranger now morphed showed up.

"Hey Chillyfish that's enough." Leo said

"Oh I don't think so." Chillyfish said

"You're going down." Kai said

"No Rangers you are." Chillyfish said

Just then Chillyfish then fired ice needles at the Rangers. All five fell to the ground. Leo stood up and noticed that Chillyfish had gone.

"We have to find him." Leo said

Leo then looked and noticed the other Rangers were having trouble moving. Later back at the Astro Megaship all five Galaxy Rangers now powered down walked in. Kai, Kendrix, Maya and Damon all sat down and Leo put blankets over them. Just then Alpha walked in.

"Alpha not you too." Leo said

"The whole colony is frozen." Alpha said

Alpha then shut down. Leo walked off and noticed that the Astro Cycles and Jet Jammers were frozen. Just then Leo heard something and looked in the main control room of the Astro Megaship and saw Jason talking to a pregnant Kimberly on the screen.

"I don't know he's so full of Anger and revenge I don't even think there is a way to get through to him." Jason said

"Jason Lee Scott. Stop doubting yourself if anyone can though to him it's you. After all both of you have similar experiences. You've both lost people you love. You have to get the Magna Defender to see that." Kimberly said

"I'm trying but the stubborn Bull doesn't want to listen." Jason said

"Then make him listen, Jason." Kimberly said

"More like I want to kick his butt." Jason said

"If that's what it takes to get him to listen then do it. Or you could make him snap." Kimberly said

"I can't do that." Jason said knowing full well Leo was listening in.

"Jason I know you can do this. Do you want me there?" Kimberly asked

"No the teleportation might have a negative affect on the baby. Just stay and get some rest. I'll handle this." Jason said

"Good now I need to go and get some sleep that's if this little guy won't kick me." Kimberly said

"You know we could have waited." Jason said

"True but we were married during Darkla's reign so we have been married longer then a year." Kimberly said

"True. Take care." Jason said

"You too." Kimberly said

The screen went dead and Jason sat back.

"Anything I can help you with Leo?" Jason asked

"Just wondering why you're not frozen." Leo said

"I'm immune to all evil spells." Jason said

"Oh." Leo said

"Look I'll handle Chillyfish. You just make sure the others stay warm." Jason said

"You sure?" Leo asked

"Yeah besides I need to teach an old bull. New tricks." Jason said

"Don't you mean dog?" Leo asked

"No I mean Magna Defender the stubborn headed Bull." Jason said

Leo laughed as Jason walked off. Meanwhile back in the city Jason was morphed as the White Tiger Ranger and was walking around.

"This is nuts everything seems to be frozen." Jason said

Jason then noticed a little bird that wasn't frozen.

"So the animals aren't frozen." Jason said

Jason then looked on and sighed.

"This isn't going to be easy but I have to snap the Magna Defender out of his rage otherwise he'll not only destroy himself but Mike along with him." Jason thought.

Jason then ran off. Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger.

"Treacheron it appears the Grandson of Zordon is looking for the Magna Defender." Scorpious said

"Yes master Scorpious. But perhaps we can launch a sneak attack on Zordon's Grandson." Treacheron said

"Good idea. Go." Scorpious said

"Yes Scorpious." Treacheron said

"I'm going to I want to see Zordon's grandson in action." Trekeena thought.

Treacheron teleported away then Trekeena changed into her green armor and teleported down. A bit later in the city Jason was walking around when he stopped. Then he pulled out Saba and blocked Treacheron's attack.

"But how?" Treacheron asked

"For a guy who acts like a ninja you aren't very bright." Jason said

Jason then back kicked Treacheron to the ground. Just then Stingwingers showed up. Jason just moved his fingers along Saba's blade and it sparked with White Lightning and then Jason charged and turned into a White Tiger and struck down all the Stingwingers and then hit Treacheron sending him flying. Jason then appeared and moved Saba to his side and Treacheron was shocked by White Lightning.

"Looks like you can't handle me." Jason said

"You will pay for that." Treacheron said

"Really I wonder what Scorpious would say if he found out that you did nothing to save his daughter?" Jason asked

"What?" Treacheron said

Jason then pointed and Treacheron looked and saw Trekeena standing there.

"Get out of here." Treacheron said

"Too late." Jason said

Jason then turned into a Red Energy Dragon and headed straight for Trekeena. Treacheron hit Trekeena with a special beam and teleported her away. Meanwhile back in the Scorpion Stinger. Trekeena showed up.

"Whoa how did the Grandson of Zordon know I was there? But I have to admit I'm impressed with his skills." Trekeena said

"You and me both." A voice said

"Whose there?" Trekeena asked

"My name is not important right now. I need you to try and find the five Psycho Ranger key cards." The voice said

"Psycho Rangers?" Trekeena asked

"Yes evil Rangers." The Voice said

"I'll do it." Trekeena said

"Careful young incest. They will not obey anyone weaker then them so you must train first." The voice said

Trekeena nodded and walked off.

"Soon Jason you will be mine." The Voice said

Meanwhile back in the city Treacheron stood up and looked at Jason.

"You will pay for this." Treacheron said

"Do you have any idea how many times I heard that?" Jason asked

"I'll be back." Treacheron said

Treacheron teleported away. Jason just shook his head and ran off. Later in the park Jason was walking along when he saw some animals.

"So I was right the animals haven't been frozen." Jason said

Jason then ran off towards the stables. Later back at the stables Jason ran up and saw the white horse.

"Perfect." Jason thought.

Jason jumped over the fence and walked up to the white horse. Then jumped onto it's back and a then a saddle and reins appeared on the horse.

"Perfect let's go." Jason said

Jason then rode off on the horse and jumped over the stable fence. Later back in the park Jason rode up on the horse.

"Hey Chillyfish." Jason said

"Ah Zordon's Grandson welcome now I can destroy you." Chillyfish said

"I've heard that line before and I'm still here." Jason said

Jason jumped off the horse and turned into a Blue Energy Wolf and then struck down and destroyed Chillyfish only to make him grow thirty stories tall.

"You can't defeat me." Chillyfish said

"Want to bet?" Jason asked

"What?" Chillyfish asked

"I think it's time I turned up the heat. Ranger Switch I need Red Ranger Power Now." Jason said

Jason then transformed into his Red Ranger form. Then into the Red Dragon Armored Ranger and flew up.

"What are you doing?" Chillyfish asked

"This." Jason said

Jason then created a Flame circle and then turned into a phoenix and went through the fire circle turning into a giant Fire Dragon that struck and destroyed Chillyfish. Jason then landed and powered down.

"Well that should warm things up." Jason said

Jason then heard something and ran off after it. Meanwhile back in the Astro Megaship Kai, Damon, Maya and Kendrix all started to move same with Alpha.

"I'm glad you guys are ok." Leo said

"Same here." Damon said

"Awe look at the cute couple." Maya said

Leo and Kendrix blushed as Leo had his arms around Kendrix. Leo let go of Kendrix and stood up since he was sitting behind her. But Kai, Maya and Damon were already laughing at the looks on Kendrix and Leo's faces. Meanwhile back in the Scorpion Stinger.

"You saved my daughter thank you Treacheron." Scorpious said

"Your welcome master Scorpious." Treacheron said

"It would seem that we cannot underestimate the Grandson of Zordon if we do we'll be the ones destroyed." Scorpious said

Treacheron nodded. Meanwhile back in the Park Jason ran up and saw the Magna Defender.

"Well if it isn't the stubborn bull." Jason said

"What do you want?" The Magna Defender asked

"For you to stop this nonsense. You're going to destroy yourself and Leo's brother Mike." Jason said

"Ah so you know about that." The Magna Defender said

"Yes. Now I want an answer to my question what are you going to do after you defeat Scorpious?" Jason asked again.

The Magna Defender didn't answer he just walked off.

"This guy is becoming more of an idiot then Rito and that's saying a lot." Jason said

Jason then teleported away.

End of Silent Sleep.


	12. Orion Rising

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Orion Rising**

In the female ranger's room Kendrix was decorating a cake for Damon's birthday while Leo watched.

"This is going to be great." Kendrix said

"I know." Leo said

"You ok?" Kendrix asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Leo said

"Don't you have training with Jason?" Kendrix asked

"Nah he's with Adam and Tanya at the moment." Leo said

"Oh yeah." Kendrix said

"Come on let's get out of here before I decide to eat that cake." Leo said

"OK." Kendrix said

Kendrix put the cake away and the two walked off. Just then Maya walked in and sat down in her hammock. Just then her stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry." Maya said

Maya then stood up and looked around and then found the cake and started eating it. a bit later Kendrix and Leo walked back in and saw Maya.

"Maya." Kendrix said

"What?" Maya asked

"That cake was for Damon's birthday." Leo said

"Oh sorry I didn't know." Maya said

"That's ok." Kendrix said

"How about we get some more ingredients and I'll help you make another one. I'm really sorry." Maya said

"I'll go and see what Kai and Damon are up too." Leo said

"Later." Kendrix said

Leo walked off and then both girls headed to town. In the city a monster named Destruxo appeared with some Stingwingers and then they placed a special barrier around the city. Meanwhile Kendrix and Maya walked along until they hit the barrier and fell over.

"What's going on?" Maya asked

"We're trapped inside a special barrier." A voice said

Both girls looked over and saw Tanya, Adam and Jason standing there.

"Why?" Maya asked

"We have no idea." Tanya said

"Come on I have an idea why." Jason said

"Let's go." Adam said

"You girls go and try and find the device behind this barrier. Adam and I will try and find the monster behind it." Jason said

"Ok." Kendrix said

The five of them split up and headed off. A bit later Jason and Adam found Destruxo as he put the staff in the ground.

"Ok monsters are getting weirder." Adam said

"I'll say." Jason said

"What's he looking for?" Adam asked

"The Lights of Orion." Jason said

"What are they?" Adam asked

"Very powerful lights that can power up someone with even more power." Jason said

"Oh great and by the look of that staff I'll say he's about to find them." Adam said

"You go help the girls I'm going to stop the Magna Defender from trying to destroy this barrier." Jason said

"Ok." Adam said

Jason and Adam went off in different directions. Meanwhile outside the barrier Leo, Damon and Kai all now morphed drove up on there Astro Cycles and crashed into the barrier.

"What the?" Kai asked

"It's a barrier." A voice said

"Jason?" Leo asked

Just then Jason walked through the barrier like it wasn't there.

"How did you?" Leo asked

"Easy really. But listen see if the Barrier isn't ground deep. While I try and stop the stubborn Bull from trying to destroy the barrier." Jason said

"Will do." Leo said

The three Rangers ran off while Jason morphed into the Golden Cougar Ranger. A bit later under the city the three Rangers ran up but hit the Barrier.

"No it goes underground too." Leo said

"Come on." Kai said.

The other two nodded and all three ran off. Meanwhile back in the city Destruxo was watching the staff when a stingwinger told him that four people have been spotted near the barrier device. So Destruxo walked off. Meanwhile outside the barrier the Magna Defender as the Defender Torozord showed up. Just then the Golden Cougar Phoenix Megazord showed up and struck the Defender Torozord.

"Sorry Magna Defender but I'm not letting you destroy this barrier." Jason said

"Fine then I'll destroy you as well." Magna Defender said

Just then the Defender Torozord was struck hard with a fire blade. Then the Defender Torozord separated and the Torozord walked off. In the park Jason landed near the fallen Magna Defender.

"This can't be." The Magna Defender said

"Oh it can be. You just don't get it do you. Revenge just leads to hate. After you defeat Scorpious your mind will just go after the next Scorpious until you finally destroy yourself." Jason said

"I don't need your advice Grandson of Zordon. I'm doing just fine." The Magna Defender said

"No your not. You're so filled with anger you're not seeing the full picture all you see is the one being you want to destroy but that will just lead to your destruction. You've got a bad case of revenge and your heart is hard as stone and as cold as ice. Get it through your head. Defeating Scorpious won't bring your son back." Jason said

The Magna Defender then attacked Jason with his sword only to realize that Jason blocked the attack with his sword.

"How do you move so fast?" The Magna Defender asked

"You don't get it do you. You're just as bad as Scorpious. You've let darkness corrupt a once proud and honorable warrior." Jason said

Jason then kicked the Magna Defender down and walked off with the Magna Defender looking on.

"Have I really become as bad as Scorpious?" The Magna Defender thought.

Meanwhile back in the city the three female Rangers and Adam made it to the Barrier Device.

"We have to destroy this thing." Adam said

"Not today Rangers." A voice said

Just then all four Rangers got blasted but when the smoke cleared both Adam and Tanya had morphed into there Zeo Beast Ranger forms. Just then Destruxo appeared.

"Well if it isn't two of the Sentinel Rangers." Destruxo said

"Your about to be destroyed Destruxo." Adam said

"I don't think so." Destruxo said

"Go Galactic." Maya and Kendrix said

Maya and Kendrix then morphed into there Ranger forms.

"Maya." Tanya said

"Yeah." Maya said

"Remember all the friends you have back on Mirinoi and the friends you have here let them be your strength." Tanya said

Maya then closed her eyes and then a thunder aura appeared around her, Maya then opened her eyes and pulled out her Quasar Saber and it glowed yellow with lightning connecting the hilt of the sword to the tip of the blade. Maya then turned into a Yellow Lightning Wolf and struck down Destruxo and destroyed the barrier device and landed next to Tanya.

"No not the barrier device." Destruxo said

"You did it Maya. You pulled off the Lightning Wolf strike." Tanya said

"Thanks to you." Maya said

Just then Jason and the three Galaxy Rangers ran up.

"About time." Damon said

"We don't have time for that." Jason said

"I agree the Lights are almost here." Destruxo said

Destruxo ran off while Adam, Tanya, Jason and the five Galaxy Rangers chased after him. Back at the staff the Lights of Orion appeared but before anyone could get them they took off.

"No." Destruxo said

"To bad for you Destruxo." Jason said

"I'll be back Rangers." Destruxo said

Destruxo teleported away.

"Well we better head back to earth." Adam said

"Thanks for your help." Maya said

"No problem." Tanya said

"I'll catch you later." Jason said

"Hey like you said it's our job to help out new Rangers but it was Zordon's idea for you too help the Magna Defender. Don't worry we're taking care of Kimberly." Adam said

"Thanks guys." Jason said

Tanya and Adam teleported away. Later in the male Ranger's room Damon walked in and noticed it was dark. Just then the lights turned on.

"Surprise." The other four Galaxy Rangers said

"Thanks guys." Damon said

"Did you really think we'd forget?" Leo asked

"Yeah." Damon said

"Hey where's Jason?" Kai asked

"Oh he's in the Astro Megaship looking for the Magna Defender or the Lights of Orion." Leo said

"Come on let's enjoy this party." Damon said

The others nodded and the five partied. Jason looked in on the Rangers and smiled.

"Enjoy this while you can guys. Because it's only going to get tougher from here on out." Jason said quietly before walking off.

End of Orion Rising.


	13. Orion Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Orion Returns**

In the female Rangers's room Maya was sleeping then all of a sudden she woke up. a bit later at the Male Ranger's room Kai opened the door and saw Kendrix and Maya standing there.

"What's up?" Kai asked

"I had a dream." Maya said

"So did I. Until someone woke me up." Damon said

"Dream? What dream?" Leo asked

Maya then walked up to the window and all five were nearly blinded by the Lights of Orion.

"Looks like the Lights are back." Kai said

"Come on." Leo said

The other four rangers nodded and they all walked off. Meanwhile in the Scorpion Stinger Treacheron walked up to Scorpious.

"We found the lights." Treacheron said

"You didn't find them you just stumbled on them." Trekeena said

"I don't care how you discovered them I want those lights." Scorpious said

"Yes master Scorpious." Treacheron said

So Treacheron got the Scorpion Stinger to chase after the lights. Meanwhile inside the Astro Megaship the five Rangers and Jason were also chasing after the lights.

"We have to get those lights." Leo said

"I know." Damon said

"Jason you ok?" Kendrix asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Just go get the Jet Jammers it will be a lot faster." Jason said

"Good idea ok guys let's move." Leo said

The five Galaxy Rangers then ran off.

"You have to tell them eventually." Alpha said

"What that Armada isn't destroyed and that I have no idea when she's going to show herself." Jason said

"Good point." DECA said

"It was just lucky that the Magna Defender showed up when he did." Jason said

"I'll say but you have to tell them so they can prepare for it." Alpha said

"Even if they train they won't be able to defeat the full darkness of Armada." Jason said

Alpha just nodded and went back to work. Jason sighed and walked off.

"Is he ok Alpha?" DECA asked

"He's fine just frustrated that he couldn't find the key cards of the psycho Rangers to destroy them so Armada can't come back." Alpha said

"Ok." DECA said

Meanwhile out in space the five Galaxy Rangers now morphed in there Jet Jammers were chasing after the Lights of Orion.

"I've got a lock on the lights." Leo said

"Good come on we have to get them before Scorpious." Kendrix said

"I agree." Damon said

Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger.

"Stop those Rangers." Scorpious said

"Stingwingers attack." Treacheron said

Back out in space the Stingwingers appeared and went after the Rangers.

"What the?" Kai asked

"Stingwingers." Leo said

"Leo, go after the lights the rest of us will go after the Stingwingers." Maya said

"Ok." Leo said

Leo took off after the lights while the other Rangers went after the Stingwingers. The four Rangers blasted the Stingwingers then Leo got one of the Stingwingers off Damon.

"Come on guys the Lights are heading back to Terra Venture." Leo said

"Ok let's go." Maya said

The five Rangers then headed to Terra Venture. Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the park Destruxo appeared and captured the lights.

"Yes I've got the lights and now to get them to Scorpious." Destruxo said

Meanwhile back inside the Scorpion Stinger a monster named Impostra was talking to a spirit.

"Yes my queen I'll get you the lights of Orion." Impostra said

"Good now go get the lights." The voice said

"Yes my queen." Impostra said

Impostra teleported away.

"I know you know I'm back. Jason and soon we will meet again and you will be mine." The voice said

Later back in the park on Terra Venture Destruxo was walking along when he got attacked by the Magna Defender.

"Hand over the lights." The Magna Defender said

"No way." Destruxo said

Just then the Magna Defender got attacked and he went down.

"Treacheron." Destruxo said

"Come on we don't have much time." Treacheron said

Destruxo followed Treacheron. Later behind a waterfall Destruxo and Treacheron were looking on.

"Why are you here?" Destruxo asked

"I need you to test the lights to see if they don't have any side effects to when we give them to Scorpious." Treacheron said

"Yes sir." Destruxo said

"Here take this as a gift for your bravery." Treacheron said as he handed Destruxo a pearl necklace with a snake head on it.

"Thank you. I won't fail you." Destruxo said

"I know you won't." Treacheron said

Destruxo walked out of the water fall. Back in the park the five Galaxy Rangers found Destruxo.

"Ah good now a chance to test out the Lights of Orion." Destruxo said

Destruxo opened the jar and fused with the powers of the Lights of Orion.

"Oh no." Leo said

"Oh yes and now you're finished." Destruxo said

"How about testing those powers on me?" A voice asked

Destruxo looked in the direction of the voice and saw Jason in his Original Red Ranger form

(A/N for those who don't remember Jason's Red Ranger form has the Dragon Shield)

"With pleasure the Lights of Orion should be able to defeat you." Destruxo said

"If a ten thousand year old freak like Master Vile couldn't make me fall down when he blasted me. What makes you think you can do any better?" Jason asked

"We'll see about that." Destruxo said

Jason just disappeared and slammed his foot into Destruxo and sent him flying and then reappeared back where he was standing.

"No one can move that fast." Destruxo said

"Well you met someone." Jason said

Destruxo stood up and then fired a flame blast but Jason just played the Dragon Dagger and deflected the blast right back at Destruxo.

"No way." Destruxo said

"Looks like my powers trumps yours." Jason said

"You won't win." Destruxo said

Meanwhile back in the Scorpion Stinger.

"Treacheron where are my Lights of Orion?" Scorpious said

"I don't know sire." Treacheron said

"It appears that your soldier is using the Powers and is fighting Zordon's Grandson." Trekeena said

"No that's suicide." Treacheron said

"But the one thing I don't get is who ordered it?" Trekeena said

"I don't know but I'll find out." Treacheron said

Treacheron walked off. Meanwhile back in the Park Jason kicked Destruxo into a tree. Just then the five Galaxy Rangers walked up.

"Thanks for that." Leo said

"Yes Jason thank you." A voice said

"Impostra." Jason said

Everyone looked up to the tree and they saw Impostra holding the jar.

"Now to take back the lights and give them to my master." Impostra said

"You are not bringing back Armada." Jason said

The five Galaxy Rangers looked at each other wondering what was going on. Just then Magna Defender showed up and blasted the jar. Just then Destruxo got hit with the snake venom and lost his powers.

"I agree with Zordon's Grandson you are not bringing back Armada." The Magna Defender said

"You won't stop me." Impostra said

"Wanna bet?" Jason asked

Jason then turned into a red beam of light and then struck and then a red energy Tyrannosaurus appeared and destroyed Impostra. Jason then appeared next to the Lost Galaxy Rangers. Just then the Lights of Orion floated over to the Lost Galaxy Rangers.

"What the?" Leo asked

"The Lights have chosen you." Jason said

"So now what?" Maya asked

"Put your hands up and receive the power." Jason said

All five Rangers put there hands up and then they gained new armor and there swords changed.

"This is amazing." Leo said

"I've never felt anything like this." Kai said

"There is a down side you can only activate the Lights of Orion if all five of you are together otherwise it won't work." Jason said

"Got yah." Damon said

Just then Destruxo stood up and looked at the Rangers.

"Hey give me back my powers." Destruxo said

"No way. Destruxo. Power up mode." Leo said

Just then all five Rangers charged and turned into a ball of energy and then struck and destroyed Destruxo and then appeared on the other side of Destruxo.

"No I lost the Lights forever." The Magna Defender said

"You should have known that the Lights chooses its user or users. A being can't just take the lights. Jason said

"Stay out of this Zordon's Grandson this has nothing to do with you." The Magna Defender said

"It has everything to do with me. Especially when you're using an innocent human's life force." Jason said

The Magna Defender just walked off. Jason just looked on as the Lost Galaxy Rangers powered down and lights spilt into five smaller lights and went into there Transmorphers.

"Good job guys." Jason said

"Thanks but why was Impostra tying to bring back Armada?" Kendrix asked

"I'll tell you later right now I need sleep." Jason said

"You're not the only one." Damon said

The Rangers nodded and they all walked off. Meanwhile back inside the Scorpion Stinger.

"Damn now I need to wait until they find the Psycho Rangers key cards in order for me to return. You may have destroyed one part of me Jason but you never fully destroyed me." The Voice said

Treacheron was shocked at what he heard and teleported away.

End of Orion Returns.


	14. Shark Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Shark Attack**

Inside the Scorpion Stinger Trekeena was walking along when she saw Treacheron teleporting away.

"What was that about?" Trekeena asked

Trekeena shrugged and walked off. Meanwhile in the park Jason was training with his Power Sword when Treacheron showed up.

"What do you want Treacheron?" Jason asked

"I know the real reason you're here it's because Armada is alive." Treacheron said

"Only in spirit since she couldn't get the lights she'll have to wait for the Psycho Rangers." Jason said

"Is there anyway to destroy Armada so she doesn't return?" Treacheron asked

"Yeah destroy the Key cards but who know where Darkla sent them." Jason said

"Good point." Treacheron said

"Well later Treacheron." Jason said

Jason walked off and Treacheron teleported away.

"So you are back. Armada but only in spirit I need to find those Key Cards before the Psycho Rangers awaken." Jason thought

Later at a Ninja temple Treacheron was meditating when the Shark Brothers walked in.

"What can we do for you master?" The Red Shark Brother asked

"I need you two to help me destroy the Lost Galaxy Rangers." Treacheron said

"Will do master." The Blue Shark Brother said

The three left the temple. Later inside the Astro Megaship Jason was working on the navigation system with Damon when the alarm went off. Just as Maya, Kendrix, Kai and Leo walked in.

"What's going on?" Leo asked

"Most probably Treacheron and the Shark Brothers. Be careful who knows what there capable of." Jason said

"Right." The five Lost Galaxy Rangers said

The five ran off while Jason went back to work. Later back in the park the five Galaxy Rangers now morphed showed up and then they got attacked by Treacheron and the Shark Brothers.

"We've got to defeat these guys." Kai said

"Let's do it." Leo said

The five Rangers then started fighting Treacheron and the Shark Brothers. Treacheron then grabbed the Red Ranger and took off.

"Leo." Kendrix yelled

"Don't worry about him worry about us." The Red Shark Brother said

"Fine." Kai said

"We can't use the lights of Orion with out Leo here." Damon said

"We'll just have to do our best." Kai said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Megaship. Jason was watching the fight.

"I think you better help Leo." Alpha said

Jason just stood there then turned around and his eyes were cougar with a golden tinge.

"No I'm afraid I can't help them they've got to do this on there own." Jason said

"Ok." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the park Leo was fighting Treacheron when he got hit hard and rolled along.

"Soon Red Ranger you will be destroyed." Treacheron said

"No I won't let it end here." Leo said

"You don't have a choice." Treacheron said

"Leo you can do this I know you can now dig inside and unleash the Lion with in." Mike said in voice.

Leo looked up and then stood up and his fire aura appeared then he pulled out his Quasar Saber and it ignited and then Leo dashed at Treacheron and turned into a Fire Lion and then struck and destroyed Treacheron then appeared behind Treacheron.

"You may have defeated me Red Ranger but you have worse things to worry about." Treacheron said

Treacheron then blew up and Leo ran off to help his friends. Meanwhile back in the Astro Megaship.

"But how did Leo find the strength to do that?" Alpha asked

"His brother." Jason said

"Oh." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Park Leo ran up to the others.

"Leo your ok." Kendrix said

"Yeah and Treacheron is defeated." Leo said

"No." The Shark brothers said

"Now Lights of Orion Activate." The Five Lost Galaxy Ranger said

Just then the Rangers gained there armor then they charged at the Shark Brothers and turned into a giant ball of light and struck the two brothers and destroyed them. Then both Brothers grew thirty stories tall.

"Galactabeasts arise." Leo said

Just then all five Galactabeasts showed up then transformed into the Galactazords and combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord. Then all of a sudden the Lights of Orion activated and the Galaxy Megazord also gained armor.

"This is amazing." Leo said

"I'll say." Kai said

"What do you expect the Lights of Orion are yours of course they would Power up your zords." Jason said through the Communicator

"Cool." Kendrix said

"Now let's get rid of these pests." Leo said

"I couldn't agree more." Damon said

"Galaxy Megazord Saber Power up Mode." Leo said

Just then the Galaxy Megazord Saber powered up and then struck and destroyed both brothers.

"Well that cares of that pest problem." Damon said

"True. Come on let's get back I'm hungry." Leo said

"You're not the only one." Maya said

Meanwhile back inside the Scorpion Stinger Trekeena watched the destruction of Treacheron.

"Well daddy looks like you need a new general." Trekeena said

"Yes my dear but we'll be fine." Scorpious said

"I hope so." Trekeena said

Later inside the Male Rangers' Room the five Galaxy Rangers were looking out the window.

"I hope this Magna Defender thing ends." Leo said

"You said it." Kendrix said

"Why want to get rid of Jason?" Kai asked

"Not really but it would be nice for him to go back to his wife." Leo said

"Good point." Damon said

"One question what do you think Treacheron meant by there will something worse to come?" Maya asked

"I have no idea." Leo said

The Five Rangers kept talking but none of them knew Jason was watching them.

"You don't want to know Rangers you really don't want to know." Jason said

Jason then walked off and disappeared.

End of Shark Attack.


	15. Redemption Day

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Redemption Day**

Inside the Scorpion Stinger the fuel was starting to leak out and Trekeena was freaking out and ran up to her daddy.

"Daddy what are we going to do?" Trekeena asked

"Don't worry my pet just close the fuel hatch and then we'll head over to Terra Venture and steal there fuel." Scorpious said

"Brilliant Daddy." Trekeena said

Trekeena shut the fuel hatch and then the Scorpion Stinger flew over to Terra Venture. Meanwhile in the mountains Leo and Maya were driving around.

"I love the mountains reminds me of home." Maya said

"I like it because it's peaceful. I can see why Jason likes to train up here." Leo said

"True." Maya said

A bit later the two were driving through the connection bridge.

"Do you hear something?" Maya asked

Just then both Leo and Maya saw the Scorpion Stinger.

"Run." Leo said

Maya nodded and they both got out of the car and ran off. The Scorpion Stinger then blasted the Connection Bridge and sent Maya and Leo flying through the entrance. Meanwhile back inside the Scorpion Stinger.

"Excellent now connect us to Terra Venture and start draining there fuel." Scorpious said

"You are brilliant daddy." Trekeena said

"Thank you my pet." Scorpious said

Just then the Scorpion Stinger connected to the base of the mountain dome and started draining energy away. Meanwhile inside the central tower Commander Stanton walked up to Kai.

"What's going on?" Commander Stanton asked

"It appears we're losing energy through the mountain dome." Kai said

"We have to stop it." Commander Stanton said as he walked off.

Just then Kendrix walked in and Kai looked over. Kendrix motioned her head for Kai to follow.

"Hey Luke, take over for me." Kai said

Luke walked over and took over for Kai while Kai left with Kendrix. Later in the City Kai and Kendrix met up with Leo, Damon and Maya.

"What's going on?" Leo asked

"Scorpious is draining power out from the Mountain dome." Kai said

"We have to stop him." Maya said

"Come on let's go." Damon said

"I hope we make it in time." Kendrix said

"Same here." Leo said

The five Lost Galaxy Rangers ran off. Just then the Magna Defender walked out from behind the tree.

"Perfect now I can destroy Scorpious once and for all." The Magna Defender said

Later back in the Mountains the Magna Defender appeared and combined with the Torozord to create the Defender Torozord.

"Now Scorpious it's time for you to be destroyed." The Magna Defender said

The Magna Defender sent out lightning into the Volcano. Meanwhile inside the Astro Megaship Jason was looking at the screen.

"You idiot." Jason said

"We have to warn the Rangers." Alpha said

"I'll handle the Magna Defender. You contact the Rangers and tell them to be careful." Jason said

"Will do." Alpha said

Jason morphed into the Golden Cougar Ranger and teleported away. Meanwhile back in the mountains the Five Galaxy Rangers were running along. Just then Leo's communicator beeped.

"What is it Alpha?" Leo asked

"The Magna Defender is attacking the Volcano. Jason has gone to try and stop him be careful." Alpha said

"Will do." Leo said

"That Magna Defender doesn't care what he does as long as he destroys Scorpious." Kendrix said

"He's a nut case." Damon said

"We can't worry about that now. Come on." Leo said

"Right." The other four rangers said

"Go Galactic." All five Galaxy Rangers said

All five morphed into there color Ranger and ran off. Meanwhile at the Volcano Jason in the Golden Cougar Phoenix Megazord showed up and it grabbed the Axe.

"Magna Defender, stop this." Jason said

"But out this is my chance to destroy Scorpious." The Magna Defender said

"Can't you see if you do this your no better then him?" Jason asked

The Magna Defender didn't listen but the Torozord did and it separated from the Magna Defender and walked off.

"Torozord." The Magna Defender said

Just then Jason landed next to the Magna Defender.

"Looks like your Zord isn't as thick headed as you." Jason said

The Magna Defender stood up and attacked Jason. Jason blocked the attack and kicked the Magna Defender back.

"Stop this nonsense is this really what Zika would want for you to get revenge. Or are you just angry that you couldn't protect him and you're taking your anger out on Scorpious because you failed as a father?" Jason asked

The Magna Defender stopped and went down to his knees.

"Looks like I hit a nerve." Jason said

"Shut up." The Magna Defender said

The Magna Defender then blasted Jason but Jason deflected the blast back at the Magna Defender sending him flying back into a rock.

"Stop trying to fight everyone and realize that this path you're going down will destroy yourself." Jason said

"I said but out Grandson of Zordon and let me finish what Scorpious started." The Magna Defender said

Jason just mentally shook his head it was like talking to a brick wall. Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger.

"Perfect now Trekeena send Freaky Tiki to destroy the Magna Defender." Scorpious said

"Yes Father." Trekeena said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Freaky Tiki showed up and blasted the Magna Defender. Just then the five Galaxy Rangers showed up.

"We'll handle this freak you get the stubborn bull out of here." Leo said

"Will do." Jason said

Jason grabbed the Magna Defender and ran off. The five Galaxy Rangers started fighting Freaky Tiki. Meanwhile Jason and the Magna Defender moved along then the Stingwingers showed up. Jason put the Magna Defender against a rock and turned into a Golden Energy Cougar and struck down and defeated all the Stingwingers.

"Why are you doing this?" The Magna Defender asked

"Your son asked me too." Jason said

"What?" The Magna Defender asked

"I have a wolf soul it allows me to see spirits and I saw your son's spirit and he told me your story. Since I had the same kind of story he figured that I'd be able to snap you out or your heart of Ice." Jason said

"My son?" The Magna Defender asked

"Yes." Jason said

"I'm sorry Grandson of Zordon. For all the trouble I caused you and the Galaxy rangers." The Magna Defender said

"You know that's the most sensible thing you said the entire time." Jason said

"I deserve that." The Magna Defender said

"You deserve this." Jason said

Jason the stabbed the Magna Defender and freed Mike.

"What did you do?" The Magna Defender asked

"If you are truly sorry then go and stop that Volcano and go be with your son." Jason said

The Magna Defender looked at Jason and then stood up and nodded and then slowly walked off. Jason watched and looked over at Mike and picked him up and walked off after the Magna Defender. Meanwhile back at the Volcano the Rangers were now in the Galaxy Megazord powered up mode fighting a thirty story tall Freaky Tiki.

"Galaxy Megazord Saber Power up mode. Full Power." Leo said

Just then the Galaxy Megazord saber then powered up and then struck and destroyed Freaky Tiki causing it to fall into the Volcano. Meanwhile back inside the Scorpion Stinger.

"Trekeena disconnect and get us out of here." Scorpious said

"Yes daddy." Trekeena said

The Scorpion Stinger disconnected from Terra Venture and flew away. Meanwhile back in the mountains the Galaxy Rangers were now out of there Megazord and walking up the Volcano.

"We have to stop it." Kendrix said

"I know but how?" Leo asked

Just then energy came out of the Volcano hitting the Rangers causing them to power down. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship.

"Rangers you have to get out of there." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains.

"We can't do that Alpha." Leo said

"I agree with Leo." Damon said

"We have to stop that Volcano." Kai said

The Rangers then started walking towards the volcano. Meanwhile the Magna Defender and Jason were watching the Lost Galaxy Rangers.

"They can't stop that." The Magna Defender said

"They can't but you can." Jason said

"I can't I've got to much evil in my heart." The Magna Defender said

"No you don't Zika still believes in you don't let him down." Jason said

The Magna Defender looked at Jason and nodded. The Magna Defender then stumbled forward and then threw his sword and put a protective Barrier around the Rangers.

"Magna Defender." Leo said

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to this colony. My thirst for revenge was too strong to resist. But I now know what I have to do." The Magna Defender said

"No. Don't do it." Kendrix said

"Goodbye Rangers." The Magna Defender said

The Magna Defender walked along and got hit with the Energy but kept on going.

"Stop." Kai said

"Come back." Damon said

"Don't do this." Maya said

The Magna Defender kept walking and then his son appeared next to him.

"Did you really ask Zordon's Grandson for help?" The Magna Defender asked

"He lost members of his family I knew if anyone could help you he could." Zika said

"Thank you my son." The Magna Defender said

Just then Zika disappeared and the Magna Defender made it to the mouth of the Volcano. Just then the Torozord appeared.

"Torozord stop this is where we part old friend." The Magna Defender said

The Torozord stopped and nodded. The Magna Defender then turned into a ball of energy and went into the Volcano and stopped the Energy and returned it to normal. The Rangers were freed from the shield.

"You did it rangers." Alpha said

"We didn't do it he did." Kendrix said

Leo walked up and pulled out the Magna Defender's sword from the ground. Just then Jason walked out with Mike.

"Hey Leo, look who I found." Jason said

The rangers looked over and they all saw Jason holding up Mike.

"Mike." Leo said

Mike moved his arm over Jason's head and stood up.

"Yeah Leo I'm back." Mike said

Leo ran over and hugged Mike.

"I'm so glad your back." Leo said

"And this time I'm staying." Mike said

"This is great." Kendrix said

"Yeah." Kai said

Jason walked up to the brothers and took the Magna Defender's sword.

"Jason, thank you." Leo said

"You're welcome Leo." Jason said

"So you're Jason." Mike said

Jason powered down and Mike was surprised.

"Wow." Mike said

"Come on we better get back." Jason said

The Five Galaxy Rangers and Mike all nodded and the seven of them left heading back to the city.

End of Redemption Day.


	16. Destined for Greatness

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Destined for Greatness**

Inside the Male Ranger's room the Five Galaxy Rangers and Mike were all having a drink.

"It's great to have you back Mike." Leo said

"Yeah but if it wasn't thanks to the Magna Defender and Jason I wouldn't be here." Mike said

"What do you mean?" Kendrix asked

"Well the Magna Defender saved me and then traded life forces with me so he could escape. Then Jason managed to stop the Magna Defender and free me from the Magna Defender." Mike said

"We're all glad that you're ok." Maya said

"Thanks." Mike said

Just then Jason walked in.

"Hey I thought you'd be back on Earth with your wife." Leo said

"Not yet there's one more thing I have to do." Jason said

"Ok." Damon said

Mike walked up to Jason and held out his hand. Jason shook it and the two walked over to the others.

"Thanks for helping my brother he's really matured." Mike said

"Your welcome actually it's more to the fact of the Powers they also mature you." Jason said

"One question though." Kai said

"No Leo is the true Red Ranger. Mike's destiny was to pull out the Sword but it was Leo's destiny to be the Red Ranger." Jason said

"Well that answered my question." Kai said

Jason walked up to the Magna Defender sword and picked it up.

"We have to defeat Scorpious so that the Magna Defender can fully rest in peace." Leo said

"I agree." Maya said

"Soon Mike your destiny will be made clear." Jason thought.

Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger a warrior named Skelekron appeared.

"What do you want?" Scorpious asked

"I came to ask you if I can destroy the Rangers." Skelekron said

"Then go destroy them if you do I'll make you my new general." Scorpious said

"Yes Scorpious." Skelekron.

Skelekron teleported away. Later in the park Leo was sitting there just then Jason walked up.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah just glad that my brother is back." Leo said

"It's nice to have family." Jason said

"Yeah." Leo said

"So what's the problem?" Jason asked

"I really think that should give the sword back to Mike." Leo said

"Leo like I've told you. The Sword chose you to be the Red Ranger not Mike. Mike only pulled out the Sword but the Sword glowed in your hands. You're the only one who can bring out the Power of the Sword." Jason said

"But I never pulled out the Sword." Leo said

"Leo, listen to me. Mike's destiny doesn't involve the Quasar Saber. Yours does." Jason said

Just then Leo's communicator beeped.

"Yeah." Leo said

"Leo we need your help." Kai said

"I'm on my way." Leo said

"Come on." Jason said

Leo and Jason ran off. Later in the city the other four Galaxy Rangers were morphed and fighting the Stingwingers. Just then Leo and Jason ran up.

"Who the heck is that?" Leo asked

"That's Skelekron." Jason said

"Weird name." Leo said

"Not really I've heard weirder." Jason said

"Really?" Leo asked

"Oh yeah." Jason said

Jason and Leo started fighting the Stingwingers. Just then Skelekron trapped the other four Rangers in mirrors.

"No." Leo said

Leo then got blasted and sent flying into a pillar. Jason then pulled out the Dragon Staff and burned away the Stingwingers and ran over to Leo.

"Come on." Jason said

"But the others." Leo said

"We can't help them now. We have to get you healed up." Jason said

"Ok." Leo said

Jason and Leo ran off. Just then a Stingwinger walked up to Skelekron and handed him the four mirrors containing the four Rangers.

"Perfect now to bring my warriors to life." Skelekorn said

Later back in the Male Ranger's room Jason and Leo walked in and Mike walked up to them.

"What happened?" Mike asked

"The others got captured." Leo said

Jason's eyes went Cougar with a Golden tinge and then he healed Leo.

"How did you?" Leo asked

"I can heal other people and myself." Jason said as his eyes returned to normal.

"Thanks but we need to find the others." Leo said

"Easier said then done." Mike said

Jason just laughed and walked over to the computer and started typing.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked

"You'll see." Jason said

The Corbett brothers looked at each other then at Jason. Meanwhile in the Warehouse district Skelekorn placed each of the Ranger mirrors in a special podium.

"Soon they will power up my skeleton warriors and destroy the final ranger." Skelekorn said

Meanwhile back in the Male Rangers' room. Jason found the other Rangers.

"Found them." Jason said

"How?" Leo asked

"Easy just locked on to there powers." Jason said

"That works." Mike said

"Get going. You two better hurry." Jason said

"You're not coming along?" Leo asked

"I'll be there a bit later." Jason said

The Corbett Brothers nodded and ran off. Later back in the Warehouse District Leo and Mike ran in.

"Let's go." Mike said

Leo nodded and they ran off. Later in the Warehouse the door flew down and both Mike and Leo showed up.

"Hey freak show we're here for our friends." Leo said

"Then you'll have to fight these guys to get them." Skelekorn said

Just then four skeleton warriors showed up. But Leo pulled out the Quasar Saber and ignited it and turned into a fire Lion and struck down all four skeleton warriors and destroyed the podium freeing the other four Rangers. Leo then stopped and he was now morphed as the Red Galaxy Ranger.

"Alright Leo." Mike said

"You'll pay for that." Skelekorn said

"Guys morph now." Leo said

"Go Galactic." The four Rangers said

The four morphed into there color Rangers and all five Rangers and Mike started fighting the Stingwingers. Leo then chased after Skelekorn and attacked him. Then the other four Rangers showed up.

"Lights of Orion Activate." The five Rangers said

Just then there armor appeared and all five Rangers turned into a ball of light and then struck and destroyed Skelekorn then appeared behind him. Just then Skelekorn grew thirty stories tall.

"Galactabeasts arise." Leo said

Just then the Galactabeasts showed up and then transformed into the Galactazords and then combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord. Then the Lights of Orion powered up the Galaxy Megazord giving it its armor.

"You Rangers haven't won yet." Skelekorn said

Just then Skelekron trapped the Rangers inside a mirror.

"No." Leo said

"We have to get out." Kai said

Meanwhile back in the Male Ranger's room Jason walked up to The Magna Defender's sword.

"It's time." Jason said

Jason grabbed the sword and his backpack and ran off. Back in the Warehouse District Mike was looking on when Jason ran up with the Magna Defender's sword.

"Mike." Jason said

"Jason what's going on?" Mike asked

"Here." Jason said holding up the Magna Defender Sword.

"What?" Mike asked as he took the Sword.

Just then two wrist morphers appeared on Mike's wrists.

"What's going on?" Mike asked

"You are now the new Magna Defender." Jason said

"What?" Mike asked

"Mike this is your destiny." Jason said

"He is correct Mike." A voice said

Both Jason and Mike looked and saw the spirit of the Magna Defender and Zika.

"Magna Defender. Zika." Mike said

"Now Mike, go and help your friends as the New Magna Defender." The Magna Defender said

"Right." Mike said

Just then the Torozord showed up.

"Magna Power." Mike said

Mike then threw up the sword and moved a part of one of his morphers and slid it into the other. Then Mike caught the Sword and morphed into the Magna Defender.

"This is incredible." Mike said

"Good luck Mike." The Magna Defender said

The Magna Defender and Zika disappeared.

"Go for it." Jason said

Mike nodded and then the Torozord made Mike grow thirty stories tall and then Mike combined with the Torozord to create the Defender Torozord.

"It can't be." Skelekron said

"Oh it can. Now Lightning Spin." Mike said

Just then the Defender Torozord went into a spin and then struck down and destroyed Skelekorn and freed the Rangers from the Mirror. Later the five galaxy Rangers ran up to Mike and Jason who were talking.

"Mike you're the Magna Defender?" Leo asked

"Yep." Mike said

"It was his destiny. Now you have five Rangers and a Magna Defender. Now that Mike is part of the team. It's time for me to return to my wife and friends." Jason said

"Thank you for everything you've done." Kendrix said

"My pleasure. If you need help just ask." Jason said

Leo walked up and hugged Jason.

"Thank you so much for helping get my brother back and for helping me to keep fighting." Leo said

"You're welcome Leo." Jason said

Leo let go of Jason and then Jason teleported away. The Galaxy Rangers and Mike walked off. Later in Central Command Mike walked into high command.

"Mike." Commander Stanton said

"Hello." Mike said

"Where have you been?" Commander Stanton asked

"Well you see." Mike started.

"He's been helping me sorry I kept him for so long." A voice said

Everyone looked at the screens and saw the Original Red Ranger of Earth.

"Well that's ok then." Commander Stanton said

"Thank you Red Ranger." High Council Renier said

"My pleasure I hope you all have a safe journey." The Red Ranger said

The council nodded and then the screen went back to normal then Mike walked off. Outside Mike walked away from anyone and looked around.

"Thank you Jason." Mike said

Mike walked off to join his brother and friends.

End of Destined for Greatness.


	17. Stolen Beauty

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I am really sorry for the delay in the chapters. For Lost Galaxy New beginnings I'll try and get caught up with them. Thank you for being patient with this. Again sorry for the long wait. I'll shut up now so here is the Seventeenth chapter of Lost Galaxy New Beginnings (Finally)

**Stolen Beauty**

Inside the Scorpion Stinger Trekeena was sitting around looking at a mirror. Looking at her beauty

"Mirror Mirror who is the most beautiful of the entire universe?" Trekeena asked

Just then a monster named Crumummy appeared in the Mirror.

"Why you are Trekeena." Crumummy said

"That's correct." Trekeena said

"But there are women on the Terra Venture who can rival your beauty." Crumummy said

Just then Trekeena turned the Mirror over and slapped it so that Crumummy fell out.

"I want you to fix that." Trekeena said

"Yes ma'am." Crumummy said

Crumummy then teleported away. Trekeena just laughed. But unknown to her was that her father was preparing her cocoon for her transformation to shed her human form and become an incest. Meanwhile on Terra Venture Crumummy was taking away the beauty from all the females of Terra Venture.

"Ha soon only Trekeena will be the only beautiful thing." Crumummy said

"Not today." A voice said

Crumummy then turned around and saw all five Lost Galaxy Rangers.

"Sorry Crumummy but your stealing beauty days are over." Leo said

"Ha I'd like to see you stop me." Crumummy said

"Why do they always say that?" Kai asked

"I have no idea." Joey said

Crumummy then attacked the Rangers and left.

"Ok that guy is annoying." Kendrix said

"Looks like he's only stealing outer beauty." Leo said

"That's awful." Damon said

"We have to stop him." Kai said

Kai and Damon left. Leo just shook his head and walked off with Kendrix and Maya. Meanwhile back in the Scorpion Stinger Crumummy appeared with some golden dust.

"Excellent." Trekeena said

"Thank you." Crumummy said

"Now is there anyone left on Terra Venture pretty?" Trekeena asked

"I don't know. I think the only two I haven't been able to get are the Yellow and Pink Rangers." Crumummy said

"I'll help you with that one." Trekeena said

Trekeena and Crumummy teleported off. A bit later in the city of Terra Venture Trekeena appeared and transformed into a full human. Trekeena was now wearing a Red Dress and red high heels. Trekeena then started walking around the city and the men started going gaga. Later in the Café Trekeena walked in and saw Mike sitting there waiting for a burger.

"Hi." Trekeena said

"Hi." Mike said

"Hi ma'am do you want something to eat or drink?" The waiter said

(A/N before anyone gets technical let me remind you that Bulk and Skull are still on earth and they never met that wacky professor.)

"You know what I have somewhere to be." Mike said

"Can I come with you?" Trekeena asked

"If you want." Mike said

Mike and Trekeena walked off. Meanwhile in the Scorpion Stinger. Scorpious finished the cocoon.

"Perfect now I just need Trekeena." Scorpious said

"Yes Scorpious perfect as soon as Trekeena transforms I'll take her powers and destroy everything." A voice quietly said

Meanwhile back on Terra Venture inside the Male Rangers room Mike and the disguised Trekeena walked in.

"Hi ma'am." Damon said

"Hi." Trekeena said

Leo was to busy paying attention to Kendrix to notice the disguised Trekeena.

"You are beautiful." Kai said

"Thank you." Trekeena said

Leo looked over at who Damon and Kai were talking too.

"Ok." Leo said

"What you're not going to go gaga?" Kendrix asked

"Why? Outer Beauty is only skin deep but inner beauty is what truly makes you beautiful." Leo said

"That sounded like something from Jason." Maya said

"It is we were talking about what he finds attractive about his wife and he said her inner beauty." Leo said

"Well I must say I'm impressed." Kendrix said

"Thank you." Leo said

Just then Mike walked up.

"She just showed up." Mike said

"I have a feeling I know who she is." Leo said

"You mean?" Mike asked

"Yeah I noticed it when I looked at her." Leo said

"Huh?" Maya and Kendrix asked

"We'll show you. Hey guys come on we're going to the park come on." Leo said

The six Rangers and then disguised Trekeena left the Rangers Room. A bit later back in the city the Rangers and Trekeena were walking along when Crumummy showed up.

"You again." Damon said

"I'm here for your beauty." Crumummy said

Crumummy then stole Kendrix and Maya's beauty.

"Kai and Damon do us a favor and get Kendrix and Maya out of here." Leo said

"Why should we?" Kai and Damon asked

"Just do it." Leo said

"Yes sir." Kai and Damon said

Kai and Damon picked up Kendrix and Maya and left.

"Now for you Trekeena." Leo said

"How did you know?" Trekeena asked

"Easy one you didn't get attacked." Leo said

Trekeena transformed back into her true self.

"Ready bro?" Leo asked

"You bet." Mike said

"Go Galactic." Leo said

"Magna Power." Mike said

Just then Leo morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger and Mike morphed into the Magna Defender.

"Crumummy get them." Trekeena said

Trekeena teleported away. Leo and Mike started fighting Crumummy and Mike managed to grab the jar and then tip out all the dust then every woman in the colony who lost there beauty regained it. Just then Mike and Leo got blasted and sent into the park. Just then Kai, Damon, Kendrix and Maya all appeared now morphed.

"You're going down Crumummy." Maya said

"Yeah no one steals our beauty." Kendrix said

Just then both Kendrix and Maya pulled out there Quasar Sabers and activated there Element strikes and then struck and destroyed Crumummy. Just then Crumummy grew thirty stories tall.

"Torozord Charge." Mike said

"Galactabeasts Arise." Kendrix said

Just then the Torozord appeared and made Mike grow then combined with him to create the Defender Torozord. While the five Galactabeasts appeared and transformed into there Zord form and combined together just then the Rangers activated there Lights of Orion so the Galaxy Megazord had the Galaxy Armor.

"Now let's get rid of this guy." Leo said

"I agree." Kendrix said

"Lightning Spin." Mike said

Just then the Defender Torozord went into a spin and struck Crumummy. Then the Galaxy Megazord powered up its saber and then struck and destroyed Crumummy. Later in the pathway to the female Rangers room the male Rangers were walking along.

"I still don't get it." Damon said

"It's simple Damon. Inner beauty can't be manipulated but outer beauty is just an illusion." Leo said

"How do you know this?" Kai asked

"I talk to Jason a lot." Leo said

"Why?" Damon asked

"What he teleports here to help train me." Leo said

"Good point." Mike said

"Besides it's mostly to see what I've learned from fighting different monsters." Leo said

"That's actually a good idea." Kai said

Leo just smiled and the males opened the female rangers' door. Kendrix and Maya faced the four male Rangers and both Kai and Damon ran off while Leo, Mike, Kendrix and Maya all laughed. Meanwhile back on the Scorpion Stinger Trekeena walked up to the Bridge.

"You wanted to see me father?" Trekeena asked

"Yes my dear daughter it's time for you to shed your mortal beauty and become an insect with incredible Power." Scorpious said

"You mean I'll have to get into that cocoon?" Trekeena asked

"Yes my dear Daughter." Scorpious said

"I won't do it." Trekeena said

"Yes you will." Scorpious said

"No I'm not going into that cocoon." Trekeena said

Trekeena then flew away from the Scorpion Stinger.

End of Stolen Beauty.


	18. The Galaxy Book

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I'm sorry for the delay for this chapter I had writer's block. I apologize in advance if this chapter stupid. Again I am really sorry for the wait on this chapter. Also I'd like to mention it now for people who still don't get it. But these stories are my version of the Ranger series so they would have some similarities but how the characters react and how they fight are different. I'll let you read the chapter now.

**The Galaxy Book**

Inside a Cave on a planet a cloaked man was walking along. Until a bright light shone and then he looked and saw the book.

"Perfect the Galaxy Book. The rangers are going to need this." The cloaked man said

The man walked up and grabbed the book and took off. Meanwhile on Terra Venture in the park Leo was playing with some kids when Mike showed up.

"Hey Mike." Leo said

"Hey." Mike said

"I thought you'd be working?" Leo asked

"I am I just came to see what my brother was up too." Mike said

"Taking care of these kids." Leo said

"I can see that." Mike said

"So you and Maya." Leo said

"Don't go there." Mike said

"Hey how come you're allowed to tease me about my relationship with Kendrix but I can't about you and Maya?" Leo asked as he crossed his arms

"Do you really think Maya likes me?" Mike asked

"I admit I love Kendrix. But I can't tell you because I don't truly know but what I do know is that she does like you but how deep I'm not to sure." Leo said

Mike nodded and hugged his brother before leaving. Leo just smiled and went back to the kids. Later inside central command Mike walked up to Kendrix.

"How's it going?" Mike asked

"Good." Kendrix said

"Can I ask you something?" Mike asked

"You just did." Kendrix joked

Mike smiled and shook his head

"You've been with my brother too long." Mike said

"Really and here I thought it was the famous Corbett wit." Kendrix countered

"Anyway. Does Maya like me?" Mike asked

"What makes you think she doesn't?" Kendrix asked

"No I mean more then a friend." Mike said

"Do you like her more then a friend?" Kendrix asked

"Yeah I do." Mike said

"Then tell her." Kendrix said

"I can't." Mike said

"Don't be a chicken and tell her how you feel you." Kendrix said

"Why has Leo told you how he feels?" Mike asked

"I know he likes me more then a friend but I think he just wants to keep it as friends for now so Scorpious doesn't try to use our relationship against us. Like Darkla did to Jason and Kimberly." Kendrix said quietly

Mike just nodded and walked off. Meanwhile inside the Astro Carrier Ship the cloaked man teleported in.

"OK set a course for Terra Venture." The man said

"On it Billy." Zack said

"Did you get the book?" Adam asked

"Got it." Billy said

"Remember we can't allow the people to Terra Venture see the Astro Carrier Ship." Adam said

"We better keep a safe distance then." Billy said

Zack and Adam nodded. Meanwhile back in the cave a Spider monster showed up and was not happy that the book was taken so it went off after it. Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the park Maya was swinging through trees when Leo showed up.

"Hey Maya." Leo said

Maya looked and smiled and went down to the ground.

"What's up?" Maya asked

"I just wanted to ask you something." Leo said

"Ask away." Maya said

"Do you like Mike more then a friend?" Leo asked

"Yeah I do. I can't help but love your brother." Maya said

"Good." Leo said

Maya smiled. Just then Leo's morpher beeped.

"Yeah." Leo said while answering his morpher.

"Leo I need you and Maya here in the Astro Megaship we're receiving a transmission from the Astro Carrier Ship." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Leo said

"Astro Carrier Ship?" Maya asked

"No idea. Come on." Leo said

Maya and Leo then headed off for the Astro Mega Ship. Later inside the Astro Megaship Leo and Maya walked in and saw Damon standing there.

"What's up?" Leo asked

"We're getting a transmission from the Astro Carrier Ship." Alpha said

"What is the Astro Carrier Ship?" Maya asked

"A giant ship that carries the Zords." Alpha said

"Oh." Maya said

Just then the Screen came on and all three Galaxy Rangers saw Billy, Zack and Adam.

"Hey guys." Billy said

"Hey what's up?" Leo asked

"We have something that might interest you." Billy said

"What's that?" Maya asked

"Is the Galaxy Book it holds secrets of your powers. Jason said you guys are going to need this." Zack said

"Well if Jason says we need it. It must be important." Leo said

"Exactly. But be careful Jason said there was one passage that should never be read." Billy said

"We'll try." Leo said

"We'll be there soon but you guys are going to have to come out to get it we can't attract attention to this ship." Billy said

"Right." Leo said

"Contact us when you get close." Damon said

"Will do." Adam said

The Screen then turned off.

"I wonder what's so special about the book." Damon said

"Look from what I've learned it's to never question Jason's judgment." Leo said

Maya and Damon nodded and they went to the scanners to look out for the Astro Carrier Ship. Meanwhile back in central command Kai walked up to Kendrix.

"Hey come on." Kai said

"What for?" Kendrix asked

"Leo needs us at the Astro Megaship because we need to pick up a special book from the Sentinel Rangers." Kai said

"Ok." Kendrix said

"Where are you two going?" Mike asked as he walked in

"We're going to help Leo locate the Astro Carrier Ship so we can pick up a book that Jason says might help us but we also have to keep it away from evil." Kai said

"Then go." Mike said

The two walked off and Mike looked on. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship the alarm went off.

"Oh great the Spider Monster must have caught us." Billy said

"Oh what ever will we do?" Zack asked sarcastically

Adam just laughed and the three morphed into there Sentinel Ranger forms and went off after the Spider. Meanwhile back in Central command. Commander Stanton walked in and saw Mike staring out at space.

"You ok?" Commander Stanton asked

"Yeah just thinking." Mike said

"About home?" Commander Stanton asked

"Not really more about space and how beautiful it is." Mike said

"That's true." Commander Stanton said

Commander Stanton walked off. Mike just looked out into space. Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship Billy found the Spider Monster and kicked it to the ground. Then Adam slammed his foot onto the Spider sending it towards the wall. Zack then pulled out his Rhino Drill/Axe and hit the Spider Monster. Billy then opened the cargo hatch and sent the spider flying.

"Fire." Billy said

Just then Zack fired a blast from his Drill/Axe that destroyed the Spider.

"I really hate Bugs." Zack said

"Just be lucky you don't have to go against Scorpious." Billy said

"Good point." Zack said

The three Rangers laughed and closed the hatch and went back to the control room. Meanwhile back in the Astro Megaship the scanners picked up the Astro Carrier Ship. Just then the Screen came back on.

"We're ready for you." Billy said

"Why are you morphed?" Leo asked

"We had to take care of a spider monster problem." Adam said

"Ah." Kendrix said

"OK we'll be there soon." Damon said

"Be careful." Zack said

"Will do." Kai said

The Screen then went black and then the Astro Megaship took off. Meanwhile back inside the Astro Carrier Ship.

"Well all we can do is wait." Billy said as he sat down

"I know I can't wait to get back home." Zack said

"Same here." Adam said

"I just hope Jason can handle Armada if she does fully return." Billy said

"Hey he can handle her after all he destroyed Darkla." Zack said

"Good point." Billy said

Meanwhile back inside the Astro Megaship. The five Galaxy Rangers were sitting down.

"I wonder what this Book is about." Kendrix said

"I don't know. But we better make sure evil never gets it." Leo said

"Yeah according to Jason there's one passage that should never be read." Damon said

"Then we better hurry." Kai said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Carrier Ship the sensors picked up the Astro Megaship.

"Good it's here." Billy said

"Ok initiate docking sequence." Adam said

Just then the hatch doors opened and the Astro Megaship flew inside. A few minutes later the Lost Galaxy Rangers walked in.

"Here's the book." Billy said handing it to Kendrix

"Thanks." Kendrix said

"So what is this book anyway?" Maya asked

"It's known as the Galaxy book it holds great power but it can also be very dangerous. So be very careful. Jason will contact you if the passage has been read or not." Billy said

"Ok." Kai said

The Galaxy Rangers left. Later inside the Astro Megaship as it was flying away from the Astro Carrier Ship that was flying to earth.

"This book must be very important for Jason to want us to protect it." Kendrix said

"Yeah so let's get back as fast as we can." Leo said

"On it." Damon said

Meanwhile back in Central command on Terra Venture Mike saw the Astro Megaship coming back.

"Good they got the book." Mike thought.

Mike then went back to work. Meanwhile on earth in the Power Centre Jason was looking at the viewing screen and saw a Shark Carrier Zord with ten smaller Zords inside.

"Deviot is coming and he's coming with the Phoenix, Rhino and Shark Galactabeasts. Stratroforce, Centaurus and Zenith. I hope the Rangers are ready for them." Jason thought as his eyes glowed gold.

End of the Galaxy Book.


	19. The Lost Galactabeasts Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Note: **I'm really sorry for the delay on this story. I really hope you enjoy the new chapters. Again really sorry for the delay. I'll shut up now.

**The Lost Galactabeasts Part1**

On a planet a large shark looking ship was being carried along in the sky then the chains were released and the shark looking ship landed on the ground. Meanwhile a being in a cloak looked on from the top of a cliff. The being then pulled the hood down to reveal Tommy.

"Looks like Jason was right Zenith the Carrier Zord is here that mean Deviot has showed up. This is not good especially if Deviot's plans work." Tommy thought.

Inside the Scorpion Stinger Deviot was walking along attacking the Stingwingers that attacked him. Then Deviot walked up to Scorpious.

"Who are you?" Scorpious asked

"I am Deviot your loyal servant." Deviot said

"What do you want?" Scorpious asked

"I have something that may interest you. This device allows me to control three of the most powerful Zords ever created." Deviot said

"I'll believe it when I see it. The Golden Phoenix Zord of the Golden Cougar Ranger is the most powerful Zord it can't be destroyed." Scorpious said

"Well sir that's because the battle technology of Neo Eltar was far more advanced then anyone could have comprehended." Deviot said

"What do you want out of this?" Scorpious asked

"I want to be your second in command sir. Word has it that your daughter doesn't want the position. But I do. I want to step into the cocoon and become invincible." Deviot said

Just then Scorpious attacked Deviot but Deviot moved out of the way.

"The cocoon is only for my daughter Trakeena." Scorpious said

"But she's not here." Deviot said

"Give me proof that your Zords are so powerful." Scorpious said

"Proof yes of course mighty Scorpious." Deviot said

Meanwhile on Terra Venture in the science lab Kendrix was working on the book with other scientists. Just then Commander Stanton walked in.

"Any luck with the book?" Stanton asked

"No sir I can't even tell you what the title is." The head scientist said

"Why did Commander Stanton have to see this book? Jason is not going to be too happy at the fact it's being studied." Kendrix thought

Just then Kendrix looked in the book and noticed a picture of the Galactabeasts.

"How is this possible?" Kendrix thought

Meanwhile in the park Maya walked up to the Galactabeasts the wolf Galactabeast looked down at Maya.

"What is it?" Maya asked

"They sense old friends." A voice said

"Whose there?" Maya asked

Just then Tommy walked out from the woods.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" Maya asked

"Helping it appears that Deviot a new servant of Scorpious has arrived. Jason wanted me to make sure that you guys can handle this new enemy." Tommy said

"Why?" Maya asked

"Some things have to be discovered on your own Maya. The other rangers and I can only do so much. But remember this there is great courage in standing up to your enemy but there is even greater courage standing up to your friends." Tommy said

"What do you mean?" Maya asked

"Only the galaxy book holds the answer to that question." Tommy said before teleporting away.

Maya looked on and wondered what Tommy meant by that. Meanwhile in the city Damon was fixing the car Kai was driving around in.

"I've got dinner on the stove. Damon can you fix it the car or not?" Kai asked

"Not if you keep bothering me." Damon said

"I'm just going to walk." Kai said

"Why it's all fixed." Damon said

"Great!" Kai said

Just then a blast came from out of nowhere.

"What the heck was that?" Kai asked

"I have no idea." Damon said

"Foolish Rangers." A voice said

Kai and Damon looked up and saw Deviot standing there.

"Who is that?" Damon asked

"No idea." Kai said

"Ha you Rangers are pathetic." Deviot said

"We'll see. Ready?" Kai asked

"Ready." Damon said

"Go Galactic." Kai and Damon said

Kai and Damon both morphed into there Ranger forms and started to fight Deviot. But Deviot was to strong for the two Rangers and he defeated them.

"Now you two are coming with me. Sleep tight Rangers." Deviot said

Later back on the other planet Kai and Damon woke up but they noticed they had devices on there wrists, ankles and necks.

"What are these things?" Kai asked

"I have no idea." Damon said

"Whatever they are I don't like them." Kai said

"How do we get them off?" Damon asked

"You don't." Deviot said

The two turned around and saw Deviot and the Stingwingers.

"Who are you?" Kai asked

"I am Deviot and you pathetic excuses for warriors are my prisoners. Don't even think about trying to escape you're under my control now." Deviot said as he walked over to a Stingwinger. "Insert the remote." Deviot then said as he passed the remote to the Stingwinger.

The Stingwinger then placed the remote into the device.

"Now turn on the device." Deviot said

The Stingwinger then turned on the Device and both Kai and Damon felt a strange surge of energy go through them and then they turned on each other and hit each other with there Quasar Sabers. Then the Stingwinger turned the device off.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Kai asked

"The more energy you spend fighting will help power up my Zords." Deviot said before paying his attention back to the Stingwinger. "Again!" Deviot then said with a laugh

The Stingwinger then turned on the device and then turned up the energy flow and both Damon and Kai started fighting one another. Meanwhile up on the cliff Tommy was watching the fight.

"I have to stop this but if I do the Zords will have all the power they need." Tommy said

"Just do what you have to do Tommy." Jason said through the Communicator.

"Ok let me know when." Tommy said

"Will do." Jason said

Back on the battle field Kai and Damon kept on fighting and more energy was used to power up the Zords.

"Keep fighting you fools." Deviot said

Just then Deviot noticed that the two were slowing down and he walked over to them.

"Fight." Deviot said

"So tired." Kai said

"Fine rest but as soon as you get your energy back you will fight to power up my Zords." Deviot said before walking off.

Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the science lab Kendrix was still looking at the book. Then she found the page of the Galactabeasts. Kendrix took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"Wait a sec." Kendrix thought

Kendrix then pulled out a piece of paper with three more beasts on it and placed it next to the piece still in the book.

"Whoa." Kendrix thought.

Kendrix then heard something and hid the piece of paper in the book and went back a page. Just then Maya walked in.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Maya asked

"Sorry I didn't realize. Everything ok?" Kendrix asked

"I don't know I had a run in with Tommy the Original Green Ranger today." Maya said

"Really?" Kendrix asked

"Yeah he said that there is great courage in standing up to your enemies but there is even greater courage standing up to your friends." Maya said

"Huh I wonder what he means." Kendrix said

"Well that's just it. He said the answer to that is in the Galaxy Book." Maya said

"That's strange oh wait take a look at this." Kendrix said

"What?" Maya asked

Kendrix turned back to the Galactabeast page and then pulled out the other piece of paper and put them together.

"It looks like there are three more Galactabeasts." Kendrix said

"But that doesn't answer Tommy's riddle." Maya said

"Yeah. But at least we know there are three more friends out there." Kendrix said

"True." Maya said

Meanwhile inside the male Ranger's room Leo walked in and saw a pot on the stove burning. Leo ran over and grabbed the oven gloves and pulled the pot off the stove. Then opened it.

"Oh man." Leo said. "Kai." Leo then said

Leo walked over to Kai's bunk.

"Kai." Leo said as he opened the curtain but Kai wasn't in there.

Just then Maya walked in.

"Kai are you here?" Maya asked

"No it's just me." Leo said

"You won't believe what we found." Maya said

"Three more Galactabeasts?" Leo asked

"How did you know?" Maya asked

"Jason taught me how to speak to the Lion Zord who told me about the Rhino, Phoenix and Shark Zords that were lost in a battle three thousand years ago." Leo said

"When was this?" Maya asked

"When the Magna Defender was an idiot." Leo said

Maya laughed just then Kendrix walked in.

"You ok? Leo asked

"Kai never showed up for shift and he's never missed a shift before." Kendrix said

"Something must be wrong." Leo said

"Try and contact them." Maya said

"Kai come in." Leo said but no answer. "Damon can you here me?" Leo then asked

"Something's wrong." Kendrix said

"Let's go." Leo said

The three ran off towards the Astro Megaship. Meanwhile back on the planet Kai and Damon were still fighting each other.

"Yes that's it keep fighting." Deviot said

Just then a Fire Falcon appeared and destroyed the device and took down the Stingwingers and sent Deviot flying before landing between Kai and Damon as the Red Falcon Sentinel Ranger.

"Man am I glad you showed up." Damon said

"Get those devices off we have to leave now. What I just did just gave Deviot's Zords the power they needed. Come on we have to go now." Tommy said

"No arguments here." Kai said as he and Damon pulled off the devices

The three Rangers ran off while Deviot looked for the remote. Deviot found the remote and then saw the two Galaxy rangers running off with the Red Falcon Ranger.

"So it was a sentinel Ranger who saved them. I wonder why he'd show up." Deviot thought. "Stingwingers." Deviot said

Just then Stingwingers then appeared.

"After them and make sure you take down the Red Falcon Ranger." Deviot said

The Stingwingers chased after the three Rangers. A bit later at the beach the three rangers kept moving.

"We can't stop." Kai said

"I know." Damon said

Tommy pulled out the Red Falcon Saber and slammed into the ground causing fire towers to attack the Stingwingers.

"Alright." Kai said

"How did you do that?" Damon asked

"When you have the power to control an element using that element to your advantage can be really helpful." Tommy said

"Ha you think so Red Falcon Ranger where is your leader the Golden Cougar." Deviot said

"Why should I tell you?" Tommy asked

"Because you were once evil." Deviot said

"Once yeah but not now." Tommy said

Just then Leo, Kendrix and Maya all showed up morphed and jumped out of there Jet Jammers.

"You guys ok?" Leo asked

"Other then fighting each other there fine. That guy up there is Deviot he's the one who kidnapped them." Tommy said

"What do you say we turn up the heat?" Leo asked

"Bring it." Tommy said

"Let's do it." Maya said

"I'm with you." Kendrix said

The Rangers then started fighting the Stingwingers. Kai and Damon worked together they were both still tired after there fight.

"Leo I need some fire." Tommy said

"Fire Power coming up." Leo said

Leo shot a stream of fire at Tommy. Tommy absorbed the fire into his Saber then shot out Fire energy waves and sent the Stingwingers flying.

"So that's what he means about using the Elements to our advantage." Damon said

"Yeah." Kai said

Just then Deviot attacked Maya. Maya then started fighting back until Mike showed up as the Magna Defender and struck Deviot in the back sending him flying.

"You ok?" Mike asked

"I am now." Maya said

"Oh look a love interest." Deviot said

Damon, Kai, Kendrix, Leo and Tommy defeated the Stingwingers then they ran up to help Mike and Maya. Mike and Maya were having trouble with Deviot until Tommy spiral flame kicked him to the ground. Tommy then back flipped to the two as the others ran up.

"You two ok?" Tommy asked

"We are now thank you." Mike said

"No problem." Tommy said

"Don't think you can win Rangers." Deviot said

"Why's that?" Leo asked

"Because thanks to your falcon friend there I now have all the power I need to awaken my zords. Now Centaurus and Stratroforce arise." Deviot said

Just then Centaurus and Stratroforce both arrived at the scene.

"What the heck?" Mike asked

"There two of the three Zords the final one is Zenith the Carrier Zord." Tommy said

"Now what do we do?" Leo asked

"Activate your lights of Orion then call the Zords." Tommy said

"Right." Leo said

"Lights of Orion Activate." The five Galaxy Rangers said

Just there the Lights of Orion Armor appeared.

"Galactabeasts arise." Leo said

"Torozord Charge." Mike said

Just then the Galactabeasts and the Torozord appeared. Then the Five Galactabeasts transformed into there Zord mode and combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord then the lights of Orion Armor appeared on it. Just then Mike combined with the Torozord and became the Defender Torozord. The two Megazords then saw the other two Megazords and shut down.

"What the? Leo asked

"I was afraid of this." Tommy thought. "Red Falcon Zord Arise." Tommy said as he shot a beam of light from his fingers.

Just then the Red Falcon Zord showed up and Tommy hopped inside.

"Now my zords attack them." Deviot said

"Fire Storm." Tommy said

Just then the Falcon Zord whipped up a Fire tornado that sent the two Zords to the ground.

"What the?" Kendrix asked

"Get out of here. Your Zords won't fight them." Tommy said

"Why?" Kai asked

"That's an answer you need to discover on your own." Tommy said

"Does it have something to do with that riddle?" Maya asked

"Yes it has everything to do with it. Kendrix. The book holds the answer you just need to decipher it." Tommy said

"But what about you?" Maya asked

"I'm going to shut the two Zords down they'll need time to recharge but I don't know how long that'll be." Tommy said

"Just do what you have to do." Leo said

"Fire Falcon." Tommy said

Just then the Falcon Zord turned into a Fire Bird and struck down the two Zords shutting them down but not destroying them.

"No my Zords." Deviot said

"Sorry Deviot but this is your stop." Tommy said

"You Rangers will pay for this." Deviot said

"Do you know how many times I've heard that?" Tommy asked

"Fine." Deviot said

"Now Falcon Zord, return them to the Zenith Carrier Zord." Tommy said

Just then the Falcon Zord shot two beams of light at the two Zords teleporting them away.

"No." Deviot said

"Your next." Tommy said

Deviot grumbled and teleported away.

"You guys rest I'll keep an eye on those Zords." Tommy said

"Thanks." Leo said

Meanwhile back inside the Scorpion Stinger. Deviot walked in.

"Hello Deviot." A voice said

"Empress Armada." Deviot said

"Scorpious won't allow you into the cocoon until you've destroyed the Rangers." Armada said

"So if I destroy the Rangers?" Deviot asked

"Then you might be able to get into the Cocoon. Armada said

"Then I'll be able to bring you back to life and the Golden Cougar Ranger's powers will be under your control and the universe will crumble." Deviot said

"Yes now get going." Armada said

Deviot bowed and walked off while Armada laughed.

"I know those Rangers will stop your Zords Deviot even your plan has holes in it. Now to make sure Trekeena comes back I need her power to help me return but I also need your stupidity to bring back the Psycho Rangers." Armada said

Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the Science lab Kai and Kendrix were trying to translate the book.

"I don't get it what does Tommy mean by the fact that it takes great courage to stand up to your enemies but even greater courage to stand up to your friends." Kendrix said

"I don't know Kendrix." Kai said

"I hope we figure this out soon." Kendrix said

"Same here." Kai said

Outside the Lab Tommy looked in.

"If only you knew that the Zords were actually the three missing Galactabeasts." Tommy thought before teleporting away

End of the Lost Galactabeasts Part1

**Note: **I hope you liked it please review.


	20. The Lost Galactabeasts Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Lost Galactabeasts Part2**

Back in the Scorpion Stinger Deviot walked up to Scorpious. He then bowed before Scorpious.

"I'm sorry mighty Scorpious I didn't realize that the Red Falcon Ranger would show up." Deviot said

"They always get in the way. Now destroy the Rangers." Scorpious said

"Yes Master Scorpious. Now Hard to Choke." Deviot said

Just then Hard to Choke showed up.

"This Remote controls then new Zords use them to destroy the Rangers." Deviot said as he handed Hard to Choke the remote.

"Yes sir." Hard to Choke said

Hard to Choke then left. Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the Male Ranger's room Kendrix was studying the page of the Galaxy book while Damon was working on something. Just then Tommy walked in.

"You ok?" Kai asked

"Yeah I'm used to that heat." Tommy said

"How do we stop those Zords?" Damon asked

"You need to figure out what they mean to the Galactabeasts first." Tommy said

"Stop speaking in riddles." Kai said

"I don't think he's allowed to give us a straight answer." Leo said

"Correct. This is your adventure not mine. You guys have to solve the mystery of the three Zords yourselves and Kendrix is close by saying the answer is in the book. Jason and I know what those Zords are but now it's up to you to solve it." Tommy said

"I hate riddles." Leo said

"Look while Kendrix tries to solve the mystery why don't you take the Astro Cycles and try and slow the Zords down when they show up." Tommy said

"Ok." Leo said

"Kendrix get back to work on that book. I'll take the Red Falcon Zord and try and hold off the two Zords as long as possible." Tommy said

"Thanks." Leo said

Tommy nodded and ran off. Kai and Damon ran off after him.

"Be careful." Kendrix said

"I'll try." Leo said

The two ran off in different directions. Meanwhile in the city Hard to Choke showed up.

"Centaurus and Stratroforce arise." Hard to Choke said

Just then the two Zords formed and headed towards the city. Meanwhile in the park Maya was talking to the Galactabeasts.

"Why won't you help us fight?" Maya asked

The Wolf Zord growled

"It takes great Courage to face your enemies but even greater Courage to face your friends." Maya thought. "Tommy what do you mean?" Maya asked

Just then Maya sensed the Zords and ran off. Meanwhile back in the City the Two Zords showed up.

"All systems full power destroy the city." Hard to Choke said

The two Zords fired there blasts and attacked the City Just then the Red Falcon Zord showed up and knocked the two Zords down.

"This is not good these Zords are powerful." Tommy said

"Need some help?" Billy asked

"Yeah the Wolf Zord would be perfect." Tommy said

"I'm on my way." Billy said

Just then the Silver Wolf Zord in Warrior Mode showed up.

"Nice timing." Tommy said

"Thanks now let's distract these things long enough for Kendrix to figure out what they are." Billy said

"You know its fun speaking in riddles seeing there faces makes you laugh." Tommy said

"I know." Billy said

The two Rangers then got there Zords to fight the two Zords. Meanwhile Leo, Damon and Kai showed up morphed and on there Astro Cycles. Meanwhile back in Central Command everyone was running around.

"Make sure everyone gets to safety the people need to be protected." Mike said

Just then Kendrix walked in and up to the Science division and logged onto the computer and got to work trying to figure out the mystery of the Zords. Meanwhile back in the city Billy and Tommy's Zords were still fighting the Centuarus Zord and the Stratroforce Zord.

"Man these things just don't quit." Billy said

"I'll say." Tommy said

"We have to keep trying." Billy said

"I agree." Tommy said

Meanwhile Leo, Kai and Damon all drove along. Just then Stingwingers showed up and Damon fell off his Astro Cycle. Leo and Kai stopped and looked on. Just then Damon attacked the Stingwingers.

"Go guys I'll handle these freaks." Damon said

"Ok. Let's go." Leo said

The two drove off. Meanwhile back in the Science lab Mike walked in while Kendrix worked on decoding the book.

"Where is everybody?" Mike asked

"Tommy with some help from Billy are holding off the two Zords. Leo, Kai and Damon have headed off to see if they can use the Galaxy Cycles to get close enough to the Zords." Kendrix said

"I'll go help." Mike said

"Be careful." Kendrix said

"Is this normal for Pink Rangers to be worried about everyone?" Mike asked

"I have no idea." Kendrix said while shaking her head

Mike ran off to help the others while Kendrix worked on decoding the book. Meanwhile back in the city Maya ran up and saw the Galactabeasts.

"They've come." Maya said

Maya then ran off. Meanwhile Kai and Leo were riding along when they saw more Stingwingers.

"I'll clear the way Leo." Kai said

"Kai no." Leo said

Kai charged up and fired lasers and caused an explosion. Kai then felt weak and fell off his Astro Cycle. Leo rode up and was about to get off his Astro Cycle when Kai stopped him.

"No keep going Leo." Kai said

"Ok." Leo said

"I'll handle these guys. Go for it Leo." Kai said

Leo then rode off. Meanwhile Tommy and Billy's Zords were still fighting the two Zords.

"I hope Kendrix figures this out soon." Billy said

"Same here I am really tempted to play my Dragon Flute right now." Tommy said

"No we have to let these guys try and talk to the new Zords and get them to change back on there own." Billy said

"I know." Tommy said

Meanwhile Leo was riding along and some Stingwingers were waiting for him just then two of the Stingwingers created a web that caught Leo in it. Just then Mike and Maya showed up and freed Leo from the web.

"Thanks guys." Leo said

"Get going." Maya said

"Right." Leo said

"Now I'm up for Stingwinger but kicking." Mike said

"I couldn't agree more." Maya said

The two then started fighting the Stingwingers. Meanwhile back in the science lab. Kendrix was still trying to figure out the Zords. Just then the Computer beeped and it found the answer.

"It takes great courage to stand up to enemies but even greater courage to stand up to your friends. Tommy was talking about the fact that the Galactabeasts were afraid to fight there friends. The Galactabeasts knew all along that the three Zords were there friends. Now we just need to stand up to them as friends and maybe that'll bring them to our side." Kendrix said

Kendrix then ran off to stop Leo. Meanwhile back in the City Leo made it to the Parking lot and started to drive up the lot towards the top. Meanwhile Kendrix now morphed was heading towards the parking lot to stop Leo. Leo Made it to the top of the Parking lot and saw the Zords.

"I wish there was another way." Leo said

Leo then backed up and then revved the motor and charged at the Zords. But then Kendrix showed up and Leo knocked her down and stopped.

"Kendrix." Leo said as he got off his Astro Cycle.

Leo then ran up to her as Damon and Kai showed up on there Astro Cycles.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I figured it out. Tommy was right the answer was in the book. Those Zords are the missing Galactabeasts. Deviot made them evil." Kendrix said

"So that's why our Galactabeasts won't fight them." Kai said

"Exactly." Kendrix said

"But what now?" Damon asked

Just then Leo's communicator beeped.

"Yeah." Leo said

"Leo we found the Remote." Mike said

"Ok we'll meet you there." Leo said

"Let's go." Kai said

The four Rangers then ran off. Meanwhile on a building Deviot was controlling the evil zords. But Tommy and Billy's Zords were more powerful and were able to hold ff the two Zords.

"Hey." Mike said

Just then Deviot and Hard to Choke turned around and saw Mike and Maya.

"Stop right there." Mike said

"Why we just got started." Hard to Choke said

"Too Bad." Leo said as he kicked the door open and ran out.

Then Kai, Kendrix and Damon followed.

"What have you done to those Galactabeasts? Kendrix asked

"So you discovered there true identities. Yes very perceptive of you. Yes there was a time that these Zords were once the Phoenix, The Rhino and the Shark Galactabeasts. For three thousand years ago they lost there powers doomed to float forever in an Asteroid belt. But I captured them and rebuilt them for my slaves. The Stratroforce and the Centaurus Megazords and the Zenith Carrier Zord. Now the only Spirits these Zords will ever know is transmitted to them through this controller." Deviot said

Just then the Silver Wolf Zord jumped up and kicked the Centuarus Megazord to the ground.

"Now be a good Rhino and stay down." Billy said

Then the Red Falcon Zord shot fire lasers at the Stratroforce Megazord sending it flying into the Centuarus Megazord.

"No offence but Proto's Zords were harder then this." Billy said

"I know." Tommy said

Meanwhile back on the building.

"Now Stingwingers attack." Deviot said

Just then Stingwingers appeared and started fighting the Rangers.

"Hard to Choke annihilate them." Deviot said while handing Hard to Choke the remote.

Deviot then teleported away. Hard to Choke turned around and saw Rangers fighting the Stingwingers.

"Leo grab the remote." Mike said

"Right." Leo said

The Rangers kept fight the Stingwingers. Just then Leo started to heat up.

"What's going on?" Leo asked

"Leo?" Mike asked

"Fire I don't need the Quasar Saber to activate the Fire Lion Strike." Leo thought.

Leo then transformed into a Fire Lion and struck down the Stingwingers then knocked Hard to Choke off the building and not the ground below. The other Rangers followed. Then Hard to Choke blasted the Rangers but then Kai and Maya grabbed Hard to Choke's legs and tripped him up causing him to let go of the remote. Leo then grabbed the remote.

"Alright we've got it." Leo said

"But you'll never use it." Hard to Choke said

Just then Hard to Choke destroyed the remote.

"Now nothing can stop them." Hard to Choke said

"Maybe we can't stop them but we can stop you." Leo said

"Lights of Orion Activate." The Five Galaxy Rangers said

Just then the Rangers gained there Lights of Orion Armor and then Mike struck Hard to Choke then the Rangers turned into a ball of light and struck and destroyed Hard to Choke after appearing behind him. Just then Hard to Choke grew thirty stories tall.

"Now what are we going to do? Kendrix asked

"I have no idea." Leo said

"Rangers." A voice said

"Jason?" Leo asked into his morpher

"Yes work with your Galactabeasts the power of Friendship is stronger then any evil. I know you can talk some sense into those Zords." Jason said

"We'll try." Leo said

The Rangers then jumped onto there Galactabeast and then the Galactabeasts transformed into the Galactazords and combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord then armor of the Light's of Orion activated. Just then Mike combined with the Torozord to create the Defender Torozord.

"Blast them." Hard to Choke said

Just then the Centaurus Zord blasted both the Galaxy Megazord and the Defender Torozord.

"Wait we're your friend you've got to try and remember." Leo said

Just then the Startroforce Megazord attacked both Zords. Then Hard to Choke blasted both of them.

"He's out of energy." Kendrix said

The Defender Torozord just lay there. While the Galaxy Megazord continued taking hits from both the Centuarus Megazord and the Stratroforce Megazord.

"You're attacking your friends you have to fight it." Maya said

"Don't let them control you." Kendrix said

"Stop and listen to them." Billy ordered

"You have to understand that you're attacking the wrong one." Tommy said

"Try and remember." Kai said

"This isn't who you are." Damon said

"Come on." Billy said

"We have to believe they can do it." Tommy said

"I know." Billy said

"Don't waste your breath they belong to the mighty Scorpious now." Hard to Choke said

"That's not true there original spirits have got to be in there somewhere." Leo said

"Silence." Hard to Choke said

Just then Hard to Choke blasted the Galaxy Megazord.

"Finish them off." Hard to Choke said

"Wait don't do it try and remember who you are." Leo said

"Destroy them." Hard to Choke said

Just then the two Zords turned around and then there faces changed.

"Wait they've stopped." Leo said

"But why?" Damon asked

"They've remembered." Kai said

"I knew they would." Maya said

"Welcome back." Kendrix said

"They did it." Billy said

"Alright." Tommy said

"Impossible." Hard to Choke said

Just then the Centaurus Zord then blasted Hard to Choke. Then the Stratroforce Megazord threw its boomerang at Hard to Choke. Then both Megazords helped up the Galaxy Megazord.

"You guys are incredible." Leo said

"I guess I'll just have to destroy all of you." Hard to Choke said as he stood up.

The Centaurus Megazord then blocked Hard to Choke's attack and then punched Hard to Choke. Then Stratroforce jumped up and off Centaurus and kicked Hard to Choke to the ground. Just then the Zenith Carrier Zord showed up and blasted Hard to Choke.

"Alright." Kendrix said

"Yeah this is awesome." Leo said

"That was awesome." Kai said

"Galaxy Megazord Saber Full Power." Leo said

Just then the Galaxy Megazord changed up the Galaxy Megazord saber and then slashed and destroyed Hard to Choke.

"Alright." Mike said

"That was awesome." Tommy said

"Good job Rangers." Billy said

"Thanks." Leo said

"Well we better get back to Earth." Billy said

"Later." Leo said

Billy, Tommy and there Zords teleported off. Meanwhile back on The Scorpion Stinger.

"Those rangers will pay for taking my Zords." Deviot said

"True now you'll never get the cocoon's power." Armada said

"Oh trust me I will." Deviot said

"What do you plan to do? Destroy Scorpious he's too powerful for you alone." Armada said

"You know that's not a bad idea. Destroying Scorpious sounds like a great plan." Deviot said

Deviot laughed while Armada disappeared.

"Yes Deviot keep it up then Trekeena will return and take her place you fool. You're all puppets in my quest to capture the Golden Cougar Ranger and conquer the universe." Armada said

Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the park. Leo, Damon and Maya walked up to the Galactabeasts.

"I guess it is true. That the great Courage not only comes from facing your enemies but also facing your friends." Leo said

"Yeah we've just proven that." Maya said

"I'm just glad those new Zords are on our side." Damon said

Meanwhile in the central command Commander Stanton was giving a speech.

"I don't know how those Sentinel Rangers do it but I'm glad they can help us when they can. As for the rest of us we must continue on until we find the new world. We have traveled fourteen light years away from earth. We couldn't turn back now even if we wanted to. Now we don't know what we're going to find but what I do know is that we'll make it together as a team. To find this new world." Commander Stanton said

End of the Lost Galactabeasts Part2


	21. Heir to the Throne

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I'm sorry about this chapter if you don't like it. Trekeena meeting Villamax is pretty much the same but the reason why she let was different. I'll just shut up now and let you read.

**Heir to the Throne**

Inside the Scorpion Stinger Deviot was pacing up and down trying to figure out a way to get into the cocoon. Just then he heard something and looked over and noticed some boxes fell.

"What do you want Armada?" Deviot asked

"Well why are you pacing?" Armada asked

"I'm trying to figure out how to get into that cocoon." Deviot said

"Well why not get the Rangers to destroy Scorpious." Armada said

"Perfect." Deviot said

Armada laughed as Deviot walked off.

"You fool." Armada said as she disappeared

Meanwhile on the planet Onyx Trekeena was walking along then she tripped but then stood up and kept walking but left her staff behind. Later in the city of Onyx an evil but honorable warrior known as Villamax was playing a card game while his partner Kegler was talking to another evil being. Just then Trekeena walked in. Villamax looked on. Trekeena then walked up to the bar and took a drink but the guy next to her smashed a glass and it shocked her.

"Well look what we have here a bug that needs squashing." One thug said

"She's not just any bug she's Scorpious's weakling Daughter." Another thug said

"Ah the bug he keeps under lock and key." The third thug said

Trekeena backed up and went out of the bar the three thugs went after her.

"Hey." A voice said

The three turned around and saw Villamax as he took of his gun holster.

"Who are you?" The first thug asked

"I am Villamax and you need to learn some respect." Villamax said

Just then the thug went to punch Villamax but Villamax moved out of the way and the thug punched the pole. Then Villamax kicked the thug. The other two thugs then attacked but Villamax blocked there attacks and punched one away and kicked another into a wall. Then he raised his fist and the first thug ran off. The other two were about to attack Villamax but then he turned around.

"Boo." Villamax said

The two thugs ran off. Villamax just laughed and put his holster back on and walked up to Trekeena.

"Now what is the Daughter of Scorpious doing here?" Villamax asked

"I didn't want to get into the Cocoon my father wanted me to enter and I ran away." Trekeena said

"Or is it the fact that you believe your not worthy to have powers like your father?" Villamax asked

"That. I never learned how to fight my father kept me well protected too well protected. But how can I have all that power if I don't know how to control it." Trekeena said

"Then let me train you princess and together we'll make you the true evil daughter of Scorpious." Villamax said

Trekeena looked at Villamax.

"Well do we have a deal?" Villamax asked as he held out his hand

"Teach me." Trekeena said as she put her hand in Villamax's.

Villamax nodded. Later in the desert part of Onyx Trekeena was training while Villamax was riding his Motorbike.

"Come on Trekeena you can do it." Villamax said

Trekeena then tripped and broke a nail.

"You made me break a nail." Trekeena said

"Great only nine more to go." Villamax said

Keglar on the other hand was trying not to laugh. The training continued Villamax had Trekeena pull a sled full of rocks, run, practice fighting techniques and a few other things.

"Come on Trekeena you want to show your father that you can be worthy of the power don't you." Villamax said

"Yes." Trekeena said

"Then what's holding you back?" Villamax asked

"I'm scared ok." Trekeena said

"Trekeena even the best warriors are scared of something. I think it's more to the fact you're sacred of letting your father down and failing." Villamax said

"Yeah." Trekeena said

"Then get back up and keep going and try and forget that fear. No matter what you do. Your father is and always will be proud of you." Villamax said

"Thanks." Trekeena said

"No problem." Villamax said

"Oh dear. Is Villamax falling for her?" Keglar thought.

Trekeena kept up her training. Meanwhile on Terra Venture Deviot was holding a fake energy cell and was walking around with some Stingwingers in the city.

"Come on our scanners show there around here." Deviot said

Just then the Lost Galaxy Rangers showed up morphed.

"Right on time." Deviot said

"Look there he is." Leo said

"Come on let's go to the storage 5 warehouse with this energy cell and we'll blow up Terra Venture." Deviot said to the Stingwingers but mostly to the Rangers.

Then the Stingwingers and Deviot teleported away just as the Rangers ran up.

"Was that an energy cell he was holding?" Leo asked

"Yeah and he's going to blow up Terra Venture." Maya said

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Kai said

"I agree." Damon said

"Deviot said he was heading for the storage 5 warehouse." Kendrix said

"Let's go." Leo said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

The five Rangers ran off not knowing that Deviot wasn't really there he was behind a wall near them.

"Yes run along Rangers I'll meet you there." Deviot said with a laugh.

A bit later back on the Scorpion Stinger Deviot walked up to Scorpious.

"Master Scorpious." Deviot said

"What is it?" Scorpious asked

"I have found your daughter." Deviot said

"Then go get her." Scorpious said

"It's not that simple. You see she's being held captive against her will by the Power Rangers." Deviot said

"Then set course for Terra Venture I'll destroy the Rangers myself." Scorpious said

"No sir it's too dangerous I'll go." Deviot said

"No I'm going and I'll destroy the Rangers with my bare tentacles." Scorpious said

"As you wish sire." Deviot said

Meanwhile back on the planet Onyx Trekeena was still training with Villamax and getting better.

Yes that's it Trekeena. Villamax said

Trekeena then sent Villamax to the ground and went to stab him.

"Perfect." Villamax said

"I have a great teacher." Trekeena said

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Villamax said

"Come on I have a feeling my training isn't over yet." Trekeena said

"Correct." Villamax said

Trekeena then helped Villamax up and they continued the training. Trekeena was getting faster and stronger thanks to Villamax. Meanwhile back on Terra Venture the Rangers walked into the Warehouse.

"Deviot said they were here." Damon said

"But where are they?" Kendrix asked

"Ah Rangers so good to see you." Deviot said

The Rangers looked and saw Deviot and the Stingwingers.

"Ok Deviot where's the power cell?" Leo asked

"Oh that was a fake to get you here. Now allow me to introduce you to Scorpious." Deviot said as he moved out of the way.

"Hello Rangers." Scorpious said

"What do you want Scorpious?" Leo asked

"My daughter what have you done with her?" Scorpious asked

"Nothing we don't know where Trekeena is." Damon said

"Don't listen to them. There just trying to trick you." Deviot said

"I'll destroy myself." Scorpious said

The Stingwingers then attacked the Rangers while Deviot hid in a corner. Scorpious also attacked the Rangers. He then grabbed Kai and threw him but Leo caught Kai.

"You ok?" Leo asked

"Yeah." Kai said

"Where is my daughter?" Scorpious asked

"Like we told you we don't know." Leo said

"Liar." Scorpious said

"Let's do it guys." Leo said

"Right." The other four said

"Lights of Orion activate." The five Rangers said

Just then the Orion Armor appeared on the Rangers and they turned into five color lights and got close to Scorpious. Kai, Damon, Kendrix and Maya all grabbed a hold of Scorpious's tentacles and then Leo flipped over him and charged up his Sword and Claw and then double slashed Scorpious then blew up and the Rangers were sent flying.

"I better get to the Cocoon." Deviot said

The Rangers then stood up and saw a trail of light leaving.

"What was that?" Kai asked

"That was the end of Scorpious." Leo said

"Alright." The Rangers said

"He's gone." Kendrix said

"Seems like it." Leo said

Meanwhile back on Onyx Trekeena managed to get the better of Villamax.

"You are now worthy of being Scorpious's warrior daughter and worthy of that power when you choose to have it." Villamax said

"Thank you. But first I have a little business I need to take care of." Trekeena said

Villamax laughed. A Bit later back in the bar Trekeena walked up to the bar and the thug looked at her and went to have a drink but Trekeena pushed his arm down and grabbed his drink and then drank it and then let go of his arm causing the thug to hit himself in the face. Then she smashed the glass. The thugs then attacked but Trekeena over powered them and made them run for there lives. Trekeena walked out of the bar and Villamax was leaning against the wall.

"What kept you?" Villamax asked

"I wanted to show off." Trekeena said

Villamax laughed. Just then Keglar ran up.

"Trekeena it's awful." Keglar said

"What is?" Trekeena asked

"Your father has been in an awful fight and has been badly injured." Keglar said

"I must go back." Trekeena said

"I will accompany you." Villamax said

"But Villamax." Keglar said

"No Keglar we must help her." Villamax said

"Ok." Keglar said in defeat.

Trekeena, Villamax and Keglar all left. Later back on the Scorpion Stinger Deviot was kneeling in front of Scorpious.

"Master Scorpious you can't leave us." Deviot said

"I must my time is up." Scorpious said

"Father." A voice said

Just then Trekeena walked in.

"No what's she doing here." Deviot thought.

Trekeena walked up and went to her knees just as Villamax and Keglar walked in.

"Trekeena I'm so glad you're safe." Scorpious said

"I left because I wanted to become worthy to have the power father but I didn't know how." Trekeena said

"You have become stronger Trekeena." Scorpious said

"Yes thanks to Villamax here." Trekeena said

"Good he is a worthy warrior." Scorpious said

"Father." Trekeena said

"I'm sorry my daughter but I must leave." Scorpious said

"No father." Trekeena said

Just then Scorpious turned into light and vanished but the Tentacle Trekeena was holding stayed and turned into her new staff. Trekeena then stood up and looked at Deviot.

"Who are you?" Trekeena asked

"I am Deviot I worked for your father." Deviot said

"Who did this to my father?" Trekeena asked

"It was one of your most hated enemies the Red Ranger." Deviot said

"Then he will pay they all will pay." Trekeena said

Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the park the Rangers were relaxing.

"This is great no Scorpious." Kendrix said

"Yeah I know." Leo said

Just then Leo's communicator beeped.

"This is Leo." Leo said

"Careful Rangers don't' get cocky." The voice said

"Jason what do you mean?" Kendrix asked

"I mean now you have to face a new Trekeena as well as her new warrior. Villamax and his side kick Keglar. Be careful Deviot is still around I don't know what he's up to but I grantee that Trekeena is in just as much danger as her father was with him." Jason said

"We'll keep an eye out." Leo said

"Just be careful, Leo. Trekeena will be after you for Revenge for what you did to her father." Jason said

"Right." Leo said

Jason cut the Communication.

"Well I guess that means no rest for us then." Damon said

"We can't rest he's right. Even if Trekeena didn't come back we still would have had to deal with Deviot." Leo said

"True." Kai said

"Well can we at least try and enjoy the rest of the day?" Maya asked

"I don't see why not." Leo said

The others nodded and they went back to enjoying the day. But they all knew that they had a long way to go before they could fully rest.

End of Heir to the Throne

**Note: **Well what did you think? Please review and let me know. Please no flames they really do hurt.


	22. An Evil Game

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**An Evil Game**

Inside the Scorpion Stinger Deviot was walking along when he saw Keglar and some Stingwingers with the cocoon.

"What are you doing with the cocoon?" Deviot asked

"I'm putting it away." Keglar said

"Why?" Deviot asked

"Because I ordered him too." Trekeena said as she walked in with Villamax

"Of course." Deviot said

"You never know what the future might hold and I'd rather be ready." Trekeena said

"Of course Trekeena." Deviot said

Deviot walked off. But Keglar had a bad feeling about him. A bit later in the control room Villamax walked up to Trekeena.

"Trekeena I found the red Ranger." Villamax said

"Good go capture him I want to make him pay personally for what he did to my father." Trekeena said

"Yes Trekeena." Villamax said

Villamax ran off with two Stingwingers. Meanwhile in the storage area Deviot was walking around.

"Dang that Trekeena for coming back." Deviot said

"Ah well you lost your chance." Armada said

"Oh shut up your no help." Deviot said

"Look I've hired Teksa and Kubak to destroy Trekeena you just need to pay them." Armada said

"Good." Deviot said

"It would have been better if Jason didn't destroy the best bounty hunters." Armada thought.

Just then Armada sensed something and disappeared just then Keglar showed up.

"Deviot." Keglar said

"What do you want?" Deviot asked

"Trekeena wants you to help Villamax capture the Red Ranger." Keglar said

"Very well I'll go help." Deviot said

Deviot teleported away. Keglar looked around and knew he sensed something but shrugged and left. Meanwhile in the park Leo and Kai were practicing with there Quasar Sabers.

"Man those training sessions with Jason must be paying off." Kai said as he tried to push Leo back

"Yeah they are but trust me there are several moves I can't pull off." Leo said as he moved away from Kai

"True." Kai said

"Well we better work on our moves who knows when Trekeena will strike next." Leo said

Kai just nodded and the two continued just then they both got blasted at. The two looked over and saw Villamax walking up.

"You must be Villamax." Leo said

"Correct Red Ranger." Villamax said

"What does Trekeena want?" Kai asked

"She wants the Red Ranger." Villamax said

"Let me guess she wants to destroy me personally for destroying her father." Leo said

"Correct." Villamax said

"Well too bad I'm not going anywhere." Leo said

"We shall see Red Ranger." Villamax said

"Ready?" Leo asked

"Ready." Kai said

"Go Galactic." The two Rangers said

Leo and Kai morphed into there respective Ranger colors and attacked Villamax. But Villamax was able to hold them off. Villamax then sent Kai flying into a tree while he fought Leo.

"Looks like what they say is true the Red Ranger never gives up." Villamax said

"That's right." Leo said

"Well maybe this time you will." A voice said

Leo and Villamax looked over and saw Deviot holding the Blue Ranger.

"Kai." Leo said

"He's not the only one we have." Deviot said

Just then the Stingwingers brought in the morphed Kendrix, Maya, Damon and Mike.

"No." Leo said

"Now come with us Red Ranger and your friends won't get hurt." Villamax said

"Says you." Deviot said

"You have my honor and my word Red Ranger." Villamax said

"Fine." Leo said as he powered down.

Leo then threw his sword to the ground and then took off his morpher and threw it down.

"Leo no." Kai said

"I have too. It's my job as Leader to make sure you guys are safe." Leo said

No one noticed that the Lion symbol on the Red Quasar Saber just glowed.

"Grab him." Deviot said

The Stingwingers then ran up and one of them grabbed the sword and morpher.

"Let them go." Villamax said

"Why?" Deviot asked

"We have what we came for right now." Villamax said

"Fine." Deviot said

Deviot let go of Kai and then they teleported away.

"Leo." Kai said

"No." Kendrix said

Meanwhile back in the Stingwinger Leo was chained up so his hands were above his head his Red Singlet now had rips in it. Deviot walked in with the Red Quasar Saber and the Transmorpher.

"I don't understand why we can't destroy him now." Deviot said

"Because Trekeena wants to destroy him herself." Villamax said

Just then Trekeena walked in and up to the Red Ranger.

"You will pay for destroying my father." Trekeena said

"Too bad. So sad." Leo said mockingly

"I will enjoy making you pay." Trekeena said

"Oh I'm sure you will." Leo said

"Get him down." Trekeena said

Two Stingwingers got Leo down. Leo then looked and saw a glow coming from his Quasar Saber. Leo mentally smiled and closed his eyes.

"Wise choice Red Ranger surrender now and I'll make your destruction quick." Trekeena said

"I have one thing to say Trekeena." Leo said

"What's that?" Trekeena asked

"Never mess with a Red Ranger." Leo said

"Ha." Trekeena said

Just then the Red Quasar Saber started to glow.

"What's going on?" Deviot asked

"I have no idea." Villamax said

Just then a Red Energy Thunder Dragon appeared and struck down the two Stingwingers holding Leo and took him away along with Deviot and the Quasar Saber and Transmorpher.

"Well go after them." Trekeena said

"On it. "Villamax said

In the mountains Deviot was dropped to the ground as the Red Energy Thunder Dragon took off with Leo, the Quasar Saber and the Transmorpher.

"You will pay." Deviot said

Just then Villamax showed up.

"Deviot did you see which way they went?" Villamax asked

"Yes they went down that way." Deviot said as he pointed towards the other side of the Scorpion Stinger.

"Come on we have a job to do." Villamax said to the Stingwingers.

Villamax and the Stingwingers left. Just then Trekeena showed up.

"Which way did he go?" Trekeena asked

"Over that mountain." Deviot said

"Good." Trekeena said

Trekeena then walked off.

"Everything is going perfectly." Deviot thought.

Over the mountain the Red Energy Thunder Dragon landed and revealed to be Jason as the Original Red Ranger.

"Thanks." Leo said as he took his Transmorpher and Quasar Saber.

"No problem." Jason said

"How did you do that?" Leo asked

"Years of practice." Jason said

"Ah." Leo said

"Come on it's not safe here." Jason said

Leo nodded and the two walked off. Just then Leo ran into a Barrier but Jason went straight through it.

"You ok?" Jason asked as he walked back through the Barrier.

"Yeah but I hit something." Leo said

"A barrier." Jason said

"Not good." Leo said

"You are correct Red Ranger." A voice said

The two Red Rangers turned and saw Trekeena standing there.

"What do you want?" Leo asked

"I'm here to destroy you." Trekeena said

"You won't be able to defeat both of us Trekeena." Jason said

"We'll see Gold Ranger." Trekeena said

"Yes we will." Jason said

"Go Galactic." Leo said

Leo then morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger and stood his ground.

"Ready to rumble?" Leo asked

"Always." Jason said as he pulled out the Power Sword.

"You both won't survive." Trekeena said

"Do you know how many times I heard that?" Jason asked

"Ha you will pay Red Galaxy Ranger for destroying my father." Trekeena said

"Doesn't it seem strange to you that your father was destroyed and yet Deviot doesn't even have a scratch?" Jason asked

"No why?" Trekeena asked

"Well what if Deviot planned for the Rangers to destroy your father?" Jason asked

"He wouldn't he was loyal to my father." Trekeena said

"Then why is Deviot still alive and your father is destroyed?" Jason asked

Trekeena looked at the Jason in shock.

"You're lying." Trekeena said

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." Jason said

Trekeena then attacked Jason but Jason blocked her attacks with ease. Even Deviot who was watching the fight was impressed at how easy it was for Jason to snap Trekeena.

"Come now Trekeena didn't Villamax tell you that your anger only clouds your judgment." Jason said

"Shut up." Trekeena said

Jason slashed Trekeena sending her flying into the Barrier. Then he pulled out the Dragon Staff and hit the ground and fire Dragons hit the devices destroying them.

"No that barrier." Trekeena said

"You should know by now that evil will never win if you manage to destroy these Rangers another set of Rangers will take there place. You can't win Trekeena." Jason said

"I will win and once I destroy you I'll be the most powerful." Trekeena said

"Get in line there's six years worth of monsters who want to destroy me." Jason said

Trekeena growled just then Teksa and Kubak showed up and attacked but Trekeena dodged. The two then focused on Jason.

"Well if it isn't the Gold Ranger the bounty on you is huge so we're not going to take the other job we'll destroy you." Teksa said

Jason mentally shook his head then disappeared and slashed both Teksa and Kubak and destroyed them before reappearing next to Leo.

"How did you move that fast?" Leo asked

"Easy but now's not the time to talk." Jason said

"True." Leo said

Meanwhile inside the Astro Megaship Mike locked onto Leo's signal.

"Guys I found Leo." Mike said

Out in space the Galaxy rangers were riding there Jet Jammers.

"I've got the location thanks Mike." Kai said

"No problem." Mike said

Back in the Mountains Trekeena walked up to Leo and Jason.

"I don't know what's going on but I will destroy you." Trekeena said

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." Jason said

"What?" Trekeena asked

"You'll find out." Jason said

Just then Teksa appeared but was now Thirty Stories tall.

"Oh great now what?" Leo asked

Jason then started to glow brightly when the light died down he was in his Golden Phoenix Armor. Jason then turned into a Firebird and launched at Teksa and struck and destroyed him before landing and powering down to his Red Ranger form. Just then the other four Galaxy Rangers showed up.

"Leo your ok." Kai said

"Yeah I am." Leo said

"Thanks Jase." Kendrix said

"No prob." Jason said

"Oh you have a problem me." Trakeena said

"Oh you're not a problem. You're just a stupid incest that needs to be squashed." Jason said

"You will pay. Maybe not today but I will destroy you all." Trekeena said

Jason just stood there with his arms crossed. While Trekeena teleported off.

"I'm glad you're ok." Kendrix said

"So am I. Thanks Jase." Leo said

"No problem. Well I better get back." Jason said

"Later." Leo said

"Later." Jason said

Jason teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Scorpion Stinger. Trekeena was looking out into Space.

"That Gold Ranger knows something but what?" Trekeena thought.

Trekeena never noticed Armada looking at her.

"He knows I'm alive. Trekeena. Soon you and everyone will know it. Now be a good puppet and find those Psycho Rangers." Armada said

Armada disappeared. Trekeena kept looking out into space wondering what the Gold Ranger meant.

End of an Evil Game.

**Note: **Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'm sorry if it's not what you expected. Please Review and no flames.


	23. Memories of Mirinoi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **The episodes from here to I think up to the episode (**To The Tenth Power**) are different to the show. I'll let you read them just wanted to let you know.

**Memories of Mirinoi**

On Terra Venture in the park a little girl was standing near a tree crying. Just then Maya walked up to the little girl.

"Hey what's with the tears?" Maya asked

"He climbed up but he won't come back down." The little girl said

Maya looked up and saw a little kitten stuck up in the tree.

"He's scared to come down. Don't worry I'll get him for you." Maya said

Maya then climbed up the tree and picked up the kitten then climbed back down again and handed the kitten back to the little girl.

"Thank you." The little girl said

"No problem and he promised never to do it again." Maya said

The little girl smiled and ran to her mother. Maya smiled and watched the little girl walk off with her mother. Just then Maya got tapped on the shoulder. Maya turned around and saw an African American female with long black hair wearing a Light Blue top, Black pants and white sneakers.

"Aisha?" Maya asked

"Yep." Aisha said

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Maya said

"It's nice to meet you Maya." Aisha said

"So what are you doing here?" Maya asked

"Well I was board so I asked Jason if it was alright for me to come here to check up on a fellow Yellow Ranger." Aisha said

"That's right you're the yellow bear." Maya said

"Yep. Well I better go I'm going to see Kendrix." Aisha said

"Ok." Maya said

Aisha walked off. Maya smiled and then saw someone she'd never thought she'd see again. Maya walked along behind her.

"Shondra?" Maya asked

Shondra turned around and saw Maya.

"Maya?" Shondra asked

"Yeah it's me." Maya said

"It's so good to see you." Shondra said

"How did you get here?" Maya asked

"I don't really remember. All I remember was the planet being attacked and then falling into a portal." Shondra said

"That's what happened to me." Maya said

The two hugged and smiled as they let go.

"Come on I want you to meet my best friend here on Terra Venture." Maya said

Shondra smiled and the two walked off. A bit later in the science lab Aisha and Kendrix were looking at the book when Maya and Shondra walked in.

"Kendrix." Maya said

"Hey what's up?" Kendrix asked

"I'd like you too meet my best friend from Mirinoi Shondra." Maya said

"Shondra hi." Kendrix said

"Hi." Shondra said

Shondra looked at Aisha.

"And you are?" Shondra asked

"I'm Aisha." Aisha said

"She's a friend of ours." Maya said

Shondra smiled but Aisha just looked neutral. Fighting along side Jason for two and a half years Aisha learned never to let your guard down.

"Well why don't I set up dinner." Kendrix said

"You don't have too." Maya said

Aisha handed the book to one of the Science techs and he put it back in case.

"Around six?" Kendrix asked

"Sure." Maya said

"Hey Aisha you joining us?" Kendrix asked

"No I have a few things to check out. Then I have to check up on my husband." Aisha said

Kendrix and Maya nodded and they all left. Later in the Females rangers room. Kendrix and Kai walked in.

"Shondra?" Kai asked

"Yeah but I think Aisha knows something." Kendrix said

"That wouldn't surprise me." Kai said

"True fighting or even just training under Jason you learn never to take anything for granted." Kendrix said

"Well anyway what's with all this stuff?" Kai asked

"Well I wanted to make a special dinner that will make Shondra fell at home." Kendrix said

"Ok let's do it." Kai said

The two set to work making a dinner that will help Shondra feel at home. Meanwhile in the park Maya and Shondra were walking along talking about the old days back on Mirinoi. Meanwhile in the Astro Megaship Aisha was talking to Jason.

"I'm positive Jason. Trekeena must have sent down a monster to look like Maya's best friend. My Bear Spirit seemed to growl when I was near her." Aisha said

"Well I've learned never to underestimate the bear nor heed her wisdom. Your right though. The Monster's name is Rykon. He can transform into someone of Trekeena's choosing." Jason said

"Tell Rocky what's going on." Aisha said

"Yes ma'am." Jason said with a salute.

Aisha laughed as the screen went blank.

"You keep on surprising us Jason. One minute you can joke around and then in another you're serious and no nonsense. I hope your son grows up to be like you." Aisha said

Meanwhile back in the female Rangers room. Damon, Leo, Kai and Kendrix were all sitting around.

"Shondra?" Leo asked

"Yeah she just popped up out of nowhere." Kendrix said

"No offence but I have a bad feeling about that." Leo said

"Why?" Damon asked

"If she fell through a portal and ended up here how come it took her this long to show up?" Leo asked

"He's got a point." Kai said

"That's true she's wearing the same clothes as Maya so she would have been noticed." Kendrix said

"Look we'll keep it to ourselves for now. I really don't want to break one of the major rules." Leo said

"What's that?" Damon asked

"Never piss off a female Ranger." Leo said

"Why?" Kendrix asked

"They really hurt. According to Jason it was Zack who made up the rule. After he got back from being beaten up by Trini." Leo said

"And I know full well Kendrix is a really good fighter." Kai said

"Yeah and Maya's knowledge of the wildlife and nature she'd be a dangerous threat herself." Damon said

Kendrix smiled and looked on. Leo put his arm on Kendrix's shoulders.

"You ok?" Leo asked

"They should be here by now." Kendrix said

"They'll show up. They probably lost track of time." Leo said

"Yeah you're right." Kendrix said

Leo smiled and side hugged Kendrix. Meanwhile back in the park Maya and Shondra were still walking along talking about the past. Later back in the female Rangers room. Kendrix blew out the candles.

"Guess they forgot about the time." Leo said

"Guess so." Kendrix said

"Well I have an early shift in the morning so I better get some sleep." Kai said

"Yeah and I promised the Lion Galactabeast I'd go visit him tomorrow." Leo said

"And Jason wants me to check up on the three new Zords we have." Damon said

"Good idea." Kendrix said

"Later." The boys said

"Later." Kendrix said

The boys then left. Later Maya and Shondra walked in laughing and Kendrix sat up.

"Kendrix what are you doing up?" Maya asked

"Couldn't sleep." Kendrix said

"Oh ok. Anyway Shondra you can have my hammock I'll sleep on the floor." Maya said

"No you take the hammock and I'll take the floor." Shondra said

"Why don't you both take the floor?" Kendrix suggested

"Great idea Kendrix." Maya said

Later that night Maya and Kendrix were asleep Shondra woke up and left the room but Kendrix woke up. A bit later in the city Shondra was walking along when Villamax showed up with Trekeena.

"Oh Trekeena." Shondra said

"How is everything going?" Trekeena asked

"Good the Yellow Ranger thinks I'm her best friend." Shondra said

"Perfect now go get the Galaxy Book." Trekeena said

"I'm on my way." Shondra said

Shondra walked off as Villamax and Trekeena teleported away. Later in the Science department Shondra noticed there were no guards then she walked in and transformed into Rykon.

"Perfect no one to annoy me as I steal the book." Rykon said

"Don't count on it." A voice said

Rykon looked and saw the Light Blue Bear Ranger standing there.

"You." Rykon said

"Hello Shondra or should I say Rykon." Aisha said

"How dare you?" Rykon asked

"Easy when I saw you with Trekeena and also Jason told me." Aisha said

Rykon fired a blast but then a light blue energy barrier appeared and reflected the attack sending Rykon flying.

"I'll be back, Ranger." Rykon said

"And I'll be waiting." Aisha said

Rykon teleported away. Aisha looked over at the book and pulled out a fake version and switched the books around.

"I know I shouldn't have taken this with out Kendrix knowing but I need to make sure this book is safe." Aisha thought.

Aisha then teleported away. Later back in the female Rangers room Shondra walked in and up to where she was sleeping and lied down. Kendrix opened her eyes wondering why Shondra went out in the middle of the night. The next morning in the Science Lab Aisha and Kendrix were talking about the book.

"So you took it?" Kendrix asked

"Yeah it's about the fact Shondra is a monster known as Rykon." Aisha said

"So the book there is?" Kendrix asked

"Fake. Everything is the same but it has no powers in it." Aisha said

"Where's the real one?" Kendrix asked

"I'll bring it back after Rykon is destroyed." Aisha said

Kendrix nodded. The two girls then walked off. Later back in the Female Rangers room Kendrix and Aisha walked in and up to Maya.

"Hey where's Shondra?" Aisha asked

"Oh she said she had something to do." Maya said

"Doesn't it seem strange to you that Shondra mysteriously pops up after all this time?" Aisha asked

"What?" Maya asked angrily

"Well if she was here why didn't she show herself sooner? What if your friend was a fake?" Aisha asked

"She can't be." Maya said

"Oh but she is last night I saw Shondra transform into a monster known as Rykon. Trekeena is using your past to cloud your judgment." Aisha said

"No I don't believe it." Maya said

Maya then ran off.

"Maya." Kendrix said

"I'll go." Aisha said

"Ok I'll get the others." Kendrix said

Aisha nodded and the two ran off in different directions. A bit later in the city Maya was walking around when she saw Shondra heading for the science lab.

"What the?" Maya asked

Maya followed Shondra. Later in the corridor outside the Science lab Maya bumped into Shondra.

"Shondra what are you doing here?" Maya asked

"Nothing." Shondra said

"Your not Shondra are you?" Maya asked

"Your right Ranger I'm not." Shondra said

Shondra pushed Maya to the ground and Maya went after her. Back in the city Shondra walked out of the building but Maya appeared.

"Hand over the book Shondra." Maya said

"No." Shondra said

Just then a light blue whip came out of nowhere and struck the book and destroyed it. Just then Aisha as the Light Blue Bear Ranger ran up holding a Light Blue version of Kimberly's Pterodactyl Thunder Whip but it had a Bear symbol on it

"No the Galaxy Book." Maya said

"Don't worry its fake." Aisha said

"What?" Maya asked

"I put the real one back before I came here." Aisha said

"How dare you trick me?" Shondra asked

"Easily apparently." Aisha said

Shondra then transformed into Rykon.

"Ready girl?" Aisha asked

"You bet. Go Galactic." Maya said

Maya transformed into the Yellow Ranger and attacked Rykon. Then Aisha turned into a Light Blue Bear and sent Rykon flying. Then the two girls chased after him. Maya then pulled out her Quasar Saber.

"You're going to pay for messing with me and impersonating one of my friends." Maya said

Just then Maya's Saber started to glow yellow and lightning appeared.

"What's going on?" Maya asked

"Your willingness to fight for the sake of friendship has awakened the Lightning Wolf Slash." Aisha said

Maya then slashed the air with her saber and a lightning energy wolf attacked Rykon and sent him flying. Just then the other Rangers and the Magna Defender showed up.

"Nice timing guys." Maya said

"Thanks." Kendrix said

"Let's do it guys." Leo said

"Right." The others said

"Lights of Orion Activate." All five Galaxy Rangers said

The Galaxy Rangers gained there Orion Armor and then Mike jumped up and hit Rykon with his sword then Aisha put her blaster into her Light Blue whip and fired a Blue bear energy blast at Rykon. Then the Galaxy Rangers charged and turned into an energy ball and then struck and destroyed Rykon. Just then Rykon grew thirty Stories tall.

"Galactabeasts arise." Leo said

"Torozord Charge." Mike said

"Light Blue Bear Power Up." Aisha said

Just then the five Galactabeasts showed up and then transformed into there Zord forms and combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord then the Orion Armor appeared on it. Then the Torozord showed up and made Mike grow thirty stories tall and then combined with him to create the Defender Torozord. Then Aisha's Light Blue Bear Zord showed up and Aisha hopped inside.

"Lightning Spin." Mike said

Just then the Defender Torozord went into a spin and struck Rykon. Then Aisha made her Zord turn into a Giant Light Blue Energy Bear and it struck Rykon. Then the Galaxy Megazord powered up its sword and then struck and destroyed Rykon.

"Great job Rangers." Aisha said

"Thanks." Maya said

"Well I better get back home." Aisha said

"Later." Maya said

Just then the Light Blue Bear Zord teleported back to earth with Aisha. Later in the park Kendrix walked up to the tree Maya was sitting in.

"You ok?" Kendrix asked

"Yeah just thinking about home." Maya said

"I'd like to meet the real Shondra." Kendrix said

"You'd like her." Kendrix said

"If she's like you then yeah I will." Kendrix said

Maya then jumped down and landed next to Kendrix.

"You know I have a new attack." Maya said

"What's that?" Kendrix asked

"The Lightning Wolf Slash." Maya said

"Wow along with the Lightning Wolf Strike that's cool." Kendrix said

"I know." Maya said

The two girls walked off talking about anything.

End of Memories of Mirinoi.

**Note: **Well let me know what you think about it and please no flames they still really hurt.


	24. Green Courage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Green Courage**

In the Central Command Damon was working on some electrical wires. He was thinking about Maya's new move the Lightning Wolf slash.

"I wonder what it takes to activate that." Damon thought.

Damon just mentally shrugged and went back to work. Just then Mike walked up to Damon.

"Hey you ok?" Mike asked

"Yeah I was just thinking about Maya's new attack." Damon said

"Hey don't worry you'll unlock one soon enough." Mike said

"I know." Damon said

"Anyway I have to go." Mike said

Damon just nodded as Mike walked off. Damon went back to work. Meanwhile in the Scorpion Stinger the Scorpion Stinger was attacked by a meteor shower.

"What's going on?" Trekeena asked

"Why have we stopped?" Deviot asked

"We've stopped because this Meteor has hit the engines." Keglar said

"Can you fix it?" Trekeena asked

"No I'm not skilled enough to fix that before the next Meteor shower hits. Keglar said

"Then we'll just have to get a mechanic." Villamax said

"Yes and I know just the one." Deviot said

"Who?" Trekeena asked

"The Green Ranger is a mechanic we'll capture him and have him fix the ship then you can destroy him." Deviot said

"Perfect let's do it." Trekeena said

A bit later back on Terra Venture in the city Damon walked out of the main building and onto the streets.

"Man I need this." Damon said

Just then Stingwingers showed up along with a Monster named Cannonbrawl.

"Oh great." Damon said

"Ha Green Ranger you're coming with me." Cannonbrawl said

"We'll see about that. Go Galactic." Damon said

Damon then morphed into the Green Ranger and started fighting the Stingwingers. But then the Stingwingers grabbed him and Cannonbrawl fired a shot that teleported Damon away then Cannonbrawl fired a blast at Damon's tools teleporting them away too. Then Cannonbrawl and the Stingwingers teleported off. Just then the Original Black Ranger showed up.

"Hang on Damon." Zack said

Zack then ran off. Meanwhile back in Central Command Kendrix walked in and up to Mike.

"Mike we have a problem." Kendrix said

"What?" Mike asked

"Damon was captured by Trekeena." Kendrix said

"Go tell Kai then contact Leo and have him meet me at the Heloshuttle." Mike said

"On it." Kendrix said

Kendrix and Mike both walked off. Meanwhile back in the city Leo and Maya were walking along when Leo's morpher beeped.

"This is Leo." Leo said

"Leo its Kendrix. Damon's been captured by Trekeena." Kendrix said

"Oh no." Maya said

"Mike needs you to meet him at the Heloshuttle." Kendrix said

"On it." Leo said

Just then Zack still as the Original Black Ranger showed up.

"Black Ranger." Leo said

"Hey I'm here to help your friend." Zack said

"Come on." Leo said

"Good luck you too." Maya said

Leo and Zack nodded and then Zack teleported them to the Heloshuttle bay. Maya then ran off to find Kai and Kendrix. Later back in Central Command Kai and Kendrix left the main control room when Maya showed up.

"We have to make sure Terra Venture is safe." Kai said

"I agree." Maya said

"Come on." Kendrix said

The three Rangers then ran off. Later in the Heloshuttle Mike, Zack and Leo were looking at the Scorpion Stinger.

"This is not going to be easy." Leo said

"You said it." Mike said

Just then in a bright light Zack changed ranger forms to the White Rhino Sentinel Ranger.

"Ready to go?" Zack asked

"You bet." Leo said

"Be careful you too." Mike said

"We will just stay a good distance away." Zack said

"Will do." Mike said

Zack then teleported himself and Leo into the Scorpion Stinger. Inside the Scorpion Stinger Damon was working on the Engines.

"Hurry up." Deviot said

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can." Damon said

"Do it faster." Deviot said

Damon just mentally shook his head. Then stood up and put his tools away.

"Done." Damon said

"Come on let's try it." Deviot said

The four evil beings and Damon walked off and up to the control panel. Keglar started the engines and the heart started beating. (A/N Heart of the Engine bad pun on Saban's part or was it from the Japanese version I have no clue) Then Deviot turned to Damon.

"Thank you so much now you will be destroyed." Deviot said

"Thought so." Damon said

Just then a White Energy Rhino showed up and struck down Villamax and Deviot. Then it took Damon away. A bit later the White Energy Rhino stopped and revealed to be the White Rhino Sentinel Ranger. Zack put Damon back on his feet as Leo ran up.

"Thanks." Damon said

"No problem." Leo said

"You had a lot of guts fixing there ship." Zack said

"It was foolish." Damon said

"No it wasn't Damon. That took Courage to overcome the fear of being destroyed to fix an engine. You have the heart of a Mechanic to you Machines come first. No matter if the person controlling them is evil or not." Zack said

"Yeah you're right." Damon said

Just then Stingwingers appeared.

"How about we get out of here." Leo said

"Good idea." Damon said

"Hold on." Zack said

The two Galaxy Rangers held onto Zack as he teleported them all out of the Scorpion Stinger. Back in the Heloshuttle the three teleported in.

"Now that is a different way to travel." Damon said

"I'll say." Leo said

"Well I have to go. Just remember what I said Damon." Zack said

"Will do." Damon said

Zack teleported back to Earth.

"Come on let's head back." Damon said

The Corbett Brothers nodded and Mike flew the Heloshuttle back to Terra Venture. Meanwhile back in the Scorpion Stinger.

"Keglar get us out of here." Trekeena said

"Yes my queen." Keglar said

"Cannonbrawl." Trekeena said

"You summoned me?" Cannonbrawl asked

"Yes head back to Terra Venture and destroy those Rangers." Trekeena said

"Will do." Cannonbrawl said

Cannonbrawl teleported off while Keglar flew the ship away from the Meteor Shower. Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the city Cannonbrawl showed up only to be attacked by Maya, Kai and Kendrix who were now morphed.

"Ha you Rangers can't defeat me." Cannonbrawl said

"Maybe not but they can." Maya said

Cannonbrawl then turned around and saw Mike as the Magna Defender along with Leo and Damon who were now morphed heading towards him.

"You're going down." Damon said

"Ha you can't stop me." Cannonbrawl said

"Oh yeah he can. My friend here has more then enough skill and courage to take you down." Leo said

"He's got that right." Damon said as he pulled out his Quasar Saber.

"He has no Courage." Cannonbrawl said

"Wanna bet?" Mike asked

"Yeah cause Damon's Saber is saying something different." Leo said

Cannonbrawl then noticed that Damon's saber was glowing and a green wind appeared. Damon then slashed the air and a Green Wind Energy Condor shot out and attacked and destroyed Cannonbrawl.

"Alright the Green Wing Condor Slash." Leo said

"Alright Damon it was your Courage that brought it to life." Mike said

"Yeah it was." Damon said as Kai, Kendrix and Maya ran over to them.

Just then Cannonbrawl grew thirty Stories tall.

"Come on guys we need more power." Damon said

"Lights of Orion Activate." The five Galaxy Rangers said

Just then the Lights of Orion Armor appeared on the Rangers.

"Galactabeasts arise." Leo said

"Torozord Charge." Mike said

Just then the Five Galactabeasts showed up and transformed into there Zord modes after the Rangers hopped inside and then they combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord. Then the Orion Armor appeared on the Galaxy Megazord and saber. Just then the Torozord showed up and made Mike grow thirty Stories tall and combined with him to create the Defender Torozord. The two Megazords then attacked Cannonbrawl but Cannonbrawl blasted them.

"Centaurus Zord." Maya said

Just then the Centaurus Megazord showed up and attacked Cannonbrawl. Then powered up its blaster and fired at Cannonbrawl. Then The Defender Torozord pulled off its Lightning Spin and then struck Cannonbrawl. Then the Galaxy Megazord powered up its saber and then struck and destroyed Cannonbrawl.

"Yeah we did it." Damon said

"Thanks to you Damon." Leo said

Later Damon was working when the other four Rangers walked up.

"Hey Damon." Leo said

"Hey guys what's up?" Damon asked

"Well we know how hard you've been working so we were wondering if you'd like to join us on a picnic." Maya asked

"I'd love too. I'm starving." Damon said

"Great let's go." Kendrix said

The five Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back on Earth in the Power Centre Zack watched the five Galaxy Rangers walked off.

"Great job Damon you did it." Zack said

"That he did." Jason said

Zack nodded and the two teleported away.

End of Green Courage.

**Note: **I'd have to say that wasn't one of my best ones. Please let me know what you think. No flames please.


	25. Blue to the Test

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Blue to the Test**

In Central Command Kai was walking along reading some data when he spotted Rocky leaning against the wall.

"Rocky what are you doing here?" Kai asked

"Just visiting the Red and Blue Rangers." Rocky said

"Course you were both like Billy and Jason." Kai said

"Exactly. Now why are you reading data?" Rocky asked

"It's my job. It also helps us out against the monsters we face." Kai said

"Not all the time." Rocky said

"Huh?" Kai asked

"Being a Ranger Kai means more then just data. You have to trust your instincts." Rocky said

Kai just looked at Rocky. Rocky just laughed and walked up to Kai and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You have to learn that sometimes it's ok to trust data but you also have to trust your instincts." Rocky said

"I can't I don't know how." Kai said

"Yes you do Kai. Just trust yourself and believe in yourself." Rocky said

Kai just looked down and Rocky looked on.

"Just think about what I said ok?" Rocky asked

"Ok." Kai said

Rocky walked off to find Leo while Kai looked on.

"Trust my instincts how do I do that?" Kai thought.

Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger Trekeena was looking out into space thinking about what the Gold Ranger said.

(Flash Back)

"Doesn't it seem strange to you that your father was destroyed and yet Deviot doesn't even have a scratch?" Jason asked

"No why?" Trekeena asked

"Well what if Deviot planned for the Rangers to destroy your father?" Jason asked

"He wouldn't he was loyal to my father." Trekeena said

"Then why is Deviot still alive and your father is destroyed?" Jason asked

(End Flashback)

"No the Gold Ranger is lying." Trekeena said

Just then Villamax walked in with Icy Angel.

"My Queen. Icy Angel is here as you requested." Villamax said

"Perfect." Trekeena said

"What would you like me to do? Icy Angel asked

"I need you to freeze the Magna Defender's Morphers so he can't morph along with the Red Ranger's Morpher. With the two strongest Rangers out of action the others will fall." Trekeena said

"Yes my queen." Icy Angel said

Icy Angel teleported off. Villamax walked up to Trekeena.

"You ok?" Villamax asked

"Yeah. Just distracted by what the Gold Ranger said." Trekeena said

"About Deviot and your father?" Villamax asked

"Yeah." Trekeena said

"Try not to think about it." Villamax said

"I'll try." Trekeena said

Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the Park Leo and Mike were sparing with there swords. The two moved away from each other.

"You've gotten better." Mike said

"What can I say? When Jason spars with you. You have to give it your all." Leo said

"I get it he pushes you to your limits and then pushes over them." Mike said

"Exactly." Leo said

Just then both brothers got attacked. The two looked and saw Icy Angel and the Stingwingers show up.

"Who are you?" Leo asked

"I am Icy Angel." Icy Angel said

"We'll your about to be melted." Leo said

"Let's do it." Mike said

The two pulled out there morphers but the Icy Angel Blew a cold wind and froze the morphers.

"No my morpher." Leo said

"Mine too there frozen." Mike said

"Ha with out you two the others will fall." Icy Angel said

Just then a Red Energy Ape appeared out of no where and struck down the Stingwingers and sent Icy Angel flying. Then landed in front of Mike and Leo as the Red Ape Sacred Animal Ranger.

"Nice timing." Leo said

"Thanks." Rocky said

"I'll be back." Icy Angel said

Icy Angel and the Stingwingers teleported away. Rocky then powered down and turned around.

"What happened?" Rocky asked

"She froze our morphers." Leo said

"Not good." Rocky said

"What can we do?" Mike asked

"Jason this is Rocky we have a problem." Rocky said into his communicator

"What is it?" Jason asked

"Mike and Leo's Morphers are frozen by a monster named Icy Angel." Rocky said

"Well until you destroy the monster there morphers will stay that way." Jason said

"I was afraid of that." Rocky said

"Look remember as a veteran Red Ranger you have control over new Red Ranger zords. So you'll have to help out the other Rangers." Jason said

"Oh yeah." Rocky said

"But there is a problem." Jason said

"What's that?" Rocky asked

"If Leo's powers are frozen that means no Transdagger." Jason said

"I forgot about that." Rocky said

"Well your just going to have to use the Blue Ape Zord when the time comes. Jason said

Right." Rocky said

"Good luck." Jason said

"Thanks." Rocky said

"Come on we better head back to mine, Kai's and Damon's room and tell the others." Leo said

The other two nodded and all three ran off. Meanwhile back in Central Command Kendrix walked in and up to Kai.

"You ok?" Kendrix asked

"Yeah just distracted by what Rocky said." Kai said

"What did he say?" Kendrix asked

"He said that I needed to trust my instincts more." Kai said

Kendrix just nodded.

"Oh that reminds me Leo needs to talk to us." Kendrix said

"Right." Kai said

The two walked off. Later in the Male Rangers room Kai and Kendrix walked in.

"Good." Leo said

"What's this about?" Damon asked

"Mine and Leo's morphers are frozen." Mike said

"And I can't call forth the Transdagger to help you guys create the Galaxy Megazord." Rocky said

"This is not good." Maya said

"I'll say." Kai said

"So what are we going to do if it grows?" Kendrix asked

"You can call forth the Centaurus and Stratroforce Megazords to help me and the Blue Ape Zord." Rocky said

"We'll have to." Kai said

"Sorry guys." Leo said

"It's ok." Kai said

Later back in Central Command Kai was looking out the window when Mike walked up.

"You ok?" Mike asked

"How do I trust my instincts?" Kai asked

"Just trust your heart and follow your gut." Mike said

"That's easy for Leo." Kai said

"Yeah but he also follows his head and asks for help." Mike said

"That's true I guess." Kai said

"Look go and get some fresh air I'll handle things here." Mike said

"Ok." Kai said

Kai walked off. Later in the park Kai walked along when he saw Damon, Maya and Kendrix run up with Rocky.

"What's up?" Kai asked

"We were about to contact you when we saw you. Icy Angel is back." Kendrix said

"Let's go." Kai said

"It's Morphin Time." Rocky said

Rocky then made his Beast Zeonizers appear and then placed them together.

"Zeo Ranger Beast Blue Ape." Rocky called

"Go Galactic." The four Galaxy Rangers said

Further in the park the five Rangers showed up and attacked Icy Angel.

"Hello Rangers." Icy Angel said

"Your going down." Kai said

"I doubt it Ranger." Icy Angel said

"Remember trust your instincts." Rocky said

Rocky then charged at Icy Angel with the Blue Ape Axes. While Damon, Kendrix and Maya all attacked with there Quasar Sabers and fought the Stingwingers that just showed up.

"Her element is ice. But we have no fire." Kai thought.

"Kai your thinking to much about it." Rocky said

Kai then snapped out of his thoughts and looked the others attacked with out thinking and they were fighting Icy Angel and the Stingwingers. Kai then pulled out his Quasar Saber and jumped up and attacked Icy Angel causing her to pull up her bow. Kai sliced the bow in half and landed. Just then his saber started glowing Blue and water appeared. Kai then back slashed Icy Angel away and Rocky ran up to Kai.

"Water Gorilla Slash." Kai said

"Correct now use it. After all what you did was exactly how a Ranger should sometimes fight." Rocky said

Kai nodded and faced Icy Angel and then slashed the air and a Blue Water Energy Gorilla appeared and hit Icy Angel and destroyed her. Kendrix, Maya and Damon all ran up.

"Great job." Maya said

"Thanks." Kai said

Just then Icy Angel grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Not good." Kai said

"Blue Ape Zord arise." Rocky said

Just then the Blue Ape Zord appeared and Rocky hopped inside.

"Centaurus and Stratroforce help him out." Kai said

Just then the Centaurus and the Stratroforce Megazords showed up. Then the two Zords attacked Icy Angel. Then Rocky got his Zord to glow. Then it turned into a giant Water Energy Ape and it attacked and destroyed Icy Angel.

"Alright." Kai said

"Great job Kai. Well I better get back to Earth." Rocky said

"Thanks for your help." Kai said

"Good luck." Rocky said

Rocky teleported off with his Zord. Meanwhile back in Central Command. Mike looked at his morphers and smiled they were back to normal.

"Great job Kai." Mike said

Later in the park Leo and Kai were sparing with there swords.

"You know I always thought you were a hot head. But now I know that you just trust your gut." Kai said

"That's true so how do you feel knowing that you activated your Water Gorilla Slash?" Leo asked

"Great." Kai said

"I'm glad. Say wanna grab something to eat I'll buy." Leo said

"Sure I could so with something to eat." Kai said

The two walked off. Meanwhile on Earth in the Power Centre.

"Great job Kai." Jason said

"Yeah he did a great job. But he's not used to thinking with his gut." Rocky said

"He'll get there." Jason said

"True." Rocky said

The two friends walked out of the Power Centre.

End of Blue to the Test.


	26. Mean Wheel Mantis

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Ok first I want to make one thing clear. In this story I made it so that Leo can understand the Galactabeasts. So no telling me otherwise.

**Mean Wheel Mantis**

In the park Leo was leaning against a tree talking to the Lion Galactabeast. Maya was walking along when she saw Leo and the Lion.

"You don't say." Leo said

The Lion Galactabeast roared and Leo laughed.

"Thanks for the story." Leo said

The Lion gently growled and Leo smiled just then Maya walked up.

"You understand him?" Maya asked

"Yeah Jason taught me after I saw him talking to them. It's great you can have some amazing conversations with them." Leo said

"I'll say." Maya said

"So what's up?" Leo asked

"Not much. Just came here to talk to the Wolf Galactabeast." Maya said

"Oh the Wolf is off playing with the Wild Cat." Leo said

"Thanks." Maya said

"Well I better get going. I look forward to another story soon Lion." Leo said

The Lion growled and Leo walked off. Maya smiled and went off to find the Wolf Galactabeast. Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger Trekeena was sitting in her throne when Deviot showed up.

"What do you want Deviot?" Trekeena asked

"Well I'd like to introduce you to Motor Mantis." Deviot said

Just then Motor Mantis showed up.

"What's so great about him?" Keglar asked

"He loves to race and he also cheats. So I figure use him to destroy the Rangers Astro Cycles." Deviot said

"Perfect." Trekeena said

"I must say Deviot you have out done yourself." Keglar said

"Of course I have." Deviot said

"Now Motor Mantis get to work." Trekeena said

"Yes Trekeena." Motor Mantis said

Motor Mantis then sped off while the evil villains all looked on.

"Is he always like that?" Trekeena asked

"I think so." Deviot said although not really sure himself

A bit later in the city Motor Mantis showed up and started attacking just then Maya and Kendrix both morphed appeared.

"Ah perfect the Yellow and Pink Rangers." Motor Mantis said

"Your going down." Maya said

"Nope you are." Motor Mantis said

"What do you mean by that?" Kendrix asked

"You'll find out." Motor Mantis said

The two Rangers then attacked Motor Mantis but he fought back and over powered the two. Then he fired two special beams at the girls. Just then Leo, Kai and Damon showed up morphed and on there Astro Cycles.

"Leo." Kendrix cried out.

"Help us." Maya said

Just then both Maya and Kendrix got turned into Statues.

"Kendrix. Maya." Leo yelled

"What have you done to them?" Kai asked

"I turned them into Trophies if you want them back to normal you'll have to defeat me in a race." Motor Mantis said

"We'll race." Damon said

"And we'll win." Kai said

Leo on the other hand wasn't so sure they should let there guard down. The three Rangers then followed Motor Mantis. Later on the road in the park the four were driving along.

"Time for the Race to start." Motor Mantis said

"Let's do this." Damon said

"Very well." Motor Mantis said

Just then Motor Mantis drove off and the three Rangers chased after him. Damon broke away from Kai and Leo then started catching up to Motor Mantis.

"Sorry Green Ranger but this race is over for you." Motor Mantis said

Motor Mantis then activated a trap and the Green Ranger was sent flying and his Astro Cycle was badly damaged.

"Go guys." Damon said

"Ok." Kai said

"I knew it that guy is a cheat." Leo thought.

Kai and Leo kept chasing after Motor Mantis then Kai broke away from Leo and started catching up to Motor Mantis.

"Sorry Blue Ranger but this is your stop." Motor Mantis said

Just then another trap was activated and Kai was thrown from his Astro Cycle and his Astro Cycle was badly damaged.

"Kai." Leo said

"Go." Kai said

Leo nodded but he knew he didn't have a chance not like this. Leo then started catching up to Motor Mantis.

"Your going down Red Ranger." Motor Mantis said

"You going to cheat again?" Leo asked

"You better believe it." Motor Mantis said

Just then Motor Mantis attacked Leo's Astro Cycle. But Leo moved out of the way and into a barricade. Motor Mantis drove over the finish line.

"Bye loser." Motor Mantis said before teleporting off

"We'll see who the loser is." Leo said

Later back in the Astro Megaship. Damon and Kai were looking at there Cycles.

"This is not good." Kai said

"I'll say." Damon said

"Where's Leo?" Kai asked

"Don't know but his Cycle is fine." Damon said

"I guess we fell for that trap hook line and sinker." Kai said

"Yeah and Leo didn't he just stopped at a barricade." Damon said

"Come on we better start working on these cycles." Kai said

Damon nodded and the two got to work. Meanwhile in the city Leo was looking out over the park.

"I have to help Maya and Kendrix." Leo thought

Leo then looked at the park and smiled

"Maybe the Lion Galactabeast can help me figure that out." Leo said

Leo walked down the stairs and then into the park. Back in the park Leo walked up and saw the Lion Galactabeast.

"I need you help what should I do?" Leo asked

The Lion gently roared and Leo looked on and then smiled.

"The Red Capsular Cycle are you sure it can help?" Leo asked

The Lion nodded and Leo smiled again.

"Thank you Lion." Leo said

The Lion gently roared and Leo took off. Back in the Astro Megaship Leo walked in and saw Kai and Damon both sleeping. Leo looked at them then went to his Cycle.

"Let's do this." Leo thought.

Leo then walked his Astro Cycle out. Later on the road Leo now morphed was driving along when Motor Mantis showed up on his Motorbike.

"Well Red Ranger are you going to race me for your friends seriously now?" Motor Mantis asked

"I was racing you seriously but you cheated." Leo said

"What do you expect? I'm evil." Motor Mantis said

"I know that's why I am going to race you." Leo said

"Good now come on." Motor Mantis said

(A/N I know the stakes are that Leo says if he loses Motor Mantis can have his Quasar Saber so please do not correct me on that.)

Later the two were at the starting line. Motor Mantis put up the two Female Ranger trophies on the podium.

"Now let the race begin." Motor Mantis said

The two the drove off after the light went Green. Meanwhile back in the Astro Megaship Kai woke up and noticed that both Astro Cycles were good as new and there was a note. Kai picked up the note and read it

"Leo is racing Motor Mantis. You and Damon head over to where you last raced him. Good luck. Billy." Kai read

"Thanks Billy." Kai said

Just then Damon woke up and saw that both Astro Cycles were fixed.

"But how?" Damon asked

"Billy and Jason must have fixed them." Kai said

"Thank goodness." Damon said

"Come on we have to help Leo." Kai said

Damon nodded and the two walked out with there Astro Cycles. Meanwhile back on the road Leo and Motor Mantis were still racing when Motor Mantis cheated causing Leo to slow down.

"Later loser." Motor Mantis said

"Not today. Red Capsular Cycle." Leo said

Just then Leo's Red Astro Cycle transformed into the Red Capsular Cycle which looked like the Lion Galactabeast on wheels. Then Leo sped up and past Motor Mantis and won the race easily.

"No." Motor Mantis said

"Now this is for cheating." Leo said as he turned around.

"What are you doing?" Motor Mantis asked

"Fire Ball mode." Leo said

Just then Leo ducked and the Capsular Cycle closed up and turned into a fire ball and drove through Motor Mantis and destroyed him. Just then Kai and Damon showed up just as Kendrix and Maya turned back to normal. Leo then drove up and hopped off the Red Capsular Cycle and ran up to Kendrix and hugged her.

"I'm so glad your ok." Leo said

"Same here." Kendrix said

"What a cool Bike." Damon said

"Meet the Red Capsular Cycle." Leo said

"Cool." Damon said

Just then Motor Mantis now thirty stories tall appeared.

"We still have a bug to take care of." Leo said

"Let's do it." Kai said

"Galactabeasts arise." Leo said

Just then the five Galactabeasts appeared and then the Rangers hopped on top of them and then they transformed into there Zord modes and combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord. Motor Mantis then attacked but the Galaxy Megazord blocked with it's sword then it powered up the Sword and struck and destroyed Motor Mantis. Later in the park Leo was leaning against a tree wearing a Red shirt and black shorts listening to the Lion Galactabeast.

"I couldn't have beaten him with out your help old friend." Leo said

The Lion gently roared and Leo walked off. Leo then walked up to Maya, Kendrix, Damon and Kai.

"I'm glad that's over." Kendrix said

"You said it being turned into a trophy was no fun." Maya said

"Well at least everything turned out alright and your back to normal." Leo said

"True." Kendrix said

"Come on Leo you going to race?" Kai asked

"What is it with you boys?" Maya asked

"Don't ask." Leo said

Leo hopped on his bike and put his helmet on and then the three pedaled off.

"Why?" Maya asked

"Like Leo said don't ask." Kendrix said

Maya nodded and the two girls walked off.

End of Mean Wheel Mantis.

**Note: **Please let me know what you think. And no flames I don't want to get burned.


	27. Loyax Last Battle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Loyax Last Battle**

In the park on Terra Venture Leo and Jason were sparring with there swords. Jason got the saber out of Leo's hands and made Leo fall to the ground.

"Good job Leo." Jason said

"Yeah but your way out of my skill level." Leo said

"It takes time something I know all too well." Jason said

"What do you mean?" Leo asked

"I've been training for years Leo." Jason said

"True." Leo said

Just then a piece of paper floated down and Jason caught it.

"What the?" Leo asked

"No idea." Jason said

"What does it say?" Leo asked

"Dear Grandson of Zordon. I am Loyax a warrior like your self. I ask that you meet me in the ocean dome of Terra Venture we're we will fight. I trust no one else with this for this will be my final battle. Loyax." Jason read

"Who is Loyax?" Leo asked

"Loyax is an honorable warrior and was on the side of good but all the fights against evil tainted his heart and he started fighting for evil. I really don't know much about him but I don't have a choice in the matter of fighting him." Jason said

"Why?" Leo asked

"It's a warrior's duty to give an old warrior an honorable and last battle. If he's requested me then I must go." Jason said

"But." Leo said

"I'll be fine. Just keep practicing." Jason said

Jason teleported to the Ocean Dome. While Leo looked on worried about the Veteran Red Ranger. Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger Loyax was with Villamax.

"Are you sure about this?" Villamax asked

"Yes I'm sure Zordon's Grandson is the perfect choice for my last battle." Loyax said

Just then Deviot and Trekeena walked in.

"Well he's in the ocean dome." Trekeena said

"Good." Loyax said

"Take this if he destroys you then this will make you grow thirty Stories tall for another chance." Deviot said handing Loyax a device.

"Very well." Loyax said

Loyax then teleported off.

"He's got a death wish." Deviot said

"More like he just wants to have one last honorable battle." Villamax said

"Well either way he'll be destroyed." Trekeena said

"True." Deviot said

Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the Ocean Dome Loyax showed up and saw Jason standing there waiting for him.

"I see you got my challenge." Loyax said

"Yeah I did." Jason said

"Then let's begin shall we?" Loyax asked

Jason just stood there then red streaks of light appeared and Jason transformed into the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Jason then pulled out the Power Sword and stood ready to fight. Loyax looked on and pulled out his weapon and the two charged at each other. Meanwhile back in the park Leo was practicing when Maya, Kai, Kendrix and Damon showed up.

"Where's Jason?" Kai asked

"He had a challenged against a monster named Loyax." Leo said

"We have to help him." Maya said

"No." Leo said

"Why?" Damon asked

"Because Loyax wanted an honorable last fight if we show up then he'll think Jason has no honor." Leo said

The others nodded and Kai pulled out his saber.

"Let's go." Kai said

"You're on." Leo said

The two Rangers then started sparing with there sabers. Meanwhile back at the Ocean Jason landed on top of Loyax's sword ninja style and then slashed Loyax away and then kicked him to the cliff.

"Not bad Grandson of Zordon." Loyax said

"You haven't seen anything yet." Jason said

"Then give me all you've got." Loyax said

Jason then turned into a red beam of light and struck Loyax sending him over the cliff. Jason then jumped down after him. Meanwhile back inside the Scorpion Stinger Deviot, Villamax and Trekeena were watching the fight.

"Ha looks like Loyax can't handle the Original Red Ranger." Deviot said

"Well neither can you." Villamax said

"Good point." Deviot said

"Look he wanted a last battle and that's what he'll get now turn that thing off last thing I need to see is a Ranger win." Trekeena said

Back in the Ocean Dome in a cave Loyax was stumbling around when a hand grabbed him. Loyax looked behind him and saw two lights.

"Red Ranger?" Loyax asked

"Yeah as Black Storm Turbo. Come on this is no place for the battle once we're outside we can finish." Jason said

"Thank you Red Ranger." Loyax said

Jason said nothing and led the old warrior out of the cave. Back at the Ocean Jason and Loyax walked out of the cave and Jason switched back to his Red Ranger form and moved away from Loyax.

"So Red Ranger ready to be destroyed?" Loyax asked

"Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that?" Jason asked in annoyance

"Too many judging by your tone." Loyax said

Jason just mentally shook his head and then Loyax charged at him. But Jason blocked the attacked and kicked Loyax away and then flew after him and stuck Loyax with his sword then landed on the ground.

"You're good Red Ranger." Loyax said as he stood up

"I'm not done yet." Jason said as he pulled out the Dragon Dagger.

Jason then charged at Loyax and powered up his Dragon Dagger and Power Sword then struck Loyax with the Power Sword and then the Dragon Dagger causing the old warrior to go down and blow up. Just then Loyax grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Now let's see you defeat me." Loyax said

"Golden Phoenix Armor." Jason said

Just then Jason's Red Ranger suit was replaced by the Golden Phoenix Armor. Jason then flew up into the sky and then came down as a Thunder Dragon then he struck and destroyed Loyax.

"Later Loyax." Jason said

Later Jason was on the beach holding Loyax's sword he found. Jason then put it into the ground.

"Rest in peace Loyax you deserve it." Jason said

Jason looked at the sunset and then teleported back to Earth.

End of Loyax Last Battle.

**Note: **Short I know. Please let me know what you think. But no flames they do really hurt.


	28. Return of the Astro Megazord

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Return of the Astro Megazord**

In the park Leo was training with Mike. Just then both of them felt something was wrong and then they both looked up and saw the Lion Galactabeast and Torozord walking towards them. Just then they saw the Lion Galactabeast and the Torozord both disappear.

"Lion Galactabeast!" Leo yelled

"Torozord!" Mike yelled

"What the heck?" Leo asked

"I don't know but we better tell the others." Mike said

"Good idea let's go." Leo said

Leo and Mike both ran off to find the others. Meanwhile in another part of the park Kendrix and Maya were having a picnic when the Wolf and Wild Cat Galactabeasts showed up.

"Hey." Maya said

Before either Wolf or Wild Cat Galactabeast could answer they both disappeared just as Mike and Leo ran up.

"What's going on?" Kendrix asked

"We don't know even the Lion Galactabeast and the Torozord both vanished." Leo said

"This is not good." Maya said

Just then Leo's communicator beeped

"Yeah." Leo said

"Leo its Kai. The Gorilla and Condor Galactabeasts have gone." Kai said

"Same with the Lion, Wolf, Wild Cat Galactabeasts and the Torozord." Leo said

"That's not all even Centuarus, Stratroforce and Zenith, have disappeared too." Damon said

"What are we going to do?" Kendrix asked

"Let's meet at the Astro Megaship." Leo said

"Right." Kai and Damon said

Mike, Maya and Kendrix nodded and the four Rangers ran off. Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger Trekeena was in her throne room when Maronda showed up.

"Is it done?" Trekeena asked

"Yes my queen I have captured all the Galactabeasts and the Torozord." Maronda said

"Good with out there zords the Rangers won't stand a chance." Trekeena said

"What should I do now?" Maronda asked

"Go and attack Terra Venture make sure the Rangers show up they won't be able to stop you if you grow thirty stories tall." Trekeena said

"Yes my queen." Maronda said before teleporting off.

Trekeena laughed but outside the Throne Room Armada was watching Trekeena.

"She's a fool but then again the Lost Galaxy Rangers haven't used it. But they still have one Zord left and it belonged to the Space Rangers." Armada thought.

Meanwhile inside the Astro Megaship the Galaxy Rangers and Mike were standing in the main control room.

"What are we going to do?" Kai asked

"I have no idea we have no Zords." Leo said

"Excuse me." Alpha said trying to get the Rangers attention

"We have to find out who took them." Kendrix said

"Easier said then done." Mike said

"Excuse me." Alpha said again still trying to get the rangers attention.

"But what can we do. If the monster grows thirty stories tall we're done for." Damon said

"Yeah we can't defend ourselves against that." Kai said

"Rangers." Alpha yelled

"What is it Alpha?" Leo asked

"You do have a zord." Alpha asked

"What?" The Rangers and Mike asked

"You're standing in it." Alpha said

"Of Course the Astro Megazord. But we don't know how to pilot it." Leo said

"I can program the simulation room to look like the cockpit of the Astro Megazord." DECA said

"Thanks." Leo said

Just then an Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Leo asked

"Trekeena has sent down a monster named Maronda." Alpha said

"I'll distract her for as long as I can. You guys get to work learning how to control the Astro Megazord." Mike said

"Right. Let's go." Leo said

"Go Galactic." The five Galaxy Rangers said

"Magna Power." Mike said

Back in the park Mike teleported down appeared and was surrounded by Stingwingers. So he pulled out his Magna Blaster and blasted the Stingwingers away.

"Well that takes care of them now for the monster." Mike thought.

Mike ran off towards the city. A bit later in the city Mike ran up and saw Maronda.

"Hello Magna Defender, want your Torozord back?" Maronda asked

"So you're the one who captured the Zords." Mike said

"Correct." Maronda said

"You're going down." Mike said

"Don't count on it Magna Defender." Maronda said

Mike then jumped up and then struck Maronda with his Magna Sword and sent Maronda flying. Meanwhile back in the Astro Megaship the Galaxy Rangers were getting the hang of controlling the Astro Megazord.

"This isn't easy." Kendrix said

"True. But we have to try." Leo said

"Rangers. Mike's got Maronda in the Warehouse district." Alpha said

"Ok." Leo said

"Let's go." Damon said

The other Rangers nodded and headed back to the control room. Meanwhile at the Warehouse district Mike sent Maronda into some empty boxes.

"You will pay for that Magna Defender." Maronda said

"More like you will." Mike said

"What can you do?" Maronda asked

"I may not have animal elemental strikes like the Rangers. But I have the heart of a Ranger and that makes all the difference." Mike said

Just then Mike's sword started glowing and he heard the call of his Torozord. Mike then charged at Maronda and turned into a Black energy Bull and then struck and destroyed Maronda. Just then Maronda grew thirty stories tall.

"Ha Magna Defender you can't defeat me now." Maronda said

Meanwhile out in space the Astro Megaship flew towards the Warehouse district.

"Let's do it guys." Leo said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

Back in the Warehouse District the Astro Megazord landed in front of Maronda.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Leo said

"No how can you have a Zord?" Maronda asked

"Looks like you didn't know about a Zord the Space Rangers left for us." Damon said

"Now it's time to free our friends and defeat you." Kendrix said

"Astro Megazord Blaster." Kai said

Just then the Astro Megazord Blaster showed up.

"Fire." Maya said

Just then the Astro Megazord Blaster fired and hit the gem on Maronda's chest and destroyed it freeing the Galactabeasts and the Torozord.

"Alright." Leo said

"You haven't won yet Rangers." Maronda said

"Hey let's see what happens if we combine our lights of Orion with the Astro Megazord." Maya said

"Worth a try." Leo said

"Lights of Orion Activate." The five Rangers said

Just then the Rangers gained there Orion Armor. Then the Astro Megazord also gained the Orion Armor from the Galaxy Megazord.

"Alright it worked." Kendrix said

"Astro Megazord Saber Power up." Leo said

Just then the Blaster was replaced with the Astro Megazord Saber. Then the Astro Megazord charged at Maronda and powered up its saber and then struck and destroyed Maronda.

"Alright." The five Rangers said

"Good job guys." Mike said

Back on Earth in the Power Centre Jason was watching the fight.

"Good job Rangers." Jason said

"And it was good to see the Astro Megazord being used again." A voice said

"You said it Andros. Any luck with the Psycho Ranger Data Cards?" Jason asked

"Nothing but I'll keep looking." Andros said

"Thanks." Jason said

"No problem." Andros said

Andros teleported off while Jason walked off. Meanwhile back in the park on Terra Venture the Rangers and Mike were happy to have there friends back.

"I'm glad we have a Zord in reserve just in case something like that happens again." Maya said

"You said it but I think we'll only use it if we really need too." Damon said

"Same here." Leo said

"It's good to have them back." Kendrix said

"Yeah they may not have as much power as the Astro Megazord. But nothing beats your own friends and there powers." Kai said

"So true." Mike said

The five Rangers and Mike all walked off happy knowing that there friends the Galactabeasts and the Torozord were back with them.

End of Return of the Astro Megazord.

**Note: **OK I'm sorry if that sucked. I was board and it wouldn't leave me alone. Please review and let me know what you think.


	29. The Chameliac Warrior

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Chameliac Warrior**

In the park Mike was running along when he heard something and walked over and saw some Stingwingers carrying some stuff along with Villamax and Keglar.

"What the?" Mike asked

"Hurry up we have to finish this thing." Keglar said

"Is that all of the Parts we need?" Villamax asked

"Yes." Keglar said

"Good." Villamax said

The two walked off and Keglar tripped and then stood up but a disc was left behind. Once they had gone Mike hopped out from behind the bushes and grabbed the disc. Just then he was blasted.

"What the heck?" Mike asked

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked

Mike then looked to where the voice came from and saw Chameliac walking up to him.

"Who are you?" Mike asked

"I am Chameliac." Chameliac said

"Magna Power." Mike said

Mike then morphed into the Magna Defender and then Stingwingers showed up. Mike then pulled out his Magna Sword and started fighting the Stingwingers. Chameliac started copying Mike's moves and then attacked Mike with a copy of the Magna Sword.

"What the?" Mike asked

"Ha now I'll show you how powerful your attacks are." Chameliac said

Just then Chameliac attacked Mike with the flip slash and sent Mike flying backwards. Just then the Galaxy Rangers showed up.

"Mike you ok?" Leo asked

"Yeah but he seems to know my moves." Mike said

"Ok Chameliac your fun is over." Leo said

"Not today Rangers." Chameliac said before teleporting away.

Mike then walked over to the disc he dropped and picked it up.

"You ok?" Leo asked

"Not really but something is up and maybe this disc can help us." Mike said

A bit later in the Astro Megaship Mike was treated for his injuries while Alpha looked at the disc.

"Can you get anything off the disc?" Leo asked

"I can try but it has been damaged." Alpha said

"But how did that thing copy Mike's moves?" Kai asked

"He's a Chameliac monster. Known more commonly as a Chameleon Warrior. He's able to copy other fighters' styles and use that against them." A voice said

Everyone looked and saw Billy leaning against the door frame.

"How did you know that?" Maya asked

"Jason told me." Billy said

"Speaking of Jason how come we haven't seen him in a while?" Kendrix asked

"He's taking care of Kimberly and their son." Billy said

"So Kimberly and Jason have a son now?" Leo asked

"Yep his name is Austin Jason Scott. Kimberly's idea on the middle name but Jason's always liked the name Austin." Billy said

"Can you help us figure out this disk?" Damon asked

"Sure I can. Oh and Mike great job in unlocking the Defender Bull Strike." Billy said

"Thanks." Mike said

"So how do we defeat Chameliac?" Leo asked

Billy just looked at the Rangers and shook his head.

"You can't tell us can you?" Leo asked

"No I can't. Sorry." Billy said

"That's ok we'll figure it out." Kai said

"You better head back to the park and figure out what Keglar and Villamax are up too." Billy said

"We're on it." Leo said

Mike went to stand up but Maya pushed him back down.

"No you don't you stay here." Maya said

"But…" Mike started but was interrupted by Billy

"Don't argue with a female Ranger you'll never win." Billy said

Mike nodded and the five Galaxy Rangers left. Billy walked up to Mike.

"You know you two make a good couple." Billy said

"Thanks." Mike said

Billy then helped Mike up and the two walked to the main control room to help Alpha with the disk. Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger. Trekeena and Deviot were there with Chameliac.

"How is construction?" Trekeena asked

"It's getting there but the Stingwingers are starting to get slack." Deviot said

"They better not." Trekeena said

Deviot nodded.

"Now Chameliac here is the data on the five Galaxy Rangers we have. Unfortunately we can't get data on there elemental beast strikes or slashes." Trekeena said as she turned on the computer.

"Oh this is more then enough data. Even the lights of Orion Power great." Chameliac said

Chameliac started downloading all the data.

"Are you sure he can do this?" Trekeena asked

"Don't worry he'll pull it off." Deviot said

"But doesn't he have a weakness?" Trekeena asked

"Yes he does." Deviot said

Trekeena looked on as Chameliac finished downloading all the data.

"To bad you don't have data on the Sentinel Rangers." Chameliac said

"We can't copy there data it's impossible." Trekeena said

"Now go the Galaxy Rangers are near Keglar and Villamax." Deviot said

"On it." Chameliac said

Chameliac teleported away. In another part of the Scorpion Stinger. Armada was laughing.

"How pathetic. This plan is going to fail. But now that I found the location of the Psycho Rangers it will soon be time for me to have my body again and then soon Trekeena I will take your powers after you go into that cocoon. Then Jason you will be mine." Armada said

Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the park the five Galaxy Rangers now morphed were walking along when Chameliac showed up with some Stingwingers.

"Hello Rangers." Chameliac said

"You again." Kendrix said

"Got that right Rangers and you're going down." Chameliac said

"We'll see about that." Leo said

The rangers then started fighting the Stingwingers and then Chameliac started fighting the Rangers first he took down Maya then Kai went down. Damon was next to fall. Then Kendrix. Leo got struck with his own Fire slash.

"We have to use the Lights." Maya said

"I agree." Damon said

"Lights of Orion Activate." The five Rangers said

The Rangers then gained there Orion Armor. But then Chameliac copied the lights and stopped the Rangers attack and then attacked them with there attack and caused them to roll down the mountain powering down.

"Man that was brutal." Damon said

"You said it." Kai said

"How do we defeat him?" Maya asked

"That's it." Leo said

"What's it?" Kendrix asked

"Well he expects us to fight like we do. But what if we mix it up?" Leo asked

"I get it fight as each other." Kai said

"Exactly." Leo said

The other rangers nodded and they ran off. Meanwhile back in the Astro Megaship Mike, Billy and Alpha were working on the disc.

"Any idea what there doing?" Mike asked

"I have no clue. But the Rangers have figured out Chameliac's weakness." Billy said

"It has a weakness?" Mike asked

"Yeah it can copy moves of a certain warrior but only that warrior. But if you use other warriors' moves he can't stop you. Because he can only go by what warrior he's going against." Billy said

"Nice." Mike said

"I just hope the Rangers can stop him in there Megazord." Billy said

"Same here." Mike said

Back in the park the Rangers were morphed and walking around. Just then Stingwingers showed up and attacked. The Rangers fought back and defeated them just then Chameliac showed up.

"So I guess you didn't learn your lesson the first time." Chameliac said

"Oh we learned our lesson." Leo said

The Rangers flipped over Chameliac and then Kai started things off and Chameliac was ready to counter the Blue Ranger's attacks. But Kai fought Chameliac like Maya would.

"No fair that's the Yellow Rangers moves." Chameliac said

Just then Damon showed up so Chameliac got ready to counter the Green Ranger's attacks. But Damon fought Chameliac like Kendrix would and sent Chameliac flying.

"That was the Pink Ranger's moves." Chameliac said

"You are correct." Damon said

Just then Maya showed up so Chameliac got ready to counter the Yellow Ranger's attacks. But Maya fought Chameliac like Kai would and threw Chameliac away from the tree.

"But that's the Blue Ranger's moves." Chameliac said

Maya just laughed. Then Leo showed up so Chameliac got ready to counter the Red Ranger's attacks. But Leo fought Chameliac like Damon and sent Chameliac flying.

"Those were the Green Ranger's moves." Chameliac said

Just then Kendrix showed up so Chameliac got ready to counter the Pink Ranger's attacks. But Kendrix struck Chameliac with the Magna Talon and her Saber like Leo would and sent Chameliac to the ground. The five Rangers then grouped together as Chameliac stood up.

"That was the Red Ranger's attack." Chameliac said

"You're not the only one who can copy other ranger attacks." Leo said

"Your going down you will pay for attacking us using our own moves." Kendrix said

Just then Kendrix's saber started to glow pink and pink petals appeared

"This attack isn't in my data banks." Chameliac said

"So you're a computer." Kai said

"Even computers have glitches." Leo said

Kendrix then slashed the air and a Pink Nature Wild Cat appeared and struck and destroyed Chameliac.

"You activated your Pink Nature Wild Cat Slash." Maya said

"Yeah." Kendrix said

"Great job." Leo said

"Thanks." Kendrix said

Just then Chameliac showed up but this time Thirty Stories tall.

Galactazords arise. Leo said

Just then the Five Galactazords appeared and started heading to the Rangers. Meanwhile back in the Astro Megaship Mike, Billy and Alpha discovered what was on the disc.

Oh no there planning to use a giant satellite to destroy the Galactabeasts. Alpha said

I have to stop them. Mike said

We have to stop them Mike. Billy said

Thanks. Mike said

It's Morphin time. Billy said

Billy moved his arms like the Gold Ranger morph until his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Zeo Beast Ranger Silver Wolf." Billy called

"Magna Power." Mike called

Back in the park Billy was the Silver Wolf Ranger and Mike as the Magna Defender showed up. Billy then turned into a Lightning Silver Wolf and sent the Stingwingers flying. While Mike turned into a Black Energy Bull and struck and destroyed the Satellite.

"No not the Satellite." Keglar said

"We have to get out of here." Villamax said

Mike and Billy both stopped and looked on as Villamax, Keglar and the Stingwingers teleported away.

"Great job." Billy said

"Thanks." Mike said

"I'll see you guys later." Billy said

Mike nodded and Billy teleported back to Earth. Meanwhile back in the mountain part of the Park the Galactabeasts showed up and the Rangers hopped onto them. Then the five Galactabeasts transformed into there Zord mode and combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord. The Rangers then powered up their Orion Armor and the Megazord gained its Orion armor.

"You Rangers won't win." Chameliac said

"Stratroforce." Maya said

Just then Stratroforce showed up and kicked Chameliac down. Chameliac stood up and got ready to counter Stratroforce's moves when Stratroforce pulled out Centaurus's blaster and blasted Chameliac then the Galaxy Megazord powered up its saber and then struck and destroyed Chameliac. Later that day Mike and Leo were running through the park when they both stopped.

"Man I can't believe that Trekeena was that desperate that she'd want to destroy the Zords." Leo said

"I know." Mike said

Just then they both heard a growl and they both saw The Lion Galactabeast.

"Hey." Leo said

The Lion Galactabeast growled and Mike looked at Leo.

"What did he say?" Mike asked

"He said thank you for saving them." Leo said

"You're welcome." Mike said

The Lion Galactabeast roared and walked off.

"Huh?" Mike asked

"You are a great friend Mike." Leo said

"Oh." Mike said

The two brothers ran off with the knowledge that the Galactabeasts were safe for now.

End of the Chameliac Warrior.

**Note: **Please review and no flames.


	30. To The Tenth Power

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Well here it is the team up between Lost Galaxy and Space. I'm sorry if it sucks but it was the best I could do. I'll let you read now.

**To the Tenth Power**

On a planet Deviot was waiting for a ship to land. The ship landed and out walked an alien with a box. The Alien walked up to Deviot and held out the box.

"Perfect." Deviot said as he held the key.

Deviot opened the box and pulled out the five key cards of the Psycho Rangers.

"Now those Rangers will be finished." Deviot said

Deviot went to leave but the Alien pulled out a gun. But Deviot turned around and blasted the Alien.

"Stupid fool." Deviot said

Later in the Scorpion Stinger Trekeena, Villamax, Keglar and Deviot were standing near a machine.

"Are you sure they can do the job?" Keglar asked

"Yes I'm sure. It took three rangers to defeat Psycho Pink, Four Rangers to take down Psycho Yellow and Psycho Black. While it took Five Rangers to take down Psycho Red and Psycho Blue." Deviot said

"But weren't they destroyed?" Keglar asked

"No they were turned into Data Cards. So by simply reversing the program I can bring them back with the data of the new Rangers." Deviot said

"Perfect." Trekeena said

Deviot placed the cards into the machine and pressed go. Just then the lights flickered then all four looked over at the five ports and saw five colored lights then out of the smoke that was created came Psycho Red, Psycho Yellow, Psycho Blue, Psycho Black and Psycho Pink. All four evil villains looked on. Meanwhile back on the planet where Deviot got the Data Cards a being in a robe showed up and picked up the box. Then he removed his hood to reveal Andros.

"I'm too late. Jason is not going to like this and knowing Deviot he's most probably brought them back. I better go help the Lost Galaxy Rangers hopefully Alpha will contact Ashley, Carlos, TJ and Cassie." Andros said

Meanwhile back in the Scorpion Stinger the five Psycho Rangers looked around.

"So you're the Psycho Rangers?" Trekeena asked

"Got that right." Psycho Red said

"Who are you?" Psycho Yellow asked

"I am Trekeena and you will obey me." Trekeena said

"Why should we listen to a second rate ruler?" Psycho Blue asked

Just then they all got shocked and they all noticed a device on there arms.

"Ok I take that back." Psycho Blue said

Then the shocking stopped.

"What would you like us to do?" Psycho Black asked

"I would like you and Psycho Yellow to capture the Green and Yellow Galaxy Rangers. Psycho Blue and Pink go and capture the Pink and Blue Galaxy Rangers. Psycho Red, make sure the Red galaxy Ranger knows about you." Trekeena said

"Yes Trekeena." The Five Psycho Rangers said

Meanwhile looking into the room Armada smiled.

"That's it you fools as soon as there destroyed I get my body back and then I'll have to wait until Trekeena gains her powers from the cocoon in order to transform into my snake warrior form." Armada said

A bit later on Terra Venture in the park Damon and Maya were walking along with the food shopping.

"Why am I carrying this?" Damon asked

"My hands are full." Maya said

"Why didn't you get Mike to help you?" Damon asked

"He's busy." Maya said

Damon rolled his eyes and then something grabbed his arm and tripped him up. Maya looked back.

"Damon." Maya said

"What? Something grabbed me." Damon said

Maya went to grab the orange but was then pulled into the ground by Psycho Yellow. Damon looked and noticed Maya had gone.

"Maya?" Damon asked

Damon walked up to the Orange just then a person on a bike came past and squashed the orange.

"Sorry." The cyclist said

Just then Psycho Black walked out of the wall and grabbed Damon and pulled him into the wall making Damon disappear. Meanwhile at the warehouse Kai and Kendrix were fighting Psycho Blue and Psycho Pink.

"This is not good." Kai said

"You said it these guys are tough." Kendrix said

"Ready?" Kai asked

Kendrix nodded. They both went to morph but Psycho Blue and Psycho Pink grabbed them and took them away. Meanwhile back in the park Leo was training when he heard crying and walked up and saw a little boy.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Leo asked

"Waiting for you." The boy said

Just then Leo back up as the boy transformed into Psycho Red.

"Who are you?" Leo asked

"You don't know me I'm Psycho Red." Psycho Red said as his head spun around.

"If it's a fight you want then fine." Leo said

"Bring it." Psycho Red said

"Go Galactic." Leo said

Leo morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger and started fighting Psycho Red. But Psycho Red over powered him and sent him into a tree causing Leo to power down. Psycho Red walked up and then a being in a hooded robe appeared and kicked Psycho Red down. Then pulled out a blaster and fired it at Psycho Red.

"Come on." The being said to Leo.

Leo nodded and the two ran off. Psycho Red looked.

"Well I've done my job." Psycho Red said before teleporting away.

A bit later the two stopped and the hooded man looked around.

"Thank you." Leo said

"No problem." The being said

"But who are you?" Leo asked

The being took off his robe to reveal the Space Ranger's uniform with a Red shirt underneath the silver jacket. It was Andros the Red Space Ranger.

"Andros?" Leo asked

"Yeah Leo it's me." Andros said

"It's great to finally meet you." Leo said

"Same here Leo. Come on we don't have much time." Andros said

Leo nodded and the two ran off. Later in the Astro Megaship Leo walked in and saw Mike and Alpha.

"Leo you and Mike are the only ones left the rest got captured." Alpha said

Just then Andros walked in and Alpha walked up to him.

"Andros." Alpha said

"Hey Alpha." Andros said

"Who is that?" Mike asked

"Andros the Red Space Ranger." Leo said

"Ok Alpha we'll catch up later. Right now we need to save Damon, Kai, Kendrix and Maya." Andros said

"True." Leo said

"One question who took them?" Mike asked

"The Psycho Rangers." Andros said

"Psycho Rangers?" Mike asked

"Five powerful Rangers. There just like the five Galaxy Rangers except pure evil and twice as powerful." Andros said

"Aye, aye, aye." Alpha said

"What's wrong with him?" Leo asked

"Armada." Andros said

"But wasn't she destroyed by Jason?" Leo asked

"Only half of her." Andros said

"What do you mean?" Mike asked

"When Jason destroyed her none of us knew that Darkla had transferred half of Armada into all five Psycho Rangers. We only found out about this after they were destroyed. But as long as they were data cards we were fine." Andros said

"Now what?" Leo asked

"We don't have a choice now we have to destroy the Psycho Rangers but that in turn will give Armada back her body. But her powers won't be at full strength. That will only occur when Trekeena is stupid enough to enter the cocoon and mutate to her bug form. Then Armada will seize her chance and destroy Trekeena for that power." Andros said

"Nasty." Leo said

"True but do me a favor. If Trekeena launches a full scale assault on Terra Venture you contact Jason." Andros said

"Will do." Leo said

"Enough of the talking we found the other Rangers." Alpha said

"Let's go." Leo said

Leo and Mike started walking off.

"Wait." Andros said causing the Corbett Brothers to stop

"What is it?" Leo asked

"I know how they think. DECA is the Power Vault still sealed?" Andros asked

"Yes." DECA said

"Then it's time to bust it open." Andros said

Leo and Mike looked at each other and shrugged. A bit later in another room the three walked in and Andros pressed a code and started to open the door.

"Pressure normal it is now safe to enter." DECA said

Andros opened the door and inside was the five Space Morphers. Andros pulled off the Red Space Morpher and put it on his wrist.

"I never thought I'd need this again." Andros said

"Looks like not even veteran Rangers can retire." Mike said

"So true. Come on Leo your with me we'll draw there attention. Mike you sneak up from behind and free the others." Andros said

"Got it." Mike said

Meanwhile back at the Warehouse Damon, Kai, Kendrix and Maya were trapped in a force field. As Trekeena, Deviot, Villamax and the Psycho Rangers all watched.

"Perfect." Trekeena said

"Thank you." Psycho Red said

"You have done well." Trekeena said

Just then there was an explosion and Leo now morphed as the Red Galaxy Ranger showed up.

"Hello Trekeena." Leo said

"Red Ranger." Trekeena said

Just then Andros mow morphed as the Red Space Ranger stood next to Leo.

"Two Red Rangers?" Trekeena asked in shock.

The four trapped Galaxy Rangers smiled.

"Hey Psycho Red Remember me?" Andros asked

"You." Psycho Red said

"I'll take that as a yes." Leo said

"Same here." Andros said

"This is great. I'll go down in history when two Red Rangers are destroyed." Trekeena said

"Then come and catch us." Leo said

Leo and Andros ran off.

"After them." Trekeena said

The evil villains ran off after the two Red Rangers. While the Stingwingers stayed behind. Meanwhile back on the Astro Megaship a person pressed the same code to open the vault door. Just then Alpha walked passed and noticed the door open and walked inside just as four hands grabbed the Pink, Yellow, Blue and Black Astro Morphers. A bit later back at the Warehouse Mike showed up as the Magna Defender and turned into a Black energy bull and took down the Stingwingers. Then he stopped in front of the force field's device and blasted it destroying the force field.

"Thanks Mike." Kai said

"Come on." Mike said

The others nodded and they ran off with Mike following. Outside the Warehouse Andros and Leo kept running until the villains blasted them. Then the villains stood in front of Andros and Leo.

"You will be destroyed." Trekeena said

"Not likely." Leo said

"What?" Trekeena asked

Just then the Kai, Kendrix, Damon and Maya ran up with Mike following them.

"No it was a trick." Trekeena said

"If you want to run now's the time." Damon said

"Ha theirs only seven of you." Trekeena said

"Make that eleven of us." A voice said

Everyone looked to where the voice was coming from and they saw TJ in his Space uniform with the Blue shirt underneath. Cassie in her space uniform with the Pink Shirt underneath, Ashley in her space uniform with the Yellow Shirt underneath and Carlos in his space suit with the Black Shirt underneath.

"No way." Kai said

"It can't be." Kendrix said

"Yeah." Andros said

"Oh yes it can." Damon said

"You guys ready?" TJ asked

The other three nodded.

"Let's Rock it." The four Space Rangers said

Then all four Space Rangers pressed 3.3.5 on there morphers and TJ morphed into the Blue Space Ranger, Ashley morphed into the Yellow Space Ranger, Cassie morphed into the Pink Space Ranger and Carlos morphed into the Black Space Ranger. The four then jumped down and landed in next to the other Rangers.

"Thought you guys could use some help." Cassie said

"Thanks." Mike said

"You guys ready to join the party?" Leo asked

"You bet." Damon said

"Ready?" Kai asked

"Ready." The other three said

"Go Galactic." The four Galaxy Rangers said

Just then Kai morphed into the Blue Galaxy Ranger, Maya morphed into the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, Kendrix morphed into the Pink Galaxy Ranger and Damon morphed into the Green Galaxy Ranger.

"Now are you ready?" Andros asked

"Don't think you'll win." Psycho Red said

"Then come and get us." Leo said

The Psycho Rangers then started fighting the Rangers. Psycho Red went against Leo and Andros, Psycho Black went against Damon and Carlos, Psycho Blue went against Kai and TJ, Psycho Yellow went against Maya and Ashley and Psycho Pink went against Kendrix and Cassie. Mike went against Deviot and Villamax. The Five Galaxy Rangers and Five Space Rangers then met up so did the Five Psycho Rangers.

"Don't think you've won Rangers." Psycho Red said

"We're far from down." Psycho Yellow said

"We have no doubt about that." Carlos said

"Lights of Orion Activate." The five Galaxy Rangers said

Just then the Five Galaxy Rangers gained there Orion Armor. Then Andros pulled out the Spiral Saber blaster mode while Carlos pulled out the Quadroblaster. The five Galaxy Rangers turned into an energy ball and hit the Psycho Rangers then the Space Rangers fire the Spiral Saber Blaster Mode and Quadroblaster and the two blasts finished off the Psycho Rangers. Just then Mike showed up just as Trekeena met back up with Villamax and Deviot.

"No the Psycho Rangers lost." Trekeena said

"Let's get out of here." Villamax said

"For once I agree with him." Deviot said

The three villains' teleported off. Later back in the Astro Megaship the Ten Rangers and Mike walked in.

"Oh it's good to see you five." Alpha said

"Alpha we've missed you." Ashley said as she hugged him

"So how did you know?" Leo asked Carlos

"Thank Alpha he contacted Jason and he teleported us here." Carlos said

"Thanks Alpha." Maya said

"No problem just doing my job." Alpha said

"So how long can you stay?" Mike asked

"Not long. We're still needed on Earth." Carlos said

"More like you are." Andros said

"So are you." Carlos said

"Huh?" Leo asked

"Carlos here is going out with my sister Karone." Andros said (A/N I know not a conventional couple but hey my story)

"Oh boy." Leo said

"Hey at least I'm not as bad as Zhane." Carlos said

"So true then again that's a great reason to get back to earth." Andros said

"Come on guys I want to see Terra Venture and these Galactabeasts." Cassie said

"Same here." Ashley said

"Yeah me too." TJ said as he put his arm around Cassie.

"Ok is it normal to have Ranger couples?" Mike asked

"Yeah. In fact the only ones who aren't with a Ranger as a girlfriend are Carlos, Zhane and Tommy." Cassie said

"Well I'll be glad to give you the full tour." Maya said

"We all will." Leo said

"Sorry guys but I have to get back to work." Mike said

"That's ok." Carlos said

Mike walked off.

So you and Kendrix, Maya and Mike huh? TJ asked Leo

Yeah. Leo said

Nice. Andros said as he put his arm around Ashley

Kai and Damon both looked on.

"We hate being single." Kai and Damon said

"I thought you were going out with Hannah." Kendrix said to Kai

"Oh yeah." Kai said

"I'll find someone one day." Damon said

"That's the spirit." Carlos said

"I wonder what number girlfriend Zhane is on now. I swear that guy's mouth gets him into so much trouble." TJ said (A/N I do not hate Zhane. I just wanted to make that clear)

"Huh?" The five Galaxy Rangers asked

"Don't ask." The Five Space Rangers said

All ten Rangers laughed. Meanwhile back at the Warehouse Psycho Pink pulled herself out of the rubble as Deviot walked up.

"Well Psycho Pink you're still alive." Deviot said

Deviot then picked up the weakened Psycho Ranger.

"I'll make you even stronger then no one will be able to stop you." Deviot said

Deviot teleported off with Psycho Pink in his arms.

End of To The Tenth Power.

**Note: **So what did you think please let me know I like reviews. But please no flames.


	31. The Power of Pink

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Power of Pink**

In the park the Galaxy Rangers were showing the Space Rangers the Galactabeasts. The Galactabeasts looked at the five Rangers. Just then the Lion Roared.

"Whoa." TJ said

"Hey don't worry he just said hello." Leo said

"You understand him?" Andros asked

"Yeah it's fun. So does Maya." Leo said

"I grew up on a jungle planet known as Mirinoi." Maya said

"There amazing." Cassie said

"Thanks." Kendrix said

"Man we got space ships and you guys get cool animals. Like the Ranger sentinels." Carlos said

"True." Kai said

"Come on I'm hungry." Damon said

"You're not the only one." Andros said

"Let's go." Cassie said

"I have to head back to the lab for my shift." Kendrix said

"Ok later." Cassie said

Kendrix walked off while the others headed off to fined a place to get some food. Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger Psycho Pink was standing there.

"What make you think she can destroy Ten Rangers?" Trekeena asked

"Because she'll be powered up with more data." Deviot said

"Not likely I'm only going after the Pink Ranger." Psycho Pink said

"Be quiet." Deviot said

Deviot then make the device on Psycho Pink's arm zap her but she grabbed the device and destroyed it. Then she pulled out her Psycho Bow.

"I don't think you understand I'm only after one Ranger and that's the Pink Ranger." Psycho Pink said

"Then go." Trekeena said

Psycho Pink teleported away.

"What are you doing?" Deviot asked

"Look she'll never listen to us now. All she can think about is revenge and that's good enough for me." Trekeena said

"What about the other Rangers?" Villamax asked

"Send down some Stingwingers to stop them." Trekeena said

"Yes my queen." Villamax said

Meanwhile in another part of the Scorpion Stinger. Armada was wearing a cloak over her body it was still missing an arm from Psycho Pink other then that her body was nearly complete.

"Excellent as soon as the Rangers destroy Psycho Pink I'll be back and then Trekeena your power will be mine." Armada said with a laugh.

Meanwhile in the Science Lab on Terra Venture Kendrix was looking in the book when she came across a sword.

"What the heck?" Kendrix asked

Kendrix then started looking up the sword and translating the words.

"The Savage Sword it's on Planet Rashon that's close." Kendrix said

Meanwhile in the city Psycho Pink was looking around for the Pink Galaxy Ranger when she over heard a computer.

"Thank you for the idea." Psycho Pink said

Psycho Pink went into the computer and headed for Kendrix's computer. Back in the Science lab Kendrix was looking into more information of the Savage Sword. Just then Psycho Pink appeared and read Kendrix's mind and then took off.

"Oh no. Psycho Pink is still alive and now knows the location of the Savage Sword I have to stop her." Kendrix said

Kendrix then left the Science Lab. A bit later in the city Kendrix was walking along when Cassie showed up.

"Kendrix." Cassie said

"Cassie." Kendrix said

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked

"Psycho Pink is still alive and now knows the location of a very powerful sword known as the Savage Sword." Kendrix said

"Not good." Cassie said

Just then Psycho Pink showed up.

"Ready?" Cassie asked

"Ready." Kendrix said

"Let's rock it." Cassie said

"Go Galactic." Kendrix said

Cassie then pressed 3.3.5 on her morpher and morphed into the Pink Space Ranger while Kendrix morphed into the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Then the two good Pink Rangers started fighting Psycho Pink.

"Don't think you Rangers will win." Psycho Pink said

Psycho Pink then teleported off.

"I have to go after her." Kendrix said

"What is the Savage Sword?" Cassie asked

"It's more powerful then all five Quasar Sabers combined." Kendrix said

"Not good." Cassie said

"And it gets stronger with each blow it deals." Kendrix said

"Come on we have a crazed Pink Ranger to stop." Cassie said

Kendrix nodded. The two took off. Later out in Space Cassie was on her Galaxy Glider while Kendrix was in her Jet Jammer.

"We're heading for Rashon Psycho Pink is heading there for the Savage Sword." Kendrix said into her communicator.

Meanwhile back in the city the four Space Rangers and four Galaxy Rangers heard what Kendrix said

"OK we'll meet you there." Leo said

"Ok." Kendrix said

"Let's go." Andros said

"We can't." Ashley said

"Why?" Maya asked

"Stingwingers." TJ said

"Let's do it guys." Leo said

"Right." The others said

"Let's Rock it." The four Space Rangers said

"Go Galactic." The four Galaxy Rangers said

The four Space Rangers pressed 3.3.5 on there morphers. Then Andros morphed into the Red Space Ranger, Carlos morphed into the Black Space Ranger, Ashley morphed into the Yellow Space Ranger and TJ morphed into the Blue Space Ranger. While Leo morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger, Kai morphed into the Blue Galaxy Ranger, Damon morphed into the Green Galaxy Ranger and Maya morphed into the Yellow Galaxy Ranger. The eight rangers then started fighting the Stingwingers. Meanwhile on the planet Rashon Kendrix and Cassie were walking around.

"She has to be around here somewhere." Kendrix said

"Come on we need to find her before she finds that Sword." Cassie said

Just then Both Cassie and Kendrix spotted Psycho Pink holding the handle of the Savage Sword which was still in the stone.

"No." Kendrix said

"Don't do it." Cassie said

"Now it's pay back time." Psycho Pink said

Psycho Pink then pulled out the Savage Sword and then attacked Kendrix and Cassie then stuck Cassie and the Savage Sword's blade grew thicker and more powerful.

"So it is true the Savage Sword grows stronger with each blow." Kendrix thought.

Kendrix then started to help Cassie fight Psycho Pink. But the Cassie took an attack with the Savage Sword and Psycho Pink healed before sending Cassie flying. Meanwhile back in the city the rest of the Space Rangers and Galaxy Rangers were still fighting the Stingwingers along with Villamax and Deviot who had also joined the fight. Meanwhile back on planet Rashon Psycho Pink struck Cassie again causing her to roll away and power down and lose her morpher.

"That's it for you pink…" Psycho Pink started before noticing Cassie's morpher. "I'll deal with you later." Psycho Pink finished before walking up to the Morpher.

"No." Kendrix said while trying to get up

"Your morpher holds much power." Psycho Pink said as she stood at the morpher.

"Don't do it." Kendrix said

"And that power will me mine." Psycho Pink said

"No." Cassie said

"Yes." Psycho Pink said

Psycho Pink then stabbed Cassie's Astro Morpher and then black columns of energy appeared.

"What's happening?" Kendrix asked

Just then Psycho Pink got shot out of the energy columns and then she transformed into her true form. Meanwhile back in the city Leo attacked Villamax just as the other rangers joined him.

"Good move Leo." Andros said

Leo was about to reply when all of a sudden the ground started to shake. Then a big red cloud appeared in the sky. Meanwhile inside Central Command Mike was worried.

"What is going on?" Mike asked

"Mike." Jason said through the Communicator.

"Yeah." Mike said

"I need you to make sure everyone is safe. Psycho Pink has stabbed Cassie's Morpher and the negative reaction has caused a Pink energy storm that can destroy you. I'm worried about the pink rangers I can't sense them. Kimberly and Kat are more connected to the Pink Ranger powers and since my son is young he can sense something is going down I need you to make sure that everyone is ok and let the Rangers handle it. I'm sorry but I don't see one of them coming back." Jason said

"A Space or Galaxy?" Mike asked

"Galaxy." Jason answered before cutting communication.

"Mr. Corbett, are you ok?" Commander Stanton asked

"We have to get away from that energy cloud sir it's got too much energy." Mike said

"Very well. Do what you have to do." Commander Stanton said

"Sir, can you make sure everyone in Terra Venture is safe I don't know what that Energy cloud might do to them." Mike said

"Good idea." Commander Stanton said

Meanwhile back in the city the Rangers were standing in front of Villamax, Deviot and the Stingwingers.

"Psycho Pink must be busy goodbye Rangers." Deviot said

"Move out." Villamax said

The two evil villains and the Stingwingers ran off.

"Come on." Leo said

"Right." Andros said

The eight Rangers ran off to head to the Planet Rashon. Meanwhile back on Planet Rashon Kendrix was trying to protect herself and Cassie.

"I'm going to use every ounce of your strength and power to destroy you." Psycho Pink said

Cassie felt the energy surge and it hurt her as Psycho Pink grew thirty stories tall.

"Oh no. Cassie." Kendrix said

Just then the Galaxy Megazord arrived and punched Psycho Pink to the ground. Back near the Savage Sword Kendrix walked over to Cassie.

"Cassie. Don't worry we're going to get your powers back." Kendrix said

The two rangers watched the Galaxy Megazord and Psycho Pink fight. Then Cassie felt more of her energy drain.

"Cassie." Kendrix said

Cassie then laid down on the ground and started to glow Pink.

"Cassie you have to hold on I know we're going to beat this." Kendrix said

Meanwhile back out in space the Space Rangers created the Astro Megazord and went down to the Planet. Back on Planet Rashon the Galaxy Megazord was knocked down. Just them the Astro Megazord showed up and blasted Psycho Pink. Then the Galaxy Megazord stood up.

"I've got enough power to handle both of you." Psycho Pink said

Meanwhile back at the Savage Sword. Cassie was still losing energy. Kendrix looked at the energy vortex.

"I've got to do something." Kendrix said as she stood up. "I'm the only one that can save her." Kendrix said

Kendrix then pulled out her Quasar Saber and charged at the Energy Columns.

"Kendrix." Cassie said weakly

Kendrix then stood up and charged at the energy columns again and kept getting struck but wouldn't stop.

"Kendrix get out of there." Cassie yelled

"I have to." Cassie. Kendrix said

Meanwhile back the Megazord fight. The Astro Megazord and Galaxy Megazord powered up there sabers and then struck and destroyed Psycho Pink. Meanwhile back in Central Command everything was shaking. Meanwhile back on Planet Rashon Kendrix was getting closer to the Savage Sword.

"Kendrix stop." Cassie yelled

Meanwhile the other rangers were now powered down and running up to the energy columns when Leo's communicator beeped.

"I'm almost through to the morpher." Kendrix said

"Kendrix." Leo said

The eight Rangers then ran off. Back at the Savage Sword Kendrix made it to the Savage Sword and knelt down she had used a lot of energy getting to the Savage Sword. Meanwhile back in the city buildings were falling apart. Back on planet Rashon Kendrix now stood in front of the Savage Sword.

"I've got to do it." Kendrix said

"Get out of there." Cassie yelled

"But I've got to destroy it forever." Kendrix yelled back

Just then the other eight Rangers ran up.

"Kendrix no." Leo yelled

"Kendrix." Damon yelled

"No." Kai yelled

Kendrix then powered up her Saber and then slashed the Savage Sword causing the sword to split into two. But there was so much energy that it caused a little explosion. Causing Kendrix to make the ultimate Sacrifice. Just then a white beam of light appeared as the other eight Rangers ran up. Maya then went to run forward but Leo grabbed her and she tried to fight but Leo didn't let go. So Maya gave up. Meanwhile back in the Central command of Terra Venture everything stopped shaking since the pink energy cloud had gone. Meanwhile back on Planet Rashon Cassie stood next to Maya. Just then Kendrix's spirit appeared.

"Kendrix." Leo said

"Kendrix." Maya said

"I'm ok. I'll always be here." Kendrix said

Just then her spirit went inside the Quasar Saber and the Quasar Saber flew off. Just then Cassie's morpher was fixed. Cassie walked forward and picked it up.

"Kendrix." Cassie said

The other Rangers walked up to Cassie. Later back in Terra Venture in the Astro Megaship holding bay the Galaxy Rangers were still un-morphed but the Space Rangers were now morphed and ready to return home. The two teams were saying goodbye.

"Are you going to be ok?" Ashley asked

"Yeah." Maya said

"We have to be. We have a mission to protect Terra Venture." Kai said

"Yeah and we have our Mission too." TJ said

"Thanks for all your help." Damon said

"I really wish things had turned out differently." Carlos said

Cassie walked off and Andros walked up to her.

"We all took a risk when we became Power Rangers. Kendrix knew that. Andros said

"I wish I could stay and help." Cassie said

"So do I. But we have our mission. Kendrix sacrificed her life to destroy the Savage Sword so you could get yours back. She'd want you to carry on." Andros said

"You're right let's go." Cassie said

"Come on Cassie." TJ said as he put his arm around her.

The five Rangers walked off.

"It was an honor fighting with you guys." Leo said

"No Leo. The honor was all ours." Andros said

Leo nodded and Andros flipped onto his galaxy Glider.

"Let's do it guys." Andros said

The five Space Rangers then left for Earth with the Galaxy Rangers waving goodbye. Meanwhile back on Earth in the Power Centre Jason watched on the screen. Then a being in a cloak walked up to Jason.

"She made the ultimate sacrifice." The being said

"Yes Karone. Now you must go and find that Quasar Saber." Jason said

"What about Andros and Carlos?" Karone asked

"I'll let them know." Jason said

"Thank you." Karone said

"Go time is of the essence." Jason said

Karone nodded and teleported off. Just then Kimberly walked in and hugged Jason and cried on his top. Kimberly had lost the weight she gained from having the baby and was now back to her original size. Mostly thanks to the powers.

"It's not fair." Kimberly said

"Kendrix made that sacrifice based on her own will. To save another Ranger Kendrix isn't gone completely they will see her again one day. But this will always be a reminder to new teams of Power Rangers. That it's not a game and you always have to be willing to make the sacrifice." Jason said

"True." Kimberly said

"Kendrix Morgan. You are a true hero and worthy of the Pink Ranger Powers. Now please help Karone and the Galaxy Rangers find your Quasar Saber." Jason said

Kimberly just cried onto her husband's top. She had never met Kendrix but she knew from watching her that Kendrix was worthy of the Powers.

"Damn you Deviot. Now Armada is back. Keep your guard up Rangers." Jason thought as he hugged his wife.

Meanwhile back on the Scorpion Stinger in the storage compartment. Armada was smiling.

"Yes perfect now I have my whole body back now I need to wait for Trekeena to gain her bug form before I can claim what's rightfully mine." Armada said

End of the Power of Pink.

**Note: **Tell me what you thought and please no flames they really do hurt.


	32. Protect the Quasar Saber

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Protect the Quasar Saber**

On the planet Guninit the Pink Quasar Saber landed on the ground and a dwarf appeared and picked it up. The Dwarf looked at the Quasar Saber. But he didn't know that he was being watched. Meanwhile on Terra Venture in the female rangers' room. Maya was sleeping. In her dream Kendrix appeared.

"Maya." Kendrix said

"Kendrix." Maya said

"Don't worry about me I'm in a wonderful place. I need you to get my Quasar Saber it's landed on planet Guninit and has fallen into the wrong hands you must get it back." Kendrix said

"Kendrix." Maya said

"Don't worry I'll always be with you." Kendrix said

Maya then woke up from her dream and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Kendrix." Maya said

Maya then got up and headed to the Astro Megaship. A bit later in the Astro Megaship Leo, Kai and Damon showed up and saw Maya there.

"What's up?" Leo asked

"I had a dream." Maya said

"So did I until someone woke me up." Damon said

"What sort of dream?" Leo asked

"It was Kendrix her Saber has landed on the Planet Guninit." Maya said

"Kendrix." Damon said

"We have to get it back before Trekeena gets a hold of it." Leo said

"I agree." Kai said

The four rangers then morphed and headed out on there Jet Jammers. Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger Trekeena and her crew watched the Rangers take off.

"Where are they going?" Trekeena asked

"They appear to be looking for the Pink Quasar Saber." Villamax said

"Well why not use that to our advantage." Deviot said

"What do you have in mind?" Trekeena asked

"Well something that valuable would only go to one place." Deviot said

"Oynx." Keglar said

"Exactly. So Keglar stays here while you and Villamax head over to Oynx. While myself Spikaka (A/N I looked it up that is his name) and Ironite. We'll go and slow the Rangers down." Deviot said

"Perfect." Trekeena said

Later back on Guninit the Lost Galaxy rangers made it to the merchant's house. Kai and Damon managed to distract Ironite and Spikaka. Just then Leo and Maya opened the door and walked in.

"What can I do for you?" The Merchant asked

"Where is the Quasar Saber?" Leo asked

"What Saber?" The Merchant asked

Leo then pulled out His Quasar Saber and held it to the Merchant's neck.

"Either tell me what I want to know or this whole cabin will go up in flames." Leo said angrily

"Trust me he'll do it." Maya said

"Ok I'll tell you just don't burn my house down." The Merchant said

"Good choice." Leo said as he removed the sword from the Merchant's neck.

"I gave it to a couple of thugs on Karasa." The Merchant said

"You better not be lying." Leo said

"Or you'll be struck down by lightning while he burns down your house." Maya said

Leo and Maya walked out and up to Damon and Kai.

"Well?" Kai asked

"Karasa. But I don't trust that Merchant." Leo said

"Neither do I. Let's go." Damon said

The other three nodded and ran off. Then a bit later flew off in there Jet Jammers. Meanwhile the Merchant laughed and transformed into Deviot.

"Perfect and you two did well." Deviot said as Ironite and Spikaka walked up.

"Thank you." Spikaka said

"Now Ironite go and tell Trekeena that the Rangers are heading to the trap." Deviot said

"On it." Ironite said

Ironite teleported off.

"Now Spikaka we must welcome the Rangers." Deviot said

Deviot and Spikaka teleported off. Inside the shack the real merchant was tied up. Meanwhile on Oynx in the bar an auction was on they had just bid on a Blaster and now they were bidding on the Quasar Saber.

"One Million." A voice called

The auctioneer and everyone looked over at the bar and saw Astronima sitting there.

"Astronima." The Auctioneer said

Astronima walked up and took the saber into her hands and looked at it.

"Better yet you let me have the Saber and you can all keep your lives." Astronima said

"Very well." The Auctioneer said

Astronima smiled and swung the sword causing the Auctioneer's pants from falling down.

"Oops." Astronimaa said

"Your not Astronima." A voice said

Everyone looked to the balcony and saw Trekeena standing there.

"You are Karone." Trekeena said

Karone mentally growled and then some thugs went to attack along with Villamax but Karone used the saber to defend herself.

"Man am I glad Jason taught me how to use a Sword." Karone thought.

Karone then took off with the thugs chasing after her. Outside the bar Karone had given the thugs the slip. Just then Trekeena and Villamax walked out just as Ironite walked up.

"Trekeena." Ironite said

"What is it?" Trekeena asked

"The Rangers are heading to Karasa." Ironite said

"Perfect." Trekeena said

"We better go." Villamax said

"Good idea." Trekeena said

The three teleported off. Meanwhile behind the building Karone now with out Astronima's wig looked at The Quasar Saber.

"I better get going or the Rangers won't be at full power." Karone thought.

Karone then took off and headed for Karasa. Meanwhile on Planet Karasa the four Galaxy Rangers were walking along when they spotted a camp.

"No ones around." Leo said

"I know this seems spooky." Kai said

"Look there's the saber." Damon said

"We better be careful." Maya said

Leo nodded and the four walked forward. Then they stopped and looked around.

"You three keep watch." Leo said

"Ok be careful." Kai said

Leo walked over and pulled out the sword but only the handle came.

"Guys run it's a trap." Leo said

The four ran but then the detonator exploded and the Rangers went down. Just then Deviot and Spikaka showed up.

"You rangers fell for that." Deviot said

"I should have known it was you." Leo said

"Of course you should have." Deviot said

Just then the Pink Quasar Saber can flying up and struck Deviot in the back sending him flying before going back to who ever threw it. Karone then caught the saber and ran up to the Rangers.

"Come on." Karone said

"Karone?" Leo asked

"We don't have time come on." Karone said

The Rangers stood up and the four Rangers and Karone ran off. A bit later the five of them stopped running.

"What are you doing here Karone?" Kai asked

"Jason sent me to get the Quasar Saber back. We both saw what happened to Kendrix." Karone said as she held out the Quasar Saber

"Thank you." Leo said as he took the saber

"I wanted to help. I did some awful things as Astronima and I wanted to make things right and I figured helping you get the Quasar Saber seemed like the right choice." Karone said

"Where was it?" Damon asked

"On Oynx not a great place to go if your good." Karone said

"I'll bet." Maya said

"Come on we better get out of here." Leo said

The others nodded and they headed to the Jet Jammers. A bit later at the Jet Jammers the Rangers and Karone were attacked and there stood Trekeena, Deviot, Villamax, Spikaka and Ironite.

"Not good." Leo said

"That Quasar Saber is coming with me." Trekeena said

"Yeah right. I bet you don't even know that you have a very dangerous enemy on board the Scorpion Stinger." Karone said

"What are you talking about?" Trekeena asked

"You'll find out Trekeena." Karone said

Trekeena smirked and Leo put his arm in front of Karone.

"We'll take it from here." Leo said

"Sorry rangers but she's in this fight too." Trekeena said

The Rangers then started fighting and Leo lost the Pink Quasar Saber but Karone picked it up and started fighting Trekeena.

"For an ex Princess of Evil you sure are a talented Sword fighter." Trekeena said

"Well I had a great teacher." Karone said

"Ha not even the Gold Ranger's training can save you." Trekeena said

Karone and Trekeena started climbing up the mountain and then came to the edge of the cliff.

"Oh no." Karone thought

"Bye Karone I hope you tell Kendrix how you failed." Trekeena said

Karone dodged an attack by Trekeena but her feat were at the edge of the Cliff. Trekeena grabbed the sword and pulled it out of Karone's hand. Karone then went over the cliff.

"Bye." Trekeena said as she walked off.

Karone was falling to the ground when something stopped her. Karone looked and saw the Spirit of Karone morphed as the Pink Galaxy Ranger.

"Kendrix?" Karone asked

"Hello Karone." Kendrix said

"But how?" Karone asked

"You have helped the Rangers get my saber back. For that I'd like you to be the new Pink Ranger." Kendrix said

"Me a Ranger?" Karone asked

Just then a Transmorpher appeared on Kendrix's left wrist. Then Karone helped Kendrix up and put her back on solid ground.

"Now help the others. And I'll always be with you Karone." Kendrix said

Karone nodded and Kendrix disappeared. Karone then ran off to help the others. Meanwhile Leo was tag teamed by Trekeena and Villamax when Karone grabbed Trekeena's arm that was holding the Quasar Saber.

"What you?" Trekeena asked

"Got that right." Karone said

Karone then pushed Trekeena's arm down and kicked the Sword out of Trekeena's hand and then kicked Trekeena into Villamax's arms.

"Awe look at the lovely couple." Karone joked before catching the Quasar Saber.

Karone then morphed into the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Kai who was fighting Ironite looked, so did Damon who was fighting Spikaka and so did Maya who was fighting Deviot. Leo then looked at Karone.

"Karone?" Leo asked

"Yeah Leo it's me." Karone said

"No this can't be." Trekeena said

"My queen. Only the Magna Defender is left on the Colony we can attack now the Magna Defender will be overwhelmed." Villamax said

"Excellent idea. Ironite head to Terra Venture. Spikaka destroy the Rangers." Trekeena said

Trekeena and Villamax teleported off. Then Ironite and Deviot teleported off. The other four Rangers ran up to Karone.

"This is great." Maya said

"Come on we still have a monster to take care of." Leo said

"Lights of Orion Activate." Karone said

Just then all five Rangers gained there Orion Armor then they charged at Spikaka and turned into a giant energy ball and then struck and destroyed Spikaka. Then they all powered down.

"Great job." Kai said

"Thanks." Karone said

"Who would have guessed?" Damon asked

"Not me I still can't believe I'm a Ranger and that Kendrix choose me to take her place and help out." Karone said

"That's great." Maya said

"As much as I'd like to celebrate we have to head back to Terra Venture we have Ironite to stop." Leo said

The others nodded and they took off. Later on Terra Venture Ironite was now Thirty Stories tall as the Galaxy Rangers now morphed showed up.

"Whoa." Karone said

"You forgot monsters could grow that big?" Maya asked

"I've never seen one from this angle." Karone said

"Oh." Maya said

"Call the Galactabeasts." Kai said

"Galactabeasts Arise." Karone said

(A/N I know she jumps around and says Galactabeasts over here. But I figure since she was watching the Rangers she'd know what to do.)

Just then the Galactabeasts showed up and the Rangers hopped on then the Galactabeasts transformed into there Zord mode and combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord. Then the Galaxy Megazord powered up it's saber and struck and destroyed Ironite.

"Yeah way to go Karone." Maya said

"Thanks." Karone said

Later back in the female Rangers' room Karone and Maya walked in.

"This is where you'll be staying until this is over." Maya said

"Thank you so much." Karone said

"You miss Carlos?" Maya asked

"Yeah I do." Karone said

"Don't worry you can contact him anytime." Maya said

"I know." Karone said

"What's up?" Maya asked

"I don't think Leo likes the fact I'm the Pink Ranger now." Karone said

"Give him time he loves Kendrix." Maya said

"I'm not trying to replace her and I know I'll never be as good as a Ranger as she was. But I'm going to try my hardest to be the best Pink Galaxy Ranger I can be." Karone said

"That's all we ask." Maya said

Just then Kai, Damon and Mike walked in with some food.

"Thought you might be hungry." Mike said

"Yeah we are." Maya said

"Where's Leo?" Karone asked

"Don't know." Mike said

"He just wanted to be alone." Kai said

"I'll be back in a sec." Karone said

Karone walked off and outside the room she pulled out her communicator.

"Jason. It's Karone." Karone said

"What's up Karone?" Jason asked

"You were right. Leo does not like the fact I'm the new Pink Ranger." Karone said

"I'll handle Leo when the time is right I'll contact you. Then send Leo to the warrior planet where that warrior with the powerful keys is. The Warrior is gone but I have the keys with me." Jason said

"Ok will do." Karone said

Karone shut off communication and joined the others for the dinner.

End of Protect the Quasar Saber.

**Note: **Please note I do not hate Karone. Nor am I against Leo/Karone pairings. Please let me know what you think. No flames please.


	33. Leo's Battle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Leo's Battle**

In the mountains on a planet a monster named Magnetox was fighting the Stingwingers under the watchful eye of Deviot.

"I have defeated the Stingwingers." Magnetox said after knocking out the final Stingwinger

"Good now go to Terra Venture and destroy the Rangers." Deviot said

"Yes Deviot." Magnetox said

Magnetox teleported away. Deviot then started laughing.

"Since the Red Ranger doesn't like the new Pink Ranger he'll be destroyed easily." Deviot thought.

Meanwhile on Terra Venture in the park Leo was training with his saber while thinking about Kendrix's sacrifice.

"Why Kendrix? Why did you do it?" Leo asked

Leo didn't know that Karone was watching him. She sighed as she watched the Red Ranger.

"Jason he needs help." Karone said into her communicator

"Then send him to the planet." Jason said

"Will do." Karone said

Karone was about to walk up to Leo when Magnetox showed up. Leo turned around and saw Magnetox.

"What do you want?" Leo asked

"I'm here to destroy you." Magnetox said

"Not in this life time." Leo said

"Really?" Magnetox asked

"Go Galactic." Leo said

Leo then morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger and started fighting Magnetox. Karone watched as Leo was sent flying. Then Magnetox attached his Magnet to Leo and drained Leo's powers. Leo powered down and his Morpher was fried.

"Go Galactic." Karone said

Karone morphed into the Pink Galaxy Ranger and blasted Magnetox away from Leo and then helped Leo up.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked angrily

"Look I know you don't like the fact I'm the Pink Ranger but you needed help and I'm not going to let a teammate down. Now come on once your bandaged up your going to a special planet to meet up with Jason." Karone said

"How can he help?" Leo asked

"You'll see." Karone said

Karone helped Leo get away. Later inside the Astro Megaship Leo was now bandaged up. While the other Rangers looked on

"What attacked him?" Kai asked

"A monster named Magnetox it stole his powers too." Karone said

"We have to stop him." Damon said

"I agree." Mike said

"And you Leo are going to go see Jason on a warrior's planet. Hopefully Jason might be able to snap you out of this daze your in." Karone said angrily.

Leo looked down and sighed. Just then the Alarm went off and the Rangers headed out. While DECA set course and flew the Astro Megaship to the planet where Jason was waiting. Meanwhile in the city the other four Rangers were now morphed and Mike was now the Magna Defender. The five met up with Magnetox and while the boys fought him the girls helped the people away from the area.

"We have to get him out of this Area." Kai said

"I agree." Maya said

"Come on." Mike said as he blasted Magnetox.

The five Rangers ran off with Magnetox chasing after them. Meanwhile on the Warrior's planet Leo was walking along until he came to a clearing and he saw Jason standing there with the Red Quasar Saber and Power Sword and two keys on a wall behind him.

"Jason what's going on?" Leo asked

"Catch." Jason said as he threw the Saber to Leo.

Leo caught his Quasar Saber and his injuries healed and his Red shirt was back on.

"What is this about?" Leo asked

"You tell me Leo." Jason said

"Huh?" Leo asked

"Your treating Karone like she's the enemy when it was Kendrix who chose her to be the Pink Ranger. All you see is Karone as Kendrix's replacement when Karone has been trying to be the best Pink Galaxy Ranger she can be." Jason said

"You don't understand." Leo said

"I let Kimberly go." Jason said

"What?" Leo asked in shock

"Four years ago now. When I was the Blue Wolf Ranger. Kimberly got a chance to go train for the Pan global games. I didn't stand in her way and I let her go." Jason said

Leo looked on and realized that Jason had let Kimberly follow her dream in place of his happiness. Leo looked down at his Quasar Saber and cried.

"What's wrong Leo?" Jason asked

"I miss her so much." Leo said

"You never told her did you?" Jason asked

"No. I wish I did." Leo said

"It wouldn't have changed anything Leo. It was Kendrix's destiny to save Cassie and the Colony that way." Jason said

"It's not fair." Leo said

"Life isn't fair Leo." Jason said

Leo charged at Jason but Jason blocked Leo's attack and sent the Red Galaxy Ranger down to the ground. Jason just looked at the Red Galaxy Ranger as Leo stood up and tried again. Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the Power Plant the four Rangers and the Magna Defender ran up and then started fighting Magnetox. But then Magnetox drained Kai and Maya of there Powers and they powered down and there morphers were fried.

"No Maya." Mike said

"Kai." Karone said

"I'll distract him you two get them out of here." Damon said

The two nodded and Damon started to fight Magnetox while Mike and Karone helped Maya and Kai to safety. Then Damon was sent flying backwards as his energy was drained and he powered down and his morpher was fried.

"Damon." Karone yelled

"We need help." Mike said

"We have to keep fighting." Karone said

"I agree." Mike said

Karone and Mike kept on fighting Magnetox while the other three Rangers got away. Meanwhile back on the Warrior Planet Leo was sent into a tree and Jason just stood there. Then Leo looked at Jason and Jason saw it.

"Your angry at yourself and not Karone. Your afraid of letting Karone be your friend and you'll forget about Kendrix." Jason said

"I just don't want to forget." Leo said

"You never will forget Kendrix. Every time you see Karone fight you'll see the person Kendrix chose to fight for her. But you also have to remember it's wrong to see Karone as Kendrix's replacement and start seeing her as a friend." Jason said

"How did you deal with it?" Leo asked

"Not very well. I couldn't look Kat in the eyes. But when she confronted me on it. It was more of the regret of letting Kimberly go with out telling her how I felt about her." Kat gave me Kimberly's Pink Crane Power Coin." Jason said

"Is there a way for Kendrix to come back?" Leo asked

"For that I can not say. But I know full well that when the time comes Kendrix will return to this world." Jason said

"I miss her so much and I'm sorry to Karone for not treating her as a friend." Leo said

Just then Leo's Saber started to glow red and lit up in flames.

"What the?" Leo asked

"It's because you let go of the Anger and sadness that has awakened the Fire Lion Slash." Jason said

Leo then stood up and slashed the air and a Fire Energy Lion attacked Jason. But Jason destroyed it with his Sword.

"See the power you have when you think of your love for Kendrix. As long as you never forget the love you have for her that power will always be strong." Jason said

"I'm sorry for losing my way." Leo said

"We all lose our way now and then Leo the point is that you never give up and give everyone a chance no matter who they are." Jason said

Leo nodded and Jason walked over and pulled the Keys off the wall and walked to Leo and handed him the keys. Then Leo's morpher was as good as new

"What are these for? Leo asked as he looked at the giant keys in his hands

"These are special keys that will activate a special battle armor. Jason said

"Thank you." Leo said

"Now go and help your friends there in trouble Magnetox is going against Karone and Mike and the others have had there powers drained like you had." Jason said

"Right." Leo said as he started running off

"One more thing Leo." Jason said causing Leo to stop.

"Yeah." Leo said

"Don't forget to contact me as soon as Trekeena launches a full scale assault on the colony." Jason said

"Right." Leo said

Leo then ran off with Jason shaking his head.

"He's getting there." Jason thought.

Jason teleported back to earth. Later back at the Power Plant Mike and Karone both got struck by Magnetox then they both lost there powers.

"This can't be happening." Karone said

"It is Rangers now your finished." Magnetox said

Just then a Fire Energy Lion got out of nowhere and struck Magnetox and sent him flying. Mike, Karone and the other Rangers all saw Leo morphed as the Red Ranger walking up.

"Hello Magnetox." Leo said

"What how did you gain your powers?" Magnetox asked

"Simple I met an old friend." Leo said

"I'll destroy you." Magnetox said

"Actually the one who will be destroyed is you." Leo said

"What? Magnetox asked

"Red." Leo started as he held out one key. "Armored." Leo continued as he held out the second key. "Power Ranger." Leo finished as he placed the two keys together.

Just then Leo's Battle armor appeared. (A/N I have no idea how to describe the thing) Leo then sent Magnetox flying with a powerful blast then a part of the Armor landed in front of Leo's helmet face. Then it targeted Magnetox.

"Fire." Leo said

Just then Leo's battle armor fired a powerful blast that destroyed Magnetox and restored Karone, Maya, Kai, Damon and Mike's powers. Leo then powered down to Ranger form.

"That was great Leo." Damon said

"Thanks." Leo said

Later in the park Mike, Kai and Damon were playing football while Kendrix and Maya were watching then Leo walked up.

"Um Karone." Leo said

"Yeah Leo." Karone said

"I'm sorry." Leo said

"For what?" Maya asked

"For being a jerk. I didn't want to forget Kendrix and seeing you in the Pink Ranger suit." Leo said

"It hurts knowing that the person you love is gone." Karone said

"Yeah." Leo said

"It's ok Leo. I'm sure Kendrix will return one day." Karone said

"Until then. Can we be friends?" Leo asked as he held out his hand

"Friends." Karone said as she shook Leo's hand.

Leo let go and smiled then ran over to play football with the other males.

"Hey Karone. Want to do something bad?" Maya asked

"Like what?" Karone asked

Maya whispered something into Karone's ear and she laughed.

"You're bad. Let's do it." Karone said

The boys were playing football when they got sprayed with water by Karone and Maya.

"Yeah we got them." Maya said

"More like Mike's going to get you." Karone said

"What?" Maya asked

"Come here." Mike said

Maya ran off with Mike chasing after her. Karone just laughed as the other three males walked up.

"Try it and you'll be dealing with a pissed off Pink Ranger and trust me hell have no fury like a Pink Ranger angry." Karone said

The three Male galaxy rangers put there hands up in surrender and then laughed when Mike caught Maya in a hug.

End of Leo's Battle.

**Note: **Like I said in the last chapter I don't hate Karone. Nor am I against Leo/Karone pairings. But in this story Leo really loves Kendrix and seeing someone replace her well you get the idea. Please let me know what you think. Flames are not accepted


	34. Turn up the Volume

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Turn up the Volume**

In the Central Command's hallways Damon was working on an electrical box just then Karone came running up.

"Damon." Karone said

"Oh hey Karone what's up?" Damon asked

"You're not going to believe this." Karone said

"What?" Damon asked

"I told my brother and Carlos about me being a Ranger they were both happy for me." Karone said

"That's great bet you they gave you some advice." Damon said

"Nope that was Cassie." Karone said

Damon laughed and put his tools away.

"Well since you here want to get a drink?" Damon asked

"Sure I'm thirsty from running I couldn't find the others but at least I found you to tell." Karone said

Damon laughed again and the two walked off. A bit later in the café Damon and Karone were having a drink when they saw a man named Baxter.

"I tell you I can create a device that can stop any monster those Rangers go against easily." Baxter said

"Oh really." Karone thought.

"That's cool no wonder why your the chief mechanic." One of Baxter's friends said

Damon and Karone rolled there eyes and then Baxter and his friends left and the two cracked up laughing.

"Does he even know how dangerous those monsters really are?" Karone asked

"Judging by his attitude nope." Damon said

"Come on I need some fresh air." Karone said

"You said it." Damon said

The two walked off after paying for there drinks. Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger. Trekeena, Deviot, Villamax and Keglar were all losing there hearing thanks to a monster known as Decibat.

"Shut him off." Trekeena yelled

"Hey I command you to shut up." Deviot said

"Sorry." Decibat said as he stopped the noise.

"Finally." Deviot said

"Did you hear it ok?" Devibat asked

"I heard you loud and clear. Decibat. Now go to Terra Venture." Trekeena said

"Right." Decibat said

Decibat teleported away.

"Finally for once I actually enjoy the piece and quiet." Trekeena said

"I agree." Deviot said as Villamax and Keglar nodded.

Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the City Damon and Karone were walking along.

"I can't believe he thinks he can create a device that can stop any monster." Karone said

"Yeah right. Those Monsters are dangerous and more powerful then he thinks." Damon said

Meanwhile in another part of the city Decibat showed up and started making a lot of noise. Meanwhile Damon and Karone were walking along when Damon's morpher beeped.

"Come on." Karone said

The two ran to a deserted area.

"Go ahead Alpha." Karone said

"Rangers a monster is attacking in the city." Alpha said

"We're on our way." Damon said

Karone started to get excited.

"Ready?" Damon asked

"Ready." Karone said getting serious.

"Go Galactic." The two said

Damon morphed into the Green Ranger while Karone morphed into the Pink Ranger. Just then the two flipped in and landed in front of Decibat.

"Rangers." Decibat said

"You're not going anywhere." Leo said as he, Kai and Maya ran up all morphed.

"Leave Terra Venture." Kai said

"Or we'll make you leave." Maya said

"Well I didn't expect a friendly greeting that's why I have these guys." Decibat said

Just then Stingwingers showed up and the Rangers started fighting them. After the Stingwingers were taken care of the Rangers then went after Decibat but Decibat started sending out sound waves at the Rangers.

"Man he's loud." Damon said

"You said it we have to shut him down." Leo said

"But how?" Maya asked

Damon then pulled out the Transblaster and blasted Decibat and flipped over him then fired and destroyed one of Decibat's speakers.

"No you destroyed my speaker." Decibat said

"So what are you going to do about it?" Leo asked

"I'll be back rangers and I will defeat you." Decibat said

Decibat teleported off and Damon ran up to the others.

"We have to stop that sound permanently." Karone said

"But how?" Kai asked

"I have an idea. But I need to work on it." Damon said

"Ok." Leo said

Later back in the café Baxter's friends were talking to Baxter about the monster.

"I'll think of something don't worry." Baxter said

Baxter's friends walked off. Just then Baxter heard Karone and Damon.

"So what will this thing do?" Karone asked

"It's a special device that will cancel out Decibat's sound waves and destroy them. But there is a problem. I can only create a small version." Damon said

"Why?" Karone asked

Baxter never heard the rest of the conversation because Karone and Damon had left. Later in Damon's workshop Damon was working on the device when Karone walked in.

"You know you're as bad as Billy and Jason when they were working on things. You really need a girlfriend." Karone said

"I know. But I have too much work to do. Kai's with Hannah, Leo is training most of the time, Mike and Maya are either on a date or doing something and you're mostly in the Astro Megaship talking to Carlos or Andros." Damon said

"True." Karone said

"Look I know I need sleep but if I don't get this done there will be no way of defeating Decibat." Damon said

"I know just don't tire yourself out ok." Karone said

"I know better then to tick off a female trust me. I ticked off Maya and she got me back good and proper. Leo, Kai, Mike and Kendrix laughed at me. Then again I laughed at myself." Damon said

"Who better to laugh at then yourself when you do something silly?" Karone asked

"True." Damon said

"Night Damon." Karone said

"Night." Damon said

Karone walked off while Damon went back to work. Later that night Damon was asleep and Baxter walked up and took photos of Damon's work. The next morning Damon woke up and realized he was late to meet Karone. So Damon ran off. Later in the city Damon ran up to Karone who was angry.

"I am sorry I'm late I fell asleep and only just woke up." Damon said

"I know. But that's not why I'm mad." Karone said

"Then why?" Damon asked

"Baxter stole your idea and is planning to make a bigger version of it." Karone said

"But if he does that people will get hurt." Damon said

"I know." Karone said

"I'll try and talk some sense into him later. Right now I'm hungry." Damon said

"When aren't you hungry?" Karone asked

"I'll get back to you on that." Damon said

"Great first Zack then Rocky and now you." Karone said

"Huh?" Damon asked

"For the King Glutton Title. Zack and Rocky have bottomless pit stomachs and it seems you have too." Karone said

"I can't help it I like food." Damon said

"I am so glad my boyfriend doesn't eat as much." Karone said

"Ah yes Carlos." Damon said with a smirk

Karone blushed and Damon just laughed and the two walked off. Meanwhile back inside the Scorpion Stinger. Keglar was working on Decibat's speaker when Deviot walked in.

"Are you done with the repairs?" Deviot asked

"Yes. But now I'm tweaking him to make him louder then before." Keglar said

"I like the way you think." Decibat said

Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the workshop Baxter was telling others what to do when in fact he had no idea what he was doing either just then he saw Damon.

"What do you want?" Baxter asked

"This device is too dangerous." Damon said

"No it's not." Baxter said

"It would require way too much energy and it would blow up hurting too many people." Damon said

"You're just jealous." Baxter said

"Of you yeah right." Damon said

Baxter walked off. Damon just stood there and then started walking off.

"Fine if you won't listen to me then maybe you'll listen to the Green Ranger." Damon thought

Meanwhile back in the city Decibat showed up and started blasting out his even louder sound waves. Meanwhile back in Central Command Commander Stanton walked up to Baxter.

"Time to put that device of yours to work." Commander Stanton said

"Right." Baxter said

The two ran off. A bit later in the Workshop the two hopped into the truck and it drove off just then Damon walked out.

"I have to stop them." Damon thought.

"Go Galactic." Damon said

Damon morphed into the Green Ranger and went off after Baxter and the crew. Back in the city Leo, Maya, Karone and Kai showed up morphed and started fighting Decibat.

"You Rangers are finished." Decibat said

"More like you're the one who's finished." Karone said

"Ha." Decibat said

Decibat then blasted the Rangers with his sound waves sending them flying into the wall behind them. Meanwhile down below the building that Decibat was on the truck pulled up and everyone got ready.

"Ok Baxter let's see if this works." Commander Stanton said

Baxter nodded and started up the device but then sparks started to fly. Just then a Green wind Condor showed up and destroyed the device and sent Baxter to the ground then the Green Galaxy Ranger landed on top of the truck.

"Why did you destroy the device?" Baxter asked

"Because the device was dangerous the sparks were caused by overloading the system. You have to realize that this device was only meant to be small. Damon tried to tell you that. Why didn't you listen?" The Green Ranger asked

"I don't know." Baxter said

"So what are you saying?" Commander Stanton asked

"What I'm saying is. That your job is to make sure the people of Terra Venture are safe while it's mine and the others Rangers job to destroy the monsters don't mix up the two. And besides this device would have needed a whole lot more power to stop Decibat but even then it would have caused a bigger explosion and hurt way too many people." The Green Ranger said

"Sorry." Baxter said

The Green Ranger then jumped up to join the others and kicked Decibat down to the ground. Then Damon ran up to the others.

"Thanks." Leo said

"Where were you?" Maya asked

"I had to take care of Baxter's device." Damon said

"Good thinking." Karone said

"Now we need to shut down Decibat once and for all." Kai said

"Leave that to me." Karone said

Decibat stood up and then Karone threw her Quasar Saber and then turned into a pink beam of light and then returned to normal at the sword and caught the sword then slashed and destroyed Decibat's speakers then back flipped back to the others.

"How did you?" Leo asked

"What was that?" Maya asked

"Sword teleport. Jason taught me how to do it just in case we needed to get past an enemy's defenses." Karone said

"Great job." Damon said

"Come on guys we've still got a bat to take care of." Leo said

"Lights of Orion Activate." The five Rangers said

Just then the Rangers gained there Orion Armor and then charged at Decibat and turned into a giant energy ball and struck and destroyed Decibat before reappearing behind the destroyed bat.

"We did it." Leo said

"Yeah." Maya said

Later back in Damon's workshop Karone was helping Damon put his tools away.

"I must say that move you pulled off was impressive." Damon said

"Thanks." Karone said

"So anyway I've been meaning to ask. Who is Armada really?" Damon asked

"Her real name is Lola. She was turned evil by an evil snake spirit named Scar. Her mother Darkla was a Snake Overlord while Armada was a snake Empress. Jason destroyed Darkla and Armada. But after we defeated them Jason found out that he only destroyed half of Armada." Karone said

"The other half was in the Psycho Rangers?" Damon asked

"Correct. Now I know it's wrong but I fear that Trekeena is even in danger. Once Trekeena gains her bug form Armada will strike." Karone said

"Not good." Damon said

"No it's not." Karone said

The two then walked off. Meanwhile back inside the Scorpion Stinger in the storage area.

"Soon Trekeena you will be the cause of my rebirth and then Jason you will be mine." Armada said with an evil laugh.

End of Turn up the Volume.

**Note: **Well let me know what you think. Please no flames.


	35. Enter the Lost Galaxy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Enter the Lost Galaxy**

In the lab a scientist was still studying the book when he came across the passage that Jason never wanted to be read.

"Kianta. Karova. Melenite." The scientist said

"What are you working on?" Another scientist asked

"This sentence in the book it seems to be important." The first scientist said

"Kianta. Karova. Melenite." The second Scientist said

Just then they both noticed the book starting to send out little shocks. Kai and Commander Stanton.

"Oh no." Kai thought.

"What's going on?" Commander Stanton asked

"I don't know." The first Scientist said

"Kianta. Karova. Melenite." The Second Scientist said

"Akova." The First Scientist said

Just then a giant pulse of energy shut down the power of the colony. Kai and Commander Stanton walked into the main control room and up to Mike.

"How long until power is restored?" Commander Stanton asked

"Forty eight hours at least." Mike said

"Then get to work." Commander Stanton said

"What happened?" Mike asked Kai

"They read the passage Jason never wanted read." Kai said

"Damn it." Mike said

"I want that book locked up." Commander Stanton said

"Why don't we give it back to the Galaxy Rangers? After all they only allowed Kendrix to research it." Kai said

"Lock up that book." Commander Stanton said while not paying attention to Kai

Kai and Mike both sighed as they were both worried especially since Jason told them not to read that part of the book. Meanwhile in the city two men were replacing the energy tubes when there was an energy explosion.

"What was that?" One of the workers asked

"I have no idea." Another worker said

Meanwhile in the park a man in pants and a cloak showed up he had a symbol on his head and he walked off. Later in the city he saw the workers then magically changed his clothes to look like the workers then he walked off. Meanwhile in the high councils office.

"Commander Stanton when we decided to research the book we had no idea that it would appose a threat to the entire colony." High Council Renier said

"I'd say we destroy it." Another council man said

Just then a red beam of light teleported in and revealed to be the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

"What are you doing here?" Commander Stanton asked

"I gave the Galaxy Rangers pacific instructions to guard that book. And I only allowed Kendrix to study it. And Like Kai said to you it should have been returned to the Galaxy Rangers after Kendrix disappeared. You disrespected my orders and you put the entire colony at risk." The Red Ranger said with malice in his tone

"What do you mean?" High Council Renier asked

"Trust me ma'am you don't want to know. Now I suggest you get that book back to the Lost Galaxy Rangers. Or you will regret it cause trust me that book was never meant to be studied by anyone but Kendrix because I told her the passage that was never to be read. Now think about that the next time you try to do something stupid." The Red Ranger said before teleporting off.

The council lowered there heads in shame. Commander Stanton looked down to his feet. He realized what he did was wrong but didn't know how to fix it. Meanwhile back in the lab. The mysterious man walked along and found the Galaxy book and knocked out too guards only to be captured. Back in the High Council office. Commander Stanton and Kai walked in. The man looked at Kai and Kai wondered why the man seemed to look at him.

"Anything?" Commander Stanton asked

"Nothing." High Council Renier said

"Take him to detention." Commander Stanton said

Later in Detention Kai unlocked the hand cuffs and the man walked inside. Kai was about to walk off.

"I'd knew you'd come." The man said

"Huh?" Kai asked

"You must help me recover the book." The man said

"Why should I help you?" Kai asked

"Because you're the Blue Ranger." The man said

Kai quickly closed the door and the man turned around.

"Who are you?" Kai asked

"I am the Guardian of the book." The Guardian said

"Then why doesn't Jason want that passage read?" Kai asked

"Because it is a counter spell that if fully read would have sent the Colony to the Lost Galaxy." The Guardian said

"Not good." Kai said

"Your friend Kendrix's destiny was to read the book and discover the Lost Galactabeasts and the Savage Sword. But your destiny is to help me get the book back." The Guardian said

Kai just looked at the man. Later in the Male Ranger's room Kai told the others what the man told him.

"Come on Kai." Maya said

"Why don't we ask Jason?" Karone asked

"Good idea." Damon said

"Jason do you read me?" Leo asked into his communicator

"Yeah Leo I hear you. What's up?" Jason asked

"Kai met someone claiming to be the guardian of the book." Leo said

"That's because he is the Guardian of the book. You must help him escape and get him that book." Jason said

"Why?" Karone asked

"Ever heard of the Lost Galaxy?" Jason asked

"Oh yeah from Ecliptor." Karone said

"Then you know about the Danger in it." Jason said

"Is there anything we need to worry about?" Leo asked

"Yes a being named Captain Mutiny. I don't know much about him but he rules the Lost Galaxy and will try and steal people from ships lost in the Lost Galaxy and make them his slaves to dig for jewels." Jason said

"I need to get that book." Kai said

The others nodded.

"One more thing if you do enter the Lost Galaxy. There is no way I can help you." Jason said

"Thanks for the warning." Leo said

Jason cut the communication. The next day back in the Detention hold Kai walked in and closed the door.

"You ok?" Kai asked

"No I'm weakening." The Guardian said

"I know about you and the book." Kai said

"The Grandson of Zordon told you." The Guardian said

"Yes he did." Kai said

"Good." The Guardian said

"Come on I'm getting you out of here." Kai said

Kai then walked out of the room. The guard stopped him but then let Kai go. Back in the city Kai and the Guardian walked out.

"We need the book." The Guardian said

"I'll get the book. Can you meet me in the Mountain dome?" Kai asked

"Yes." The Guardian said

"Ok." Kai said

"Wait take these." The Guardian said

The Guardian then placed five crystals into Kai's hand.

"When you need them they will protect you." The Guardian said

Kai nodded and ran off. Back in the lab Kai got the book and ran off. Later in the mountain dome Kai was now morphed as the Blue Galaxy Ranger and was on his Astro Cycle when he got attacked by Deviot.

"Deviot." Kai said

"You will give me that book. Blue Ranger." Deviot said

"Forget it." Kai said

Just then thunder and lighting appeared and the Guardian showed up and attacked Deviot. The Guardian then started fighting Deviot but started to get weaker and Deviot destroyed the Guardian.

"No Guardian." Kai said

"You are now the Guardian of the Book." The Guardian said to Kai

Just then Leo and the other rangers ran up they were also morphed. Just then Deviot pulled the book out.

"Perfect you Rangers are finished." Deviot said

"What?" Kai asked

"Kianta, Karova, Melenite, Akova. Reality ends and time is tossed. Galaxy's found become Galaxy's lost." Deviot said

Just then the book started to shoot out lightning and then Deviot mutated.

"Whoa ugly." Karone said

"I second that." Maya said

"Please we've seen worse." Damon said

"True." Karone and Maya said

"We have to defeat him." Leo said

"We better take it up a notch." Kai said

"Right." Leo said

"Lights of Orion Activate." The five Rangers said

Just then the Rangers gained there Orion Armor and started fighting Deviot. Deviot fought back and sent the Rangers flying. The Rangers then tried Powered up mode but were just sent flying backwards.

"He's too strong. Maya said

"You have no idea. Deviot said

"Guys the Guardian gave me these crystals and said when we need them they will protect us." Kai said

"Ok let's try it." Leo said as he took one.

The other Rangers all grabbed one of the Crystals.

"Crystals power up." The five Rangers said

Just then each Ranger gained a Galaxy Quasar Launcher.

"Those won't save you." Deviot said

"Wanna bet?" Leo asked

"Galaxy Quasar Launchers fire." Kai said

Just then all five Rangers fired there Galaxy Quasar Launchers and the blast destroyed Deviot causing him to grow thirty Stories tall.

"Galactabeasts Arise." Kai said

Just then the five Galactabeasts showed up and the Rangers hopped onto them then in them when they converted to there Zord mode. Then the five Zords combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord then the Orion Armor showed up on the Galaxy Megazord.

"Don't think you'll win Rangers." Deviot said

"Oh we will." Kai said

"Centaurus." Leo said

"Stratroforce." Damon said

Just then both Centaurus and the Stratroforce Megazords both appeared and attacked Deviot. Then the two combined together to create an energy ball and went through Deviot. Then the Galaxy Megazord powered up its sword and then struck and destroyed Deviot. Later the Rangers were back to where Deviot left the book and they walked up just then the book opened and started sending out energy. The Rangers were blown away. Later the Rangers walked back up and they were now powered down. Kai picked up the book. Just then everything went Dark.

"Not good." Damon said

"I agree." Maya said

"We have to go." Karone said

"I agree." Leo said

Leo walked up to Kai.

"Kai come on." Leo said

Kai nodded and the five Rangers left the Mountain dome. In the connecting tube the five Rangers looked around and saw something strange.

"What the?" Karone asked

"I have no idea." Maya said

"Amazing." Damon said

"Is this?" Leo asked

"Reality Ends and Time is tossed. Galaxy's found become Galaxy's lost. We're in the Lost Galaxy." Kai said

"Not good." Leo said

"And we're cut off from the other Rangers." Maya said

The five Galaxy rangers looked at each other.

End of Enter the Lost Galaxy

**Note: **Please Review and please no flames


	36. Beware the Mutiny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Beware the Mutiny**

Inside the Scorpion Stinger Trekeena, Villamax and Keglar were looking at a portal. That the Colony went through.

"Where did those Rangers go?" Villamax asked

"They entered the Lost Galaxy." Keglar said

"Good they'll be lost forever." Trekeena said

"Not good. Because you won't be personally responsible for destroying the Red Galaxy Ranger." Villamax said

"Then we'll just have to wait until they find a way out. Knowing those Rangers they'll figure something out." Trekeena said

Trekeena turned the Scorpion Stinger around and flew off. Meanwhile in the Lost Galaxy in the connection tube of Terra Venture the Galaxy Ranger ran up.

"What the?" Karone asked

"I have no idea." Maya said

"Amazing." Damon said

"Is this?" Leo asked

"Reality Ends and Time is tossed. Galaxy's found become Galaxy's lost. We're in the Lost Galaxy." Kai said

"Not good." Leo said

"And we're cut off from the other Rangers." Maya said

The Rangers looked at each other. Later in Central Command Commander Stanton and Mike were walking along.

"So what are you saying?" Commander Stanton asked

"What I'm saying is the fact the computers don't know which way is left or Right. Up or down sir. The Computers are scrambled." Mike said

"Can't we just backtrack?" Commander Stanton asked

"No sir we don't even know how we entered." Mike said

"Not good." Commander Stanton said

Just then the two walked into Central Command but ended up on the moon just then a ghost appeared.

"Who are you?" Commander Stanton asked

"That is of no importance. You must get out of this place as fast as you can." The ghost said

"How?" Commander Stanton asked

"The same way you got in." The Ghost said

"Sir." A voice said

Just then the moon turned into Central Command

"Are you ok sir?" Kai asked

"Yes what is it?" Commander Stanton asked

"Sir everything is going haywire sir. The clocks and plants are going backwards." Kai said

Commander Stanton looked and saw that the clock was going backwards and the plants were reversing.

"Any idea where we are?" Commander Stanton asked

"The Lost galaxy sir." Kai said

"The what?" Commander Stanton asked

"The Lost Galaxy. Reality ends and time is tossed. Galaxy's found become Galaxy's lost." Kai said

"How do you know that?" Commander Stanton asked

"Simple the Galaxy Rangers told me." Kai said easily

"Oh." Commander Stanton said

Commander Stanton walked off.

"So is there any danger here?" Mike asked

"Yeah a monster named Captain Mutiny. Jason doesn't know much about him." Kai said

"Not good." Mike said

"I agree." Kai said

Meanwhile on a planet not that far from the Space Colony. A monster rose from the sea and on top of the monster was a castle and inside the castle was the monster known as Captain Mutiny and his Swabbies. Along with his right hand man Barbarax

"So a new ship has entered the Lost Galaxy huh?" Captain Mutiny asked

"Yes Captain." Barbarax said

"Then we must welcome our guests before we turn them into slaves." Captain Mutiny said

"Yes Captain and I suggest we just Rocketron he has enough fire power for the job." Barbarax said

"Then get to it." Captain Mutiny said

"Aye. Captain." Barbarax said

"Now Titanisaur awaken." Captain Mutiny said

Just then Titanisaur returned to his true self after shedding his rock coat. Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the High Council office. Commander Stanton was talking to High Council Renier.

"Is there anyway to get out?" High Council Renier asked

"I don't know. All I know is that this place is called the Lost Galaxy. Dew to the Rangers telling one of the staff." Commander Stanton said

"We have to get out of here." High Council Renier said

"I know ma'am. But we don't even know how we got in." Commander Stanton said

Just then Mike appeared on the screen.

"Sir we have a problem." Mike said

"What is it?" Commander Stanton asked

"We have an approaching space ship." Mike said

"What's the problem?" Commander Stanton asked

"It's a castle on top of a giant dinosaur flying towards us." Mike said

Commander Stanton walked out of the High council office and into Central Command.

"This is crazy." Commander Stanton said when he saw the dinosaur

"Reality really does end here." Mike said

"You said it." Kai said in agreement.

Meanwhile out in space Captain Mutiny and some Swabbies left the castle in life boats and headed to Terra Venture. Back on Terra Venture in the city the army ran up as well as Leo, Karone, Maya and Damon.

"What's going on?" Maya asked

"Look." Leo said

Just then Captain Mutiny's life boats landed and the Swabbies threw out the red carpet that created steps.

"Who is that?" Damon asked

"No idea." Karone said

"Put your weapons down. I come in piece I am Captain Mutiny." Captain Mutiny said

"Oh no." Leo said

"Jason warned us about him." Maya said

"We have to find out what he's up too." Leo said

"I agree." Damon said

Just then Commander Stanton, Kai and Mike walked up.

"Not good." Leo said

"Why have you come here?" Commander Stanton asked

"I just come to welcome you to the Lost Galaxy." Captain Mutiny said

"So we are in the Lost Galaxy." Commander Stanton said

"Yeah many space ships get lost in here." Captain Mutiny said

"Can you help us get out?" Commander Stanton said

"Of course I have just the thing on my planet." Captain Mutiny said

Captain Mutiny then hopped back onto his life boat and the two life boats left. Mike and Kai looked at each other then a Commander Stanton.

"Take some men and a Heloship and get that device." Commander Stanton said

"Yes sir." Mike said

Kai then looked over and Leo and the others. Then walked off with Mike and Commander Stanton.

"I don't trust him." Damon said

"With a name like Mutiny he's bound to be trouble." Leo said

"Come on we better find out what he's up too." Karone said

"I agree." Maya said

"Let's go." Leo said

The four Galaxy Rangers walked off. Later in Space the Heloship was following the Titanisaur while the Five Galaxy Rangers now morphed were following in there Jet Jammers. A bit later on Mutiny's planet the Galaxy Rangers were powered down and looking on from the mountains above.

"Faster you land lovers." Captain Mutiny said

"Why would he need a box?" Karone asked

"More like why would he need a box with a window and bars?" Kai asked

"Good point." Leo said

Mike then walked up to Captain Mutiny.

"Here you go everything you need is in here." Captain Mutiny said as he handed Mike the key.

Mike then looked at the Rangers and Leo nodded.

"OK let's move out." Mike said

The Heloship took the box back to Terra Venture.

"Shall we follow them?" Damon asked

"Not yet let's find out what Mutiny is really up too." Leo said

The others nodded and they all walked off. The five Rangers followed through the mountains until they saw a slave camp.

"What the?" Karone asked

"I have no idea." Maya said

"How's the digging going found any treasure?" Captain Mutiny asked

"No sir these Slaves are too tired to be of any use." Barbarax said

"Lucky for us there's a whole ship full off people worthy." Captain Mutiny said

"I'm starting to wonder what's in that box." Leo said

"Same here." Kai said

Just then a slave noticed them.

"Help us." The Slave said

Just then Captain Mutiny and Barbarax noticed them.

"Not good." Leo said

"We better go." Karone said

The five went to run off but were stopped by Rocketron and the Swabbies

"You five are done for." Rocketron said

"Not yet." Damon said

"Ready?" Leo asked

"Ready." The other four said

"Go Galactic." All five Galaxy Rangers said

The five Rangers morphed and started fighting the Swabbies. Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the city the heloship was setting the crate down. Meanwhile back on Mutiny's planet The Rangers were still fighting the Swabbies.

"You Swabbies are getting no where." Rocketron said

"Neither are you." Leo said

"What?" Rocketron asked

"Red Capsular Cycle." Leo said

Just then the Red Capsular Cycle showed up and Leo hopped on and rode towards Rocketron.

"Fireball mode." Leo said

Just then the Red Capsular closed up and turned into a fireball and then struck and destroyed Rocketron. But then Rocketron grew thirty stories tall.

"Galactabeasts arise." Leo said

Just then the Galactabeasts showed up and the Rangers hopped onto them. Then the five Galactabeasts converted to there Zord modes and then combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord. The Galaxy Megazord then started fighting Rocketron. Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the city the Heloship placed the box on the ground then Commander Stanton walked up. Meanwhile back on Mutiny's planet the Galaxy Megazord was still fighting Rocketron. Just then Rocketron grabbed the Galaxy Megazord.

"Ha now I'm going into self destruct mode and you'll all go with me." Rocketron said

"We have to break free. Stratroforce." Leo said

Just then the Stratroforce Megazord appeared and kicked Rocketron to the ground. Then the Galaxy Megazord charged up the Galaxy Saber and then struck and destroyed Rocketron.

"Come on guys we have to stop them from opening that box." Leo said

"Right." The others said

The Zords disappeared and the Rangers left the planet in there Jet Jammers. Rocketron wasn't fully destroyed he was back to his normal size.

"I have failed." Rocketron said

"So it seems." Deviot said

"What?" Rocketron said

Deviot then grabbed Rocketron and took his energy and transformed back into his normal self and then let go of Rocketron.

"Thanks for the energy." Deviot said

"No give me back my energy." Rocketron said

Rocketron then blew up. Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the city the rope net came off the box and Mike walked up to Commander Stanton. Stanton then nodded and two of the officers started opening up the box. Just then the Galaxy Rangers showed up.

"Wait." Leo yelled

"Don't open that box." Kai yelled

"It's a trick." Maya yelled

Just then an explosion accord and sent the two men flying just then a Monster known as Grunchor appeared and then blasted the Rangers before burrowing under ground. Everyone ran up to the hole and looked down it. Meanwhile back in Captain Mutiny's Castle.

"Welcome to the Lost Galaxy." Captain Mutiny said with a laugh.

End of Beware the Mutiny.

**Note: **Please let me know what you think. Now flames please


	37. Grunchor on the Loose

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Grunchor on the Loose**

In the city the security of Terra Venture were starting to open the box when the Lost Galaxy Rangers showed up. But they were too late the box opened and Grunchor escaped into the city.

"What was that?" Commander Stanton asked

"That's what we were trying to tell you. Captain Mutiny has no intention of helping us escape the lost galaxy. He plans to capture Terra Venture and turn everyone into his slaves." Leo said

"Slave?" Commander Stanton asked

"Yeah there were slave camps on his planet." Kai said

"That's right we saw them." Damon said

"Come on guys we have to find that thing. "Leo said

The Rangers ran off.

"I never should have trusted that Captain Mutiny." Commander Stanton said before walking off. (A/N Anyone else feel or felt like saying "Well Duh" when he said that)

Mike walked up to Commander Stanton.

"I want everyone on high alert and make sure no one is underground and send out all troops we have to make sure we get that thing before it gets us." Commander Stanton said

"Yes sir." Mike said

All around the city the troops were getting people out from underground. Leo and Karone came out of the sewers and met up with the others.

"Anything?" Maya asked

"Nothing." Karone said

Just then Leo's morpher beeped.

"Go ahead Alpha." Leo said

"Rangers the monster is in the tunnel not that far from you." Alpha said

"Thanks Alpha." Leo said

The five Rangers then ran off at the tunnel the Rangers showed up and saw Grunchor standing there.

"I think we're going to need some extra fire power." Leo said

"So do I." Kai said

"Galaxy Quasar Launchers." The five Rangers said as they threw down there crystals.

Just then the Galaxy Quasar Launchers showed up and the Rangers grabbed them and fired at Grunchor but the blasts had no effect on the monster. Grunchor then buried back underground.

"It didn't even faze him." Karone said

"Now what?" Maya asked

"We keep looking we need to destroy that thing and fast." Leo said

The others nodded and they all ran off. Meanwhile inside Mutiny's castle.

"Are you sure Grunchor can do the job. Terra Venture is huge." Mutiny said

"Of course sir." Barbarax said

"I'll make sure of his success if you give me one hundred Swabbies I'll make sure Grunchor gets an energy boost." Deviot said as he walked in.

"If Trekeena finds out your working for me now. She'll keelhaul me." Mutiny said

"You worry too much." Deviot said

Just then one hundred Swabbies walked in.

"Fine take the Swabbies but I want Terra Venture by sundown." Mutiny said

"As you wish." Deviot said

Later back on Terra Venture at the Harbor Deviot showed up with the Swabbies. The Swabbies were carrying five energy tubes for Grunchor.

"No you fools pick them up." Deviot said

Just then Deviot noticed the Rangers. The Rangers stopped and noticed Deviot standing there.

"How did you survive?" Leo asked

"Very easy you couldn't fully destroy my other form you just weakened it." Deviot said

"What are you up too Deviot?" Maya asked

"Oh just waiting for Grunchor. Now Swabbies attack those Rangers." Deviot said

The Swabbies then started fighting the Rangers. Then Maya grabbed Deviot and threw him to the ground Leo picked it up.

"No." Deviot said

"Looks like Grunchor isn't coming." Maya said

"You'll pay for that." Deviot said

Deviot was about to leave when Leo appeared with a flaming sword near Deviot's neck.

"How do we destroy him Deviot?" Leo asked with malice in his tone

"Fire." Deviot said

"You better not be lying Deviot otherwise you'll see what I'm truly capable of." Leo said

Deviot gulped and teleported away.

"Now what are we going to do?" Maya asked

"Take this Scanner and find Mike. Then you five try and find Grunchor." I'm heading to the Mountain Dome to get ready for him. If I'm right Grunchor will appear there." Leo said

"Be careful." Karone said

Leo nodded and handed the Scanner to Damon and ran off.

"Is he crazy?" Kai asked

"No just Leo." Maya said

The others nodded and they ran off to find Mike. Meanwhile back in the city the four Galaxy Rangers met up with Mike who had morphed into the Magna Defender

"Hey where's Leo?" Mike asked

"He headed to the Mountain Dome. Something about getting ready for Grunchor." Kai said

"Well we need a way of getting Grunchor to Leo then." Mike said

"I agree but how?" Kai asked

Just then Barbarax showed up with some Swabbies.

"You Rangers are annoying." Barbarax said

"Same with you." Kai said

"Swabbies take care of them." Barbarax said

The four Galaxy Rangers and Mike started fighting the Swabbies just then the ground started to shake and Grunchor dug past the Rangers and Barbarax.

"He's heading for the Mountain dome." Kai said

"We better warn Leo." Damon said

"Leo, come in." Mike said

"What's up?" Leo asked

"Grunchor is heading for you." Mike said

"Thanks." Leo said

The Rangers defeated the Swabbies and headed to the Mountain Dome. In the Mountain Dome Leo was there with his sword. Just then the ground started to shake and then Grunchor appeared with Barbarax.

"You won't be able to defeat him Red Ranger." Barbarax said

"Oh really." Leo said coldly

"What?" Barbarax asked

Just then fire started circling around Leo. Just then the other Rangers and Mike showed up.

"What's going on?" Maya asked

"I have no idea." Damon said

"What is Leo doing?" Kai asked

"Don't ask me." Karone said

Leo then held up his sword and the fire engulfed the sword. Then Leo slashed the air and a giant Fire Lion appeared. Then Leo charged at Grunchor and turned into another Fire energy Lion and the two Fire Lions combined and created a Giant Fire Dragon. Leo then went through Grunchor and the fire destroyed Grunchor. Barbarax teleported away. Leo then reappeared in front of the others.

"How did you do that?" Mike asked

"I needed the mountain area so I could clear my mind and focus on the Fire in my heart and the love I have for Kendrix." Leo said

"That's what powered your Fire Lion Slash. The love for Kendrix." Karone said

"Exactly." Leo said

Just then Grunchor appeared this time Thirty Stories tall.

"What the?" Kai asked

"I'd figure he'd do that." Leo said

Leo then clicked his fingers and the Centuarus, Stratroforce, Torozord and Galaxy Megazord in Orion armor mode all showed up.

"How did you?" Mike asked

"Jason and the Lion Galactabeast both taught me how to call out all Zords if needed." Leo said

"Cool." Maya said

"How did you get Orion Armor on the Galaxy Megazord?" Kai asked

"Focused on what makes you my friends." Leo said

"Clever." Damon said

"Come on we have work to do." Leo said

The others nodded and the five Galaxy Rangers hopped into the Galaxy Megazord while Mike grew thirty stories tall and combined with the Torozord to become the Defender Torozord. Meanwhile back inside Captain Mutiny's castle the Swabbies ran in.

"The Rangers are fighting Grunchor in there Megazords." Captain Mutiny said

Just then a Swabbie handed Captain Mutiny his sword.

"You want me to join the fight. OK. Never let it be said that Captain Mutiny shies away from battle." Captain Mutiny said

Just then the Castle detached from the Titanisaur and the Titanisaur swam away while the Castle flew off. Back on Terra Venture in the Mountain Dome the four Megazords were fighting Grunchor when Captain Mutiny's Castle showed up and landed on Grunchor.

"He's here." Leo said

"You expected this?" Kai asked

"Yeah I did. Captain Mutiny didn't seem like the evil being to just sit back and let others do things for him." Leo said

The others nodded and the four Megazords kept fighting.

"What are we going to do? He's too strong. "Kai said

Leo then stood in front of the place where the Transdagger was and pulled out his Quasar Saber then he started glowing Red. Just then the Galaxy Megazord Saber ignited.

"What's going on?" Kai asked

The Defender Torozord then powered up its Axe and struck Captain Mutiny's Castle causing sparks after Mike was blasted and caused to shrink and separate from the Torozord.

"Mike." Maya yelled

"Guys I need you to focus and believe in me." Leo said

"We always have believed in you Leo." Kai said

Kai then started to glow Blue and then the Red Flames on the sword were joined by Blue flames.

"And we still do." Damon said

Damon then started to glow Green and then the Red and Blue Flames on the Sword were joined by Green Flames

"We know you can do this Leo." Maya said

Maya then started to glow Yellow and then the Red, Blue and Green Flames on the Sword were joined by Yellow Flames.

"Not only do we believe in you so does Kendrix." Karone said

Karone then started to glow Pink and then the Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Flames on the Sword were joined by Pink Flames.

"Centaurus and Stratroforce can we count on you two as well?" Leo asked

The two Zords nodded and they both placed one hand on both shoulders. Centuarus on the left and Stratroforce on the right. Just then the flames on the Sword were joined by Crimson and Navy flames. Just then Captain Mutiny's Castle flew away.

"Coward." Karone said

"Galaxy Megazord Saber. Ranger Flame Slash." Leo said

Just then the Galaxy Megazord slashed Grunchor and the seven colored flames went through Grunchor causing Grunchor to blow up.

"Yeah he's gone." Kai said

"Leo you did it." Damon said

"No guys we did it." Leo said

The others nodded. Later on Captain Mutiny's Planet Captain Mutiny was walking through the Slave Camp.

"I need more slaves." Captain Mutiny said

"Yes sir. But with those Rangers we can't do much." Barbarax said

"Then destroy those Rangers." Captain Mutiny said

"Consider it done sir." Barbarax said

"Easier said then done." Deviot thought.

Meanwhile back in the city Kai now powered down ran up to Leo, Karone, Maya and Damon who were also powered down.

"This is not good." Kai said

"What's wrong?" Karone asked

"I lost it." Kai said

"What?" Damon asked

"The location of Captain Mutiny's planet one minute the scanners had it the next it was gone." Kai said

"Not good." Maya said

"We need to get out of this Lost Galaxy and fast." Leo said

The others nodded and looked up at the sky.

End of Grunchor on the loose.

**Note: **Please let me know what you think. No flames please. Also I'm not to sure about this but I think Saban got it backwards to the fact that Grunchor in Gingaman (Or how ever you spell it) was actually Titanisaur after Titanisaur was destroyed. I'm not to sure.


	38. Until Sunset

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **This is the second to last time I do a Flashback chapter the last time will be in Dino Thunder with Legacy of Power I hope. Well I hope you enjoy the story

**Until Sunset**

On Captain Mutiny's planet Damon and Leo were getting chased by the Swabbies, Deviot and Barbarax.

"Great idea Leo." Damon said

"Oh shut up." Leo said

"We need to get out of here." Damon said

The two Rangers then got blasted by Deviot and fell to the ground and powered down. Then when they woke up they found themselves tied to a post.

"What the?" Leo asked

"You're going to stay here until Captain Mutiny arrives." Barbarax said

"When is that?" Damon asked

"At sunset." Deviot said

"Oh great." Leo said

The evil villains then left leaving Leo and Damon standing there.

"Now what are we going to do?" Damon asked

"I have no idea." Leo said

"Couldn't you contact the Red Lion Galactabeast and ask him to contact Maya and tell her where we are?" Damon asked

"I can try." Leo said

Leo closed his eyes and focused on the Red Lion Galactabeast. Then he opened his eyes.

"He said we'll try." Leo said

"Great." Damon said

A couple of minutes past and Damon looked at Leo.

"Hey Leo." Damon said

"Yeah." Leo said

"How did you meet Jason anyway?" Damon asked

"Well." Leo started

(Flash Back)

In the city on Earth in an ally Leo walked down and kicked some boxes.

"This is so unfair. Why Mike why can't I go with you. You're the only family I have left." Leo thought.

Just then a woman was walking down the alley when some thugs showed up.

"Hand over your passport." One of the thugs said

Just then Leo kicked the guy to the ground. Then turned to the lady.

"It's ok." Leo said as he took the passport.

Leo then faced the men.

"You want this?" Leo asked

The thugs tried to grab it off Leo but Leo fought back and started fighting the Thugs until one thug grabbed him and the head thug took the passport but what they didn't know is that Leo took the passport out of the envelope and put it in his pocket. The thugs then ran off and Leo walked up to the woman.

"Here." Leo said handing the woman her passport.

"Thank you." The woman said

"You're welcome. You better get going the last shuttle is about to leave." Leo said

"Aren't you going?" The woman asked

"No I wasn't chosen." Leo said

"That's too bad the new world could use young men like you." The woman said

The woman said goodbye and walked off. Leo picked up his bag and then heard clapping.

"She's right. You do deserve to go to the new World and I have a feeling Terra Venture is going to need you Leo." A voice said

"Who's there?" Leo asked

Just then a Muscular man with Short almost crew cut Dark Brown Hair wearing a Black Sleeveless Shirt under a White Sleeved shirt, Black Jeans and Black Boots walked out of the wall.

"How did you do that? And who are you?" Leo asked

"An old ninja trick. My name is Jason Lee Scott. I've been watching you for sometime Leo." Jason said

"How do you know my name?" Leo asked

Just then Jason transformed into the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

"No way." Leo said

"Way." Jason said as he powered down.

"But that doesn't answer my question." Leo said

"I've been watching you since I sensed the energy of the Red Ranger with you. Your destiny doesn't lie here on Earth it's out there on Terra Venture." Jason said

"But I wasn't chosen." Leo said

Just then Jason handed Leo a Package. Leo then opened it and inside was a Communicator and a passport.

"What is this?" Leo asked

"A Communicator I'll help you on your journey from here if you need it. But also this Passport is yours. But I need you to sneak aboard the ship and find these two. There names are Kai and Kendrix." Jason said showing Leo a picture of them.

"Why?" Leo asked

"Show them this Passport and they'll help you out. Good Luck Leo and may the powers of the Red Quasar Saber protect you." Jason said

Jason then teleported away. Leo looked on and then opened the Passport and it had his picture in it and his details. Leo then put the Communicator on his wrist. Then he remembered Jason's words.

"Your Destiny doesn't lie here on Earth it's up there on Terra Venture." Jason said

"My Destiny lies on Terra Venture." Leo said

Leo then ran off.

(End flashback)

"Wow." Damon said

"I know it was different." Leo said

"Remember when we became Rangers?" Damon asked

"How could I forget? I thought I lost my brother for good." Leo said

(Flash Back)

On Mirinoi. Mike, Kendrix, Leo and Maya made it to the Village and flipped over the people.

"Sorry but your not taking those Sabers." Mike said

"And you're going to stop me?" Furio asked

"Yeah we are." Leo said

The three then started fighting the Stingwingers. Just then Kai and Damon showed up and started to fight the Stingwingers. Just then Mike fought Furio but got knocked back into the stone. Furio went to attack just then Mike pulled out the Red Ranger Quasar Saber and blocked the attack.

"He pulled out the sword." Leo said

"This must be how I help Leo I pull out the Sword but he becomes the Red Ranger." Mike thought.

Mike then sent Furio flying. Just then Maya, Kendrix, Damon and Kai walked up.

"Well the Original Red Ranger said this is our destiny." Kendrix said

"Let's do it." Kai said

The four then pulled out the other four swords.

"Give me those Sabers." Furio said

"Never." Mike said

"Then I'll just turn this entire planet into stone. Furio said

Just then Furio hit the ground and everything started to turn to stone. The five with the Swords and Leo ran off. As they ran Furio then showed up and split the ground Mike pushed everyone out of the way and fell into the crack. Leo ran up.

"I can't hang on." Mike said

"Mike. Give me your hand." Leo said

"No take the Saber." Mike said

Leo took the Saber.

"I've always been proud of you Leo. I'm sorry for not letting you come along I was wrong." Mike said

"Then why?" Leo asked

"Because I thought you'd be better off on earth but now I see I was wrong. They need you Leo. Now make me and the Original Red Ranger proud." Mike said

Just then the rock Mike was hanging onto broke and Mike fell into the crevice. Then the ground closed up.

"No." Leo said

"Mike." Kai said

The four others ran up.

"You creep." Leo said

"Why thank you." Furio said

"I will never forgive you for what you've done." Leo said

Just then Leo's sword started to glow. Then the other Rangers Swords started to glow. Then all five held up there Swords and lightning hit there swords. Then Leo morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger, Damon morphed into the Green Galaxy Ranger, Kai morphed into the Blue Galaxy Ranger, Kendrix morphed into the Pink Galaxy Ranger and Maya morphed into the Yellow Galaxy Ranger.

"What the?" Furio asked

"This is incredible." Kendrix said

"I've never felt anything like it." Kai said

"We are Power Rangers." Damon said

"Alright." Maya said

"Let's do this for Mike." Leo said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

(End Flash Back)

"That was the coolest day of my life." Damon said

"You said it. Remember the Magna Defender?" Leo asked

"Yeah I do and how Jason tried to help him." Damon said

(Flash Back)

Furio then grabbed Leo and self destructed. Outside the cave the explosion sent the other four Rangers flying.

"Leo." Kendrix yelled

"He can't be gone." Maya said

"He's not look." Damon said

The Rangers looked and saw someone but they had no idea who he is. Leo on the other hand had gained just enough consciousness and looked at who was carrying him and he thought it was Mike before he lost consciousness again. The being put Leo down and looked at the four Rangers then disappeared.

"Who was that?" Kendrix asked

"That was the Magna Defender." A Voice said

"Jason?" Kai asked

Just then Jason dressed in a Red Sleeveless Shirt underneath a White Sleeved open shirt, Black Jeans and Black sneakers walked out of the wall.

"Who is the Magna Defender?" Kai asked

"I'll explain back at the Astro Megaship." Jason said

Jason then walked over and picked up Leo with no problem. The four Galaxy Rangers nodded and they all walked off.

(End Flash Back)

"Jason did explain about the Magna Defender. But also fought him a couple of times." Leo said

"Yeah I remember that." Damon said

(Flash Back)

Just then the Defender Torozord was struck hard with a fire blade. Then the Defender Torozord separated and the Torozord walked off. In the park Jason landed near the fallen Magna Defender.

"This can't be." The Magna Defender said

"Oh it can be. You just don't get it do you. Revenge just leads to hate. After you defeat Scorpious your mind will just go after the next Scorpious until you finally destroy yourself." Jason said

"I don't need your advice Grandson of Zordon. I'm doing just fine." The Magna Defender said

"No your not. You're so filled with anger you're not seeing the full picture all you see is the one being you want to destroy but that will just lead to your destruction. You've got a bad case of revenge and your heart is hard as stone and as cold as ice. Get it through your head. Defeating Scorpious won't bring your son back." Jason said

The Magna Defender then attacked Jason with his sword only to realize that Jason blocked the attack with his.

"How do you move so fast? The Magna Defender asked

"You don't get it do you. You're just as bad as Scorpious. You've let darkness corrupt a once proud and honorable warrior." Jason said

Jason then kicked the Magna Defender down and walked off with the Magna Defender looking on.

"Have I really become as bad as Scorpious?" The Magna Defender thought.

(End Flash Back)

"Those words cut the Magna Defender like a knife." Leo said

"Yeah but Jason wasn't done remember seeing how he got your brother back?" Damon asked

"Oh yeah do I. That was the happiest day of my life." Leo said

(Flash Back)

Jason grabbed the Magna Defender and ran off. The five Galaxy Rangers started fighting Freaky Tiki. Meanwhile Jason and the Magna Defender moved along then the Stingwingers showed up. Jason put the Magna Defender against a rock and turned into a Golden Energy Cougar and struck down and defeated all the Stingwingers.

"Why are you doing this?" The Magna Defender asked

"Your son asked me too." Jason said

"What?" The Magna Defender asked

"I have a wolf soul it allows me to see spirits and I saw your sons spirit and he told me your story. Since I had the same kind of story he figured that I'd be able to snap you out or your heart of Ice." Jason said

"My son?" The Magna Defender asked

"Yes." Jason said

"I'm sorry Grandson of Zordon. For all the trouble I caused you and the Galaxy rangers." The Magna Defender said

"You know that's the most sensible thing you said the entire time." Jason said

"I deserve that." The Magna Defender said

"You deserve this." Jason said

Jason the stabbed the Magna Defender and freed Mike.

"What did you do?" The Magna Defender asked

"If you are truly sorry then go and stop that Volcano and go be with your son." Jason said

The Magna Defender looked at Jason and then stood up and nodded and then slowly walked off. Jason watched and looked over at Mike and picked him up and walked off after the Magna Defender.

(End Flash Back)

"That was so cool." Damon said

"I know. Remember when Mike became the Magna Defender?" Leo asked

"Oh yeah." Damon said

(Flash Back)

Meanwhile back in the Male Ranger's room Jason walked up to The Magna Defender's sword.

"It's time." Jason said

Jason grabbed the sword and his backpack and ran off. Back in the Warehouse District Mike was looking on when Jason ran up with the Magna Defender's sword.

"Mike." Jason said

"Jason what's going on?" Mike asked

"Here." Jason said holding up the Magna Defender Sword.

"What?" Mike asked as he took the Sword.

Just then two wrist morphers appeared on Mike's wrists.

"What's going on?" Mike asked

"You are now the new Magna Defender." Jason said

"What?" Mike asked

"Mike this is your destiny." Jason said

"He is correct Mike." A voice said

Both Jason and Mike looked and saw the spirit of the Magna Defender and Zika.

"Magna Defender. Zika." Mike said

"Now Mike, go and help your friends as the New Magna Defender." The Magna Defender said

"Right." Mike said

Just then the Torozord showed up.

"Magna Power." Mike said

Mike then threw up the sword and moved a part of one of his morphers and slid it into the other. Then Mike caught the Sword and morphed into the Magna Defender.

"This is incredible." Mike said

"Good luck Mike." The Magna Defender said

The Magna Defender and Zika disappeared.

(End Flash back)

"That was so cool." Damon said

"I know." Leo said

"What's up?" Damon asked

"I was just remembering when we fought Scorpious." Leo said

"Oh yeah that fight was brutal." Damon said

(Flash Back)

On Terra Venture the Rangers walked into the Warehouse.

"Deviot said they were here." Damon said

"But where are they?" Kendrix asked

"Ah Rangers so good to see you." Deviot said

The Rangers looked and saw Deviot and the Stingwingers.

"Ok Deviot where's the power cell?" Leo asked

"Oh that was a fake to get you here. Now allow me to introduce you to Scorpious." Deviot said as he moved out of the way.

"Hello Rangers." Scorpious said

"What do you want Scorpious?" Leo asked

"My daughter what have you done with her?" Scorpious asked

"Nothing we don't know where Trekeena is." Damon said

"Don't listen to them. There just trying to trick you." Deviot said

"I'll destroy myself." Scorpious said

The Stingwingers then attacked the Rangers while Deviot hid in a corner. Scorpious also attacked the Rangers. He then grabbed Kai and threw him but Leo caught Kai.

"You ok?" Leo asked

"Yeah." Kai said

"Where is my daughter?" Scorpious asked

"Like I told you we don't know." Leo said

"Liar." Scorpious said

"Let's do it guys." Leo said

"Right." The other four said

"Lights of Orion activate." The five Rangers said

Just then the Orion Armor appeared on the Rangers and they turned into five color lights and got close to Scorpious. Kai, Damon, Kendrix and Maya all grabbed a hold of Scorpious's tentacles and then Leo flipped over him and charged up his Sword and Claw and then double slashed Scorpious then blew up and the Rangers were sent flying.

"I better get to the Cocoon." Deviot said

The Rangers then stood up and saw a trail of light leaving.

"What was that?" Kai asked

"That was the end of Scorpious." Leo said

"Alright." The Rangers said

"He's gone." Kendrix said

"Seems like it." Leo said

(End Flash Back)

"But Trekeena was worse then her father." Damon said

"Trust me I know." Leo said

"Although she is hot." Damon said

"Damon." Leo said

"What?" Damon asked innocently

(Flash Back)

Just then Leo ran into a Barrier but Jason went straight through it.

"You ok?" Jason asked as he walked back through the Barrier.

"Yeah but I hit something." Leo said

"A barrier." Jason said

"Not good." Leo said

"You are correct Red Ranger." A voice said

The two Red Rangers turned and saw Trekeena standing there.

"What do you want?" Leo asked

"I'm here to destroy you." Trekeena said

"You won't be able to defeat both of us Trekeena." Jason said

"We'll see Gold Ranger." Trekeena said

"Yes we will." Jason said

"Go Galactic." Leo said

Leo then morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger and stood his ground.

"Ready to rumble?" Leo asked

"Always." Jason said as he pulled out the Power Sword.

"You both won't survive." Trekeena said

"Do you know how many times I heard that?" Jason asked

"Ha you will pay Red Galaxy Ranger for destroying my father." Trekeena said

"Doesn't it seem strange to you that your father was destroyed and yet Deviot doesn't even have a scratch?" Jason asked

"No why?" Trekeena asked

"Well what if Deviot planned for the Rangers to destroy your father?" Jason asked

"He wouldn't he was loyal to my father." Trekeena said

"Then why is Deviot still alive and your father is destroyed?" Jason asked

Trekeena looked at the Jason in shock.

"You're lying." Trekeena said

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." Jason said

Trekeena then attacked Jason but Jason blocked her attacks with ease. Even Deviot who was watching the fight was impressed at how easy it was for Jason to snap Trekeena.

"Come now Trekeena didn't Villamax tell you that your anger only clouds your judgment." Jason said

"Shut up." Trekeena said

Jason slashed Trekeena sending her flying into the Barrier. Then he pulled out the Dragon Staff and hit the ground and fire Dragons hit the devices destroying them.

"No that barrier." Trekeena said

"You should know by now that evil will never win if you manage to destroy these Rangers another set of Rangers will take there place. You can't win Trekeena." Jason said

"I will win and once I destroy you I'll be the most powerful." Trekeena said

"Get in line there's six years worth of monsters who want to destroy me." Jason said

Trekeena growled. Back in the Mountains Trekeena walked up to Leo and Jason.

"I don't know what's going on but I will destroy you." Trekeena said

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." Jason said

"What?" Trekeena asked

"You'll find out." Jason said

Just then Teksa appeared but was now Thirty Stories tall.

"Oh great now what?" Leo asked

Jason then started to glow brightly when the light died down he was in his Golden Phoenix Armor. Jason then turned into a Firebird and launched at Teksa and struck and destroyed him before landing and powering down to his Red Ranger form. Just then the other four Galaxy Rangers showed up.

"Leo your ok." Kai said

"Yeah I am." Leo said

"Thanks Jase." Kendrix said

"No prob." Jason said

"Oh you have a problem me." Trakeena said

"Oh you're not a problem. You're just a stupid incest that needs to be squashed." Jason said

"You will pay. Maybe not today but I will destroy you all." Trekeena said

Jason just stood there with his arms crossed. While Trekeena teleported off.

"I'm glad you're ok." Kendrix said

"So am I. Thanks Jase." Leo said

"No problem. Well I better get back." Jason said

"Later." Leo said

"Later." Jason said

Jason teleported away.

(End Flash Back)

"Man that was different." Damon said

"I'd have to say the Psycho Rangers were the worst." Leo said

"But we got to fight along side the Space Rangers." Damon said

"True." Leo said

(Flash Back)

At the Warehouse Damon, Kai, Kendrix and Maya were trapped in a force field. As Trekeena, Deviot, Villamax and the Psycho Rangers all watched.

"Perfect." Trekeena said

"Thank you." Psycho Red said

"You have done well." Trekeena said

Just then there was an explosion and Leo now morphed as the Red Galaxy Ranger showed up.

"Hello Trekeena." Leo said

"Red Ranger." Trekeena said

Just then Andros mow morphed as the Red Space Ranger stood next to Leo.

"Two Red Rangers?" Trekeena asked in shock.

The four trapped Galaxy Rangers smiled.

"Hey Psycho Red Remember me?" Andros asked

"You." Psycho Red said

"I'll take that as a yes." Leo said

"Same here." Andros said

"This is great. I'll go down in history when two Red Rangers are destroyed." Trekeena said

"Then come and catch us." Leo said

Leo and Andros ran off.

"After them." Trekeena said

The evil villains ran off after the two Red Rangers. While the Stingwingers stayed behind. Meanwhile back on the Astro Megaship a person pressed the same code to open the vault door. Just then Alpha walked passed and noticed the door open and walked inside just as fur hands grabbed the Pink, Yellow, Blue and Black Astro Morphers. A bit later back at the Warehouse Mike showed up as the Magna Defender and turned into a Black energy bull and took down the Stingwingers. Then he stopped in front of the force field's device and blasted it destroying the force field.

"Thanks Mike." Kai said

"Come on." Mike said

The others nodded and they ran off with Mike following. Outside the Warehouse Andros and Leo kept running until the villains blasted them. Then the villains stood in front of Andros and Leo.

"You will be destroyed." Trekeena said

"Not likely." Leo said

"What?" Trekeena asked

Just then the Kai, Kendrix, Damon and Maya ran up with Mike following them.

"No it was a trick." Trekeena said

"If you want to run now's the time." Damon said

"Ha theirs only seven of you." Trekeena said

"Make that eleven of us." A voice said

Everyone looked to where the voice was coming from and they saw TJ in his Space uniform with the Blue shirt underneath. Cassie in her space uniform with the Pink Shirt underneath, Ashley in her space uniform with the Yellow Shirt underneath and Carlos in his space suit with the Black Shirt underneath.

"No way." Kai said

"It can't be." Kendrix said

"Yeah." Andros said

"Oh yes it can." Damon said

"You guys ready?" TJ asked

The other three nodded.

"Let's Rock it." The four Space Rangers said

Then all four Space Rangers pressed 3.3.5 on there morphers and TJ morphed into the Blue Space Ranger, Ashley morphed into the Yellow Space Ranger, Cassie morphed into the Pink Space Ranger and Carlos morphed into the Black Space Ranger. The four then jumped down and landed in next to the other Rangers.

"Thought you guys could use some help." Cassie said

"Thanks." Mike said

"You guys ready to join the party?" Leo asked

"You bet." Damon said

"Ready?" Kai asked

"Ready." The other three said

"Go Galactic." The four Galaxy Rangers said

Just then Kai morphed into the Blue Galaxy Ranger, Maya morphed into the Yellow Galaxy Ranger, Kendrix morphed into the Pink Galaxy Ranger and Damon morphed into the Green Galaxy Ranger.

"Now are you ready?" Andros asked

"Don't think you'll win." Psycho Red said

"Then come and get us." Leo said

The Psycho Rangers then started fighting the Rangers. Psycho Red went against Leo and Andros, Psycho Black went against Damon and Carlos, Psycho Blue went against Kai and TJ, Psycho Yellow went against Maya and Ashley and Psycho Pink went against Kendrix and Cassie. Mike went against Deviot and Villamax. The Five Galaxy Rangers and Five Space Rangers then met up so did the Five Psycho Rangers.

"Don't think you've won Rangers." Psycho Red said

"We're far from down." Psycho Yellow said

"We have no doubt about that." Carlos said

"Lights of Orion Activate." The five Galaxy Rangers said

Just then the Five Galaxy Rangers gained there Orion Armor. Then Andros pulled out the Spiral Saber blaster mode while Carlos pulled out the Quadroblaster. The five Galaxy Rangers turned into an energy ball and hit the Psycho Rangers then the Space Rangers fire the Spiral Saber Blaster Mode and Quadroblaster and the two blasts finished off the Psycho Rangers. Just then Mike showed up just as Trekeena met back up with Villamax and Deviot.

"No the Psycho Rangers lost." Trekeena said

"Let's get out of here." Villamax said

"For once I agree with him." Deviot said

The three villains' teleported off.

(End Flash Back)

"We destroyed the Psycho Rangers." Damon said

"But Psycho Pink Survived." Leo said angrily

"And thanks to getting the Savage sword." Damon said

"Don't say it." Leo said as a tear ran down his face.

Damon said nothing since the memory was still fresh in his mind as well.

(Flash Back)

At the Savage Sword. Cassie was still losing energy. Kendrix looked at the energy vortex.

"I've got to do something." Kendrix said as she stood up. "I'm the only one that can save her." Kendrix said

Kendrix then pulled out her Quasar Saber and charged at the Energy Columns.

"Kendrix." Cassie said weakly

Kendrix then stood up and charged at the energy columns again and kept getting struck but wouldn't stop.

"Kendrix get out of there." Cassie yelled

"I have to." Cassie. Kendrix said

Meanwhile back the Megazord fight. The Astro Megazord and Galaxy Megazord powered up there sabers and then struck and destroyed Psycho Pink. Meanwhile back in Central Command everything was shaking. Meanwhile back on Planet Rashon Kendrix was getting closer to the Savage Sword.

"Kendrix stop." Cassie yelled

Meanwhile the other rangers were now powered down and running up to the energy columns when Leo's communicator beeped.

"I'm almost through to the morpher." Kendrix said

"Kendrix." Leo said

The eight Rangers then ran off. Back at the Savage Sword Kendrix made it to the Savage Sword and knelt down she had used a lot of energy getting to the Savage Sword. Meanwhile back in the city buildings were falling apart. Back on planet Rashon Kendrix now stood in front of the Savage Sword.

"I've got to do it." Kendrix said

"Get out of there." Cassie yelled

"But I've got to destroy it forever." Kendrix yelled back

Just then the other eight Rangers ran up.

"Kendrix no." Leo yelled

"Kendrix." Damon yelled

"No." Kai yelled

Kendrix then powered up her Saber and then slashed the Savage Sword causing the sword to split into two. But there was so much energy that it caused a little explosion. Causing Kendrix to make the ultimate Sacrifice. Just then a white beam of light appeared as the other eight Rangers ran up. Maya then went to run forward but Leo grabbed her and she tried to fight but Leo didn't let go. So Maya gave up. Meanwhile back in the Central command of Terra Venture everything stopped shaking since the pink energy cloud had gone. Meanwhile back on Planet Rashon Cassie stood next to Maya. Just then Kendrix's spirit appeared.

"Kendrix." Leo said

"Kendrix." Maya said

"I'm ok. I'll always be here." Kendrix said

Just then her spirit went inside the Quasar Saber and the Quasar Saber flew off. Just then Cassie's morpher was fixed. Cassie walked forward and picked it up.

"Kendrix." Cassie said

The other Rangers walked up to Cassie.

(End Flash Back)

"Then Karone showed up." Damon said

"And became the New Pink Ranger." Leo said

"Man she was a big help." Damon said

Leo just nodded.

(Flash Back)

Leo was tag teamed by Trekeena and Villamax when Karone grabbed Trekeena's arm that was holding the Quasar Saber.

"What you?" Trekeena asked

"Got that right." Karone said

Karone then pushed Trekeena's arm down and kicked the Sword out of Trekeena's hand and then kicked Trekeena into Villamax's arms.

"Awe look at the lovely couple." Karone joked before catching the Quasar Saber.

Karone then morphed into the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Kai who was fighting Ironite looked, so did Damon who was fighting Spikaka and so did Maya who was fighting Deviot. Leo then looked at Karone.

"Karone?" Leo asked

"Yeah Leo it's me." Karone said

"No this can't be." Trekeena said

"My queen. Only the Magna Defender is left on the Colony we can attack now the Magna Defender will be overwhelmed." Villamax said

"Excellent idea. Ironite head to Terra Venture. Spikaka destroy the Rangers." Trekeena said

Trekeena and Villamax teleported off. Then Ironite and Deviot teleported off. The other four Rangers ran up to Karone.

"This is great." Maya said

"Come on we still have a monster to take care of." Leo said

"Lights of Orion Activate." Karone said

Just then all five Rangers gained there Orion Armor then they charged at Spikaka and turned into a giant energy ball and then struck and destroyed Spikaka. Then they all powered down.

(End Flash Back)

"One question." Damon said

"What?" Leo asked

"How did you activate your Fire Lion Slash?" Damon asked

"Well." Leo started

(Flash Back)

On the Warrior's planet Leo was walking along until he came to a clearing and he saw Jason standing there with the Red Quasar Saber and Power Sword and two keys on a wall behind him.

"Jason what's going on?" Leo asked

"Catch." Jason said as he threw the Saber to Leo.

Leo caught his Quasar Saber and his injuries healed and his Red shirt was back on.

"What is this about?" Leo asked

"You tell me Leo." Jason said

"Huh?" Leo asked

"You're treating Karone like she's the enemy when it was Kendrix who chose her to be the Pink Ranger. All you see is Karone as Kendrix's replacement when Karone has been trying to be the best Pink Galaxy Ranger she can be." Jason said

"You don't understand." Leo said

"I let Kimberly go." Jason said

"What?" Leo asked in shock

"Four years ago now. When I was the Blue Wolf Ranger. Kimberly got a chance to go train for the Pan global games. I didn't stand in her way and I let her go." Jason said

Leo looked on and realized that Jason had let Kimberly follow her dream in place of his happiness. Leo looked down at his Quasar Saber and cried.

"What's wrong Leo?" Jason asked

"I miss her so much." Leo said

"You never told her did you?" Jason asked

"No. I wish I did." Leo said

"It wouldn't have changed anything Leo. It was Kendrix's destiny to save Cassie and the Colony that way." Jason said

"It's not fair." Leo said

"Life isn't fair Leo." Jason said

Leo charged at Jason but Jason blocked Leo's attack and sent the Red Galaxy Ranger down to the ground. Jason just looked at the Red Galaxy Ranger as Leo stood up and tried again. Leo was then sent into a tree and Jason just stood there. Then Leo looked at Jason and Jason saw it.

"You're angry at yourself and not Karone. You're afraid of letting Karone be your friend and you'll forget about Kendrix." Jason said

"I just don't want to forget." Leo said

"You never will forget Kendrix. Every time you see Karone fight you'll see the person Kendrix chose to fight for her. But you also have to remember it's wrong to see Karone as Kendrix's replacement and start seeing her as a friend." Jason said

"How did you deal with it?" Leo asked

"Not very well. I couldn't look Kat in the eyes. But when she confronted me on it. It was more of the regret of letting Kimberly go with out telling her how I felt about her. Kat gave me Kimberly's Pink Crane Power Coin." Jason said

"Is there a way for Kendrix to come back?" Leo asked

"For that I can not say. But I know full well that when the time comes Kendrix will return to this world." Jason said

"I miss her so much and I'm sorry to Karone for not treating her as a friend." Leo said

Just then Leo's Saber started to glow red and lit up in flames.

"What the?" Leo asked

"It's because you let go of the Anger and sadness that has awakened the Fire Lion Slash." Jason said

Leo then stood up and slashed the air and a Fire Energy Lion attacked Jason. But Jason destroyed it with his Sword.

"See the power you have when you think of your love for Kendrix. As long as you never forget the love you have for her that power will always be strong." Jason said

"I'm sorry for losing my way." Leo said

"We all lose our way now and then Leo the point is that you never give up and give everyone a chance no matter who they are." Jason said

Leo nodded and Jason walked over and pulled the Keys off the wall and walked to Leo and handed him the keys. Then Leo's morpher was as good as new

"What are these for? Leo asked as he looked at the giant keys in his hands

"These are special keys that will activate a special battle armor." Jason said

"Thank you." Leo said

"Now go and help your friends there in trouble Magnetox is going against Karone and Mike and the others have had there powers drained like you had." Jason said

"Right." Leo said as he started running off

"One more thing Leo." Jason said causing Leo to stop.

"Yeah." Leo said

"Don't forget to contact me as soon as Trekeena launches a full scale assault on the colony." Jason said

"Right." Leo said

Leo then ran off

(End Flash Back)

"Then Deviot got the Galaxy Book." Leo said

"Yeah and we ended up here." Damon said

"I'll never forget that." Leo said

"Same here." Damon said

(Flash Back)

In the mountain dome Kai was now morphed as the Blue Galaxy Ranger and was on his Astro Cycle when he got attacked by Deviot.

"Deviot." Kai said

"You will give me that book. Blue Ranger." Deviot said

"Forget it." Kai said

Just then thunder and lighting appeared and the Guardian showed up and attacked Deviot. The Guardian then started fighting Deviot but started to get weaker and Deviot destroyed the Guardian.

"No Guardian." Kai said

"You are now the Guardian of the Book." The Guardian said to Kai

Just then Leo and the other rangers ran up they were also morphed. Just then Deviot pulled the book out.

"Perfect you Rangers are finished." Deviot said

"What?" Kai asked

"Kianta, Karova, Melenite,Akova. Reality ends and time is tossed. Galaxy's found become Galaxy's lost." Deviot said

Just then the book started to shoot out lightning Later the Rangers were back to where Deviot left the book and they walked up just then the book opened and started sending out energy. The Rangers were blown away. Later the Rangers walked back up and they were now powered down. Kai picked up the book. Just then everything went Dark.

"Not good." Damon said

"I agree." Maya said

"We have to go." Karone said

"I agree." Leo said

Leo walked up to Kai.

"Kai come on." Leo said

Kai nodded and the five Rangers left the Mountain dome. In the connecting tube the five Rangers looked around and saw something strange.

"What the?" Karone asked

"I have no idea." Maya said

"Amazing." Damon said

"Is this?" Leo asked

"Reality Ends and Time is tossed. Galaxy's found become Galaxy's lost. We're on the Lost Galaxy." Kai said

(End Flash Back)

"That was a day I wish never happened." Leo said

"Same here." Damon said

Just then Captain Mutiny, Barbarax, Deviot and a monster named Rojomon appeared.

"Sunset already?" Damon asked

"Seems like it." Leo said

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Captain Mutiny said

"Yeah right." Leo said

Just then Kai, Karone and Maya showed up morphed and landed in front of Leo and Damon.

"Great timing." Leo said

"What took so long"? Damon asked

"Damon. Guys its fine as long as you got here." Leo said

Damon just nodded.

"Ready?" Leo asked

"Ready." Damon said

"Go Galactic." Leo and Damon said

Leo morphed into the Red galaxy Ranger while Damon morphed into the Green Galaxy Ranger.

"Rojomon destroy them." Captain Mutiny said

"Yes sir." Rojomon said

Captain Mutiny, Deviot and Barbarax teleported away. Leo then stood in front of the other Rangers.

"Red Armored Power Ranger." Leo said as he pulled out both keys and placed them together.

Leo then transformed into the Red Armored Power Ranger and then blasted and destroyed Rojomon. Later the Rangers had powered down.

"So how are the slave camps?" Kai asked

"Those people are still there most of them look to weak to keep going." Leo said

"We have to stop him." Maya said

"Right now we need to go home." Damon said

Leo just shook his head and Kai, Maya and Karone laughed

"What's so funny?" Damon asked

"You do realize it wasn't my idea to come here." Leo said

"What?" Damon asked

"It was Mike's idea to come here." Leo said

Damon looked at the other Rangers who laughed and then all five Rangers headed back to Terra Venture.

End of Until Sunset.

**Note: **Well let me know what you think. Please no flames and also this is actually one of the longest chapters in the story.


	39. Dream Battle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Dream Battle**

Inside Captain Mutiny's ship Mutiny was standing in there with a monster named Hexuba.

"Hexuba I need you to destroy the Rangers so I can gather up new slaves." Mutiny said

"Yes sir. I will have them destroyed." Hexuba said

"You had better." Mutiny said

"Don't worry sir. Those Rangers will be destroyed." Hexuba said

Meanwhile on Terra Venture in the city people were being evacuated because of a strange electrical storm. Damon was driving along.

"What's going on?" Damon asked

"The colony has flown into a weird electrical storm so we're just making sure no one gets hurt." One of the security guards said

Damon nodded and drove off. Meanwhile in Hexuba's lair Hexuba was working on her plan.

"Soon Rangers you will be destroyed and your reality will become my Nightmare." Hexuba said

Meanwhile at the Male Rangers room Damon was having a drink when the door bell rang. Damon answered the door and there was a man holding flowers.

"What the?" Damon asked

"I was asked to deliver these flowers to Damon, Leo and Kai." The man said

"Thanks." Damon said

"You're welcome." The man said

The flower boy walked off while Damon closed the door. Then Damon smelt the flowers and started feeling sleepy. Damon then put the flowers down and went to his bed and went to sleep. Meanwhile back inside Hexuba's chamber.

"Perfect one Ranger has fallen for the bait. Now I need to wait for the others. But let's have some fun with this one first." Hexuba said

Back in the Male Ranger's room Damon was asleep. But in his dreams it was a different story. Damon was morphed and looking around.

"What's going on?" Damon asked

Just then the ground started to shake and then Damon fell down.

"Jet Jammer." Damon said

Just then Damon's Jet Jammer showed up and he landed in it. Meanwhile back in Hexuba's chamber.

"Not so fast Green Ranger." Hexuba said

Back in Damon's Nightmare his Jet Jammer was struck and he fell to the ground. Back in the Male Rangers room Damon woke up.

"You ok?" Leo asked

"Weird dream. I was flying in my Jet Jammer when both its engines were destroyed." Damon said

Before Damon could say anything he fell back to sleep. Kai then picked up the flowers and smelt them. Leo then walked to the door.

"Come on Alpha wants us in the Astro Megaship." Leo said

"You go. I'm feeling a little sleepy." Kai said

"You were fine two seconds ago." Leo said

"I know now I feel really tired." Kai said

"Ok Later." Leo said

Leo walked off and Kai hopped into his bed and went to sleep. A bit later in the Astro Megaship Leo walked in.

"Alpha?" Leo asked

"In here Leo." Alpha said

Leo walked to where the Jet Jammers were stored and saw that Damon's Jet Jammer's engines were destroyed.

"What the?" Leo asked

"I didn't know Damon was in a fight." Alpha said

"He wasn't. His dream it was real." Leo said

"Oh no. This reminds me of the Crystal of Nightmares Jason told me about." Alpha said

"Crystal of Nightmares?" Leo asked

"Yeah but it was more of a warrior of nightmares. It had the power to make dreams feel so real and take away a person's confidence." Alpha said

"Then we need to find the source and fast." Leo said

"Be careful." Alpha said

Leo ran off. Meanwhile back in the Male Rangers room Kai and Damon were sleeping. But in the Nightmare. Kai and Damon were now morphed and looking around.

"Not again." Damon said

"This is not good." Kai said

Just then Swabbies appeared. Damon and Kai started fighting the Swabbies. Meanwhile at the female Rangers room Karone and Maya noticed the flowers.

"Awe." Karone said

"Whose it from?" Maya asked

"The guys." Karone said

"Awe how sweet." Maya said

"Yeah you can never turn down flowers." Karone said

Maya nodded and the two walked into there room. Meanwhile back in Hexuba's chamber.

"Perfect two more Rangers down." Hexuba said

Meanwhile inside the nightmare Karone and Maya showed up they were both morphed.

"Where are we?" Karone asked

"I have no idea." Maya said

Just then Kai and Damon showed up.

"Oh no you girls got flowers too. Kai said

"You didn't send them?" Karone asked

"Nope we got flowers from you." Damon said

"We never sent you flowers. Maya said

"Well whoever did made it so when we smell them we'd fall asleep and be trapped in this nightmare." Damon said

The girls nodded and helped the boys fight eth never ending battalion of Swabbies. Meanwhile back in the Male Rangers room Leo ran in and up to Kai and Damon.

"Guys wake up." Leo said

Leo shook the two but neither one woke up.

"Karone, Maya." Leo said

No answer came from either Karone or Maya.

"Mike." Leo said

Leo then looked at the Flowers and smelt them and he began to feel tired.

"Whoa bad idea." Leo thought

"Yeah Leo?" Mike asked

"We've got trouble meet me at the girls' quarters." Leo said

"You got it." Mike said

A bit later at the Female Rangers room Leo and Mike walked in and saw both girls on the floor.

"More flowers." Leo said

Mike picked them up

"No don't smell them." Leo said

Mike put the flowers down and looked at Leo.

"If you smell them you'll fall asleep. Like I am." Leo said

"Come on Leo you have to stay awake." Mike said

"I'm trying." Leo said

"Come on Leo." Mike said

"Mike you need to find the source of this Nightmare and destroy it then myself and the others can wake up." Leo said

"Leo, come on bro stay awake." Mike said

Mike was at a loss just then Leo fell asleep. Mike grabbed Leo and put him on the couch. Mike then ran off to find the Flower boy. Meanwhile back in the Nightmare Leo showed up morphed and it started snowing.

"Leo you're here." Maya said

"Where's Mike?" Kai asked

"I stopped him from smelling the flowers." Leo said

"I gathered you smelt them." Karone said

"Sorry." Leo said

"No it's ok." Karone said

The five Rangers then started fighting the Swabbies. Meanwhile just outside Mike's room the flower boy was walking up when Mike showed up.

"Hey you." Mike said

"Yeah." The Flower boy said

"Where did you get those flowers?" Mike asked

The flower boy told Mike the address.

"Good now get rid of those flowers." Mike said

"Ok." The flower boy said

Mike ran off to find the shop. Meanwhile back in the Nightmare the five Galaxy Rangers were still fighting the Swabbies. Leo then used the Fire Lion Strike and destroyed most of the Swabbies.

"We can't keep this up." Kai said

"Wait a sec. That's it we need to find the monster of this Nightmare maybe if we destroy him we can get out." Leo said

"It's worth a try." Damon said

The others nodded and they ran off to find the monster of the nightmare. Meanwhile back in the city Mike headed to the Flower shop.

"I need to get there fast otherwise my friends won't wake up at all." Mike thought.

Mike kept running towards the flower shop. Meanwhile back in the Nightmare the five Rangers found a monster known as Nightmare. (A/N I am not making that up I actually looked it up)

"You're going down." Leo said

"You won't be able to defeat me Rangers." Nightmare said

Meanwhile back in Hexuba's chamber Hexuba was watching the rangers.

"Perfect now my monster. Destroy them." Hexuba said

Meanwhile back in the Nightmare. Nightmare attacked the Rangers and sent them flying.

"You Rangers are pathetic." Nightmare said

"We'll see about that." Leo said

"Lights of Orion Activate." The Five Galaxy Rangers said

The five Galaxy Rangers gained there Orion Armor.

"Power up mode." Leo said

The five Rangers turned into an energy ball and attacked Nightmare but got deflected back.

"He's too strong." Karone said

"We can't give up." Maya said

"I know but what can we do." Kai said

"Come on Mike." Leo thought.

Meanwhile back in the City Mike made it to the Flower Shop but there was nothing there. Mike looked around.

"Come on it's got to be here." Mike said

Mike then grabbed the handle to the door and got teleported away. Back in Hexuba's Chamber Mike teleported in.

"Ah welcome." Hexuba said

"Who are you?" Mike asked

"That is none of your concern." Hexuba said

Just then Hexuba tied Mike up in an energy rope and started to try and make him sleep. Mike fought against the Rope. Meanwhile back in the Nightmare. Nightmare attacked the Rangers and sent them flying again.

"We have to do something." Damon said

"But what?" Leo asked

"Good question." Kai said

"You Rangers won't defeat me." Nightmare said

Meanwhile back in Hexuba's Chamber. Mike looked around and saw a Mirror next to him and grabbed it then he reflected Hexuba's power at her Crystal Ball and destroyed it.

"No." Hexuba said

"Ha now let's see your nightmare stop my friends." Mike said before teleporting out.

Back in the Nightmare. Damon jumped up and struck Nightmare in the chest and destroyed him. Then Nightmare Grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Galactabeasts arise." Damon said

Just then the Galactabeasts showed up.

"Zord transform now." Damon said

The Galactabeasts transformed into there Zord mode and then combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord. Then the Orion Armor appeared on the Galaxy Megazord.

"You rangers are finished." Nightmare said

"More like you are." Leo said

"Centaurus Megazord." Damon said

Just then the Centaurus Megazord showed up and attacked Nightmare. Then the Galaxy Megazord powered up its saber and then struck and destroyed Nightmare. Meanwhile in Hexuba's Lair.

"Those Rangers haven't seen the last of me." Hexuba said

"You better not fail me again Hexuba." Mutiny said

"I won't sir." Hexuba said

Meanwhile back in the Male Rangers room Kai and Damon woke up just as Leo, Maya, Karone and Mike walked in.

"You two ok?" Leo asked

"Yeah now we are." Kai said

"I'll say." Damon said

"What was that about?" Karone asked

"It was like the Crystal of Nightmares except it was more dangerous." Leo said

"Not good." Maya said

"When I destroyed it there was this strange monster there but she never said her name." Mike said

"We'll find out who she is." Maya said

"Yeah and make her pay for ruining my sleep." Damon said

The other rangers laughed as Damon sat down on the couch.

End of Dream Battle

**Note: **Please review and let me know what you think. No flames please.


	40. Hexuba's Graveyard

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Hexuba's Graveyard**

In Hexuba's Graveyard Captain Mutiny walked up with some Swabbies. Hexuba was mixing a potion in her cauldron.

"Hexuba is my potion ready?" Captain Mutiny asked

"Yes captain. It's ready and the Rangers won't know what hit them." Hexuba said

"Then get it started." Captain Mutiny said

"Yes Captain." Hexuba said

Hexuba then recited a spell and then the spirit of Freaky Tiki appeared and headed for Terra Venture.

"Those Rangers will soon be too tired to fight back." Hexuba said

"Good." Captain Mutiny said

Meanwhile on Terra Venture in the Mountains Leo was running along when a streak of light went past him. Just then Freaky Tiki showed up.

"What the heck?" Leo asked

"Hello Red Ranger." Freaky Tiki said

"Freaky Tiki didn't we destroy you?" Leo asked

"Yes you did but now I'm back." Freaky Tiki said

Just then the others Rangers showed up morphed.

"Leo." Kai said

"What the Freaky Tiki." Damon said

"Yeah he's back but not for long." Leo said

"I'd like to see you defeat me." Freaky Tiki said

"Go galactic." Leo said

Leo then morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger. Then the five Rangers started fighting Freaky Tiki.

"Ha you Rangers can't defeat me." Freaky Tiki said

"Wanna bet." Leo said

"What?" Freaky Tiki asked

Just then Leo turned into a Fire Energy Lion and then struck and destroyed Freaky Tiki. Leo then returned to normal and the others ran up to him.

"What was that about?" Kai asked

"I have no idea first a streak of light went past me then Freaky Tiki appeared." Leo said

"Did it look anything like that one?" Karone asked pointing to a second streak of light.

"Come on." Leo said

"Right." The others said

The Rangers then ran off. A bit later in the city Teksa showed up just as the Rangers ran up.

"Teksa." Kai said

"Come on." Leo said

Teksa then started fighting the Rangers. Meanwhile in central command Mike saw another streak of light heading to the power plant. Mike then left central command to help his friends. Meanwhile back in the city. The Rangers were having a tough time.

"That's it." Leo said

Leo then pulled out his Saber and it ignited into flames. Then Leo slashed the air and a fire Lion showed up and attacked and destroyed Teksa.

"Great job." Damon said

"Thanks." Leo said

Just then Leo's morpher beeped.

"Yeah Alpha." Leo said

"Rangers there's a monster at the Power Plant." Alpha said

"We're on it." Leo said

The Rangers then ran off. Meanwhile back in Hexuba's Graveyard.

"That's it my monsters attack those Rangers." Hexuba said with a laugh.

Meanwhile back on Terra Venture at the Power Plant. The Rangers were now fighting Horn.

"Transdaggers Star formation." Leo said

Just then the Rangers put there Transdaggers together to look like a star then a blast came out the centre of it and destroyed Horn. Just then Mike as the Magna Defender showed up.

"Guys two more streaks of lights just appeared." Mike said

"Not good." Leo said

"We have to stop them." Maya said

"Kai." Leo said

"What's up Leo?" Kai asked

"Take your Jet Jammer and find out where those Lights are coming from and stop it at the source." Leo said

"On it." Kai said

Kai ran off towards the Astro Megaship to get his Jet Jammer. While the other Rangers and Mike ran off. Mike then split from the group to go after another monster. A bit later out on space Kai was heading towards Hexuba's Graveyard.

"Hang on guys I'll be back as soon as I can." Kai thought.

Meanwhile back in the city the four Galaxy Rangers ran up and saw Destruxo.

"Hello Rangers did you miss me?" Destruxo asked

"Yeah like a bad rash." Damon said

"You Rangers are finished." Destruxo said

The Rangers then started fighting Destruxo. Leo then pulled out his Magna Talon and Quasar Saber and then struck and destroyed Destruxo with a double fire slash.

"Well that's him down." Leo said

"Come on another one headed to the Harbor." Maya said

"Let's go." Karone said

The other three nodded and ran off. Meanwhile back in the park Fish Face showed up. Just then Mike ran up and started fighting Fish Face. Mike then pulled out his Sword and then turned into a Black Energy Bull and then struck and destroyed Fish Face before returning to normal. Just then Trecheron appeared.

"Hello Magna Defender." Trecheron said

"What Trecheron?" Mike asked

"You will pay for what you did to me." Trecheron said before running off

"Funny I thought it was Leo that defeated him." Mike thought.

Mike then chased after Trecheron. Meanwhile back out in Space Kai saw Hexuba's Graveyard.

"That must be it." Kai said

Kai then flew his Jet Jammer towards the Graveyard. Meanwhile back in the park Trecheron stopped and then charged at Mike. Mike then started fighting Trecheron. Meanwhile in the Harbor the Four Galaxy Rangers were fighting Gasser. Leo then threw Gasser into some crates.

"Fire Power." Leo said

Leo then shot fire out of his hands and destroyed Gasser.

"Man I'm tired." Damon said

"Same here." Karone said

Just then they saw two more streaks of light.

"Not good." Leo said

"Now what?" Maya asked

"Damon and Karone you go after the one that's heading to the city. Maya you're with me." Leo said

"Right." The three Rangers said

Leo and Maya ran off to the forest while Damon and Karone headed to the city. Meanwhile back in the park Mike was still fighting Trecheron when some Swabbies showed up. Mike took down the Swabbies with no problem.

"It seems you have some skill." Trecheron said

"Your about to find out just how much skill I have." Mike said

The two then continued there fight. Meanwhile back in Hexuba's Graveyard Kai walked up and saw Hexuba holding a crystal ball.

"Soon those Rangers will be finished." Hexuba said

"Not on my watch they won't." Kai said

"Ah Blue Ranger." Hexuba said

Kai then started fighting Hexuba Meanwhile back in the Park Mike jumped up into the air and switched his sword to blaster mode and fired at Trecheron defeating him.

"Finally. Now to find the others." Mike thought.

Mike then ran off. Meanwhile in the forest Leo and Maya ran up with there Galaxy Quasar Launchers. Just then Mutantrum showed up. The two Rangers then tried to attack him. But Mutantrum moved out of the way. Then he blasted the Rangers but they turned into streaks of light and then returned to normal and kicked Mutantrum into a tree and destroyed him.

"Come on we better help Karone and Damon." Leo said

"Right." Maya said

The two Rangers then ran off. Meanwhile back in the city Karone and Damon met up with Hard to Choke. But he was to strong for both Rangers just then Leo and Maya showed up and started fighting him. Then Mike showed up and blasted Hard to Choke.

"Thanks." Leo said

"No problem." Mike said

Meanwhile back in Hexuba's Graveyard the spirit of Quakemaker left then Kai caused Hexuba to lose her Crystal ball. Kai then step flipped off Hexuba's Cauldron and sliced Hexuba's Crystal Ball in half.

"No what have you done?" Hexuba asked as the Crystal Ball landed in the Cauldron.

"I'd rather not stick around and find out." Kai said

Kai then left and flew away from Hexuba's Graveyard as it blew up. Meanwhile back in the city Leo and Maya were holding the Galaxy Quasar Launchers, Mike was holding his blaster. Damon was holding his Transblaster while Karone was holding the Beta Bow.

"Fire." Leo said

Then all five Rangers fired there weapons and destroyed Hard to Choke. All five Rangers were tired just then they saw a streak of light.

"Oh for goodness sake." Mike said

"We have to keep going." Leo said

The Rangers then ran off. Back in the Forest Quakemaker appeared just as the five tired Rangers ran up.

"You five can't put up a fight." Quakemaker said

Just then a Water Energy Gorilla appeared and struck and destroyed Quakemaker before landing in front of the other rangers as Kai the Blue Galaxy Ranger.

"Great job." Leo said

"Thanks." Kai said

"So you destroyed the source?" Maya asked

"Yeah. Hexuba's spell is destroyed." Kai said

"Whoxuba?" Mike asked

"I'll explain later." Kai said

Just then Hexuba showed up and headed to the city.

"Oh no she survived the blast." Kai said

"Come on." Leo said

The Rangers ran off after Hexuba. Back in the city Hexuba landed as the Rangers showed up.

"You Rangers won't defeat me." Hexuba said

"Why's that?" Kai asked

"Just watch." Hexuba said

Just then Hexuba said a spell and transformed with the help of fallen monsters.

"Not good." Leo said

"Let's turn it up a notch." Kai said

"Right." Leo said

"Lights of Orion Activate." The five Galaxy Rangers said

The Rangers then gained there Orion Armor. Hexuba then attacked the Rangers.

"We have to stop her." Karone said

"Leo time to really turn it up." Mike said

"Right. Red Armored Power Ranger." Leo said

Leo then transformed into the Red Armored Power Ranger. Leo then locked onto his target.

"Lasers full power fire." Leo said

Just then Leo fired lasers at Hexuba and destroyed her. Hexuba then grew thirty stories tall.

"Galactazords arise." Leo said

"Torozord Charge." Mike said

Just then the Galactabeasts appeared and the rangers hopped onto them. Then they switched to there Zord mode and combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord then the Orion Armor appeared. Just then Mike grew thirty Stories tall and then combined with the Torozord to become the Defender Torozord.

"I think we might need some extra help." Kai said

"Good idea." Leo said

"Stratroforce." Damon said

"Centaurus." Maya said

Just then the Stratroforce and Centaurus Megazords both appeared. The two Megazords combined there power and turned into an Energy ball and struck Hexuba. Then the Defender Torozord jumped up and went into a spin and struck Hexuba with its Lightning Spin. Then the Galaxy Megazord powered up its saber and then struck and destroyed Hexuba.

"Finally." Leo said

"I need a nap." Damon said

"I hear that." Kai said

The Rangers laughed and left the Zords and the Zords went back to there hiding places. Early the next day back in Central Command Commander Stanton walked up to Kai and Mike who were already there.

"What's going on sir?" Kai asked

"Just follow me." Stanton said

The two nodded and followed Stanton into the main control room. High Council Renier was standing there.

"Sorry to wake you at this hour." Commander Stanton said

"The hour is not important. What's going on?" Renier asked

"Our fuel reserves have been tainted. We have maybe two maybe three days before the engines stop." Stanton said

"If that happens everything will freeze and nothing will survive." Renier said

End of Hexuba's Graveyard.

**Note: **Please review and let me know what you think. No flames they hurt.


	41. Raise the Titanisaur

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Raise the Titanisaur**

In the Engine Room the fourth engine was rapidly heating up. Damon and the others mechanics worked there hardest to stop the fourth engine from exploding. Meanwhile inside Central Command.

"What's going on?" Commander Stanton asked

"The fourth Engine sir it's over heating and fast." Kai said

Back in the Engine room Damon looked at the Engine.

"Everyone get back we've lost it." Damon said

Everyone started running and Damon helped one of the Mechanics run as the Engine exploded. Meanwhile back in Central Command.

"Sir we've lost Engine Four." Kai said

"Not good. If we lose another Engine we're done for." Commander Stanton said

A bit later Damon walked along and up to Central Command. Commander Stanton walked up to Damon.

"You tried your best." Commander Stanton said

"I know sir. It's not easy especially if we don't even know if it's this Lost Galaxy that's making the Engines over heating fast." Damon said

"True." Commander Stanton said

"I'll get back to the other Engines." Damon said

"Good." Commander Stanton said

Damon walked off as Commander Stanton walked up to Kai.

"Mr. Chen put the remaining Engines on half thrust." Commander Stanton said

"Already done sir." Kai said

"Good you're really learning to trust your instincts." Commander Stanton said

"Thank you sir." Kai said

Later at the beach Barbarax and the Swabbies were walking along when the five Galaxy Rangers showed up morphed and in Orion Armor.

"What are you doing here Barbarax?" Leo asked

"You'll find out Rangers." Barbarax said

Just then the Rangers started fighting the Swabbies. The Rangers defeated the Swabbies only to get blasted by Deviot.

"You again?" Maya asked

"Why yes Yellow Ranger." Deviot said

"Want do you want?" Leo asked

"To destroy you." Barbarax said

"Not going to happen." Kai said

"Oh yes it will." Deviot said

Just then the ground shook and the Rangers looked behind them just then an energy wave appeared. The Rangers ducked but Barbarax and Deviot went to the ground. Just then Titanisaur showed up.

"Oh great." Leo said

"Now what?" Kai asked

"I have no idea." Damon said

Deviot and Barbarax teleported away.

"Come on guys." Leo said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

"Galactabeasts arise." Leo said

Just then the five Galactabeasts showed up and the Rangers hopped onto them. Then the five Galactabeasts transformed into there Zord form and combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord then its Orion Armor appeared.

"Let's take this thing down." Maya said

"I agree." Karone said

"Let's do it." Leo said

The three Megazords then started fighting Titanisaur but were over powered. Titanisaur blasted the Galaxy Megazord causing it to split apart and the Galactabeasts to return to normal. While Both the Centaurus Megazord and the Stratroforce Megazords both lost an arm. But the Titanisaur headed back to the sea since it was starting to glow Red. Meanwhile back inside Mutiny's castle.

"Ah yes the sea water is cooling us down." Deviot said

"Captain we must attack again." Barbarax said

"Are you a fool? We'll just overheat again. We need to lighten the load. Prepare to disconnect the Castle." Mutiny said

"Disconnect the castle Captain that's brilliant." Barbarax said

Meanwhile inside the Male Ranger's room. The Rangers were wondering what to do about Titanisaur. Damon then walked over to the computers.

"Mike." Damon said

"Yeah." Mike said

"How are the engines?" Damon asked

"There fine for now don't worry we'll contact you if something starts to happen." Mike said

"Ok." Damon said

Damon then cut the communication.

"We need to find a way to destroy Titanisaur." Kai said

"But if they attack again they'll just overheat." Maya said

"That's it the castle. We need to attack the castle." Kai said

"It's not that simple." Leo said

"What?" Kai asked

"We might be going against a captain. But he's a smart one. He knows they'll over heat and remember that Castle was on top of Grunchor once." Leo said

"What are you saying Leo?" Damon asked

"Well what are going to do if the Castle isn't on Titanisaur?" Leo said

"Good point." Kai said

"Look it's like what I've learned from watching all the old Rangers fight. Old Monsters one that comes to mind is Cyclopsis." Leo said

"Oh yeah Goldar's Battle Zord." Karone said

"Exactly. The first Rangers had to quickly switch there Zords modes so they could destroy it because it could easily adapt to there the Megazord's battle style very quickly." Leo said

"So what are you saying?" Maya asked

"What I'm saying is that we're going to need Mike's help this time and we're going to have to use the Zords as a team not just one at a time." Leo said

"I get it. We used the Zords one at a time and that's what defeated us." Karone said

"Exactly." Leo said

"You really have grown since we first met you Leo." Kai said

"Thanks." Leo said

Meanwhile back in Mutiny's Castle. The Swabbies were cranking up the bolt that connected the Castle to Titanisaur. Just then Barbarax showed up.

"How's it going?" Barbarax asked Deviot

"Almost done." Deviot said

"Good." Barbarax said

Just then the bolt out.

"Captain Mutiny the bolt is now removed." Barbarax said

"Then have the Swabbies throw the lever." Captain Mutiny said

"Yes Captain." Barbarax said

The Swabbies threw the lever and the Castle slid down Titanisaur and landed on the Ocean. Then Titanisaur Swam away.

"Go Destroy Terra Venture Titanisaur." Captain Mutiny said

Later in the city Titanisaur showed up and started attack. Just then the Rangers showed up morphed and with there Orion Armor and on there Galactabeasts.

"You were right Leo. The Castle isn't there." Kai said

"Told you." Leo said

"Now what?" Karone asked

"We try to keep him busy until Mike gets here." Leo said

"Right." The Rangers said

The Rangers and there Galactabeasts started fighting Titanisaur. Meanwhile back in Central Command Mike's morpher beeped. Mike walked off and up to a secluded corner.

"Go ahead Alpha." Mike said

"Mike the others need your help." Alpha said

"I'm on my way." Mike said

Mike then ran off. Meanwhile back in the city The Rangers and there Galactabeasts were still fighting the Titanisaur when Mike showed up as the Defender Torozord. Mike then struck Titanisaur causing it to turn around then Leo got the Lion Galactabeast to fire a beam of fire at Titanisaur.

"We need the Megazord." Karone said

"Good idea Karone. Zord Transform now." Leo said

Just then the Galactbeasts transformed into there Zord forms and then combined together to create the Galaxy Megazord then its Orion Armor appeared.

"Centaurus Megazord." Damon said

"Stratroforce Megazord." Kai said

Just then both the Centaurus Megazord and the Stratroforce Megazord showed up. Then the Defender Torozord made a circle with his Axe and then slashed it and struck Titanisaur. Then Stratroforce and Centaurus went back to back and started to spin and turned into an energy ball that struck and went through Titanisaur.

"Titanisaur as caused us enough trouble." Leo said

"I agree." Maya said

"Let's end this." Karone said

"Yeah." Kai said

"Let's do it." Damon said

Just then the Galaxy Megazord flew towards Titanisaur with a charged up saber and then struck and destroyed Titanisaur.

"Yeah we did it." Karone said

"Great job guys." Leo said

"Thanks." Kai said

"Kai, Mike and Damon you guys head back to work last thing we need is for you three to get into trouble. "Leo said

"Right." Damon, Kai and Mike said

The Zords disappeared and Kai, Mike and Damon all left while Leo, Maya and Karone went back to what ever they were doing. Later back in Central Command the alarm went off again.

"What's going on?" Commander Stanton asked

"Its Engine number three sir it's over heating." Kai said

"Not good." Stanton said

Meanwhile back in the engine room Damon ran in.

"Come on we can't lose this one." Damon said

Damon then got the men to work on trying to cool the Engine down. Just then the Engine sounded started to lose its red glow. Damon walked up to one of the men looking at the Engine's heat.

"Well?" Damon asked

"We did it." One of the Workers said

"Yeah." Damon said

Back in Central Command.

"The Engine is back to normal." Kai said

"For now." Commander Stanton said

"We need to get out of here and fast." Kai thought.

End of Raise of the Titanisaur.

**Note: **Please review and please no flames.


	42. Escape The Lost Galaxy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **I'd like to thank Powergirl84 for the real words to the spell that sent the Rangers into the Lost Galaxy. I've also fixed up Enter the Lost Galaxy and Until Sunset with right words.

**Escape the Lost Galaxy**

In the City the Rangers were fighting the Swabbies as Barbarax showed up with a bucket. Just then Barbarax opened his bucket and some sort of energy grabbed a group of people and pulled them into it. Barbarax then closed his bucket then Mike showed up as the Magna Defender.

"Let those people go Barbarax." Mike said

"Never." Barbarax said

Barbarax then struck then ground and bits of building started falling on Mike. Just then the Galaxy Rangers ran up.

"You ok?" Maya asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mike said

"So long Rangers I'll be back." Barbarax said

Barbarax and the Swabbies left on one of the life boats. Later in the Male Rangers room.

"We have to save those people who have been captured." Kai said

"But how?" Damon asked

"I don't know." Kai said

"Leo any ideas?" Maya asked

"Yeah." Leo said

"What is it?" Karone asked

"We send Mike. Captain Mutiny doesn't know Mike's the Magna Defender. Mike can get into the Slave camp and free the slaves." Leo said

"Great idea Leo." Mike said

"It's worth a shot." Leo said

"I'm going too." Maya said

"No Maya you stay here. You'll be needed if you need the Lights of Orion." Mike said

"Just be careful." Maya said

"I will." Mike said

"Of for goodness sake kiss already." Leo, Kai, Damon and Karone said at the same time before cracking up laughing.

Mike smiled and leaned down and kissed Maya on the lips. Maya kissed back and wrapped her arms around Mike's neck.

"Ok we said kiss not make out." Leo said causing the two to break apart

"Yeah do that in your own room." Karone said

"Good luck." Maya said

"I love you Maya." Mike said

"I love you too Mike." Maya said

Mike then left the room while Maya smiled.

"Don't you feel so much better now that you've told him?" Leo asked

"Yeah I do." Maya said

"Kai do you have the Galaxy Book?" Leo asked

"Yeah why?" Kai asked

"Well it got us in here it might help us get out." Leo said

The others nodded. Meanwhile back in the city Barbarax and the Swabbies showed up and cornered some people. Just then Mike showed up and Barbarax opened his bucket. Mike managed to get into the crowd of people and get sucked into the bucket and shut the lid.

"What a catch today. Come on Swabbies let's head back." Barbarax said

Barbarax and the Swabbies left Terra Venture. Later on Captain Mutiny's planet Barbarax appeared and opened the bucket and the people came out.

"Excellent catch." Deviot said

"Yes they'll make fine slaves." Captain Mutiny said

The Swabbies then put the captives in chains. Later Mike was now in a Black singlet and his blue uniform pants. And he was chained to a woman whose clothes looked more like rags. The two then were forced to work.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked

"I'm not exactly what you call loyal to people who capture me." Mike said

"You're going to get yourself killed." The woman said

Mike just shrugged and kept working. The woman just shook her head and went back to work. Later on the two were walking along and Mike tipped his load of jewels into the old man's bucket.

"Why did you do that?" The woman asked

"Not my fault my bucket had a hole in it." Mike said casually

The old man was impressed at what Mike was doing. Later again when everyone was being taken to there prison cells Mike and the woman snuck out of the line and the old man created a distraction.

"Grandpa." The woman said

"Don't worry we'll save your grandpa. But right now we need to save them." Mike said

"Why are you doing this?" The woman asked

"Because I was sent here to." Mike said

"What?" The woman asked

"I'll explain later." Mike said

Mike and the woman ran off. Meanwhile back inside the Male Rangers room. Kai got out the Galaxy Book and both he and Leo sat down. Kai then turned to the page in the book Deviot read.

"Kianta. Karova. Melenite. Akova." Kai said

Nothing happened Leo then stood up and looked around.

"Man I wish Kendrix was here." Leo said

"Same here she'd figure out how to reverse the spell." Kai said

"Reverse that's it." Leo said

"Huh?" Kai asked

Leo grabbed a pen and a pad of paper.

"Read those words again." Leo said

Kai read the words and Leo spelt the words backwards.

"I get it reverse the words." Kai said

"Exactly." Leo said

"Ok here goes. Avoka." Kai said

"Eitnelem." Leo said

"Avorak." Kai said

Just then the book started to glow and spark. The two Rangers looked at each other and Leo handed the notepad to Kai.

"Atnaik." Kai said as he closed his eyes

First off nothing happened just then the book started to glow and then it shot out of the room out and out the window and created a portal.

"Yes it worked." Leo said

"Alright." Kai said

Meanwhile in Central Command everyone saw the portal open.

"Engines on full and head straight to that Portal and let's get out of here." Commander Stanton said

Terra Venture then started heading towards the portal. Meanwhile back on Mutiny's Planet Mike and the woman walked up to the holding cells.

"We have to get them out." Mike said

"But if we do how will we escape?" The woman asked

"Guys do you read me?" Mike asked

"Yeah Mike what's up?" Leo asked

"Can you get the Astro Megaship here?" Mike asked

"Will do." Leo said

"Great." Mike said

"Who are you?" The woman asked

"You'll find out later." Mike said

Mike and the woman then walked out and Mike started fighting the Swabbies and then both he and the woman grabbed the keys and took off there cuffs and then freed the Prisoniers.

"Keep running until you see the Astro Megaship and the Lost Galaxy Rangers." Mike yelled

"What about you two?" One of the prisoners asked

"We have her grandfather to save." Mike said

Everyone ran off. Later the Astro Megaship landed and all the people ran up. Leo and Maya who were both morphed along with Damon, Kai and Karone all appeared.

"Come on let's get all of you inside." Leo said

The five Rangers then started helping the now freed people into the Astro Megaship. Meanwhile at another cell. Mike and the woman showed up and Mike took care of the Swabbies while the woman freed her Grandfather.

"Hailey." The old man said

"Grandpa." Hailey said

"Come on we have to go." Mike said

The two nodded and all three walked off as fast as they could. A bit later Barbarax showed up in front of the three.

"You're not going anywhere." Barbarax said

"Oh yes we are." Mike said

"How can you stop me?" Barbarax asked

"Simple. Magna Power." Mike said

Mike then morphed into the Magna Defender and then charged at Barbarax and started fighting him.

"Go get to the ship." Mike said

"Right." Hailey said

Hailey and her granddad walked off. Later at the ship. Leo spotted Hailey and her grandfather.

"You two ok?" Leo asked

"Yeah we are." Hailey said

"Come on let's get you inside." Leo said

"What about Mike?" Maya asked

"He can take care of himself. I don't know what it is but I have a feeling that the Magna Defender's powers of the old Magna Defender will be gone." Leo said

"What?" Maya asked

"I don't know it's just a feeling." Leo said

Maya just nodded and the four walked in. Then the Astro Megaship took off. Just then Captain Mutiny arrived and turned his hook into a Cannon and went to fire at the Astro Megaship but then got blasted in the back by Mike. Captain Mutiny then turned around and the Astro Megaship flew off.

"How dare you?" Captain Mutiny asked

"Simple it's my job." Mike said

"You will pay." Captain Mutiny said

Captain Mutiny then fired at Mike and sent him flying and caused Mike to power down.

"Come on let's get back to the ship and recapture our slaves." Captain Mutiny said

Captain Mutiny and Barbarax teleported away. Just then the spirit of the Magna Defender showed up.

"Mike you have to save the people of the Colony the Portal is going to close. You can do it Mike I believe in you." The Magna Defender said

Mike then stood up and ran off. Meanwhile in the Astro Megaship The Rangers were in the main control room when Hailey walked in.

"I can't find Mike." Hailey said

"No." Maya said

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Leo said

Just then the Defender Torozord passed the Astro Megaship.

"What is Mike doing?" Karone asked

"The final wish of the Magna Defender. Keeping the portal open." Leo said

"But that would destroy his powers." Kai said

"They weren't his powers to begin with they were actually the Magna Defender's own powers." Leo said

The others nodded and Maya looked out the viewing screen.

"Be careful Mike." Maya said

"You love him don't you?" Hailey asked

"Yeah." Maya said

"I can tell he had someone he was more focused one getting people out and it seemed he wanted to get back to you. I know he will return to you." Hailey said

"Thanks you better go make sure your grandfather is ok." Maya said

"Right." Hailey said

Hailey walked off. Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the Central Command.

"No the portal is closing." One of the crew said

Just then the Defender Torozord passed Terra Venture. Out in Space Mike went into the portal and pushed it open and it caused an explosion. Mike got sucked through the portal. Back in the Astro Megaship the Rangers saw the explosion.

"Mike." Maya said

Leo grabbed Maya and held her.

"He's going to be ok Maya I promise." Leo said

"Right now we need to get back into Terra Venture." Kai said

"Right." Leo said

Leo let go of Maya and the two went back to work. The Astro Megaship then flew into is holding bay on Terra Venture. Meanwhile back in the Central Control room.

"Full speed ahead." Commander Stanton said

"Yes sir." One of the crew said

Terra Venture went through the Portal and came out the other side back in normal space. Everyone cheered. Back in the Astro Megaship the people that were captured were still cheering. Just then the viewing screen beeped and on it appeared the Original Red Ranger.

"Welcome back." Jason said

"Thanks." Leo said

"I'm glad your all save and I see you managed to save Mutiny's now ex slaves." Jason said

"Yeah." Karone said

"Good." Jason said

"What about Mike?" Maya asked

"I've sent his location to the Red galaxy Ranger's Jet Jammer." Jason said

"Thanks." Leo said

"No problem." Jason said

The screen went black. Meanwhile Captain Mutiny's castle appeared in normal space just as the portal closed. Inside Captain Mutiny's Castle.

"Perfect another space for me to take over." Mutiny said

Just then the Castle got attacked by The Scorpion Stinger.

"What the?" Captain Mutiny said

Inside the Scorpion Stinger.

"There's only room in this Galaxy for one evil being and that's me." Trekeena said

Trekeena then pressed a button. Which caused the Scorpion Stinger to clamp down on Mutiny's Castle then Trekeena's ship flew away and Captain Mutiny's ship blew up and all the Swabbies, Barbarax and Captian Mutiny all got destroyed. Deviot managed to teleport away just in time. Later out in Space Leo was flying around in his Jet Jammer when he found Mike.

"Mike." Leo said

Leo grabbed Mike and held him in the Jet Jammer. Leo then noticed that Mike's morpher was destroyed.

"Thank you Magna Defender for everything." Leo said

Leo then flew back to the Terra Venture. Later back in the Astro Megaship. Mike woke up in the medical ward and saw Leo, Hailey and Maya.

"Hey." Mike said

"Hey." Maya said

"Thank you so much for what you did." Hailey said

"No problem." Mike said

"I'm just sorry it cost you your powers." Hailey said

"They weren't mine to begin with." Mike said

Just then the Spirit of the Magna Defender showed up.

"Thank you Mike. You have carried on my legacy well." The Magna Defender said

"You're welcome." Mike said

The Magna Defender then disappeared and Maya kissed Mike on the forhead.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Maya said

"Yeah rule number four. Never piss off a female Ranger." Mike said

"Got that right." Maya said

"More like never piss off your girlfriend." Leo and Hailey said

"True." Mike said

"How do you feel anyway?" Leo asked Hailey

"I feel free." Hailey said

"That's great." Mike said

Mike then looked at his wrists it was strange not having the morphers on his wrist. Meanwhile on Earth in the Power Centre's Zord bay Jason walked up and saw the Torozord.

"Soon you'll be back with Mike." Jason said

Just then the Magna Defender's spirit showed up.

"I know Mike will take care of him. My time has ended but the Torozord's time hasn't." The Magna Defender said

"I agree. Mike is worthy of creating a new legacy his own Magna Defender Legacy." Jason said

The Magna Defender nodded and disappeared leaving behind and new Sword and morphers. Jason just smiled and walked off.

End of Escape the Lost Galaxy.

**Note: **Please review and let me know what you think and please no flames.


	43. Journey's End Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Journey's End Part1**

Inside the Scorpion Stinger Trekeena, Villamax and Keglar were watching Terra Venture through the viewing screen.

"So Terra Venture's back. There going to wish they never left the lost Galaxy when I get done with them." Trekeena said

Just then Deviot showed up and caused Trekeena, Villamax and Keglar to turn around.

"Trekeena how can I ever thank you for saving me from that evil space tyrant Captain Mutiny. He had captured me and was forcing me to do his dirty work at his slave camp." Deviot said

"Goodness your loyalty is overwhelming for a traitor." Trekeena said

"I only wanted to serve you my queen." Deviot said

"You know it all makes sense now what the Gold Ranger said back then." Trekeena said

"What?" Deviot asked

"You were the one who tricked my father into fighting the Rangers and you never even got a scar of battle when they fought him. You never wanted to help us. You're the one who hired Teksa and Kubak to destroy me." Trekeena said

"That wasn't me that was Armada." Deviot said

The three villains froze at the name of the Snake Empress.

"Armada is on this ship?" Trekeena asked

"Yes ma'am she's the one who told me what to do to get you to come back." Deviot said

"But how?" Trekeena asked

"She wasn't fully killed. You see she needed the Psycho Rangers destroyed to have her body back that her mother placed in each of the Psycho Rangers." Deviot said

"Liar." Trekeena said

"Shall I destroy him?" Villamax asked

"Yes before I get a headache." Trekeena said

Villamax then struck Deviot and then Deviot ran off with Villamax chasing after him. Deviot then came up to the Cocoon.

"Yes the cocoon. The source of great power." Deviot said

Deviot then walked up to the Cocoon and then blasted the chains off it.

"I'll give you more then a headache my queen." Deviot said with a laugh. "Trekeena had her chance. Now I will show her no mercy." Deviot said

Deviot reached the cocoon only to Villamax grab him. Villamax then started fighting Deviot. But Deviot fought back. But Villamax was stronger then Deviot. Just then Trekeena and Keglar walked in.

"Trekeena please call him off." Deviot said

"Finish him." Trekeena said

Villamax struck Deviot with his Sword and Deviot ended up near Trekeena. Then Deviot grabbed Trekeena and charged at the Cocoon and they both ended up inside.

"Trekeena." Villamax said

"Oh no." Keglar said

Just then Trekeena came out.

"Trekeena are you ok?" Villamax asked

"I am but Deviot's not." Trekeena said sounding like a machine

"Oh dear." Keglar said

Trekeena then walked off.

"The Trekeena I know is no more." Villamax thought.

Meanwhile on Terra Venture in the High Council's office. Commander Stanton was with the high Council.

"We only have one engine remaining. We are going one tenth of our normal speed we are going no where slowly." Commander Stanton said

"Surely we can fix the engines." One of the high council said

"No there damaged beyond repair. We're going to have to land." Commander Stanton said

"But where do you have any place in mind?" Another of the high council asked

"This planet is with in reach." Commander Stanton said

Just then a green planet appeared on the screens. No one knew that it was actually Mirinoi.

"We've received our first satellite images from the planet." Stanton said

Just then the screens showed images of the planet's surface.

"It's beautiful." One of the high council said

"It's much like Earth it has water, carbon based plants and oxygen." Commander Stanton said

"Well done Commander Stanton you have found the new world." High Council Renier said

Later in the city people started to gather around. Just then Damon, Karone, Maya and Leo all ran up to some people.

"What's going on?" Leo asked

"I have no idea." Karone said

Just then Commander Stanton appeared on the screen.

"Fellow citizens of Terra Venture this is Commander Stanton." Commander Stanton started

Inside Central Command.

"212 days ago we set out from earth with a dream." Commander Stanton continued.

Back in the city everyone kept watching and listening.

"We didn't know exactly what lay in store for us." Commander Stanton continued

Back in central command

"But we forged on bravely through thick and thin. We came together as a team and we became a family." Commander Stanton continued.

Back in the city everyone kept on watching wondering what the point of all this was.

"Hoping that one day our determination would pay off." Commander Stanton continued

Back in Central Command.

"And now we stand at the door step of our destiny." Commander Stanton continued.

Back in the city.

"Now look up and see our new world." Commander Stanton finished.

Just then the virtual sky disappeared and everyone saw the planet.

"The new world. Tomorrow morning we'll be there." Commander Stanton said

Everyone then stated celebrating at the fact they finally made it. Back in central Command everyone started clapping. Back in the city people were hugging and celebrating. Later back in Central Command Commander Stanton walked in as everyone got ready to land on the new world. Commander Stanton then noticed Mike and walked over.

"You could maybe get some sleep you know. It's not going anywhere." Commander Stanton said

"I just don't want to miss anything. Not after all it took to get here." Mike said

"There once was a time when I thought we'd never made it at all." Commander Stanton said

Mike just looked at the new world.

"It's a big day tomorrow." Commander Stanton said

"I know sir I'm just going to stay a little while longer." Mike said

Meanwhile back in the city the five Lost Galaxy Rangers were looking at the new world.

"It's beautiful." Karone said

"Yeah it is." Damon said

"This is amazing." Leo said

"I wish Kendrix was here to see this." Maya said

"So do I." Leo said

"Don't worry you'll see her soon." Karone said

Just then the sun appeared.

"Wow." Damon said

"Simply amazing." Karone said

"Hey Kai aren't you going to be late for your shift?" Leo asked

"Oh shoot." Kai said

"Why what's wrong with being late?" Damon asked

"If you want to get from here to there I've got to help land the colony." Kai said

"Then go already." Leo said

Kai ran off while the others laughed. But Leo looked on he felt something.

"Jason its Leo." Leo said into his communicator.

"What's up Leo?" Jason asked

"My gut is telling me that Trekeena isn't going to let us land this colony easily. Leo said

You got that right. She just merged with Deviot. He's gone but his evil influence is still around." Jason said

"Not good." Karone said

"I'm sending the ten sentinel Rangers to help you when needed." Jason said

"Thanks." Leo said

"Just let me know when the attacks start." Jason said

"Will do." Leo said

Leo cut communication and Maya looked at him.

"I have a feeling your gut is right." Maya said

"Same here." Leo said

Meanwhile back in Central Command. Commander Stanton walked in.

"Mr. Corbett begin landing procedure." Commander Stanton said

"Yes sir." Mike said

Mike and Kai started landing procedure. Just then they all heard something.

"You don't think." Mike said

"I knew this was going to be too easy." Kai said

Meanwhile back in the city everyone heard the rumble and then they saw Trekeena's ship.

"Oh no." Damon said

"I was right Trekeena is back." Leo said

"Not good." Damon said

"Red Ranger." Leo said into his Communicator

"Yeah Leo?" Jason asked

"We'll need Sentinel Help." Leo said

"There on there way." Jason said

"How long will it take?" Damon asked

"I don't know since Trekeena is close they'll have to be extra careful when entering." Jason said

"Great we'll try and hold off Trekeena as long as we can." Leo said

"Ok." Jason said

"When are you going to show up?" Damon asked

"I'll be there if Trekeena mutates to her bug form." Jason said

"Ok." Leo said

Leo cut communication. Meanwhile back in the Scorpion Stinger.

"Welcome back Terra Venture." Trekeena said with a laugh.

Just then the Scorpion Stinger started attack Terra Venture. Meanwhile back in Terra Venture's city the people were running for there lives. Just then Leo and Damon saw some security with some explosives.

"I have an idea." Leo said

Leo walked up and snuck around and slid into the car through the open window. Then he grabbed one of the boxes and went out the other side door and met Damon.

"Come on." Leo said as Damon closed the door.

Leo and Damon ran off. Meanwhile back in Central Command it started to spark.

"Oh no." Kai said

"What?" Mike asked

"It's Trekeena." Kai said

Just then the Scorpion Stinger just flew past.

"Reverse thrusters." Commander Stanton said

"It won't do any good she's going to attack the last engine." Kai said

"Not good." Commander Stanton said

Meanwhile out in space the Scorpion Stinger attacked the final engine destroying it. Meanwhile inside the Scorpion Stinger.

"Nothing can stop me this time nothing." Trekeena said

Just then the computer locked onto Damon now morphed as the Green Ranger.

"The Green Ranger. Villamax." Trekeena said

Meanwhile in the connection tube. Damon stood there just then Scorpion Stinger started to attack it.

"Man why am I always the decoy?" Damon asked

Damon then started running for his life. Leo who was now morphed as the Red Ranger was standing by with the detonator.

"This is one gift Trekeena is never going to forget." Leo said

"Any day now Leo." Damon said

"Little closer." Leo said

Damon then ran past Leo and the Scorpion Stinger's pincher stopped in front of Leo. Then Leo attached the Detonator to it and then both he and Damon ran. Then the detonator blew up and took one of the pinchers with it and sent the Scorpion Stinger plummeting.

"Yeah we did it." Leo said

"Yeah baby." Damon said

Meanwhile back in Central Command.

"We're not going to make it sir." Mike said

"We're going to crash on that moon." Kai said

"Close all fuel valves." Commander Stanton said

Terra Venture got closer to the moon.

"Hold on." Commander Stanton said

Just then Terra Venture crashed on the moon causing massive sparks in the Central control room. In the city people were sent flying as cars rolled on there sides and rubble lay everywhere. Back in Central Command.

"Commander let me help you." One of the crew said

Kai and Mike helped people up.

"I want a full damage report and all medical teams should be moving out stat." Commander Stanton said

"Yes sir." A few men said

Meanwhile back in the city. Leo, Karone, Maya and Damon were helping people up and getting rubble off them. Just then they all heard a noise and looked up.

"The dome is cracking." Damon said

"Red Ranger where are the Sentinels?" Leo asked

"There on there way it's not easy teleporting ten rangers at once to your location." Jason said

"Sorry but we need help badly." Leo said

"That's ok." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Central Command. Commander Stanton walked along

"Sir we're losing atmospheric pressure fast." Mike said

"And the main dome is cracking faster then we can fix it sir." Kai said

Just then two of the high council walked up to Commander Stanton.

"How much longer do we have?" One of High Council asked

"Not long if the main dome collapses none of us will survive." Commander Stanton said

"Are you saying we should abandon Terra Venture?" The High council man asked

"This ship is dying I don't want us to die with it." Commander Stanton said

"Evacuate the ship commander." High Council Renier said

Back in the city people were being evacuated to the Terra Venture shuttle port. Meanwhile back in the Scorpion Stinger. Trekeena stood there as a fly flew past and then she caught it and ate it.

"You know that could have been your relative you just ate." Keglar said

Trekeena just burped.

"Just kidding." Keglar said

Trekeena then laughed and walked off. In the hallway all the Stingwingers were walking to there hive all of them now had explosion devices on them. Villamax then walked up to Trekeena.

"You attached bombs to every Stingwinger?" Villamax asked

"Yes they'll destroy everything they get near the Rangers and Terra Venture." Trekeena said

"Trekeena please listen to me. We can destroy the Rangers with out needing to destroy our own army." Villamax said

"Save it I have a date with destiny." Trekeena said

Trekeena then walked off. Then she walked into the Stingwinger's hive.

"Today I the great Trekeena. Shall finally defeat all that is good and take my place which I so truly deserve as ruler of the Universe. Let history unfold." Trekeena said

Trekeena then started laughing as The Stingwingers flew out of the Scorpion Stinger and made there way to Terra Venture. Meanwhile back on Terra Venture in the city all the people were making to the emergency shuttle bay. Meanwhile back in Central Command.

"Sir we have in coming flyers." Kai said

"What?" Commander Stanton asked

"I believe there Stingwingers sir." Kai said

Meanwhile out in space the Stingwingers headed to Terra Venture. Trekeena stood on the Scorpion Stinger and laughed.

End of Journey's End Part1

**Note: **Please review and let me know what you think. No flames please.


	44. Journey's End Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Journey's End Part2**

Back in the city the people of Terra Venture were heading to the shuttles to head down to the new world. Meanwhile on the moon the Stratroforce and Centaurus Megazords were trying hold off the Stingwingers. But there were too many of them. Back in the city the Stingwingers flew in and started attaching to buildings and started blowing them selves up. The Stingwingers then started going after the people. Just then the Galaxy Rangers appeared morphed.

"Quickly get to the shuttle." Leo said

Then the Rangers started fighting the Stingwingers. Leo was then grabbed by a few of the Stingwingers only for a Silver energy Wolf and a Red energy Falcon to appear and destroy all the Stingwingers. Leo then looked and saw the Red Falcon Sentinel Ranger and the Silver Wolf Sentinel Ranger.

"Man am I glad to see you guys." Leo said

"We got here as fast as we could. Looks like Trekeena is worse then all of our old enemies." Tommy said

"Why do you say that?" Leo asked

"They never blew up there own armies before." Billy said

The three ranger Leaders then started fighting the Stingwingers. Then Karone got attacked by two Stingwingers but before they could blow up they were sent flying a pink gust of wind and a Purple Energy Crane. Karone looked and saw the Pink Eagle Sentinel Ranger and the Purple Crane Sentinel Ranger. The two Rangers then helped Karone up.

"Thanks." Karone said

"No problem." Kimberly said

"Why are you here what about your son?" Karone asked

"Hayley's taking care of him." Kimberly said

"Besides do you really think the Original Pink would let us have all the fun?" Katherine asked

"Nope." Karone said

"Come on let's kick these bugs." Kimberly said

The two Pink and one Purple Ranger started fighting the Stingwingers. Then Damon was the next one to feel the sting of the Stingwingers. Damon was about to blast them when a White Energy Rhino and the earth opened up and destroyed the Stingwingers. Damon then saw the Green Panther Sentinel Ranger and the White Rhino Sentinel Ranger.

"Thanks for coming." Damon said

"No problem." Adam said

"Always glad to help." Zack said

"In fact it's our job." Adam said

"Come on we have a lot more Stingwingers to take care of." Damon said

"Let's do it." Adam and Zack said

The two Green Rangers and one White Ranger started fighting the Stingwingers. Maya was the next one the Stingwingers grabbed. But then a Yellow beam of light and a Orange Energy Tiger took care of the Stingwingers. Maya then looked and saw The Yellow Condor Sentinel Ranger and the Orange Tiger Sentinel Ranger.

"Thanks for that." Maya said

"No need to thank us." Trini said

"Yeah just keep that new boyfriend of yours happy." Tanya said

"How did you know?" Maya asked

"We're Ranger sentinels honey we know everything about our successors." Tanya said

"Oh." Maya said

"Come on we have Stingwingers to take care of." Trini said

The two yellow Rangers nodded and started fighting along side the Orange Ranger. Kai was next to feel the sting on the Stingwingers until a Blue blast of water and a Light Blue Energy Bear showed up and destroyed the Stingwingers. Kai then looked over and saw the Blue Ape Sentinel Ranger and the Light Blue Bear Sentinel Ranger.

"Thanks guys." Kai said

"No problem." Aisha said

"Come on we have to exterminate these annoying bugs." Rocky said

"Right." Kai and Aisha said

The three Blue Rangers then started fighting the Stingwingers. Meanwhile Villamax was looking on.

"Trekeena's destroying her whole army this time she's gone too far." Villamax said

Just then Villamax saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Whose there?" Villamax asked

Villamax then found a little girl under the rubble. Just then the building exploded and Villamax protected the little girl. Just then the little girl's mother showed up. The little girl gave Villamax some flowers and then her mother took her away. Meanwhile on the moon. Centaurus and Stratroforce were both having trouble with the Stingwingers. Trekeena was laughing as the two Zords were covered from head to food in Stingwingers. Meanwhile back in the City Billy used the power of Thunder to wipe away most of the Stingwingers.

"With those bomb devices how many more are left?" Billy asked

"I have no idea." Tommy said

Just then Leo's communicator beeped.

"Go ahead Alpha." Leo said

In the Astro Megaship.

"Rangers the Megazords are in danger." Alpha said

Back in the city.

"We know Alpha leave that to Jason." Billy said

"What is he going to do?" Leo asked

"Let's just say those Zords out there aren't the real ones." Tommy said

"What?" Leo asked

"Jason created fake versions of those two Zords and sent the real ones back to Zenith and teleported down to that planet." Billy said

"Alright." Karone said

"That's my husband for you." Kimberly said

"Yeah he really knows how to save some good zords." Katherine said

"So those fakes are just decoys?" Damon asked

"Yep." Zack said

"Why?" Damon asked

"Because Jason's Neo Eltarian they have amazing knowledge of machines so he was able to recreate both the Centaurus Megazord and the Staratroforce Megazord from scratch." Adam said

"Oh." Damon said

Meanwhile the fake versions of The Centaurus and Stratroforce were covered from head to foot. Then the Stingwingers activated there bombs and blew up destroying both megazords. Back in the city.

"Oh no." Leo said

"The Zords they've been destroyed." Kai said

"We told you there fake." Rocky said

"Oh yeah." Kai said

"Don't worry we made the same mistake." Aisha said

The fifteen Rangers kept on fighting and destroying the Stingwingers. Later the Rangers all met up. The Five Galaxy Rangers were tired.

"Man that was grueling." Karone said

"You said it." Kai said

"I think we got them all." Maya said

"You five better help speed up the evacuation. We have to get back Armada knows we're here." Kimberly said

"Thanks for your help with the Stingwingers." Leo said

"No problem. Take care." Billy said

"You too." The Five Galaxy Rangers said

The Ten Sentinel Rangers then teleported back to Earth.

"Let's go." Leo said

The others nodded and they all ran off. Meanwhile back in the Scorpion Stinger. Trekeena walked along.

"I'm queen of the Universe I destroyed two megazords." Trekeena said

"I hate to tell you but you destroyed fake Zords." Keglar said

"What?" Trekeena asked

"I scanned the Zords and they were fakes. It appears someone has tricked you and my guess it was the Gold Sentinel Ranger." Keglar said

"Fine. Now I'm angry those humans are going to pay." Trekeena said

Trekeena walked off. Villamax looked down.

"She's not the same Trekeena I once knew." Villamax said

"No she's not she corrupt by Deviot." Keglar said

Meanwhile back in the city everyone was boarding the Shuttles. Leo, Damon, Karone and Maya were leading people to the shuttles while Kai was helping people to there shuttles and telling them to leave there bags behind. Just then a woman walked up.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't take anything with you." Kai said

"Please just this picture of my mom and dad." The woman said

"Don't miss your shuttle." Kai said

The woman smiled and walked off. Meanwhile back in Central Command Mike walked up and saw Commander Stanton.

"Sir the last shuttle is waiting you're the last one." Mike said

"This city was going to be the shinning capital of the new world instead it's a ship wreak." Commander Stanton said

Commander Stanton walked off. Meanwhile back in the city Kai and Leo met up

"Regulation book never said anything about abandoning ship." Kai said

"Guess they never thought it could happen." Leo said

"Still glad you snuck on board?" Kai asked

"Hey if the Red Ranger said it was your destiny to help Terra Venture would you question him?" Leo asked

"No I wouldn't I'd do what you did and snuck on board." Kai said

Leo smiled just as Damon, Maya and Karone ran up.

"That dome is about to go." Damon said

The Rangers then ran off. Meanwhile out in space the Shuttles were flying towards the new planet. Back inside the Scorpion Stinger Trekeena was watching the shuttles head to the new planet.

"There sitting duck we'll blast them right out the sky. One by one just like they did my Stingwingers. Lock the lasers on target." Trekeena said

Villamax mentally growled and turned around. Back out in space the shuttle was flying as the Scorpion Stinger flew around it. Meanwhile back in the Scorpion Stinger.

"Fire." Trekeena said

"No." Villamax said

"I said Fire." Trekeena said

"Those ships are filled with innocent people and you're just targeting them for your own personal game. Your main goal was to destroy the Red Ranger but now I see you've been corrupt by Deviot. You have no honor Trekeena." Villamax said

Trekeena then blasted Villamax out of the room and walked up holding her sword. Then Keglar walked up the Villamax.

"Are you alright?" Keglar asked

"Get away from him." Trekeena ordered

Trekeena then blasted Villamax again and Keglar ran off. Trekeena then started attacking Villamax and then destroyed him.

"You are not your father's daughter you're a monster and no father would be proud of you." Villamax said as he disappeared.

Keglar then ran up.

"No Villamax." Keglar said

"Do you want to join your friend?" Trekeena asked

"No." Keglar said

Trekeena then walked off back to the main control room.

"Now where was I?" Trekeena asked

The Scorpion Stinger was about to fire when it got blasted. Trekeena looked and saw the Astro Megaship. The Astro Megaship then fired its lasers. Meanwhile back in the Astro Megaship. The Galaxy rangers were morphed but they had there helmets off.

"It was a direct hit." Kai said

"Aye, aye, aye. Nice shot." Alpha said

"Bring us around behind her." Leo said

"You got it." Damon said

Back in the Scorpion Stinger.

"There going to fire again." Keglar said

"I don't think so." Trekeena said

Back in the Astro Megaship.

"There ramming us." Kai said

Just then the Scorpion Stinger crunched down on the Astro Megaship and cauged the Rangers to fly backwards. Back in the Scorpion Stinger.

"Yeah it's crunch time." Trekeena said

Meanwhile back in the Astro Megaship. The Rangers were having trouble and Alpha got buried under rubble.

"Guys I hate to do this but we need to put the Astro Megaship on Self Destruct." Leo said

"No way." Damon said

"It's our only choice to stop Trekeena." Leo said

"Fine." Damon said

Damon then set the self destruct sequence. The Rangers then ran off to the Jet Jammer bay. The Rangers made it to the Jet Jammer bay.

"Oh no." Kai said

"The Jet Jammer bay is blocked." Damon said

"Come on." Leo said

The Rangers then started pulling the rubble away from the doors.

"Guys where's Alpha?" Karone asked

"He must still be in the engine room." Damon said

"I'm going back for him." Leo said

Leo ran off while the others worked on the doors to the Jet Jammer bay. Leo made it to the engine Room and found Alpha on the floor. Leo helped Alpha up and they both headed to the Jet Jammer bay. Back at the Jet Jammer bay the Rangers had there helmets on and they blasted the door open just as Leo and Alpha walked in.

"Great job guys." Leo said

"Thanks now let's get out of here before this place blows." Damon said

The Rangers then flew out just as the Astro Megaship blew up. Then Alpha ended up flying off Leo's Jet Jammer and Scorpion Stinger also blew up and went down to the moon. On the moon Leo crash landed. Meanwhile on Mirinoi or the new world as the people of Terra Venture call it the ships were landing. Everyone celebrated about being on the new world. Kai, Karone, Maya and Damon were now all powered down as they ran up to Alpha. Kai and Damon both pulled Alpha out of the plant.

"You ok little buddy?" Damon asked

"I think I have a vine stuck in my circuit." Alpha said

The Rangers laughed then Maya and Karone walked up to Alpha.

"I'm so glad you made it here in one piece." Karone said

"Hey has anyone seen Leo?" Kai asked

"No." Maya said

"Nope." Karone said

"Leo." Kai yelled

Meanwhile back on the moon. Leo was now un-morphed and walking along.

"Kai, Damon anybody." Leo said into his morpher

Meanwhile inside the wreaked Scorpion Stinger Trekeena weakly walked up to the Cocoon.

"You haven't seen the last of me." Trekeena said

Trekeena walked up to the Cocoon laughing. Just then Armada walked up she was unhurt.

"Looks like it's almost time." Armada thought

Meanwhile on earth in the Power Chamber Jason was morphed as the Original Red Ranger.

"It's time." Jason said

Jason teleported off to help Leo and stop the enemy that caused him enough pain.

End of Journey's end Part2

**Note: **Please Review and no flames.


	45. Journey's End Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Journey's End Part3**

Back inside the destroyed Scorpion Stinger Armada watched Trekeena stumble to the cocoon.

"That's it Trekeena your one step away from helping me attain my new form." Armada said

Armada then teleported off as Trekeena entered the cocoon. Trekeena then burst out of the cocoon and green slime lay everywhere. Trekeena in her bug form walked off. Meanwhile back on the moon. Leo walked up to the Jet Jammer

"Anyone do you read me?" Leo asked

Leo then heard an explosion. Meanwhile back on Mirinoi Mike was walking with Commander Stanton.

"Everyone is accounted for." Mike said

"Good give me an update on the food and water supplies." Commander Stanton said

Mike then walked off and pulled out a two way radio.

"Kai anything?" Mike asked

In another part of Mirinoi Kai looked around.

"Nothing." Kai said

Just then Karone and Maya walked up.

"Anything?" Kai asked

"Nope." Karone said

"Where could he be?" Kai asked

The two girls shrugged. Meanwhile back on the moon Leo walked up to the destroyed Scorpion Stinger. Leo then saw slime and then saw foot prints filled with smile.

"Trekeena." Leo thought

Leo then ran off and then he saw Terra Venture.

"Terra Venture." Leo said

Leo then headed to the destroyed Terra Venture. Meanwhile back in central command Trekeena walked up and made her staff appear then she placed it on the ground. Meanwhile back in the city Leo was walking around. Back in Central Command the power turned back on. Back in the city Leo noticed that everything started to light up and work again.

"The Powers back on." Leo said

Just then Terra Venture started to fly. Leo looked and noticed it was taking off.

"That's impossible." Leo said

Later back in Central Command Leo walked in and up to Central control room. Leo started pressing buttons when he heard something. Just then Trekeena landed on the ground and Leo turned around.

"Trekeena?" Leo asked

"Got that right. I'm bigger and badder then ever and I was just on my way to smash you and all those people on that planet with your beloved Terra Venture." Trekeena said

Trekeena then started fighting Leo then the computer warned them about the collision course.

"There's only one way to stop this and that's to destroy me." Trekeena said

Trekeena then kicked Leo out of the Central Control room. Back in the city Leo was falling.

"Go Galactic." Leo said

Leo morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger and landed on his back. Just then Trekeena jumped down as Leo got onto his feet.

"How fitting for the people of Terra Venture to be destroyed by there own Terra Venture." Trekeena said

"Not while I'm still around." Leo said

Leo then pulled out his Quasar Saber and started fighting Trekeena. Meanwhile back on Mirinoi Kai, Karone, Damon and Maya walked along.

"Kai." Mike said

"Yeah Mike." Kai said

"I found Leo." Mike said

"That's great." Kai said

"I don't know how but he's flying on a collision course with us on Terra Venture." Kai said

"Terra Venture?" Karone asked

"But that's impossible." Damon said

"Trekeena must have figured out someway to power it again. Leo's up there right now fighting her trying to stop it." Mike said

"We're on our way." Kai said

"Let's get the Jammers." Damon said

Back on Terra Venture Leo was still fighting Trekeena when the other Rangers now morphed showed up.

"Leo you ok?" Karone asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Leo said

"Not for long." Trekeena said

"Oh man that is ugly." Kai said

"I have to agree." Maya said

"We have to stop her." Damon said

Just then Leo noticed some energy snakes.

"What the?" Leo asked

Trekeena then started fighting the Rangers. The Rangers all got flung around like rag dolls. Just then Leo noticed the energy snakes getting closer to Trekeena.

"Trekeena behind you." Leo said

"Ha as if I'm falling for that Red Ranger." Trekeena said

Just then an energy snake bit into Trekeena's neck.

"What's going on?" Trekeena asked as more snakes bit into her.

"I'm destroying you and claiming my new form bug queen time for you to be squashed." A voice said

Trekeena then looked over and saw Armada standing there.

"No." Trekeena said

"It's your own fault for allowing Deviot to bring forth the Psycho Rangers." Armada said

Trekeena then fell down and blew up. Then all the energy snakes went to Armada and went inside her. Armada then started to glow purple and then transformed into a snake warrior. Armada now has a snake head a human body with dark purple leather body suit and a sword.

"Whoa." Leo said

"Now it's time for you all to pay." Armada said

Armada then started fighting the Rangers but her speed and power were even better then Trekeena's. Meanwhile back on Mirinoi all the people saw the space colony heading towards them. Meanwhile back on Terra Venture the Rangers were having a tough time with Armada.

"She's fast." Damon said

"And strong." Maya said

"You Rangers are finished." Armada said

"Not today." A voice said

Just then a red blur appeared and struck Armada and sent her flying into a wall. Then it landed and revealed itself to be the Original Red Ranger.

"Red Ranger." Leo said

"I'm impressed you guys haven't powered down yet." Jason said

"So are we." Damon said

Armada then stood up and looked at Jason.

"You're here perfect now I don't have to travel to Earth to collect you my king." Armada said

"King?" Leo asked

"I'm the King of the destroy planet of Neo Eltar." Jason said

"Correct and you have power I want and I want you." Armada said

"Your demented." Jason said

"No I'm in love." Armada said

"Your sick." Jason said

Armada just laughed as the Galaxy Rangers stood up. Meanwhile back on Mirinoi the people were running as Commander Stanton and Mike looked on. Meanwhile back On Terra Venture Jason looked at Armada.

"Your just as twisted as your mother." Jason said

"Thank you." Armada said

"Lola is dead and gone isn't she?" Jason asked

"Correct my love." Armada said

"Ok you attract way to many weird people." Damon said

"It comes with the job." Jason said

Armada then charged at Jason but he blocked her sword with his and sent her flying. Jason then charged at her and kicked her to the ground and the flipped back and as Armada stood up he threw his Sword at her. Jason then turned into a red beam and then returned to normal in front of Armada and caught the sword and struck her.

"You won't defeat me this time Jason." Armada said

"Then why aren't you healing?" Jason asked

Armada looked and noticed that her wounds aren't fully healed.

"What the?" Armada asked

Jason then ran his hand along the Sword and it started to shine gold.

"No it can't be you figured out the Neo Eltarian Phoenix Sword." Armada said

"Got that right." Jason said

"The what?" Leo asked

"It's a special sword that comes from the power within a person's soul. The more you believe in the power of light, hope and justice the more the sword shines. The more you believe in darkness the weaker the sword is." Jason said

"Damn you." Armada said

"Then why isn't she self healing?" Karone asked

"Because once darkness has been hit with the sword the wound will never heal." Jason said

The five galaxy rangers nodded. Meanwhile back on Mirinoi the people were still running away. Meanwhile back on Terra Venture. Jason was still fighting Armada.

"I must say Gold Ranger your fighting skills have improved." Armada said

"That's because I never stop training. You should know as well as I do that people from Neo Eltar have warrior blood." Jason said

Jason then sent Armada flying as the Galaxy Rangers ran up.

"You rangers are finished." Armada said as she stood up.

"We need to end this now." Leo said

"Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon, White Tiger, Blue Wolf and Golden Cougar." Jason said as he drew a Golden Energy Star with his Power Sword.

"No." Armada said

"Fire Lion, Water Gorilla, Wind Condor, Thunder Wolf, Nature Wild Cat." Jason said as he drew an upside down star with his sword.

Leo then handed his Quasar Saber to Jason.

"Goodbye forever Armada." Jason said

Jason then crossed slash both stars. The spirits of the Galactabeasts shot out first and struck Armada destroying her snake warrior form. Then the spirits of the Red Dragon, White Tiger, Blue Wolf and Golden Cougar all shot out and struck Armada.

"You haven't won yet." Armada said

"Forget about the final spirit?" Jason asked

"No." Armada yelled

Just then a Giant Red energy Tyrannosaurus appeared out of the ground and engulfed Armada and destroyed her. Jason then handed Leo back his Quasar Saber.

"You did it." Karone said

"Yeah." Jason said

"We have to slow the Colony down." Leo said

"Galaxy Megazord, Stratroforce, Centaurus you guys are up." Jason said

Meanwhile back on Mirinoi people were running away. Back on Terra Venture the six Rangers looked on as all three Megazords showed up and started slowing the colony down.

"Yeah." Leo said

"Thanks Jase." Karone said

"Just doing my job." Jason said

Back on Mirinoi the Colony landed with a giant explosion. Everyone from the Colony stood up and for a moment there was silence until they heard something it was the Dragonzord song. They all looked and saw the Original Red Ranger walk out of the forest and behind him were the five Galaxy Rangers on there Galactabeasts.

"Yeah we made it." Leo said

"We survived." Kai said

"We did it." Damon said

"Hey." Maya said

"We're safe." Karone said

The five rangers then jumped down and ran passed the Original Red Ranger and up to the people of the colony and started hugging each other. Just then the Original Red Ranger played the Dragon Dagger and everyone looked.

"Rangers you must follow me your journey is over but there is one more thing you have to do. Mike I need you to come with us and only Mike." Jason said

The Original Red Ranger walked off and was followed by the Galaxy Rangers and Mike. The Lost Galaxy Rangers' helmets all disappeared.

"Where are you taking us?" Maya asked

"You shall know soon enough." Jason said

"Quoting your grandmother Dulcea now?" Karone asked

"Sorry couldn't help it." Jason said

They all came to a clearing that was covered in vines.

"Recognize this place Maya?" Jason asked

"Huh?" Maya asked

Jason then laughed and pulled down some vines and Maya couldn't believe her eyes.

"Your back on Mirinoi. Your journey now ends here." Jason said

"But how?" Karone asked

"When you removed the Sword and Furio turned the people of Mirinoi into stone. It was your duty to set things right. Destroy Scorpious and Trekeena. Then put the power back where it came." Jason said

"You mean that the Quasar Sabers led us here?" Leo asked

"Correct Leo. The power will always lead you back to where they came from. There will be a time when my son and the other Sentinel Rangers have kids someday they will gave to journey to Pheados to claim the power. The place where the power comes from is the place where it must be put back." Jason said

Jason then walked over to some other vines and pulled them off revealing the stone from where the Quasar Sabers came from.

"Rangers it is time." Jason said

The five Rangers nodded and walked up to the stone and then Maya placed her sword into the stone. Then Damon, then Kai and then Karone all placed there swords into the stone. Just then the Sword lit up and the Rangers fully powered down. Then the planet and people of Mirinoi came back to life. The people started to celebrate.

"Leo." Jason said

"Yeah." Leo said

Jason pointed and The Lost galaxy Rangers all saw Kendrix appear.

"Kendrix." Leo said

"I knew you'd make it here." Kendrix said

Leo ran up to Kendrix and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you so much." Leo said

"I've missed you too Leo." Kendrix said

Leo then kissed Kendrix on the lips and Kendrix kissed back. The others awed as Mike wrapped his arm around Maya. Leo broke the kiss.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that." Leo said

"Same here." Kendrix said

"I love you Kendrix and I never stopped." Leo said

"I love you too Leo." Kendrix said

The other rangers ran up and hugged Kendrix.

"Thanks Karone and Original Red Ranger for everything you've both done." Kendrix said

"Your welcome." Jason said

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Karone said

Jason then walked up to the Rangers.

"Kai you learned to follow your instincts and they paid off big time as the Blue Wolf Ranger I am proud of the Blue Ranger you had become." Jason said

"Thanks." Kai said

"Maya the spiritual jungle girl. You fort your battles with honor and never let evil get you down. Trini, Aisha, Tanya and Ashley are all proud of you." Jason said

Maya nodded

"Damon you are a Black Ranger in Green's clothing. You were always there for a laugh but you also knew the times you needed to be serious and as a Black Ranger I'm proud of that." Jason said

"Thanks." Damon said

"Karone you came into this and helped the Rangers out in there time of need. You helped them when they needed the most and I know you would do that again in a heart beat." Jason said

"You bet." Karone said

"Kendrix. Your bravery and your selfless sacrifice will live on in Ranger history for times to come. Your story will live on in the hearts on new Rangers who have lost there way and think it's all one big game or it's all about power. Thank you Kendrix and all the veteran Pink Rangers agree that you are worthy to be called the Pink Hero." Jason said

Thank you. Kendrix said

"Leo you've grown up since the first day we met. From being a hot headed guy. To this great leader who never once backed down from a challenged. I'm very proud to say that you are no longer a rookie Red Ranger but an honorable Red Ranger and I would be honored one day to fight by your side again." Jason said

"Same here." Leo said

"And Mike the Magna Defender and I both agree that you are a very special person you took on the role as the Magna Defender with no question and we are both proud of that and I would like to reintroduce you to and old friend." Jason said

Everyone looked and saw the Torozord standing there.

"But how?" Leo asked

"Magna Defender saved his own Torozord and sent it to earth where it was fixed up." Jason said

"What does this mean?" Mike asked

Jason walked over and pulled out the Magna Defender Sword.

"You ended a three thousand year old legacy when you opened the portal with the Magna Defender Powers. But now it's time for a new Magna Defender Legacy to start and for you to become your own Magna Defender." Jason said

Mike smiled and held the sword and his new morphers appeared on his wrists.

"Thank you." Mike said

"No Rangers thank you for a job well done. There will be a time when those powers call you back into battle. Once a Ranger Always a Ranger." Jason said

The six Rangers nodded.

"Come on Karone let's get you back to Carlos before Zhane corrupts him." Jason said

"He better not." Karone said

"Don't worry we kept Zhane on a leash." Jason said

"Bye guys." Karone said

"Bye." The Rangers said

"This might be the ending of one journey but it's the start of a whole new adventure." Jason said

"I agree." Leo said

Jason and Karone teleported back to earth. Kendrix hugged Leo.

"It's great to be back." Kendrix said

"Yeah and a new beginning for all of us." Kai said

"To New Beginnings." Leo said

"To New Beginnings." All the Rangers said

End of Journey's end Part3

End of Lost Galaxy New Beginnings. Next up Light Speed Rescue New Beginnings.

**Note: **Please Review and no flames. Also with Lightspeed Rescue New Beginnings which couple would you like? Chad/Kelsey or Ryan/Kelsey either tell me in PM or Review.


End file.
